Finding our way back
by ginNharry
Summary: My take on how the Bo and Lauren relationship may progress after the Oh Boy yes!. Now includes the dreaded talk between the two ladies, and an appearance by Big bad dad Hades.
1. Marquisse Research Facility

**A/N Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of showcase/lost girl/prodigy**

* * *

**Marquisse Research Facility**

Bo entered the waiting room of the Marquisse research facility,to see Dyson pacing up and down the corridor, outside the operating theatre.

"How is Mark? Any news yet?" asked Bo turning towards Dyson.

"No. Not yet. Lauren is still in surgery with him" said Dyson, looking broken. "I asked her if she could save him, but she didn't say anything back, Bo! She just began yelling all sorts of instructions, and rushed him into the operating room!" Dyson exclaimed.

Moving closer to Bo, he looked into her eyes, desperately seeking comfort "I am scared. I can't lose my son! I just found him!" said Dyson before breaking down into tears.

Bo swiftly moved forward and wrapped him in a hug."SShhh Dyson! Calm down. It's going to be okay." Stroking his back soothingly she said "He's in good hands. You and I both know that Lauren is fighting in there with him, and for him. If anyone can save him now, its her"

The doors to the operating theater burst open and Lauren came out, as if on cue to see Bo and Dyson embracing. Both of them immediately converged on her, and started bombarding her with questions.

"Lauren!" said Dyson, unable to articulate any further, in fear that the next words crossing the good doctor's lips, would confirm his worst fears.

Sensing Dyson's trepidation, Bo asked quickly "How is he? Is he ok?"

"He's stable now" said the Doctor quickly to Bo. And then turning to face Dyson she said " I won't lie to you Dyson. It was touch and go for sometime in there. You should know that the next 24 hours are going to be critcal."

Observing the worry on Dyson's face, Lauren felt a quick surge of sympathy run through her. Breaking out of her cold doctor persona, Lauren gently placed a hand on Dyson's upper arm and squeezed it "But don't worry. Mark is a warrior like you. He will pull through this. I will be here, monitoring him the entire time. You can go see him now. He's in the ICU" said the doctor, waving her hand in the direction of the room, where Mark would be resting.

Dyson with tears in his eyes, stepped forwards and scooped Lauren up in a tight embrace "Thank you Lauren! Thank you so much!"

The doctor gave a teary chuckle, and patted him on the back. "Anytime wolf-man. I got your back."

Dyson released her and gave her a smile. He nodded to Bo, and headed out quickly to find his son.

Bo and Lauren watched his retreating form, before their gazes were drawn to each other like magnets. As always the minute their gazes met, the world narrowed down to just the two of them. Unable to bear the intensity in Bo's eyes, Lauren broke the moment by looking away, before gracing Bo with her trademark half-smile.

"Aren't you going too Bo? " said Lauren. Then as an explanation for why the succubus chose to linger, suddenly struck her, Lauren's eyes widened as she asked quickly in concern "Is it your hand? I thought that Hades had removed the darkness? Does it still hurt?" asked Lauren, as she hurriedly stepped closer to her girlfriend. Seizing Bo's hand Lauren began examining it closely for signs of darkness.

Bo smiled at the concern coming off in waves from the Doctor, before gently extricating her hand from Lauren's grip. "Relax Lauren. I am fine. The hand is fine. I just.." said Bo, trailing off in hesitation.

Drawing a blank as to why the succubus seemed hesitant, Lauren looked at Bo in confusion "You just what, Bo? Is everything alright?"

Bo sighed once and looked at her shoes. She bit her lip as though she was debating a question in her head. Coming to a decision, Bo gave herself a small nod, and abruptly bridged the distance between her and Lauren. Seizing Lauren's face in her hands, Bo kissed her deeply, pouring all of her pent up longing and passion into the kiss.

Pulling away from the doctor, Bo gave a small sigh of relief, before saying "Sorry! I have been wanting to do that, ever since you said "Oh Boy yes!"" she said.

Lauren gulped as her lungs filled again with air. Letting out a soft sigh, Lauren looked up to see the succubus looking back at her with sparkling eyes. Shaking her head to clear the lust filled haze that Bo had induced, Lauren said "Oh that's alright. Why would you apologize?"

Quirking a lip in wry amusement, Bo said "Because Lauren, you may not have noticed, but we are right in the middle of your workplace. A workplace of which you are the boss, i might add!"

Lauren blushed and immediately retreated a step backwards. She looked at the floor and mumbled "Not my fault. You are the succubus. Against your kissing skills, even my genius brain would turn to mush"

Bo laughed at Lauren's annoyance. "Well I was wondering if you would be mad considering how inappropriate it is... But then I realized that this is our thing." said Bo reaching out to take Lauren's hand in her own. Bo smiled affectionately at the sight of their linked hands.

Following Bo's gaze, Lauren also looked down. Biting her lip in confusion Lauren looked back up again, before blurting "Our thing? What are you talking about Bo?"

Broken out of her pleasant ruminations on how good it felt to be able to Lauren's hand, Bo replied"C'mon Doc. Remember the Garuda? We kissed right before the battle. Not to mention we slept together right here, in your lab, smack dab in the middle of an apocalypse during a blackout."

Looking at the realization dawning upon Lauren's face, Bo smirked and said in a low sensual voice "Doing inappropriate things at inappropriate times and places, seems to be our thing" said Bo, as she stroked Lauren's cheek.

"Hmmmm…"was all Lauren said in response, choosing instead to let her trademark smirk, spreading wide across her face, do the talking for her.

They stood smiling into each other's eyes, reveling together, in memories of their shared passion. Feeling herself becoming more and more lost in Bo's eyes, Lauren struggled to think coherently. Sighing internally, Lauren realised there was still a lot of things that remained unsaid between them.

Observing a more serious expression cross Lauren's face, Bo raised an eyebrow in question. Placing a hand over the one still resting on her cheek, Lauren said firmly" Bo..we need to talk sometime when we are both free"

Bo sighed and slipped her hand from underneath Lauren's. She looked back seriously into Lauren's eyes and said "I know 's nothing I want to do more right now than take you back home, and have an actual conversation. I really don't want to do our usual "Cliffs note version before a crisis" kind of talk, again."

Lauren sighed and reached out to place a hand on Bo's arm. Stroking down Bo's arm, Lauren sighed, wondering if the world would actually slow down spinning enough, to afford them the chance to talk. Trying her best to remain optimistic Lauren said stoically "Its ok Bo. We will find the time somehow. Go now. Dyson needs you."

Bo looked at her with a worried glance. Unwilling to bring up a subject that had been such a sore point between them, but realizing the necessity of clearing the air once and for all, Bo said in a cautious tone "Babe, that's something we need to talk about too." Then as if suddenly realising her presumption, Bo asked with a furrowed brow  
"Can I call you that now by the way? I know I sounded more than a little vague back at the party. The break is over for real, isn't it?" asked Bo with eyes filled with an equal mix of hope and dread.

Lauren loving Bo all the more for revealing her vulnerability this way, smiled back in assurance. Observing Lauren's soft soulful smile, Bo's features visibly relaxed. "Yes Bo. It is." said Lauren in a soft voice filled with conviction.

Bo gave Lauren her trademark Chipmunk toothy smile.

Grinning back at Bo, Lauren said firmly "Now go. I need to take care of a few things here, and then I will be free. I will come meet up with you after" said Lauren, pushing Bo slightly to get her moving.

Bo turned, in response to the pressure on her bicep. "Ok" said Bo softly, giving Lauren one last loving smile, before heading down the corridor to find Dyson and Mark.


	2. The Ash's Archives

24 hours later, and they still hadn't run into each other. Bo was going spare without seeing her girlfriend. After their break, Bo had spent months of agony without Lauren by her side. The eye sex had been great, and so was the quickie in the Dark compound. But not being able to make love to Lauren, and not being able to touch her, even if it was just to brush her hair from her face, had been torture for Bo.

The distance between them had been so great. Sometimes it felt that for every wrench that Lauren had thrown into their relationship, Bo had thrown two in retaliation. When Lauren had gotten all "friendly" with the Morrigan, she had openly declared Rainer as her "Destiny" in front of the woman she loved. At the same time she had blatantly ignored the one cardinal "No Dyson" rule of their relationship. To make things worse, she had no choice but to confess her transgression to the doctor, when she needed Lauren's help to save Dyson from the Una Mens. There was always someone coming between them…Evony..Rainer..Dyson..and even Tamsin…

However, despite everything, they had been unable to stop trading longing glances at each other, or smiling into each other's eyes. "Yep", thought Bo smirking to herself "The eye-sex never stopped." Where the world saw a confused Succubus unable to decide between her many suitors, Bo and Lauren had both known without having spoken that they would be together when the time was right. And now that they were actually together, Bo wanted nothing more than to make up for all the lost time. She wanted to take her girlfriend out on a date, travel to Egypt, make her dinner, hold her and make love to her endlessly, though preferably not in that order, Bo thought smirking to herself.

Looking at her surroundings Bo found herself wishing again for Lauren's company. Surrounded by books in the Ash's library (which she now had full access to, thanks to Trick's new powers as the Acting Ash), Bo knew that Lauren would have made more progress towards finding a way to stop Nyx, than she had in the last few hours. Besides, making love to Lauren in the stacks had been on her bucket list, ever since the first time she had met the sexy doctor. Smiling to herself Bo thought of several fantasies starring the Doctor dressed as a sexy librarian wearing wire-rimmed glasses, and others wherein the Doc was a nerdy med student, and Bo her sexy predatory Professor.

It was while she was happily lost in dreams of Lauren screaming her name repeatedly between Greys anatomy and Great Expectations, that Bo noticed her mobile buzzing. Picking up the phone and identifying the caller as the object of her current and past fantasies, Bo answered the call with a sexy smirk plastered on her face "Why hello Doctor! I was just thinking about you"

Tired after 2 sleepless nights spent by Mark's side, Lauren felt her fatigue instantly slipping away at the sensuality dripping from her girlfriends voice" Wellll..Looks like you are having interesting thoughts..Care to share?"

"Oh no Doctor! I would prefer to show you, in private..though judging by our track record, I am sure its going to be inappropriate as usual" said Bo

Lauren laughed and asked her "Simmer down Bo..there will be plenty of time for that later..trust me..i am looking forward to living out all your fantasies, later."

"Mmm Doctor..i am gonna hold you to that.."said Bo, then in a more softer tone she said " Are you done baby? Can you come meet me? I am at the Ash's archives"

"I am sorry Bo. But I can't enter the Light's premises anymore. When i joined the Dark, I pretty much declared myself a traitor to the Light Fae. Despite Trick's protection, it would be unwise to provoke the Light elders by entering the Ash's compound now." Said Lauren

"Of course! I am sorry Lauren. I should have thought of that..Its just that I miss you and wanted to see you" said Bo sighing into the phone.

"I know Bo…me too…you are all I have been able to think about: said Lauren. Rubbing her forehead in frustration Lauren continued "i missed you so much when we were on a break…but now that we are back together.."said Lauren trailing off

Bo sighed. Sensing Bo's disappointment, Lauren tried to think of something to lighten the mood "By the way, does your fantasy involve me dressed as a sexy librarian?"

Bo laughed and said "Why yes Doctor! But that's not my favourite one involving you and me in the stacks" she drawled in her best sexy voice. Hearing the audible gulp of her girlfriend at her words, Bo smiled. "You have more than one fantasy? Wait…which one is your favourite?"

"Ah ah ah..that information will cost you" said Bo playfully

"Honey, believe me.. I am more than willing to pay. Name your price" said Lauren with a smile in her voice.

Bo laughed and said "I am sure that I will think of something or two to make you pay later…much later.." Bo trailed off getting lost in her own thoughts of all the delicious ways she would definitely be making Lauren pay later.

"Hmmmm" said Lauren. Noticing that the other end of the line had gone quiet for an unusual amount of time Lauren said "Bo?"

"Yes babe?"

Lauren chuckled "Are you stalling or dreaming?..you haven't told me your favourite one yet"

Bo chuckled "Both. I think I will tell you just before I make you pay..Listen Lo..I am gonna pick up some books...Do you want to meet back at the Crack Shack? We can go over them together? Or if you are tired we can take a nap, and look at them later" said Bo.

"Sounds like a plan Bo! See you soon baby" said Lauren

"See you soon, sweetie. Bye!" said Bo before hanging up.


	3. Crack shack and Camaro

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter guys! Please please review..I am extremely insecure about my writing skills..If you like it just drop a word..feel free to send me any prompts on what you would like the "Talk" to contain..We are getting to it soon i promise. :) Thanks for sticking with the story. It's mostly going to be about Bo and Lauren, coz i don't want to draw the focus away from them and introduce other characters..We barely get any screen time as it is containing just these two on the show any way..so, i really dont want to repeat that here. Enjoy! This is a slightly longer chapter**

**Crack Shack**

Bo opened the door to her home, eagerly calling out her girlfriends name. "Lauren! Are you here?" Receiving no answer Bo sighed in relief, hoping that she would at least have the time to clean up, and get some food and wine ready for the doctor.

As Bo began puttering around the crack shack, her phone began buzzing. Looking at the caller ID, Bo quickly answered the call. "Hey Dyson! Hows Mark doing?"

"Bo! Have you heard from Tamsin? I tried calling her, so I could call off her watch over the Ancients. But she isn't picking up" said Dyson.

"If she isn't picking up your call, I am sure she won't take mine Dyson. Things are a little..tense between the two of us" said Bo with a scowl on her face.

"I take it that you turned her down then..Bo, I love you..you know that..and as much as I would like to talk to you about this, I think something is wrong..you need to go check on Tamsin. I can't leave Mark right now." Said Dyson

"What! No Dyson. I am meeting Lauren now! Can't Trick go?" said Bo in frustration. Lauren walked in to the crack shack to hear Bo asking Dyson to send Trick instead of going herself. Instantly concerned Lauren frowned and silently questioned Bo with her eyes.

Bo sighed in frustration and rubbed her forehead. "Dyson. I will call you back later. Lauren is here." Turning to Lauren she said" Lauren…Tamsin isn't picking up. Dyson thinks she's in trouble with the ancients. He wants me to go check on her"

Lauren frowned instantly worried "Then go Bo! I understand. Of course this is important".

Bo bit her lip and shot Lauren a longing look "I know.." Looking anywhere but at Lauren, Bo continued in a slightly embarassed tone "Its just that i was really looking forward to.."

Lauren waved her hand at the candles and the wine glasses that Bo had set up, in an attempt to stall the Succubus "I can see that honey..its ok..i get it"

Bo felt furious with the world as she saw Lauren's calm acceptance of the situation. Crying out angrily she said "I don't understand! Why is there always something preventing us from spending a minute together? I swear the universe is playing some kind of cosmic joke on us. If I ever find The God, and not Zeus or any of these other wannabes, I am gonna tell him to back the Fae off of both of us, and stop screwing around with us all the time…"

Smiling slightly at the grin Lauren was now sporting in response to her tirade, Bo asked "Why don't you come with me? We can both go. As i recall, our last joint expedition against the Ancients was a rousing success" she said referring to their success in killing Eros.

Lauren smiled at her "Of course I am coming. Did you really think I was going to leave you alone? C'mon lets go find her."

Bo gave her a goofy grin, took her hand and led her out of the crack shack.

* * *

**In the Camaro**

"Bo…We need to be careful…The Ancients are definitely not going to be pleased to see you..especially since you not only freed Hades, but also because you ran out on Z during your emancipation..We need to find a way to sneak in." said Lauren

"I will distract them..You go check and see if Tamsin is still around." Said Bo quickly, thinking that they would wing-in as usual.

"What? No Bo! That's too dangerous!" said Lauren realizing that Bo did not comprehend the full extent of facing the Ancients alone. She continued quickly in a calm voice trying to inject some reason back into the conversation, "We need someone the Ancients won't recognise, Bo"

Biting her lip in anticipation of Bo's reaction at the suggestion she was about to make, Lauren quickly said "I think we should call Vex..He's the only one who didn't get an invite..Chances are the Ancients don't know about him..We can get him to sneak us both in" said Lauren.

Looking at Lauren in disbelief Bo said "Vex? You really think he's going to be up to facing the Ancients on his own? He's much more likely to run..You do remember what he was like during the Garuda battle?"

Lauren sighed at Bo's stubbornness "Yes honey..I do remember the battle" Then she smiled " I remember other parts of that battle as well..especially one part, where a succubus decided to maul a poor unsuspecting human, in front of her friends and family"

"Oh..maul is it? Somebody seems to be forgetting that it was the poor unsuspecting human that mauled the succubus first.." Bo exhaled a breath and waved her hand dramatically to emphasize her next words "in front of her colleagues when her Ashhole of a boss's life was hanging by a thread"

Looking at Lauren, she smirked and said "You want me to go on babe? I can do this all day with you."

Lauren chuckled in response and then sighed. "It's so easy to get side tracked where you are concerned Bo…"She looked over at Bo with steely resolve and said with conviction in her voice "We need Vex."

Sensing that Bo was getting ready to object, Lauren continued hurriedly "Honey..if there is anyone who can convince him, it's you..We both know that you were the only one who could get him to join, during the Garuda battle..Besides we both know what happened the last time you faced the Ancients on your own..I don't want you to be on the receiving end of Z's lightning bolts again or experience Heratio's bug storm first hand. We need a plan"

Bo sighed in defeat, realizing the wisdom in Lauren's words. "Alright..Let's go pick up that slimy weasel. By the way, don't think I forgot that you referred to my amazing succubus kissing prowess as mauling" Slowly raking her eyes up and down Laurens body, Bo smirked and said in a low voice dripping with sensuality "You are going to pay for that one later Doctor Lewis" She turned away, before softly saying into the night "Oh yes you are.."

Lauren visibly gulped as the full sensuality of the Succubus's face in profile, hit her like a truck. In an effort to quiet the butterflies in her stomach, she turned away from Bo, and leaned her head back against the seat. Letting out a noisy exhale she said "So glad that I am not the one behind the wheel right now..Did you know that sexual arousal is stimulated by the parasympathetic nervous system..Studies have shown that many athletes like baseball players make a conscious effort to not fire their parasympathetic nervous system, so as to remain level headed during the game..although I haven't really found any studies that directly co-relate sexual arousal to driving, I think that since both baseball and driving requires the subject to remain focussed, it's a reasonable comparison to make" rambled Lauren, in an effort to distract her libido by relying on her mind instead.

Blind sided by sudden lust, at the Doctor's geeky outburst, Bo hit her head on the steering wheel and said "And how easily the tables are turned..You are a worthy opponent, Lauren Lewis!"

Rising her head from the wheel, Bo looked at Lauren sternly and said "Might I suggest that you refrain from any further geek speak? Unless you want me to pull over and take you right here right now by the side of the road?"

Lauren looked back at Bo. Observing Bo's obvious sexual frustration, Lauren's mouth formed a perfect O, before changing into an evil smirk "Hmm..This could get interesting"

"LAUREN!" said Bo with an incredulous look on her face.

With her hands up in the air,in conciliation Lauren said"Okay okay..moving on..lets get Vex! by the way did you know that Vex was into S&amp;M?"

"Way to kill the mood doc. I am not even going to ask how you know" said a disgruntled Bo. Letting out a breath to try and quell her disgust, Bo said "I have really got to get that picture of Vex in nothing but a leather garter out of my head, like right now, before we go speak to him"

Lauren who had not heard a word Bo said, as she was lost in her own head, began voicing her thoughts "Hmm..I wonder if there is a correlation between s&amp;m and goths? Or maybe the connection is even more broader, and is actually between s&amp;m and people who have a proclivity towards leather?" she looked questioningly at Bo, raking her eyes contemplatively up and down, Bo's leather clad form.

Bo smirked and said "Why Doctor..If you are asking for permission to tie me up and have your wicked way with me, then the answer is always going to be an unequivocal yes."

Lauren visibly gulped and looked away. She said in a serious tone"We may have to make a stop by my apartment later..i think there are a few items I would like to try in conjunction with bondage"

Bo hit the brakes and looked right at Lauren "WHAT? You have "items"?" she asked making air quotes.

Lauren leaned back in her seat and smirked "Why don't we finish looking for Tamsin first? You can find out about my "items"" Lauren drawled in a sexy undertone "later on".

Bo started the car looking like a lost puppy and said "Leave it to you to take something as unsexy as items and Colorectal and make it into a huge turn on"

"When did I say colorectal?"asked Lauren dumbfounded.

"Right before I put on the Hel shoes, you said that you needed an accurate reading of my core body temperature? And colorectal was the most accurate" asked Bo

"You were listening?" asked Lauren stupefied

Bo smiled at her "I always do babe..We really need to find Tamsin and have that talk..One that preferably does not include any more sexual innuendo, because my inner succubus is now hanging, by less than a thread"

Lauren sighed and placed her hand on top of Bo's hand on the gear shift "You are right honey..Sorry I didn't mean to distract you"

Bo smiled at her and said "Don't be. I missed this..I missed flirting with you..its good to know that nothings changed despite everthing that's happened"

Lauren smiled at her and said "I know that we are going to be rehashing a lot of painful stuff Bo..But I want you to know that no matter what, nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you."

Bo gave her an adorable yet sad grin "I know Lauren. We are inevitable. I just wish I had the guts to act on, what I have always known sooner."

Lauren sighed at her and said "Let's leave the heavy talk until later baby..besides we were both to blame." Looking at the tension on Bo's face, Lauren gave her a wry smile and said "We are really going to need a big bottle of wine to get through this later, aren't we?"

Bo chuckled at her and said "Well..Maybe that can be one of the "items" we pick up from your apartment later on"

Lauren laughed and said "You are so on succubus"

Both of them sat in comfortable silence for the rest of their drive to the Dal revelling in their comfort with each other, and in the ease with which their conversation could flow from firty to loving and to laughter.


	4. The Ancients Penthouse

**Chapter 5 **

**Ancients Penthouse**

"Dr. Lewis, sometimes I really wish you were a little less brilliant" said Bo with annoyance from having inhaled pesticide for the umpteenth time.

"Oh come on Bo! Its just a little .."

"bifenthrin deltamethrin ..I know." Said Bo.

"How on earth?" said Lauren.

"You mentioned the contents of your syringe to Dyson, baby. It was adorable. But right now I am finding the idea of sitting in this bug spray filled cart, less than amusing. Why do you always pick the worst things to smuggle me in?" asked Bo petulantly.

"What? When did I..?" Lauren said breaking off at the stink eye Bo aimed in her direction

"The body bag..remember? When you snuck me in to see Nadia" said Bo with an incredulous expression.

"Oh!" said Lauren, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the mention of her previous girlfriend.

"Oh." confirmed Bo. "How much longer do you think?" asked Bo.

"Can't be much longer" said Lauren "Once Vex starts spraying, I doubt that the ancients would want to remain. I am sure their delicate sensibilities would be offended" said Lauren

"I can't believe Hera unleashed another bug storm" said Bo.

"Well, she had to get out of her restraints somehow. I tie a pretty good sailors knot, even if I do say so myself" said Lauren

"Don't tell me…you know how to sail?" asked Bo incredulously.

"well.." trailed off Lauren, unsure how to respond as she saw Bo's disbelieving expression.

"Say no more." Said Bo. "Is there anything you can't do babe?" she asked in a much softer tone gazing lovingly at Lauren.

Lauren beamed at her "Several things Bo! I don't know how to speak Mandarin..though i think, given current circumstances, it might be more beneficial to learn ancient Greek or Latin"

Bo shook her head, and then hearing footsteps coming down the hall said "Sshh..i hear someone coming"

Both girls backed up as someone abruptly pulled the table cloth on the cart, hiding them from outside view.

"Well hello my lovelies..please tell me you are making out in there..coz this bloke would love to watch you two go at it" said Vex in his usual obnoxious manner.

"Shut it Vex. Any sign of Tamsin?" asked Bo.

"mmph..right…as if I would go poking around the Ancients lingerie drawers..i know better than that…I promised to smuggle you in..and that's it..now I am getting my extremely well formed arse out of here. You can look for your angel lover all on your own, sugar muffin" said Vex.

Bo looking uncomfortable and sensing Lauren's steady gaze on her said to Vex "Fine. Get out of the way"

Vex exited the apartment, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

Bo swung her arm uncomfortably and with an air of false bravado said "Soooo..shall we milady?"

Lauren silently observed Bo's discomfort, made a noise of approval before proceeding to the balcony.

Bo looked at Lauren's retreating form with a look of unease and mouth half-open, as though she was unsure of what to say "Lauren?" And then noticing the direction Lauren was heading towards said "Babe? Why are you heading to the balcony?"

"Well, the only thing powerful enough to take down Tamsin is Z's lightning bolt. And the lightning would have had maximum effect, if Z summoned it directly from the skies" said Lauren as she entered the balcony and started looking around.

"Oh! That sounds reasonable Sherlock Holmes" quipped Bo. "So, if you are Sherlock, can I be Watson?"

Lauren replied "No.'

Bo with a hurt expression on her face asked "Why not?"

Lauren looked at her and said "Watson was just a side kick. Irene was Sherlock's true love. She was the only one who managed to outsmart him." Then looking directly in Bo's eyes "She was the one who got away" Then breaking their gaze, Lauren said hurriedly in an effort to break the tension "She was sexy, mysterious, utterly bewitching, fickle, superbly street smart..the perfect counter foil to Holmes, like you are to me" said Lauren to Bo, before turning around to resume her search.

Bo looked at Lauren said "I notice that you used the word "fickle" to describe her."

Lauren froze temporarily, before continuing her search and said "I was describing Irene Bo..Not you"

Bo reached out and laid a hand on Lauren's arm and started saying "Lauren..Honey.." before pausing as she heard a small noise coming from behind the door. "Did you hear that?" asked Bo, as all thoughts of appeasing Lauren immediately flew out of her head.

Lauren cocked her head. "Hear what Bo?" Just as she uttered those words, a more distinctive "oomph" was heard coming from behind the door.

Both women hurried to the door, where they saw a potted plant and a rolled up carpet.

"Well, I am pretty sure that it wasn't the plant making that noise" said Bo.

Lauren took hold of the carpet "Bo! Stop wasting time, and help me unroll this carpet."

Bo helped Lauren get a firmer grip on the carpet, and unrolled it to reveal a thoroughly disheveled Tamsin.

"Well! So nice of you to remember me! It's about time" said the Valkyrie angrily with clenched teeth.


	5. The Ancients Penthouse Contd

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! So very kind of you all..Thanks especially to Anon and Hayley for your support..I apologize for the delay..I will update the next chapter very soon,i promise..please keep reviewing..it keeps me going...the talk is coming in the next two chapters..hope you all like this installment. enjoy! :)**

**Ancients Penthouse**

"Tamsin! Are you alright?" asked Lauren, with concern lacing her voice, as she observed the severe burn marks surrounding Tamsin's chest.

"Do I look alright?" said Tamsin angrily. "I got zapped by Z pretty bad, while the two of you were off "re-connecting"" said Tamsin.

"Hey! Back off! She asked you out of concern" Said Bo angrily.

Tamsin replied "Really? Of all the times you could have come to Lauren's defense when I picked on her, you choose NOW? When I am barely conscious?" groaned Tamsin. Observing the surprise on Lauren's face, Bo's guilt rose rapidly. She turned back to Tamsin, with the intention of concentrating on things she could fix at the moment. "Let's get you out of here" she said to Tamsin, as she reached out to take hold of the Valkyrie's arm.

Lauren stopped Bo immediately "She's severely burned Bo! If you touch her now, she will be in agony." Then looking into Bo's eyes, she said quietly but firmly "You need to heal her Bo. Give her some of your chi, so we can move her".

Bo looked at Lauren with a distraught expression "But Lauren!"

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand before moving away. Tamsin felt her anger rise, as she took in Bo's heartbroken expression, as Bo observed Lauren pulling away from her, both physically as well as emotionally.

In a bitterly sarcastic tone Tamsin said "Why thank you, saint Lauren!" she spat out at Lauren, and then turned to Bo "Well? Are you going to kiss me or not? You didn't seem to have a problem, if I recall correctly when you opened your birthday present? Which was none other than, moi?"

Lauren froze on hearing these words. Then slowly shaking her head, she walked out of the balcony, saying softly "I will be by the elevators."

Bo looked at Tamsin and said "I deserved that. I lead you on. And I have apologized to you so many times..but if you ever hurt Lauren again Tamsin.." she trailed off menacingly.

"You will what, Succubus?" asked Tamsin in a derisive tone.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out..You were right, it's going to always be her. I will always choose her" said Bo quietly, as she stood up and walked out of the balcony in search of Lauren.

She caught up to Lauren, just as she reached the elevator, and spun her around. Lauren sputtered "Bo?." In answer, Bo cupped Laurens face and kissed her, pouring all of her love, longing and frustration into the kiss. Lauren kissed her back and held her closer, almost as if she was afraid Bo would run away otherwise.

Bo broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Lauren's. Lauren eased her hold on Bo, and chuckled before saying "Why is it, that I understand you better when you kiss me, than when you actually talk to me? Don't tell me that it's one of your succubus powers"

Bo drew back, so she could look into Laurens eyes "Doesn't excuse me for not telling you all those times, how I really felt. And don't deflect Lauren, it just makes it easier for me to chicken out." Bo cupped Laurens face and looked directly in her eyes, so Lauren could see into Bo's heart as she said " I am in love with you Lauren. It's not even a choice anymore. You are it for me. My true love. Doesn't matter, who I kiss, or heal with..my heart belongs only to you..I'm yours too. " said Bo with a half smile.

Lauren looked at her tearily, and smiled at her before moving her hand to cover Bo's hand on her face. "Okay... I love you too. Now go and heal Tamsin. The ancients could be back any minute. We need to get out of here, and have that talk"

Bo smiled and headed out to the balcony to Tamsin, with a much lighter heart.


	6. Hades

**Hades**

"Lauren, get the elevator please" said Bo as she dragged a barely conscious Tamsin across the penthouse.

Lauren nodded in response, and called up the elevator. And like a scene from her worst nightmare, the elevator doors opened to reveal the ancients themselves. Bo immediately dropped Tamsin and positioned herself between Lauren and the ancients.

"Well well well..Looks like our beloved niece has decided to pay her relatives a visit" drawled Z. "Are you ready for your emancipation now, honey? I think I will make it a permanent this time and zap you."

Bo responded saying "Tempting, but no. You do realize that if you kill me, you will pretty much be sending me back to my father, Hades? Won't be much of an emancipation, then will it? He is Lord of the dead, remember? Or maybe you don't. Looks like Senility has caught up with you dear aunt. I can't think of any other explanation for all the weird shit, you have been causing lately."

Z chuckled in amusement. Her cold laugh sent goose bumps trailing down Bo's arms. She tried stepping back unobtrusively, in an effort to shield Lauren from Z's gaze even more.

"Senile, I am not! Do you really think I missed how you dropped the Valkyrie, and stepped in front of the good doctor, the minute you saw me?" said Z. Observing Bo's rising ire, Z's amusement rose and she said with more malice " I must congratulate you for carrying our family tradition of fraternizing with humans. Did you know that the Fae rule of no canoodling with humans was brought into place because of my ah..activities in ancient time?"

"It doesn't matter. Those rules don't apply to me. I am neither light nor dark" said Bo, desperately trying to deflect the conversation back to herself, as she knew that the conversation was inevitably going to lead to a discussion about Lauren.

"That's the spirit! You do your family proud. The ancients are subject to no rules! All fae are meant to bow to us. It really is too bad that you aren't my own daughter. We could have had so much fun together! Did you know that of all the gods, your father showed more ah..restraint, when it came to pursuing humans? Me, on the other hand? Never did. Why should I, the greatest of all Fae, hold back when the humans literally threw themselves at me? It was like an all you can eat buffet, Bo. You would have loved it!" said Z.

"Oh absolutely! Good to know that you can still get it up, despite your advanced age. Now, if you will excuse me, I have places to be, and fae to kill. Because thanks to you, we now apparently have your bat shit crazy grandmother, Nyx wandering around the streets of Toronto. Thanks for that, by the way! Chaining her within the body of an adolescent teenage girl, with brains the size of a teacup was a BRILLIANT move!" said Bo.

Z growled in frustration "I will give you one last chance. Give me your allegiance! Or else you can watch me kill your favourite doctor, before I kill you."

Bo looked around desperately for an out. Lauren squeezed her arm. Bo turned around and saw courage and quiet resignation in Lauren's eyes, the very same look that Lauren had when the Lich held a knife to her throat. Lauren said softly "It's ok Bo."

At these words, Bo felt her inner Succubus rise to the surface, and for once decided to not stop her. "Duh, did you already forget that I am the unaligned succubus? I don't do pledges lady" she said, before allowing her dark persona to take over completely.

"You shall not harm her! I am the Dark King's heir! Together we shall cast you to the depths of Tartarus! We alone shall decide who lives and who dies" said Dark Bo.

A voice from the shadows called out softly "Well said my daughter". The shadows shifted and solidified to reveal Hades "Hello Z. Long have the years been, since we last met."

Watching Hades materialize from nothing, was like having cold water thrown at her. Bo quickly regained control of her succubus. In obvious shock, Bo turned to her father, and asked "What are you doing here?"

Hades chuckled softly and said "I believe you called?"

Bo realized that entering her "Dark Bo" persona had summoned Hades. "So what? It takes me going into the "avatar" state and losing all control, to actually summon you? I don't know if you have caught up to the miracles of modern technology, yet? But there are these new-fangled things called cell phones, which you may want to try. And don't forget to explore and enjoy, the miracle that is modern day plumbing either. Did you know that we don't use chamber pots anymore, daddy dearest?"

Hades chuckled darkly "Well you certainly didn't get your sense of humour from me. Enough!" Turning to Z "Why don't you and I catch up, while these three leave? We will need their help. And of these three, we need the doctor's help the most. As much as it pains me to admit, she is more valuable than my own daughter. So kindly refrain from killing her at the moment."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, dumbfounded at Hades proclamation. Lauren gave a nervous laugh and said "Er..me? Why?" As all the ancients turned to look at her the same time, Lauren cleared her throat nervously, and asked "Why? Why do you need me the most?"

Hades stretched his lips into a thin smile "Dear doctor. You alone possess the scientific temperament that we will need to defeat Nyx. In ancient time, my niece Athena who valued knowledge above all else, gathered to herself the world's greatest minds. These seekers of wisdom, found their mental acuity, and prowess increase in the presence of Athena. In return for this gift, they founded the order of Athena, to honour her. The order's sole purpose was to find, preserve, and pass on the world's greatest secrets from one generation to another. Over the ages, the order has mutated and been called by many names..the Free Masons, Illuminati, so on and so forth..But it's purpose has always remained unchanged. Only those who are true seekers of knowledge, for the sake of knowledge alone, and no other selfish reason, may uncover its existence…And therefore by extension be privy to its most arcane secrets. So you see Doctor, amongst all of us, you may be our only hope in finding a solution to defeat Nyx. Rest assured, that the order was the only group of mortals capable of uncovering the secret to containing our dear grandmother. Such knowledge was denied to even us, the ancients."

Lauren blinked back owlishly at Hades at the end of this long speech. Z looked at Lauren with increasing annoyance "Are you sure, she is the one Hades? She looks like she is dumb enough to catch one of Heratio's insects, right about now" she said, pointing to Lauren's open mouth.

Lauren closed her mouth with an audible snap, and swallowed. Clearing her throat she said in a raspy voice "Soooo…An order huh? Neat!..Wait, how did you know that I would be ideal for this job or quest or mission or whatever it is you ancients call it?"

Hades smiled darkly at her, before turning to Z "Because Athena told me. As the doctor has been so good to remind me Z, your beloved daughter is now on her way. I took the liberty of freeing her from the Aegean Sea for you. She told me a rather deeply moving story of how she longed to be reunited with you, after you so very graciously imprisoned her for annoying you, about your use of lightning bolts in giving yourself a Brazilian wax. I suggest you focus your efforts on dealing with her, before you kill the doctor. Allow me to remind you that there is no strategist better than Athena. It's going to take more than a few lightning bolts for you to be able to defeat her." Said Hades with a sneer. Directing his gaze to Bo, he said "Time to go. Take care of your doctor."

Bo nodded once tersely, and hoisted up Tamsin like she was a potato sack. She walked briskly towards the elevator, and grabbed Lauren's arm pulling her forwards, as Lauren stood frozen still reeling from what had been revealed to her.

As Bo entered the elevator and pushed the button to carry them downwards, she turned back to meet the steady gaze of her father. She gulped audibly remembering the last time when he had reached across the elevator and strangled her in Tartarus. Acknowledging her fear with a nod, Hades said "Do not think I approve of your relationship, daughter. I merely allow it for now"

The elevator doors closed, leaving Bo and Lauren looking at each other fearfully.

Bo cracked a grin and told Lauren "So, looks like my family loves you! See, I told you there was nothing to worry about meeting them!"

Lauren and Bo, burst out laughing. Lauren said "Yeah and they don't seem to mind that I am a super nerd, very much either."

The tension they had been subject to in the past few minutes, made them laugh all the more uncontrollably. Tamsin from her very enviable position of looking down at Bo's ass from her shoulder, joined with a wry "Hardy har har."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this installment! Things are getting interesting, I hope. The talk is coming next chapter..Let me know your thoughts..What did you think about the order? Did you like it? How do you think Lauren is going to become the key in all this? Do you think the story is interesting enough to continue beyond the talk? Please review guys and let me know your thoughts. ****J**** Thanks Anon, Cheekymadom, tooblind, Laura and Eric for consistently reviewing!**


	7. The Talk - Part 1

**The Talk**

Dropping Tamsin off at the hospital had been a trying ordeal, especially since the last thing the Valkyrie had wanted, was to be stuck in the Dark Fae lab, where she took great pleasure in reminding Bo, she had fucked both Dyson and Lauren. Bo had looked at Lauren guiltily only slightly appeased by Laurens half-hearted response of "You needed to heal. I would rather you were alive than dead". Bo had internally tabled it as something they would have to discuss later on.

As soon as they had entered the crack shack, Bo had made a beeline for the kitchen, leaving Lauren with no choice but to sit on the couch and wait for her. Lauren turned to look at Bo from the back of her couch, to see Bo bustling around looking for glasses to hold the wine.

Observing the stiffness in Bo's shoulders and the straightness of her spine, Lauren sighed to herself. She knew what was in store for her in the next few moments: Barely controlled anger, tears, accusations, regret. A hell storm of emotions was about to be unleashed. Still considering that the crack shack had withstood Z's attack, she supposed it would remain standing after their "Talk", thought Lauren wryly to herself.

The problem was that there were so many things to talk about. Everyday, seemed to only add to the growing list of issues piling up between them, with the Order of Athena, being the new thing that Bo would undoubtedly want to talk about. Lauren sighed to herself, wondering how on earth she would get herself out of this new one. She had always wished to be acknowledged for her contributions to the group, but being put firmly on center stage, was far too extreme even for her.

However, despite everything she knew that together with Bo, they would find a solution. Bo would protect her, as she always did. Which brought her back to the root cause of their current situation. Love. A four letter bombshell enough to send the world in a tail spin, and re-align it in a way that baffled logic. Because logic would never have a human fall for a fae, a traditional romantic for a succubus, caution for impetuousness, or the world-weary for the innocent. For despite, all the obstacles she had faced, Bo was still innocent and believed the best of everyone.

Lauren sighed to herself. She knew that a large part of navigating the coming conversation, would fall upon her. Where Bo was prone to throw her words and act without thought. She would have to exercise restraint, and not exacerbate the situation.

Bo stole a glance at Lauren, on her quest for wineglasses. She saw Lauren lost in her own thoughts with a frown on her face, and shoulders drooped in weariness. Bo understood a lot from Lauren's weariness. It was a reprimand to her, a reminder of all their previous fights, where she had flown off the handle, and not given Lauren a chance to explain herself. Whether it was their first fight after their first time together, or the fight over Rainer, in both those instances Bo had never demanded that Lauren explain herself. Fighting and expressing their hurt had never been a problem. Their problem lay in never telling each other, the unique place they held in each other's heart. Bo had remedied the situation with her confession to Lauren in the penthouse to some extent. But she knew that unless she explained her past actions, and expurgated her sins to Lauren, the past would always come back to haunt them. Bo sighed to herself.

The coming conversation would not be easy, but she at least had the experience of her previous failings to guide her. She would never again make the mistake of letting Lauren go without resolving the issue. She would never again let Lauren go period. There remained no doubt in the succubus' mind that Lauren was who she was meant to be with. No one, no length of time, and no malevolent force would ever change that. She was meant to protect Lauren, and Lauren was meant to protect that which Bo relied on most. Her heart.

With new resolve Bo headed to the couch, with the wine glasses in hand. Lauren sensing her approach, looked at her and with a nervous chuckle said "Sooo…I guess, we are not skipping right to the sex then, this time around, huh?."

Bo looked at Lauren with an arched brow and a wry grin "Nope" she said popping the 'p'. "Though I will promise to sex you up later, if you are up for it." She said winking at Lauren as she set the glasses down. Bo took a seat on the couch next to Lauren with some distance between them. She did not need the distraction of Lauren's touch from saying what needed to be said. However, she made sure they were close enough to touch, as she was certain that the need to feel at least physically connected would arise, as the conversation progressed to more difficult topics.

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and saw clearly her own wariness, hesitation and awkwardness reflected back at her. Already feeling desperate to establish a connection, she smiled softly, and took Lauren's hand. "I really wish that I could just say "I Love you" and have it erase everything. A clean slate for us to start over." she said miming a wiping motion with her hands.

Looking at Lauren's half smile, she sandwiched Lauren's hand in her grasp, with her other hand "But I know that wouldn't solve anything. Even though what I want most is to start all over with you again babe, uou know? Like the way it was before the Garuda Battle. Just you and me, together."

Lauren reached out with her other hand and stroked Bo's cheek. "I know Bo. Me too." She withdrew her hand from Bo's cheek. Placing her elbow on the back of the couch, she propped her head on the hand she had just freed from Bo. Sighing softly she said "How did we get so off track?"

Bo smiled back at her "It was mostly my fault." Then looking at Lauren's hand between her own, and Lauren's posture with a hand beneath her head "This reminds me of the first time we almost kissed" she said pointing between themselves.

Lauren chuckled softly before reaching for Bo. She cupped Bo's cheeks tenderly, and kissed her softly "There. Now that's out of the way, you can concentrate on our talk"

Bo smiled and held on to one of Laurens wrists. She closed her eyes, and leaned into her touch, refusing to let go. Lauren sensing Bo's reluctance and fear, stroked her thumb gently across Bo's cheek. She said softly. "Bo, honey." Observing Bo's refusal to open her eyes, she said firmly "Look at me". Bo opened her eyes, and Lauren's breath caught at the turmoil she witnessed in those chocolate depths. All the regret, fear and longing she felt herself, were reflected back at her in Bo's eyes.

She moved her hand to catch Bo's jaw, so they could look directly into each other's eyes. She said firmly "No matter what happens, no matter what is going to be said, I promise you honey, I am not going anywhere." She said waiting for her words to land in Bo's eyes. Looking at the sliver of hope in Bo's eyes, she released Bo's jaw and looked down saying "Unless you want me to."

Bo caught hold of Laurens hand and squeezed it, forcing Lauren to look up. Bo said passionately "Never! I love you. I have seen you leave me twice already Lauren. It broke my heart both times. I don't think i could stand one more time! I never want you to leave."

Lauren looked at her with guilt etched on her features "Never again Bo. I am so sorry for both times"

Bo shook her head and said quickly "Don't be hun. I understand, why you had to act like that both times. I know now that, you were trying to fool both Taft and the Morrigan, so you could save me."

Bo bit her lip, unsure of whether she should say what she needed to next. Lauren squeezed Bo's hand " But?..Don't hold back Bo. Not anymore.." Observing Bo was still hesitant ot voice her thoughts, Lauren gave her a wry smile and said "There's one more secret to a relationship that I forgot to mention..it's communication..tell me what's going on in your head."

Bo gave a half smile and stroked her thumb across the back of Lauren's hand "That's just it Lauren. Why didn't you tell me your plan? I understand that with Taft, you had no choice but to improvise ..but the Morrigan? I wish you had let me in. I wish you had.." Bo sighed and looked down with an expression that was half angry and half sad.

"What Bo?" asked Lauren fearfully. Bo looked up and held Lauren's cheek, smiling at Lauren's instant response in pressing Bo's hand closer to her cheek "I wish that you had trusted me enough to tell me your plan."

Lauren sighed and dropped her hand "I was so afraid Bo. I was so afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't let me anywhere near her." She looked up at Bo, and with a fierce expression and said "I won't lose you Bo. I can't! I don't think you understand how much you mean to me? There is no one else for me Bo. Ever since Nadia, you have been my entire world."

She looked down softly and said "I know it's not the same for you. You have others who love you. Trick, Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson. There will always be others who love you." She said as she thought of all of Bo's suitors.

Sensing that Bo was about to interrupt she held up her hand "Let me finish Bo. I don't blame you. You are just..well you! Courageous, noble, selfless. You have such a huge heart. How can I fault others for loving you, when I do so myself? I was just trying to explain our situations. You have many others in your family. I have only you." She said looking directly in to Bo's eyes, so Bo could read the truth in Lauren's eyes.

"Which is why, I can't lose you honey. I told you "I'm yours'. I want you to know that I meant it. Even if it meant losing your love for me, or pushing you away from me, I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy. My plan and my schemes.. I guess, my brain and geekiness really, is all I have to protect you with. I am not strong like you honey. I need to use what I have..but trust me when I say, i never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you alive, safe and happy..in that order" said Lauren finishing with a sigh, as she exhaled all of her troubles.

Bo said with a neutral expression on her face "I hear you Lauren. But you still didn't tell me, why it is that you couldn't trust me in the first place? And believe me when I tell you this, I may have a family that loves me. But none of that counts for anything. I need you in my life, to be happy. I need YOU, Lauren." she said looking intensely into Lauren's eyes to convey that point as emphatically as she could.

Noticing Lauren's eyes becoming tear filled Bo continued softly "You are my centre, Lauren. Do you know that I have never been as lost, like I was the last year, without you. The very thought that I had lost you because of something that I did." Bo sighed scowling as she kneaded Lauren hand lightly in frustration. "was driving me crazy..especially since i had no clue what i had done so wrong, to send you running the way you did"

She looked up and glared at Lauren, who recoiled slightly. "After you ran away, I was so lost Lauren! Even before we were together, I was never this lost. Because back then there was always hope that we would end up together sometime..but after the "break" I just didn't know anymore. You were missing! I thought I had driven you away. Everyone was telling me that you needed space, and you wouldn't even tell me that it was just a break and not a break up!"

Bo rose up from the couch and started pacing up and down. She looked at Lauren and spoke bitterly "I turned to Dyson. He's there. He was always there, even when he lost his love." Lauren flinched at hearing these words from Bo. Bo immediately felt guilty and sat down to hold Lauren's hand "I know now that you were there too Lauren, right with me. But i didn't at that time. You have to understand what it looked like back then..what it felt like to me."

When Lauren looked back with tears in her eyes, Bo without hesitation pulled Lauren into her lap and embraced her. "When I was in the dawning, Dyson told me that he had gotten his love back. Just before we came to save you, I spoke to him and told him that I was still in love with you, and that I choose you. Then I saved you from that teenage prick, and you told me you wanted a break. After which you disappeared! Then Taft happened, and I didn't know what to believe anymore. I turned to Dyson. I broke our one rule. Because he was there, and it looked like you were never coming back."

She pulled back so she could look into her "And you know what, it was never enough..it was fun, but I never had with him, what I have with you. I have made love only to you. With everyone else it was fun and games, and no heart. Absolutely no heart. Dyson could never fill the hole you left behind. Hell! You had my entire heart, there was no hole to fill in the first place."

Lauren sobbed and buried her face in Bo's shoulder. "This was why Bo! I didn't trust you."

Bo looked at her angrily and said "How can you say that? I never broke our rule when we were together!"

Lauren released Bo's hand and got up from the couch to stare down angrily at Bo "Never broke our rule? Bo? You kissed Tamsin! And are you really telling me that you didn't kiss Dyson during the dawning. I asked you for one thing. Emotional fidelity! I didn't care where your body was, as long as your heart was with me. But you go around kissing Tamsin of all people, Bo! And what's worse you never told me about it! I had to hear about this from her."

Flinging her hands wildly in frustration Lauren looked at Bo and said "How do you think that made me feel? How was I supposed to trust you? Trust us?"

Bo looked at Lauren with a shell-shocked expression on her face. She rose up slowly as if her legs were finding it difficukt to remember how to hold up her weight " Lauren.." she said quietly. Observing Bo's expression, Lauren turned her back on Bo, and walked away to get some distance.

Bo observing her retreat, felt herself being abandoned by Lauren all over again, and cried out brokenly "Lauren! Don't! You promised to not go." Bo sank back down on the couch, and covered her face with her hands, hating herself for forcing Lauren to stay.

Lauren quickly halted her retreat, understanding that Bo had misconstrued her reason for temporarily needing space, as her leaving altogether. She immediately made her way back to the couch, and sat down in front of Bo. Putting her hands on Bo's knees. "I just got up to get some space. I am not leaving." She pulled at Bo's hands covering her face and in desperation said "Honey. Look at me. We don't have to talk about this anymore. C'mon lets go to bed, and lie down for some time."

Bo gave a strangled cry that conveyed her anguish and anger as she rose up suddenly startling Lauren. She took hold of Lauren and pulled her up, and kissed her roughly. "How dare you think I wanted Tamsin more than you" She kissed Lauren again and walked her backwards into the nearest wall. "How dare you think I chose Dyson" she kissed Lauren and pressed her body flush against Lauren's.

Bo was so enraged with herself for her lack of communication, and for the lack of trust that it had caused in Lauren, that she ignored Lauren's needy whimpers. When she finally released Lauren to kiss and bite her neck with all her anger, she said in a breathy whisper "How dare you believe there was anyone, but you?"

Lauren felt herself drowning in Bo. Her touch and kisses were always enough to send Lauren over the edge, but now added to the strength of the emotions that Bo was conveying through her touch, Lauren felt lost. Lauren was floundering. She knew that this would end with them in bed again, and she desperately fought to grab hold onto something to stay afloat.

As Bo began kissing back up her neck to reclaim her mouth, Lauren pulled at Bo's hair, so she could look into her eyes and said "Because you never gave me any reason to believe otherwise."

* * *

A/N I know this chapter is mostly bo talking about her issues. I felt this was more realistic, as of the two, Bo has always been the one to air her displeasure first. Lauren is always more cautious and hesitant to cause Bo any kind of hurt. Don't worry though the next chapter will have Lauren talk about her issues and needs. Pinky swear J


	8. The Talk - Part 2

**The Talk Part 2**

Bo felt like an anvil had dropped on her chest at Lauren's words. She released Lauren and walked away. Lauren stood hugging herself, instantly missing the heat that Bo had brought with her.

"I am sorry Lauren. I don't know what else to say except tell you how sorry I am. I was an idiot for not showing you how I felt. For not treating you the way I should have. For not putting you first. For so many things. I was so immature back then. I am not saying that I am not immature now. But losing you has taught me one thing. That a relationship is about two people and no one else. I should have come to you to talk about Tamsin, like I did with Dyson." Bo sighed and turned around to look at Lauren.

"I had just told you that I ..i fucked Dyson!" Bo said her anger with herself rising as she started pacing "How was I supposed to tell you that I kissed Tamsin?" Bo looked at Lauren "You think that you are the only one afraid of losing the person you loved the most? Do you have any idea of how it felt for me? Everyday I was with you, I was sure that this would be the day that you would come to your senses and leave me. I would wake up in the morning, look at you sleeping with your brow furrowed, as though you couldn't stop thinking even when you were asleep." Bo laughed a little at the love she remembered feeling waking next to Lauren. "And I would wonder if you were thinking that you have had enough fun with the immature succubus, who needs to jump you at least twice a day, and never lets you finish your award winning work."

Lauren stood frozen at the revelation of Bo's insecurity. Coming to herself she said "How could you think that?" in a small voice, as she started walking towards Bo.

Bo held a hand to stop her approach. "Let me finish sweetheart. This has been festering for too long." She sighed and looked at her feet before saying bitterly "You are a three for three, did you know Lauren?"

She looked up to see Lauren looking back at her with utter incomprehension. She smiled softly and said "You are smart, beautiful and funny. Three on three. I am only one of those, and that's because I am a succubus."

Lauren laughed disbelievingly. "You are kidding right? You have got to be joking?" Looking at Bo's stony expression. "You are not? Shit!"

She looked back at Bo with her mouth open in sheer surprise. Bo looked away with her fists clenched. "I know that you probably don't see yourself that way. That's okay. Maybe now you understand why you shouldn't be with me." Bo said the last part so quietly that Lauren almost missed it.

Lauren walked to Bo quickly and cupped her face to make Bo look at her. Smiling slightly at Bo's stubbornness in refusing to look into Lauren's eyes. "Big bad succubus, my ass." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes with confusion and slight hurt.

Lauren laughed at her and said "How are you so blind? You are a hero Bo. Do you think that means nothing? Because that thought is truly foolish. Do you know how rare it is to find heroes these days? Do you know how utterly rare and heart-breakingly unique you are?" Lauren chuckled "Of course not."

She released Bo and walked away. "Here I thought I was alone, wondering what on earth you saw in me that you wanted to be with me in the first place." Bo took a step towards her saying "Lauren?"

Lauren held up a hand. "You are super sexy and cute as a chipmunk when you smile. Do you know that?" Bo couldn't help smile at Lauren as those words.

Both of them looked adoringly at each other for a moment before Lauren broke their moment. "You are fae. I am a human. You are brave and courageous. I am cautious and hesitant. Your instinct about people is spot on. I have no instinct whatsoever to speak of. You are so street smart while I struggle with the basics of normal human interaction. Do you want me to go on Bo? You attract and make people fall in love with you effortlessly, while I struggle with keeping those already in my life to stay with me."

Bo closed the distance between them and claimed her mouth to silence Lauren. "Don't! Don't you dare talk about yourself that way." She tucked Lauren's head in her chest and rocked her soothingly. "I told you once before that you are the strongest person I know. I still hold to that. The way you hold your own against all of us dumb fae, everyday! I don't know how you do it. I think you are like batman. You look like you are the most vulnerable. But you can take us all down with your superior brain. But forget your genius. Do you know what I love most about you?" asked Bo looking down so she could look into Lauren's eyes. Lauren asked in a quiet voice filled with curiosity and love "what?"

"I love that you are so good through and through. You see people for who they are, and you love them completely, despite knowing all their faults. You gave yourself to Nadia completely, and now you love me. Your love is a gift Lauren. The most precious gift ever" Said Bo looking intensely into her eyes.

Lauren kissed Bo fiercely and resting her forehead against Bo said "Ok. You can take me to bed now if you want" Bo chuckled at her and looked at Lauren. Both broke simultaneously into goofy grins.

Bo sighed and withdrew. "We still need to talk." She said as she headed to the couch. "I think it's time for some wine, don't you?" said Bo as she sat down on the couch, and patted the space next to her.

Lauren sat down and took her wineglass, looking at it thoughtfully. She looked up and then said softly "So would I be correct in assuming that you didn't tell me about Tamsin, or Dyson getting his love back, because you thought you were screwing up our relationship enough already, just by being you, and you felt that those revelations would be the tipping point."

Bo gulped and silently nodded. Lauren held Bo's gaze intently for a minute and said "Okay then."

Stunned at the lack of a sufficient response, Bo said "That's it? Just okay then? Honey. You really need to use more words. Like you just can't say "oh boy yes" and leave it at that! How is it you have no trouble coming up with three sentences to discuss isolating chromosomes, but you can barely string together a sentence when it's about us."

Lauren quickly caught hold of Bo's flailing hand, and in a tone meant to reassure Bo, she said "What I mean is.." she said trailing off uncertainly. Bo tried to capture Laurens gaze, nodding her head in encouragement. Lauren sighed at her inability to find the right words "What I meant is that I understand why you acted the way you did. I get it now. But next time honey. When you feel you are screwing up, tell me. Don't lie or withhold things. Just tell me and I promise we will work through it."

Bo nodded sheepishly with a guilty expression. Lauren looked back at her contemplatively and said "You know what, with your insecurities and mine, I am beginning to realise that we want to be with each other desperately, but don't really think we deserve each other. If that isn't head over heels love, I don't know what is" said Lauren continuing her internal monologue.

Bo smiled at Lauren's articulation and grabbed her hand. "I am head over heels, ass over head, and whatever other position, in love with you Lauren Lewis."

Lauren chuckled at Bo's juvenile attempt at humour and said "Me too Bo."

Bo looked down at Lauren and said softly "So Doctor.. Taking a page out of your book, would I be correct in assuming that you asked for the break, because you didn't trust that I was in love with you, and no one else? And didn't know how to tell me?"

Noticing Lauren's gulp, Bo said "I will take that as a yes. Would that also be the reason you didn't trust me in general, and didn't tell me about your plan with Evony?"

Lauren sighed and removed her hand from Bo's grasp. She leaned back fully against the couch and looked at the ceiling, before saying with a distinct lack of enthusiasm "You aren't going to like this"

Bo looked at her sternly and said in a firm tone "But I need to hear it anyway."


	9. The Talk - Part 3

**A/N: So this is a bumper update guys! I have posed four chapters today. Start with the chapter Hades if you haven't already read it. My muse struck, and i wanted to get the Talk out of the way as promised. Still more topics to be covered.. dont worry. Like where they are headed from now on. Though that conversation will probably happen after some fun sexy times. Wink wink! Anyway, i dedicate the Talk chapters to Anon! My most faithful and tolerant reviewer. Please review and i hope you enjoy this chunk. **

* * *

**The Talk Part 3**

Lauren looked at her and said in a clinical voice "Well to answer your question, there are two parts. The first part being, I didn't trust you to not come barging in the minute, you felt that I was slightly threatened."

Looking at Bo's incredulous expression, Lauren retorted "Cmon Bo! Answer me honestly. What would you have done if you had seen Evony helping me move instead of Kenzi? You would have assumed that she had an ulterior motive, and chased her away. When what was really needed at the moment, was for me to get close enough to her, so I could get her DNA."

Bo snorted "Get close to her. Yeah right!"

Lauren looked over incredulously "Seriously, that's what you are choosing to focus on right now?"

Bo glared at her and said "Alright fine. I admit I would have dragged you away. What's the second part? And don't think for a minute that I have forgotten about all the closeness!"

Lauren scowled at Bo before rubbing her forehead in frustration. And sighed "Oh Boy!"

Bo threw up her hands in frustration "Seriously? Oh boy again? Words, Lauren! Use your words!"

Observing Laurens tight lipped expression, and Laurens hand holding on to her forehead, Bo softened. She reached forward and grabbed Laurens free hand "Is it really so hard to talk to me babe? I am not going to eat you up."

Catching hold of Laurens jaw, she turned Lauren's face to look into her eyes "I need you to make me one more promise. From now on, you talk to me about anything and everything I have done to hurt you."

Sensing Laurens hesitation and attempt to look away, Bo increased her grip "No Lauren. I mean it! We could have avoided the break, if you had just told me what was really on your mind." As she saw the questioning look in Laurens eyes, Bo let go of Laurens face "You don't believe me huh? Trust me Lauren. If you had seen how insane I went looking for you, after you left, you would believe me. I spoke to Evony, of all people about you."

At Laurens chuckle, Bo raised her head to look a Lauren and smile softly. She took hold of Laurens hand and asked her in a quiet tone "Can you ever trust me again?" Lauren nodded and stroked Bo's cheek "Yes Bo!" Bo felt tears well up and threaten to spill over. She continued on resolutely "Can you give us another shot, and make sure with me that this is our last shot. Make sure that we are in it for the long haul?" Lauren nodded with tears in her eyes "I promise Bo"

Bo pulled her forwards and kissed her. She rested her forehead and looked into Laurens eyes "Then you can't hold back from me, any of what you are feeling. Do you understand? Promise me!" Lauren nodded at her. Bo said "Good" and released her.

She stroked Laurens hand and said in a matter of fact tone "I know I am awesome!" Lauren chuckled and stroked Bo's hair. "Don't forget humble" Bo smirked and said "Course not!" and then in a more serious tone she said "But I tend to be thoughtless and inconsiderate. So unless you pull me out on my BS, I may never know. I need you to tell me ok? I can't lose you again because I never knew the reason you pushed me away."

Lauren nodded stiffly overcome with emotion, and said "I am so sorry Bo. For not telling you before."

Bo looked at her guiltily "Well, I didn't tell you that you were it for me either. So it's not your fault honey." Sighing deeply she said "Let's get this over with. I really want to snuggle up with you and take a nap after this. What's part two?"

Lauren looked in adoration at Bo and kissed her. Bo with a smile on her lips asked her "What was that for?"

Lauren looked back at her contemplatively and said "For being you. You are the only one who has gotten me to open up, like I am about to. No one else has cared this much before." Lauren bit her lip and said "I love you Bo." Bo leaned forwards and kissed her nose and said "Always Doctor. I love you too." Withdrawing she raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

Lauren sighed and squared her shoulders before saying "I didn't want you to know Bo" Observing Bo's confused expression "I didn't want you to know that I'm yours completely, because it felt that you would never be mine completely. I thought there would always be Dyson to sweep you off your feet, especially since I was no longer in the picture. By the time I realised how foolish it was to not fight for you, and tell you the way I felt, Rainer happened."

Bo gave a frustrated sigh "If I had only told you before, none of this would have happened." She said dejectedly.

Lauren took hold of Bo's hand "What's happened is done and dusted. I know now. Did you really mean it when you said Rainer is your destiny?"

Bo looked at her and said "I had failed you. I had failed Dyson. I wasn't able to give you both what you needed. In your case I had no clue what that was. In Dyson's he wanted my heart, but it was already yours. All Rainer wanted was for me to fight alongside him. That was easy in comparison. But no..i didn't mean it."

She took Laurens hand and said "You on the other hand Doctor…You stole my heart from Day 1. Even when I was with Dyson, your hold on me never once weakened. The minute you showed me the slightest interest, I jumped you. After your confession in the Crack shack about you staying with the dark for me, I knew...i knew that there would never be anyone else but you, no matter how hard I ran..you would pull me back..it took me all of two minutes to put your necklace on and come find you Lauren, after Rainer died..and I cant say that I am too proud of that either. If that doesn't scream destiny, fate, soul mate, I don't know what does" Said Bo.

Lauren sighed and massaged Bo's fingers gently. "Thank you for clearing that up". She looked down at Bo and said "What else do we have on the agenda?"

Bo laughed and said "What? Don't tell me you don't have an itemized list in your head already filed under "topics to be tabled during my discussion with Bo."?"

Lauren burst into laughter at Bo's accurate insight and said "You know me well, my succubus."

Bo laughed with her before cheekily saying "So this wouldn't be my chipmunk smile now would it?"

Lauren shook her head and said it "Nope. That's your sexy come-do-me-right-now smile."

Bo laughed and said "Looks like you know me well too, doctor." She reached out and softly said "Do you want to talk about Tamsin?"

Lauren frowned and looked down "Was it two sided?"

Bo looked right into her eyes "No. The only case, where I even wondered if it was two-sided was Dyson. With Tamsin, I am ashamed to say that it was just fun. I was so convinced that she was bad-ass enough to handle roommates with benefits, that I never actually dreamt she would fall for me. Trust me it was a surprise that she thought we were more than just friends with benefits."

Sensing Laurens next question Bo held up her hand and said "That is exactly what Dyson is or was, I should say. I do love him. But not like I love you. I love him as a dear friend, whom I use for healing. You on the other hand, I am completely in love with. It's never about sex or healing with you. It's always been about love. It's just Bo and Lauren when we are together, not Bo the succubus and her Fae happy meal."

Lauren smiled at Bo's confession. "So I guess that's ticked off all the items on my "topics to be tabled with Bo" list. Anything else you want to tell me?"

Bo looked down and said "God, please don't leave me after I tell you this." Lauren instantly concerned reached out and took Bo's hand "Bo? What is it?"

Bo looked nervously at Lauren and said "I may have.. kind of..slept with Mark too." She said the last part in a rush.

Lauren looked at her blankly and said "Oh! I guessed you might have, but I wasn't really sure. It's ok Bo. Can I ask why?"

"What? How did you? Why did you..?" trailed off Bo, wondering how on earth Lauren knew.

"You almost kissed him, before the hunter arrived and I shot him with my tranq darts" said Lauren.

Bo thought back and said "oh!" and looked down sheepishly at Lauren.

"It's not that I forgot you were there. You were hiding..and I really have no excuse..it's just that he was like a nagging mystery…he was so familiar, that in my succubus mind I had to sleep with him to find out why he was so familiar, you know?"

Lauren looked back at her with an incredulous expression that conveyed "really?"

Bo gave an exaggerated chuckle and said "next time, I should just use my brains to figure these things out, huh?"

Lauren nodded with a slight look of amusement and said "Probably"

Bo responded with a goofy smile and said "Probably."

She looked at Lauren uncertainly "Anything else?"

Lauren shook her head and said "Can't think of anything else right now."

Bo said with hesitation coloring her voice "So we are good?" Lauren nodded. "We are still back officially?" Lauren smiled and nodded before saying "Yep!". Bo smiled her chipmunk smile and said "Nap?"

Lauren shook her head in agreement and pulled Bo to her feet "Nap. No wait! Do you want to talk about Evony?"

Bo grumbled and said "I slept with Dyson, Tamsin and Mark. Maybe I should give you a free pass on that one"

Lauren scolded her and said "This isn't a competition on how many other people can we sleep with Bo!"

Bo seized her hand and said immediately "No God Lauren! Of course not! I didn't mean it like that." She bit her lip and said "Ok, I will bite? Why Evony?"

Lauren shook her head "You told me that you had been sleeping with Dyson, when we were with the oracle. And then you shut us out, when you and Rainer came back..I just..maybe wanted to get back at you a little?" said Lauren hesitantly. Watching Bo purse her lips and nod, Lauren sighed and said "I am sorry Bo. I was hurting too much. I thought that all along it was me against Dyson, and then all of a sudden Rainer shows up, and all those years felt like they meant nothing to you."

Bo silenced her with a hand on her lips and said "I understand Lauren. Really, I do. Please let's call it a clean slate now, ok?"

Lauren nodded.

Bo asked hopefully "Naptime now?"

Lauren smiled and said "Oh boy yes!"

Both women exhaled with relief and exhaustion from the cost that their current level of accord had cost them, as they headed to find peace in each other's arms for the next few moments before the next battle threatened to come between them once again.


	10. Naptime

**A/N: Giant update guys! Hope i covered the points i missed TooBlind. Please review guys! I love reading every one of them. Thanks Anon, I love your reviews most of all! :) I think i might be changing the rating to M in the next few chapters.. You never guys are awesome for having stuck with this story so long!**

Lauren sighed as she entered the familiar space of Bo's bedroom. Memories of the succubus writhing under her, and of her doing the same, flooded her mind and ignited a steady glow in her belly. She turned to look at Bo, who was currently rifling through her chest looking for sleepwear to give to Lauren. As she looked at Bo, the warmth in her belly shifted to her chest, and her heart clenched with love and adoration for the woman in front of her. They still had many issues to work through, but now with the uncertainty of the past having been dispelled, Lauren was convinced that they would work through everything else together.

Bo paused her search feeling Laurens eyes on her. She looked up to see Lauren gazing at her with warmth and love. Bo quirked an eyebrow and smiled her trademark goofy grin at Lauren, before continuing with her search. Having located the items she wanted, Bo quickly made her way to Lauren.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kept your Star Trek Spock T-shirt and your Batman boxer shorts. I just wanted to have them in hand, in case you decided to sleep over sometime. So here" she said handing the sleepwear to Lauren.

Lauren laughed and said "I have been looking all over for these. I can't believe you had them with you the entire time, you little thief!"

Bo shrugged her shoulders and said "They smell like you. I used to wear them to sleep now and then, after our break, but I stopped after we met in the Morrigans Ceili. The clothes reminded me of you, and it felt way too painful"

Lauren reached out and stroked Bo's arm. "I'm sorry honey".

Bo quickly shook her head and said "I wasn't fishing for an apology, babe. I guess, I was just trying to tell you that I missed you. So much." Bo stared intently into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren looked back with equal fervour, before reaching out to wrap Bo in her arms. "I missed you too."

The two lovers held each other for a quiet moment. Bo turned her head in their embrace, and nuzzled Lauren's neck. She skimmed her nose to rest in the crook between Lauren's shouder and neck and took a deep breath. She softly whispered against Lauren's neck "I love the way you smell. You are absolutely gorgeous babe, but the way you smell is absolutely incredible. I think that may be one of the reasons, why I shoved your clothes so far down. I never wanted your scent to fade away from those clothes."

Lauren chuckled softly. "You are such a sap, Bo"

Bo uttered a quick "Hey!" in affront, and playfully swatted Lauren on her ass, before tightening her arms around Lauren. She sighed and released Lauren. "Go get changed. I would much rather be doing this with you in bed. I will be waiting." she said with a wink.

Lauren blushed, and uttered a soft okay, as she headed into the bathroom to change.

Bo quickly changed and got into the bed. She lay on her side facing the space, Lauren usually occupied. She sighed softly as she ran a hand up and down the mattress. While Bo the succubus enjoyed sex, Bo the woman missed waking up in the arms of someone she loved. Bo had never woken up with anyone, save Lauren in her arms, despite the many partners who had shared her bed. She would always turn to face her current partner as they slept. She wasn't a cold-hearted person after all, to turn away once the deed was done. But she had never reached out to bridge the distance, and seek comfort in their arms.

With Lauren, on the other hand, Bo had never been able to resist reaching out, and pulling herself closer, as she molded her body to Lauren's smaller frame. She had never been able to resist kissing Lauren, wherever she could reach after having done so. Bo chastised herself for not having realized sooner what this really meant. Her heart had already chosen Lauren. So much time had been wasted on chasing after Dyson, and Rainer, when she had known all along, despite her reluctance in wanting to admit it, that Lauren was the only person she would be truly happy with.

Lauren entered the bedroom, and saw Bo looking pensive and running her hand over the space beside her on the mattress. She uttered a soft "Hey you" to break the Succubus out of her funk.

Bo looked up and her face split in a goofy grin, at the familiar sight of Lauren looking adorably nerdy in all her geeky glory. She extended an arm to Lauren and said 'C'mere'.

Lauren willingly obliged and got into bed. The minute Lauren rested on her back, Bo flung an arm and leg over Lauren's torso and rested her face in the crook of Lauren's neck.

Lauren chuckled and said "Way to bring on the shackles Bo! Looks like I am your prisoner."

Bo nestled deeper into the crook of Lauren's neck, and shot back a muffled reply "That's right Doctor. You are not going anywhere."

Lauren brought up an arm to stroke Bo's hair, and said gently "Ok then. Sleep honey. I will be here when you wake up"

Bo smiled against Lauren's neck and kissed it softly before uttering a muffled, and adorably cute okay in response.

Just as the two women were drifting off to sleep, Lauren's phone began to buzz. Lauren reached out with one arm trying her best to not jostle Bo. She saw the caller ID on her phone, and gently stroked Bo's hair. Bo tightened her grip on Lauren, and said in a grumpily sleepy voice "Don't care what the emergency is. You are not going anywhere"

Lauren smiled and said "It's Dyson calling. Could be important."

Bo let go of Lauren and turned on her back. With an arm on her eyes, she grumbled "It always is something important with him. I may have to kill him if he makes you get up and leave now."

Lauren shook her head in amusement and answered the call. "Hey Dyson."

"Hey Lauren! Is Bo okay? Is she with you? She isn't answering any of my messages." Said Dyson.

"She's fine Dyson. She's here with me. Why don't you talk to her" Said Lauren.

"Oh!" said Dyson. "No, that's fine Lauren. I will..I will talk to her later" said Dyson clearly realizing that Bo had been far too occupied with Lauren, to check her phone, and growing increasingly uncomfortable at the realization of what that could mean.

Lauren sensing his discomfort, quickly tried to change the subject "How's Mark doing? Has he woken up yet?"

Dyson sighed and said "No. Not yet. I am worried."

Lauren's heart immediately went out to the wolf. "He's going to be just fine Dyson. Don't worry. He's strong like you. Do you need me to come over?"

Bo turned around, and looked at the concern marring Lauren's face. She reached out to place a hand on Lauren's thigh, and squeezed the firm and soft skin she found there. She smiled up at Lauren with admiration, at Lauren's willingness to help her rival. Lauren unconsciously covered Bo's hand on her leg, and began softly tracing patterns on the back of Bo's hand, as she spoke with Dyson.

"No Lauren. That's fine. I am sure you and Bo have a lot to talk about. Why don't you buy me our usual round of shots back at the Dal, once all this is done?" asked Dyson.

Lauren smiled and said "You got it. Call me if anything changes. I will be there in the evening to check up on him."

Dyson smiled and said "Thank you Lauren. For everything."

Lauren laughed and said "You are family D-man. No thanks required. I am here for you."

Bo shook her head amazed at the size of the Doctor's heart, and began stroking up and down Lauren's thigh.

Dyson said "Ok Doc!" He sighed as he wondered how to voice his affection for the woman, who had slowly but surely become a great source of comfort and strength to him. "I miss Hale, but it's good to have a new bro, even if you are a girl."

Lauren scrunched up her face and said "Ewww..i don't think I am going to enjoy being a smelly wolf's wingman." Both Dyson and Lauen chuckled. Bo responded with an impatient "Hardy har har".

Lauren looked down at Bo, who had moved to lay her head on Lauren's chest. She stroked Bo's head lovingly and said "Gotta go Dyson. I will talk to you later, bro!" she said playfully.

Dyson chuckled and hung up.

Bo looked up at Lauren and said "What was all that about?"

Lauren replied saying "He was just worried if you were okay. I guess we have both ignored our phones for far too long."

Bo sighed and nudged Lauren to move, so she could spoon her. Lauren smiled, enjoying the safety and love she felt emanating from Bo, as she wrapped Lauren in her arms.

Bo nuzzled Lauren's neck, and placed a soft kiss beneath Lauren's ear. She sighed and said "I will talk to Dyson about us. I don't want to string him along anymore. It's not going to be easy."

Lauren said nothing, as Bo's words sunk in. She tightened her grip on Bo's arm.

Bo continued "I just hope that I don't mess up your friendship with him. He cares about you a great deal. You know, he started looking for you, the minute you went missing." Lauren tensed slightly at hearing these words and bit her lip, as she remembered that Bo on the other hand, had run after the Morrigan, instead of looking for her.

Bo continued, oblivious to Lauren's internal debate, and said "He told me what you had done to save him back at Taft's. I told him, that's our Doc!" She hugged Lauren and said "You are so awesome for being able to think straight, considering the kind of pressure that you must have been under from that sociopath"

Lauren wondered if she should give voice to the thoughts in her head, and disrupt their new found peace. She sighed internally, remembering her promise to Bo on talking about anything and everything.

She turned around in Bo's arms, who opened one eye and muttered a sleepy hello, before pulling Lauren closer to rest against her heart.

Lauren pulled back slightly to look at Bo. She asked softly "Bo? Can I ask you something?"

Bo looked down to see the slight furrow in Laurens brow and said "Of course sweetie! Anything!"

Lauren frowned and looked away from Bo "Why didn't you come after me yourself?"

Bo tried to capture Lauren's gaze and said "I didn't know if you wanted me to be the one to find you Lauren. Especially not after the break, which had become in my head a break up, by the time. But I couldn't not look for you. That's why I made sure that Dyson never let up on his efforts to find you."

Lauren nodded briefly and sighed. "I guess that's why you never tried to find me in the compound either?" Lauren looked up at Bo again and bit her lip, as she debated asking yet another question which crossed her mind.

Bo looking at the turmoil in the whiskey colored eyes below her asked fearfully "What Lauren?"

Lauren asked "Were you with Dyson before we met at Evony's party?"

Bo gulped and nodded her head. Lauren nodded her head in acknowledgement. Bo looked inside herself wondering if there was anything she could say to expiate herself.

Lauren said "I just need to know one thing. If things get bad between us, will you run to him again?"

Bo's heart broke at the hurt lacing Lauren's words. She inserted a finger beneath Lauren's chin and tilted her head upwards, so she could see straight into Bo's eyes.

"No. I promise Lauren. I love only you. The only reason, I turned to him was because I felt so lost without you. And I didn't think you were coming back. But I know better now. I know now that we can't not be together. There will never be anyone else. Only you. I promise, baby"

Lauren smiled at her tearily "Ok."

Bo looked down at her still perturbed and asked "Any more questions, class?"

Lauren frowned and rolled on to her back. Bo anxiously followed, and raised herself on her elbow to look down at Lauren. Unwilling to let the Doctor go, Bo rested her free hand against Lauren's side.

"What Lauren? Just spit it out."

Lauren sighed and said "What took you so long Bo? Even if I didn't tell you as much, I showed you in so many ways that I loved you. Even after I told you that I was yours, and that you had stolen my heart? If you already knew that you loved only me, why did you keep your distance, and make me believe that you only wanted me in your life, as a friend?"

Bo sat up and looked down at Lauren. "I am sorry. The first time, I was heading into an apocalypse. I wasn't sure I would survive. If I died, I didn't want to leave you with the bittersweet memory of having just reconciled, to have it all taken away from you. And afterwards, I lost Kenzi, and I had just found out that my father was Hades. How do you tell the person you love, that there is now undeniable proof that you are a monster?"

Lauren sat up quickly and reached out "Bo!"

Bo shook her head and said quickly "No Lauren. I saw the cage in which he imprisoned Aife. I felt him, my own father, try to choke the life out of me. He is a monster, and i saw the circumstances under which I was born. I have plenty of reason to believe that I was evil like him"

She turned to Lauren, and said softly "Do you remember our phone call? When I asked you to identify if any of the football team were fae?" Lauren nodded.

Bo continued "Do you remember? I told you that I needed you." Lauren squeezed Bo's hand.

Bo looked down at their linked hands and said "I told Tamsin first, that my father was Hades. I guess that I thought I would test the reaction of someone I believed cared the least." Bo sighed and continued "She told me about Freyja, and tried to put me at ease. I remembered the first time you told me that I wasn't a monster..in the bar during our test drive, remember?"

Lauren stroked Bo's cheek and said "Of course I do, honey. You looked so disappointed with yourself because you couldn't control yourself around me. I told you what I believed..what I have always believed."

Bo smiled softly at her and said "I know that you believe in me, babe. If you didn't, you wouldn't have had the guts to tempt a succubus in extreme heat, into bed with you, that first time. I guess, what I am trying to say is.." Bo sighed as she played with the fingers in Lauren's hand "I need you to believe in me, beacues you make me believe in myself. If you say I am not a monster, then I believe it too. Things got so much better for me after you told me that first time. I felt so much more confident with myself, and started actually embracing my succubus. After I spoke to Tamsin, I realized that I needed you to believe in me again. Nobody else could do that, not Tamsin or Dyson. I just didn't know how to tell you. But after that phone call, everything happened so fast, and before I knew it, I was dancing with you."

Lauren grinned at her and said "You have always been such a sucker for me, haven't you babe? It didn't take much, to make you forget how angry you were with me, and get you to dance with me instead."

Bo laughed outright "Nope. After you told me how much you despised Evony and was not working for her, I knew there was no way in hell I was going to let you go, without claiming you for myself..Which in my head, of course translated into getting into your pants. Do you have any idea of how insanely jealous, I was of her?"

Lauren deadpanned and said "Yes Bo."

Bo burst out indignantly "hey!" and swatted Lauren's arm.

Lauren rubbed her hand and said frowning "You always have the worst timing Bo. You had to tell me that you wanted to claim me, in the Morrigan's office in front of all her cameras. I learnt the hard way right then, that I could never let any deception come between us. I sort of prepped myself, just in case you decided to confront me again in front of her cameras, in one of the dark facilities. Looks like it paid off quite well"

Bo looked at Lauren sheepishly and mouthed a silent sorry.

Lauren sighed and laid back on the bed, opening her arms to Bo. Bo thankfully laid back down, and sank into Lauren's embrace. Lauren stroked Bo's hair gently and said "You and me? We are going to have to be upfront about everything from now on. We can't let things pile up this way. You realize that we could have been asleep the past few hours, if we had just talked things out as and when they happened, instead of postponing"

Bo frowned and stroked Lauren's stomach "Yeah, I know."

Lauren looked down at Bo, and pressed a kiss to her head "I promised to talk to you Bo. Will you also promise me the same?"

Bo looked up into Lauren's eyes, and felt her heart clench at the love and quiet strength she found there. She looked deep into Lauren's eyes, hoping to convey the strength of her devotion to the woman holding her, as she whispered softly "I promise."

Lauren sighed softly, and moved to rest her chin on top of Bo's head. "Good. Now sleep. I need to go check up on Tamsin and Mark, in two hours. Get some rest. I have a feeling that we have both got a long day ahead of us."

Bo nodded and sighed contentedly. She said softly "You know babe, you are the only one I have ever snuggled with. Not Dyson, or Tamsin or Rainer. Only you."

Lauren felt tears prick the corner of her eyes, as she realized the true meaning behind Bo's words. Bo was telling her that Lauren had always been her only choice, even when she had seemingly been with other lovers. Bo's heart had refused to let go off Lauren.

Lauren tightened her grip protectively on Bo, and kissed Bo's head saying "No more talking. Sleep now baby. I have got you."

Bo smiled and sank blissfully into sleep.


	11. Sexy Times (?)

**A/N: Please review and lemme know your thoughts on this chapter. Big thanks to Anon, Hayley, Laura and tooblind again! ****J****. Bumped up to M. Not very comfortable writing smut. Hope it turned out okay. Running away now! :P**

* * *

**Sexy Times (?)**

Bo awoke slowly, feeling blissful and content. Her body felt leaden and warm, almost as if she was wrapped up in a cocoon of sunlight. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched, and looked up to see the peaceful form of Lauren slumbering above her.

Bo pulled herself up slowly, careful to not make any sudden moments that would wake up the Doctor, and then looked down at Lauren's face. It had been a while since she had had the luxury of watching Lauren sleep. In that time the Doctor's face had gone through many transformations. Laugh lines now graced marble skin, which had once been smooth and supple. Lauren's entire face was drawn, and her cheeks seemed more hollow than Bo remembered. The Doctor had lost a considerable amount of weight, and this showed in the tightness around her lips. The posture her body adopted, telegraphed utter exhaustion and tiredness. Her brow looked furrowed, and underneath her eyelids, Lauren's eyes traveled back and forth, restlessly. It was almost as if, while Lauren's body had given in to exhaustion, her mind refused to find the rest that Lauren sorely needed.

Bo reached out and slowly stroked Lauren's hair. The last year had not been easy for the Doctor. The events that had transpired after Nadia's death, had taxed Lauren to the utmost, with each new situation evolving to be a bigger threat than the one before it. There had been Taft, followed by the deadly trio of the Una Mens, the Morrigan, and Massimo. Then there had been Stacey-the insipid Valkyrie, and to top it all, a Japanese ghost that had targeted Lauren. Bo tried to think of at least one event that would have made Lauren happy, but could come up with nothing. Except for their reunion, Lauren had had very little reason to celebrate in the past year.

But through it all, the smile on Lauren's face when she looked at Bo, had never wavered. Lauren had forged through it all, emerging stronger from her experiences, and she had definitely not needed Bo for any of it. She had single-handedly forged a new friendship with Dyson, fended off Tamsin's vitriol with grace and confidence, handled the heart-ache of just being Bo's friend, and managed to maneuver her professional situation into living her dream. But the herculean effort that Lauren had expended in achieving all this, had left her undeniably careworn and tired.

Bo frowned and looked down sadly at her girlfriend. She wished she could smooth away the lines of worry that now adorned Lauren's face. She reached out and slowly massaged Lauren's temples with her fingertips. Lauren awoke instantly frowning, but when she opened her eyes and saw Bo, her features relaxed instantly into a smile.

Lauren said softly with her trademark half-smile "Hey you"

Bo mentally scolded herself for waking the Doctor up, and said "You look so tired, babe. Go back to sleep. I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Lauren looked up at Bo and said with a sleepy drawl to her voice "Mmm…S'okay. What time is it?" she asked attempting to stretch slowly and sit up.

Bo immediately put a hand on Lauren's shoulder and pushed down "I mean it Lauren. It doesn't look like you have been sleeping much. Get some sleep."

Lauren reached up to circle the Succubus's wrist and chuckled softly "Is this you.. taking care of me?"

Bo nodded her head firmly and reached up to cup Lauren's cheek. She slowly ran her thumb up and down as she said "Yes it is..You don't look like you are eating well, either. You have lost a lot of weight, babe. I don't remember you being this thin, before. Have you been forgetting to eat regularly?"

Lauren looked back up at Bo sheepishly and said "Well, it's just that there is always something to do. With Sam gone, we are severely under-staffed. And I doubt that it will be easy to find a replacement, considering that my assistants now have a track record of winding up dead."

Bo frowned at the realization that Lauren's work place had become unsafe, and immediately resolved to do something about it.

Lauren continued oblivious "Besides, I usually handle both patients and research work at the lab. Plus all the consults I do for Dyson and Tamsin. And then I help you out on your cases. It doesn't usually leave me with a lot of time to remember unimportant things like eating." She said smiling wryly, as she stroked Bo's arm in an effort to appease her.

Bo looked at her and said in a soft voice "You do too much. I am sorry for adding my work to your pile."

Lauren interrupted her immediately, seizing Bo's arm. "No Bo! I want to help you..No, that's not it.. I need to help you with your cases, so I know exactly what it is you are dealing with. I need to do whatever I can, to make the situation less dangerous for you. Don't worry about the rest of my work. I would throw it all away, rather than not help you."

Bo heard what Lauren was trying to convey. Lauren in her own way was telling Bo that she was her priority. But Bo already knew this. She had always come first with the Doctor. Even when the previous Ash had been in a coma, Lauren had abandoned him to come to Bo's aid. The difference being, back then she had been more considerate of Lauren. She remembered making sure that Lauren ate something before she headed back to the Ash. But since then, Bo had been so caught up battling her own dragons, that she had neglected taking care of the Doctor, as she once had.

Bo kissed Lauren, grateful for Lauren's love and said "Thanks babe for making me your priority. You are mine too. You are going to have to put up with me, dropping in on you with lunch at the lab, and dragging you away from work."

Covering Lauren's mouth with her hand, as she attempted to protest, Bo continued sternly "I am going to hover. You are not going to like it. But I am going to be taking care of all your needs from now on."

Lauren smirked devilishly at Bo and used the hand gripping Bo's arm to pull her down. "Well then…There is this one need that I have right now. Wanna take care of it?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Bo bit her lip to stop the grin that threatened to break out "Maybe later. After you get some sleep."

Lauren pouted and said "But I am fine now!" and wrapped both arms around Bo's back in an attempt to coax Bo to come closer.

Bo kissed Lauren firmly and said "Sleep! I will be right back with some food."

Lauren groaned and fell back on to the bed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, before reaching out for her phone. Noticing the time, Lauren let out a startled "Holy crap!"

Bo paused on her way out and looked back questioningly at Lauren. Lauren replied "Look at the time! We have slept for a solid 6 hours! Its afternoon already! I need to go check up on Mark in two hours" Lauren said frowning as she checked her phone for messages.

"You know honey, I don't remember having slept uninterrupted this long, since my undergrad days. I really am feeling well rested."

Lauren got up from the bed, and raised her arms above her head in a leisurely stretch. Bo's gaze immediately traveled to the patch of abdomen that Lauren's stretch had revealed. The sight of Lauren's belly ring hit Bo like a sledge hammer, and Bo felt her libido rise up and rebel against her control.

She looked back at Lauren and asked her "Are you really feeling ok?"

Lauren smiled and said "I am fine. I really don't remember having slept this well in a long time." She crossed the room and cupped Bo's cheek. "I will come with you. We can have a very early dinner, or late lunch or whatever, together."

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and used her other arm to crash Lauren's body into hers. "Why don't we have dessert first?" she said sultrily, with a sexy smirk on her face.

Lauren grinned at Bo and said "Finally!" she said before claiming Bo's mouth in a hard bruising kiss.

Bo deepened the kiss, moaning into Lauren's mouth as she clutched Lauren closer. She quickly walked Lauren backwards to the bed, without breaking their kiss. With the falling of all the emotional barriers between them, the need to physically re-connect enflamed and consumed both women.

Lauren felt her knees hit the back of the bed and fell back on to it. Bo fell with Lauren, refusing to allow any space between them. She quickly shimmed them both up the mattress and deepened the kiss, causing Lauren to moan into her, delirious with pleasure. Lauren sat up, reaching for Bo's vest. Bo quickly broke their kiss and removed her vest. Unwilling to wait, she tore Lauren's shirt open and pushed it off her. The sound of the buttons from Lauren's shirt falling on to the floor, made Lauren feel physically weak, as a new wave of arousal swept through her. Bo smirked at her once, before claiming her mouth hungrily. Bo pressed her body fully and completely into Lauren's, as they both lay down again. Both women moaned into each other's mouths at the contact, and their tongues began a duel for dominance.

Bo pulled away and started kissing her way underneath Lauren's jaw to the spot near her ear, she knew would drive Lauren wild. She angled her body slightly to make room for one hand, as she traced a way down Lauren's neck to sternum. She splayed her fingers slightly and grazed the underside of one breast. In one rough moment Bo tore Lauren's bra, and moved her lips to circle Lauren earlobe. Bo lazily traced around the whorls of Lauren's ear, as her fingers mirrored the same moment around Lauren's nipple. Once satisfied with her mapping of Lauren's ear, Bo slowly drew Lauren's earlobe into her mouth, as she simultaneously used her fingers to gently and slowly pinch Lauren's nipple.

Unable to stand the slow pace of Bo's assault, Lauren plunged her hands into Bo's hair and pushed her hips up to grind against Bo's taut stomach. Bo immediately let go of Lauren's ear, and plunged her tongue into Lauren's mouth, using the force of her momentum to once again pin Lauren to the bed. Turned on by Bo's show of dominance, Lauren moaned unabashedly into Bo's mouth.

Bo slowly captured Lauren's hands in her hair, and pinned them both above Lauren's head, as she continued her thorough exploration of Lauren's mouth. Then using one hand to imprison both of Lauren's tinier hands, she leisurely drew the other hand down the insides of Lauren's arms to Lauren's breast, where she began palming Lauren's nipple. Bo rose up slowly breaking their kiss, and Lauren unconsciously followed to recapture Bo's lips. Denying Lauren the kiss she desperately needed, Bo angled her mouth slightly to trail an open mouthed kiss from the soft skin at the junction where Lauren's mouth met her ear, to Lauren's neck.

Finding Lauren's pulse pounding at her throat, Bo gently bit down on Lauren's pulse before sucking and kissing the soft inflamed skin. Lauren writhed underneath Bo's iron grip and pushed her hips trying to desperately maneuver her way from under Bo. The smell of Lauren's skin at her pulse point, drove Bo mad and she wasted no time in tracing her tongue down Lauren's chest. Using her palm, Bo stroked the underside of Lauren's breast as she took Lauren's breast into her mouth.

Lauren cried out and arched her back into Bo's mouth. Bo let go of Lauren's hands and started alternatively flicking and sucking Lauren's nipple as she drew circles around Lauren's nipple with her tongue. Her free hand reached down to find the molten wetness between Lauren's thighs, as her other hand began softly palming the doctor's other breast. Bo used her weight to make sure the Doctor wouldn't attempt to reverse their positions.

Lauren's hands began scrabbling up and down Bo's back, trying to find some purchase to hold on to, as Bo threatened to send her off the cliff, with each expert stroke. As Bo found her wetness, Lauren scratched Bo's back and thrust her hips into Bo's palm. Unable to bear the assault on her senses, Lauren moaned "Booo! Please! Soo..Ohhh!. Close."

Bo let go of Lauren's breast, before moving on to the other breast. She placed a soft kiss, and blew around the already sensitive nipple. She gently flicked the nipple with her tongue, before drawing it completely into her mouth and sucking on it. Lauren thrust her hips crying "Booo! I am gonna come..Please Bo!"

Bo release her hold on Lauren's nipple and looked up at the now completely flushed Doctor. Without breaking their gaze, Bo used her thumb to flick and draw circles around Lauren's clit.

Watching Lauren's breathing speed up, Bo leaned down to capture Lauren's mouth, as she began flicking Lauren's clit in earnest. As she began stroking two fingers increasingly down, to plunge inside Lauren, a phone began to vibrate loudly. Breaking their kiss, Lauren turned her head quickly to see her phone move precariously towards the edge of Bo's bedside table. Bo moaned into Lauren's neck as she said "Ignore it babe"

Lauren seized the hand in between her thighs, to prevent Bo from fulfilling her mission, and used her other hand to draw Bo's head upwards. When the succubus came into view, Lauren kissed Bo hungrily, before replying in a thready voice "Can't! Might be an emergency."

Bo groaned before rolling off Lauren. Turning to lay on her stomach, Bo moaned into her pillow.

Trying to get her breathing back in control, Lauren answered her phone.

"Doctor..*pant*.. speaking"

"Lauren?! It's Dyson. Can you come over? Mark is waking up!" said Dyson at the other end.

"Whaa..Yes, of course Dyson. I will be right there"

Confused by the lack of composure in the Doctor's usually stoic voice, Dyson asked "Everything ok, doc?"

Lauren replied immediately flustered "Yes yes! Of course! Why? Why would you think something's wrong?"

Amused by the Doctor stumbling over herself "Okaaaay….Well then, hurry up Doc."

Lauren replied quickly "Be there in 10"

Rising up quickly from bed, Lauren began the process of finding her clothes, as she spoke to Bo. "That was Dyson. Mark is waking up. I have to get to the clinic."

Bo's voice sounded muffled as she spoke with her head still buried in the pillow "Great. That's just great!"

Realising that Bo had ruined her clothing, Lauren exclaimed in dismay "Bo! What am I gonna wear? My shirt's ruined, and so is my bra!"

Bo looked up from the pillow, and chucked with a proud expression on her face. Folding her arms underneath her head, she said "Well then, guess you have no choice but to stay here". She stretched languidly, making sure that the sheets fell open to reveal her naked upper torso.

Lauren licked her lips at the sight of Bo and swallowed audibly "Yes, that makes sense"

Then shaking her head to clear the Bo-induced cobwebs around her brain, Lauren looked at Bo reproachfully and said "Stop that! Mark needs me. Can I borrow your clothes? Although I don't really like the feel of leather on my skin. Or wait! Did you save any more of my clothes after our break?"

Bo sighed and sat up looking disgruntled. Cussing under her breath, she quickly strode over to the clothes chest, and pulled out some of Lauren's clothes. She crossed the room and wordlessly handed the clothes to Lauren.

Fighting back a smile, Lauren took the clothes Bo offered, and seized Bo's hands before she could move away. "I'll make it up to you later Bo, I promise" she said as she pulled Bo into a tender embrace

Bo sighed in content at the feel of Lauren's skin against hers. She traced the ridges of muscle on Lauren's supple back, before placing a kiss at the juncture between Lauren's neck and shoulder. Unwilling to let go just yet, she squeezed Lauren tighter, before moving her head to place a kiss on Lauren's cheek. She stepped back and looked into Lauren's eyes "I'll hold you to that Doctor."

Then smiling lovingly she said "Get dressed. I'll drive you to the clinic."

Lauren smiled back at her. Both women dressed quickly, hoping that the time for Lauren to fulfill her promise would come soon.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know! Coitus Interruptus does not feel good! The story is going to be picking up pace from now on. Sexy times back again in three chapters max! Do you want me to go on? Is the story getting boring? Anyways dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers! :) **


	12. Resolution

**A/N: First off. Thanks to Anon, the most awesome beta ever! Second, Tooblind you are too kind (see what i did there? :D Sorry! I know that was lame :P) I would love to write filler chapters. Loveismymantra: Sorry! This is the last Dyson heavy chapter. I promise. Just trying to tie up some loose ends regarding the triangle. Thank you Hayley for your messages! Thank you Laura, cheekymadom, and Eric for making it a point to review always. Keeps me happy that someone enjoys the story. So Please review again. Sexy times are not too far ahead. I think they will be back in two more chapters! So bear with me please.**

* * *

The last few hours had undoubtedly been hectic for Lauren. She had been cornered by both Dyson and the on call nurse, the minute she entered her clinic. Dyson had been ecstatic the minute Lauren cleared Mark, and had lifted her off her feet in a huge hug. With a huge smile on her face, the Doctor had gone to check on Tamsin and her other patients in the last two hours, leaving Bo with nothing to do. Deciding that she might as well make herself useful, Bo had left awhile back to look into some leads and, grab some food.

Bo gingerly opened the door to the operating theatre/ recovery room, trying her best to not drop the containers of take-out she had balanced precariously in her other arm. The sight that greeted her caused her to stop dead in her tracks for a moment.

Dyson and Lauren were locked in a tight embrace, with huge smiles on their faces as they both talked softly to one another. Lauren was stroking Dyson's back gently, and Dyson had protectively wrapped his arms to encompass Lauren in a bear or rather wolf hug.

Bo cleared her throat nervously, and stepped into the room. Rocking back and forth on her heels awkwardly, Bo quipped "should I just leave you two?"

Lauren instinctively scrunched up her face in disgust and tried to step back. Dyson refused to let her go and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at her "What say Doc? Sexy times with my favourite doctor! I am soooo in." Laughing at the discomfort etched on Lauren's face, Dyson teasingly leaned in with puckered lips "C'mon doc! Lay one on me. It will be just like when we hugged it out remember? But only so much more pleasurable"

Lauren punched Dyson on the chest "Never been a fan of beards, Dyson. One of the reasons why I only enjoy kissing women." She said winking at Bo.

Dyson mock sighed and said "Too bad. You really don't know what you are missing."

Lauren laughed at him and playfully stuck her tongue out at him "Please! You are way too scrawny. If I ever did change teams, I would go for an alpha male, with big arms and chest and shoulders. Not you."  
Dyson gasped in mock surprise "Ouch Doc! That hurt! And let me tell you right now, that I am about as alpha as you can get!"  
Lauren scrunched her face and replied sarcastically "For an Alpha wolf maybe! But I am talking about an alpha man!"  
Dyson put his hands up in mock surrender "All right Doc! You win"

Lauren punched her fist in the air "Score one for the Doctor"

Bo noticing the exchange between her two suitors, cleared her throat noisily "Errrr..guys? Dinner? And also can I just say, WEIRD!?"

Lauren and Dyson looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lauren chuckled and said "Be happy we became friends after we met you Bo! Or else it would have totally been bro's before hoes, right Dy?"

Bo did a double take at Lauren's new nickname for Dyson. Pleased with the Doctor's affection, Dyson fist bumped Lauren and said "Absolutely Doc!"  
Bo shook her head at this turn of events and said "Changing the subject now! Let's eat! I got Chinese"

Dyson replied saying "Actually Bo, I was just headed out. I need to go back to the station and get a lid on things. I have been away for way too long, because of Mark"

Bo smiled and nodded in understanding. Dyson continued "Make sure that the Doc gets fed though. I haven't seen her swallow anything more than a glass of water today. And she is puny, even for a human"

Lauren exclaimed an indignant "Hey" before punching Dyson on the arm "Take that back, you skinny mutt"  
Dyson shook his head and laughed "Don't! That tickles"

Bo threw her hands up in mock frustration and headed to a table. "Okay. That's it! I give up. If anyone needs me, I am gonna be by the table. Sitting quietly as I eat some delicious General Tso's chicken. ALONE!" she said glaring at the other two.

Dyson and Lauren smirked back at her. Dyson then looked between the two women, and swung his arm nervously like a pendulum. His shifter senses had picked up that the two had been intimate only a short while ago. He looked at Lauren and gave her a slightly apologetic and sad smile, before turning to Bo. In a hesitant tone, Dyson asked "I was actually wondering if we could talk a bit, before I head to work. Can we talk now? Alone?"

Bo looked a little aghast at this request. Not wanting to appear as though she favoured Dyson, Bo looked at Lauren trying to reassure her. However, she found that Lauren was looking at the shifter with a mixture of guilt, pity, understanding and love. Taken aback at this evidence of a silent understanding between the three of them, as to the status of Bo's heart, Bo replied softly saying "We will talk soon, I promise Dyson. But right now I just need to make sure that Lauren gets something into her stomach, before the next person to walk in through those doors drags her away."

Without saying a thing, Bo indirectly conveyed to Dyson, that she had chosen Lauren over him.  
A look of defeat and acceptance crossed Dyson's face. Unable to stand his pain, Bo crossed the room and hugged him. "I do love you Dyson. But as a friend. I am sorry that things aren't the way you want them to be"

Dyson hugged her back tightly and held on to her for a moment. He whispered into Bo's ear "It's okay. I understand. We will talk later."

Lauren met Dyson's eyes over Bo's shoulder. A look of understanding and solidarity passed between them. They were both aware in that instant, that had their positions been reversed, they would have still been there for each other.

Dyson released Bo and smiled at the Doctor. "Don't forget to eat Lauren. Would really take the pleasure out of kicking your ass! All I have to do right now, is blow on you, and you would keel over."

Lauren shook her head sarcastically "What? Don't tell me that you are the big bad wolf "I will huff and puff and blow you away"" she said in a mock gruff voice.

Dyson laughed back at her and said "Would that make you a piglet in a tiny wood house? Anyways you never know. Half the fairy tales are actual real life fae stories. I could be the big bad wolf! You never know. Red riding hood? Totally true by the way. She was a rather fashionable and tasty cabbit!" said Dyson smacking his lips.

Lauren screwed up her face in mock disgust. Dyson laughed at her expression. He turned to look at both women and nodded, before heading out.

* * *

Bo turned to look at Lauren, and smiled uncertainly at her. "Well that looks like the beginning of a wonderful new bromance..I swear babe! If I wasn't absolutely sure that you are not into men, I would honestly be more than a little scared right now."

Lauren looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Hmm….Well, he does have extremely well defined musculature…Maybe I am attracted to him.."

Bo's jaw dropped at this statement, as images of Lauren wrapped around someone other than her, flooded her mind. Dreading the answer to her question Bo asked "Really?"

Lauren looked at the expression of horror on Bo's face and laughed "Nope. That was payback for the 'should I just leave you two alone' comment, and the special brand of torture Dy inflicted on me, because of it"  
Bo chuckled at Lauren's mirth and said "Payback is a b***!" Then motioning to the food she said "Time to eat, puny human!"

Lauren looked back at her with mock indignation and said "Watch it succubus! This puny human wrote the book on '1001 ways to torture a horny succubus'."

Bo raised her hands in mock surrender "Never tickle a sleeping dragon babe. Or a succubus for that matter."  
Lauren grinned in delight and said "I can't believe you looked up the meaning behind Hogwarts school motto.*"  
Bo gave Lauren a half smile and said waving her hands in explanation "Well I was, at the time, trying to get into the pants of one very hot medical professional."

Lauren looked back at her, with eyes shining from love and amusement "Feel free to cash in that one the next time we are back at your place, for an instant reward"

Bo grinned back at her and sat down. Opening a carton, she pushed it towards Lauren saying "Buddha's delight salad for you. Hope you still like it." Opening another carton she said "General Tso's chicken for me" And finally opening another container "Pan fried dumplings for the both of us" Holding a hand up to stop Lauren's protest "I know it isn't healthy. But you eat a maximum of twice a day. This will tide you over till your next meal, just in case I can't get to you sooner."

Lauren smiled at the Succubus's concern and said "Is submitting to force feeding going to be one of the rules of our relationship, then?"

The succubus nodded firmly and said "Absolutely!"

Lauren shook her head in exasperation saying "Between you and Dy, I am sure that it's not gonna be much longer before I become a fat lady."

Bo looked up from her dish of General Tso's to figure out if Lauren was truly miffed at her. But upon observing the slightly uplifted corners of Laurens mouth, she relaxed. It was good to know that the Doctor liked being taken care of by two people, whom she cared about in return.

Lauren was in the process of eagerly devouring her salad, when she noticed Bo eyeing her with a contemplative expression. Pausing the process of shovelling a boiled Broccoli into her mouth, Lauren said "I know it's disgusting, but it's guilt-free. And it helps me maintain these wash board abs you are so fond of" said Lauren pointing to her mid-riff with her fork.

"Also did you know that Broccoli has numerous health benefits? For instance, did you know that..?" said Lauren looking intently at Bo, waving around her fork in an excited manner. Sensing the imminent arrival of one of Lauren's infamous geek outs, Bo held up both hands to stop Lauren mid flow.

Chuckling Lauren said "It's not the food is it? Do I have something on my face?" Lauren asked before she began worriedly examining her face with her fingers. Overcome with love for the adorkable doctor, Bo leaned forward and kissed Lauren, effectively stopping her from fretting further.

Lauren leaned back and said "Mmm…Is it dinner time for the succubus then?" she drawled suggestively.  
Bo pulled back and let out a shaky breath. Laughing she said "Mel Gibson ain't got nothing on you babe! You are the ultimate LETHAL WEAPON. How can you switch from geek speak to sexy seductress in a second, and make both into THE ultimate turn on?"

Lauren chuckled and said "I think you are the only person who finds my nerdiness, sexy". As her laughter subsided, Lauren reached out and gently stroked the back of Bo's hand "What were you thinking about earlier?"  
Bo bit her lip and looked away before withdrawing her hand from beneath Lauren's. Clasping both her hands together, in order to quell her nervousness, Bo looked back at Lauren before anxiously saying "I know that we only had the one "No Dyson" rule, before. And I also know how bad I was at following it after our break. Its just..what I mean is.."

Lauren taken aback by the suddenness of Bo's distress, reached out to grab Bo's thigh. "Bo! It's okay!" Soothingly stroking down the succubus's legs, Lauren said comfortingly "It's water under the bridge now, baby."  
Bo shook her head, and unable to deny herself the comfort of Lauren's touch, reached to clasp Lauren's hand within her own. She bit her lip as she intertwined her fingers with Lauren's. "I am not trying to rehash stuff. Well I guess I am in a way." Still anxious Bo looked up to meet Lauren's eyes, and relaxed when she saw patience and love in them. She cleared her throat and asked in a more measured tone "I guess what I am trying to ask you is, what rules should we have this time around?"

Understanding what Bo needed to discuss, Lauren withdrew her hand and sat back up, wanting to clear her head so she could process her own thoughts, without the distraction of Bo's touch. Bo felt an irrational sense of hurt as Lauren pulled away, but she sighed as she realised that this was just the Doctor's way of processing.  
Finishing her thoughts and firming up her decision, Lauren looked at Bo. Seeing the succubus fidget nervously, and realizing that for a person who relied on touch as an anchor, Bo would have undoubtedly felt hurt at Lauren's withdrawal. Reaching out quickly Lauren took one of Bo's hands within both of hers. Lauren felt instantly validated and comforted at the brilliant smile the succubus aimed in her direction.  
Lauren looked at Bo and said "I think we already discussed the ground rules of our relationship; Communication and honesty."

Bo fervently nodded her head "Yes Lauren. But those rules hold good for any normal relationship. I am asking, what do you need from the Succubus? I know that sharing me with others hurt you Lauren. And I would stop it if I could."

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and said softly "Bo. Listen to me. I have no further rules. I want to treat this like any normal relationship, because despite our differing biology, we are both the same on the inside."

Bo looked disbelievingly at Lauren and said "That's amazing and really peachy, babe. But we need to be realistic here. Tell me what do you need? Why don't I start? Let's reinstate the No Dyson rule"  
"No" said Lauren looking down.

Bo stopped unsure of what she had heard, and asked "What was that?"  
Lauren sighed and looked back to meet Bo's gaze steadily "I said 'No'."

Bo's' mouth dropped open "Lauren? I appreciate that you want me to not only have the piece of the cake, but also the entire frigging cake! But trust me babe. It's sooo not what I want. You are more than enough for me."

Interrupting Bo's ramble by squeezing her hand, Lauren said "Bo. I am sorry. I should have been more clear. What I meant was, if you are ever in a life threatening situation, then I don't want you to die because you refused to feed from Dyson, due to any guilt that you may feel on my account. I need you alive. I don't care what it takes. I trust you Bo. If you ever feel that you need to choose Dyson over me, then I will need you to be honest about it. And I don't want to forbid any contact that you have with Dyson, because of my insecurities. I don't want to take away your freedom to choose."

Bo looked at Lauren in disbelief and said "Hey Doc? What's another word for amazing other than awesome and incredible? Because I really don't want to repeat myself."

Lauren chuckled and shook her head at Bo's lame joke, before pointing to the uneaten food. "Eat. Your dinner is getting colder by the minute."

Unwilling to let the subject drop, Bo reached out and grasped Lauren's hand. Raising an eyebrow, Lauren quipped jovially "You know, if we keep stealing each other's hands, we are never gonna finish eating."  
Bo smiled a little before saying "Lauren. I simply don't have words to tell you, how lucky I feel to be with someone as understanding as you. But I have gotta tell you that it's sometimes painful how accommodating you are."

Lauren looked a little hurt at Bo' words. Bo shook her head and continued "It's not necessarily a bad thing if you are in a relationship with someone, who is also as giving as you are. But honey! You are in a relationship with a succubus! Seriously when you joked about you and Dyson together, I could barely stop myself from doing a caveman routine, and dragging you away by the hair. And here you are telling me calmly, that you would be ok with the idea of me being with Dyson? Instead of threatening me with how that would be a total deal breaker?"

Lauren sighed and said "We can't control our feelings Bo! If it were possible to do so, the world would make a lot more sense, believe me. I am just trying to tell you that I am not going to ask for something unreasonable, or something that you, or anybody for that matter can't give, when it's something so totally out of control."

Bo interrupted her angrily and said "What part of 'my heart belongs to you', didn't you understand Lauren? Because I remember distinctly telling you that it isn't even a choice anymore. Should I recap for you? I cuddle only with you? I'm only yours? I.."

Lauren distressed at the turn of this conversation said "Bo. I trust you. I know you love…" Lauren gulped nervously before continuing in a hoarse whisper "I know that you love only me"  
Bo stopped her tirade and calmed down at the sight of Lauren's nervousness. Looking at Lauren she said stonily in a calm voice "What you meant is you know that I love you, for now. You don't trust me to be able to love you forever."

Reeling from Bo's words and wanting to sooth the succubus, Lauren quickly responded and said "Bo. I'm sorry." Bo held up a hand and said "Don't apologize. This is my fault. I should have realized that trust is earned, and not something that happens overnight. Especially not when I have done nothing so far but to break it."

Looking deep into Lauren's eyes she said "I promise "No Dyson" for kicks or for fae happy meals. The only exception I'll make is..Because I cannot die on you, I will feed from Dyson, if there is literally no other option. And I will limit it to kissing. I have no intention of leading him on. I have learnt my lesson from the Tamsin debacle. There really is no such thing as friends with benefits!"

Lauren felt tears pricking her eyes at Bo's affirmation of her love. She held out a hand to Bo. Bo sighed and placed her hand in Lauren's. Lauren pulled Bo's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. She said "I do trust you Bo. I just don't trust myself to be enough for you. You are a hero, I am just a human. This is about me and my insecurities, and not about you being a succubus or your love for me. And it's something I promise to work on."

Bo gently squeezed Lauren's hand and said "With me?"  
Lauren smiled back at her and said "Ok."  
The two women looked at each other in adoration.

Bo looked at Lauren and continued "I think we can add a 'No Tamsin' rule too." Then Bo with her lips pursed in self-reproach looked at the wall and said "I wish I could say that I won't feed on anyone else. But I am a succubus. I wish that I could tell you that I won't enjoy feeding on others, but I can't because of what I am. The only thing I can tell you is that it will be meaningless, and that my heart will always wish that it was you."

Lauren, understanding Bo's turmoil, got up and crossed over to Bo. She sat on Bo's lap and brought her arms around Bo's neck. Bo reflexively brought Lauren closer, making Lauren smile at the unconscious gesture. Inserting a finger beneath Bo's chin, Lauren made Bo look up at her and meet her gaze. She said softly to Bo "That is enough." Bo made to look away in guilt and disbelief. Lauren firmly grasped Bo's jaw and said "Bo. Look at me.'' When Bo met her gaze Lauren continued ''That is all I ask for" she said and waited for the truth and sincerity of her words to reflect in Bo's eyes. Seeing the look of utter love and devotion in Bo's eyes, Lauren nodded and light heartedly said "Now if you don't mind. I believe that a plate of Buddhas' delight is waiting for me, with my name on it."

Bo laughed and let go of Lauren. Waiting for Lauren to cross back and sit back down in her chair, Bo said "I don't know if succubi can become physically monogamous over time, with a human. But I promise to try. Will you help me with the research?"

Lauren nodded smiling softly at Bo "Of course. If that's what you want."

Bo smiled and rolled her eyes "Duh! Course it is". Both women grinned at each other. In a more serious tone Bo continued "But babe. I also promise to not bring home any of my feeds. From now on our bed will only be used for the purpose of worshipping your insanely hot body." Bo finished with a once over of Lauren, and a wink.  
Lauren smiled inwardly with love, but on the outside pretended horror "What? Nooo..I do need to sleep sometime succubus! Maybe you should have other people over, so I can get at least one night of peaceful slumber."

Bo scowled at her and said "Not funny Lauren. Of course I will let you sleep. Allow me to revise my earlier statement. That bed shall be used for the sole purpose of loving one Dr. Lewis, whatever that may entail: Snuggling, Cuddling, making out, back rubs, and rubs on other lower parts."

Lauren pretended to let out a sigh of relief "Phew! So that means, I don't have to do anything then. Just lay back and experience all the lurrrve. You won't need me touch you or anything now, will you?"

Bo scoffed at her and said "As if you could keep your hands off me Doctor." Leaning forward to give Lauren a generous view of her cleavage "Wanna conduct an experiment and test how long it takes for an amorous doctor to keep her hands off her poor innocent girlfriend" asked Bo with a quirked eyebrow and a sultry smile.  
Lauren snorted and said "Bo Dennis to innocent is like Chuck Norris to knitting knee socks."

Bo smirked at her and said "My My! We are getting good at our pop culture references, I see."

Lauren smiled sheepishly at her and said "I might have taken a crash course or two, after spending all that time with Kenzi during her shadow thief sessions."

Noticing a cloud of longing and regret settle over Bo's expression at the mention of Kenzi, Lauren mentally scolded herself for not filtering what she said. Reaching out she took Bo's hand and said "Hey! She'll be back. I promise. It may not be as soon as you want. But she will come back. You two are way too much a part of each other, to stay apart forever. "

Bo nodded stiffly and looked down trying to hold back her tears. Lauren started to rise up to go to Bo. Shaking her head, Bo looked up and smiled at Lauren. "No babe, I'm fine. It's just that I miss her so much you know."  
Lauren nodded "Of course honey. Do you want to talk about it?"

Bo laughed and said "No, I think I have maxed out on my blubbering quota for the day. Why don't I tell you next time we get a quiet night together?"

Lauren nodded rubbing soothing circles on to the back of Bo's hand. "Of course honey. Anytime. I'm here for you."

Bo smiled at Lauren and reached across the table to kiss Lauren. Pulling away quickly before things could get heated, Bo said "Now… Enough said. Eat!"

Lauren rolled her eyes at the authoritative tone and began picking on her snap peas with gusto. Bo wrinkled her nose at the disgusting dish, and thanked the world for giving birth to General Tso's Chicken and Dr. Lewis.

* * *

**A/N: Just to be clear, I don't support a poly ending. I just wanted to showcase how much Lauren loves Bo, by putting Bo before her own needs. Don't worry this story will never have Bo hook up with Dyson. Extra long chapter for kyoshi! Hope you enjoy this chapter Dinah and EmCelle. :)**

*Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus is the Hogwarts school motto, which translates to never tickle a sleeping dragon! :P


	13. Revelations

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I will try my best to resume my schedule of posting on Sundays. This time around i posted later than usual because i wanted to plot the entire story. Didn't want to leave you hanging with an unfinished story. Thanks again for all the reviews! Thanks Anon for boosting my ego, and keeping me writing! As always, please review! It feels kinda pointless otherwise. Almost like driving blind because i don't know if any one actually wants to read what i am writing. And yes! I am that insecure! :P Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter Tooblind! Sexy times in the next chapter. I promise! Keep reading and following y'all! Happy weekend!**

* * *

Bo awoke slowly to the feeling of sunlight dancing across her eyelids. Unwilling to wake up fully, Bo kept her eyes closed, and contently drifted into her favourite daydream - Lauren. The last time she had seen the Doctor, had been the previous night when they had had dinner together. Just as she had predicted it hadn't been long after they had finished, when the Doctor got called away to check on Tamsin. Subsequently, when an emergency trauma had come in, Lauren had looked at her as she got busy prepping for surgery, and told her firmly to go home and get some rest. Finding herself slightly flummoxed and turned on by Lauren's professional persona, Bo had mutely nodded and left, before she found herself convincing Lauren to operate on her instead.

Bo smiled at the memory and leisurely stretched. Rolling over sleepily, Bo laid down on her stomach and flung an arm out to grab Lauren's pillow. Squishing the pillow to herself and burying her face in it, Bo inhaled Lauren's scent and prepared to drift back to sleep. Anticipating naughty dreams of Lauren to keep her company, Bo smiled to herself and stretched sinuously, letting the feel of her silk sheets propel her further into sexy doctor-patient dreams.

As she wiggled her toes towards the end of her lazy stretch, a ghostly chuckle sounded in the room. Startled abruptly from her daydream, Bo's eyes flew open, and she bolted upright. Her eyes blinked rapidly as they sought to adjust to the morning light, while they frantically scanned the room. Finding nothing out of place in her dark and gloomy bedroom, Bo felt her heartbeat settle back to normal. She let out a sigh of relief, and leaned back slowly on her elbows.

"You ARE like me! A creature of the night" A triumphant and proud voice sounded, from the shadows behind her. Bo's head whipped around to identify the source. Out of the shadows near her bedside table, a face slowly began to materialize. Then as though an impatient force was stirring the shadows and shaping its very existence, the shadows began to flow together faster, boil and then coalesce, lending form and shape to the Lord of the Underworld.

Bo gasped out in a hoarse whisper "Hades"

Hades smiled down upon his daughter. "Like me, you do your bidding under the cover of night, and leave the daytime for pleasantries such as sleep. My blood does indeed run strong in you, daughter."

Swallowing back her disgust at the unwanted comparison, Bo retorted "I am nothing like you. How are you here? I did not go nuclear Bo, so I certainly didn't call you. Isn't there a law against parents excessively stalking their children?"

Hades chuckled darkly. "My dear daughter. Whether or not you choose to accept it, you and I are the same. Just as my grandmother and I, are the same."

Noticing the look of confusion on Bo's face, Hades softly replied. "My grandmother, Nyx. I alone of her grandchildren, inherited her ability to manipulate darkness, and her ability to control the ebb and flow of one's life force. The latter of these powers, you also possess! However, you do not have the ability to control shadow. Unfortunate indeed! As such power can help you go anywhere you wish, while remaining undetected. For instance, you can pay a visit to your daughter as she lies slumbering in the arms of her human lover, without her having the slightest suspicion of being watched."

Bo's fear of her father rose, at how close Hades had come to Lauren, without her having even realised it. In defiance Bo bravely replied "You have no right to be here. This is my home, and you are not welcome. I will find a way to stop you from invading my home and my privacy!"

Hades laughed out maniacally "Stop me, dear child! Do not be foolish! Where there is light, there is always shadow. You cannot hope to keep me out. Especially not after you inadvertently fed me enough chi, to maintain a corporeal form. But enough of this! Let us not foolishly squabble with each other! Not when we must unite to stop Nyx."

Bo stood up from the bed and approached her father. Her fists were clenched in an attempt to keep herself from rising to her father's taunt of having given him life. She exhaled a deep breath to keep her own thoughts of self-disgust at bay, and focused on deciphering her father's true intent instead. In a defiant but controlled voice Bo asked "What do you care about stopping Nyx? Isn't darkness and ruin what you really want?"

Hades shook his head in denial, and reached up with one hand to cup his daughter's cheek fondly. "No Ysabeauuu…" he said her name in a sibilant hiss. Bo flinched away from his touch "I desire my dominion over this world. But if Nyx is left unchecked, there will be nothing left for me to rule."

Removing his hand from her cheek, and dropping it as if it were hot coal, Bo said "Don't think that I trust you for even a moment" As she looked into the dark soulless caverns of her father's eyes, Bo realized that there was no other choice but to enlist her father's help. Especially as the gang had no plan to stop Nyx and free Iris. Sighing inaudibly at her helplessness, Bo asked quietly "How do we stop Nyx?"

Hades smiled in triumph at his daughter. He said in a voice filled with pride "You my daughter, will stop her. Your human doctor will be instrumental in unlocking your powers, but you Ysabeau..You alone possess the ability to stop Nyx. You were indeed bred for this very purpose!"

Bo snorted and said "Great! So, I have to play the hero again! And here I was actually thinking that you were gonna tell me something new. But wait! What does Lauren have to do with any of this? What do you know about the order?" Her voice rose frantically as she questioned Hades of Lauren's role in the upcoming battle. Taking a decisive step towards Hades, Bo demanded "Tell me everything you know!"

Hades laughed derisively at Bo "Your concern for her is aah..touching!" He said in a sarcastic tone that Bo realised to her disgust sounded eerily similar to her own. "There is not much that I know. Athena guards her secrets well. What I do know however, is that she first chose Archimedes to lead her order. The trail of leaders disappeared with Archimedes' successor, Aristotle."

Bo nodded and looked at him. "What is the order? Why has Athena chosen Lauren? And who leads it now?"

Hades raised his eyebrow at the authoritative tone in Bo's voice. Smirking slightly he continued "The order has always been led by a chain of undisputed leaders through the ages. These leaders would gather unto themselves, gifted thinkers of the age, and they would then together work, united in their common purpose of discovering the greatest secrets of the universe. It is this legion that your human doctor, must eventually become a part of."

Softening his voice in an obviously fake attempt to endear Bo, Hades continued "As for what Athena wants with Lauren..I am afraid dear daughter, that the fate which awaits your human lover is none too pleasant. What Athena has planned in store for your doctor is truly ghastly..even for me, the lord of the dead! Athena has always been far too aah.." Hades paused as though in search of the right word "Cerebral" he said with a wry smile before continuing "and she has never had any qualms in discarding those tools, which are no longer of use to her."

Bo's face visibly blanched at Hades' proclamation. She stared mutely in desperation at her father.

Viewing her distress, Hades smiled inwardly in triumph, thinking that Bo could be persuaded to seeing things his way. Reaching out, he gripped Bo's upper arm in a show of solidarity. "So you see my child..You would be well advised to discontinue your relation with this human…"

Straightening to his full height Hades continued in a stern tone "You are the daughter of one of the big three, Hades himself! Your match must be your equal. A powerful Fae, a god! Let the human go. Mortals have never been more than pawns upon the chess board of us gods!"

Bo felt her fury rise unchecked. Clenching her fists by her side to prevent herself from foolishly striking out at her father, Bo angrily said "A powerful fae? Is that why you chose Persephone? Is being able to grow pomegranates, your idea of power, Father?" she mocked, in an attempt to rile Hades up.

Hades scoffed angrily and said "Mind your tongue, youngling! The gods are not known for their parenting skills! Your uncle Heratio chained his own daughter Iris, and cast his son Hephaestus from the heights of Mount Olympus! And I am even less merciful than he!"

As a thought occurred to Hades, he looked contemplatively at Bo and sneered "Besides, Persephone was a mere..distraction. I will always congratulate myself however, on picking your mother. My best choice by far!" Hades taunted Bo.

At these words Bo's memories of a lone cell in Hel, flooded her mind. Pictures drawn by a desperate mother on the walls of a prison cell, as she sheltered her newly born infant daughter from the monster plaguing the underworld, came unbidden to the forefront of her mind. Memories of a different time, when the prisoner, broke free from her shackles of insanity and bitterness, to once again view her only daughter with love, pierced Bo's soul with agony, guilt and regret. Flying at her father, Bo struck his chest, only to see her hand penetrate through his body as if it were made of nothing more than shadow. "How dare you! You tortured her! You are nothing more than a monster! I will get you back for putting her through her suffering, if it's the last thing I do, you son of a bitch!"

Hades laughed, reveling in his daughter's agony and fury. He turned and slowly melted into the shadows. A disembodied voice sounded from the darkness that had burgeoned forwards in a cloud to conceal him. "Be careful of what you speak, daughter. You cannot hope to defeat Nyx or save your doctor, without me." As the cloud contracted upon itself, a slowly fading voice threatened "Goodbye, until we meet again."

Bo shrank back from the shadows and fell onto her mattress with a heavy thump.

* * *

Unnerved by the conversation she had just had with her father, Bo desperately craved some kind of contact with her girlfriend. She knew that hearing Lauren's voice would help ease the leaden feeling of worry and guilt in her stomach. Bo thought that she would take a chance and see if the Doctor was free. Not wanting to unduly alarm her girlfriend, Bo decided to text her instead, and sound as normal as possible.

Bo: Hey babe! Just woke up. Heading out now to follow some leads. Are you done with work?

Lauren: Just finished surgery. Exhausted. Heading out myself.

Bo: Meet for breakfast?

Lauren: See you in ten. xoxoxoxoxoxo :D

Bo: 3 3 3 :-* :-*

Lauren: xoxox :-* :-* :D :D :D

Bo: Babe..Please stop this lame smiley war!

Lauren: LOL! Ok. Love you!

Bo: Love you too! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo :D :D 3 3 :-* :-*

Lauren: Boooo! Unfair! Grrhh…Hurry up and get here, so I can kick your cute bubble butt.

Bo smirked to herself. Feeling a lot more composed and grounded, Bo got dressed and headed downstairs to her car.

* * *

Lauren was beyond excited to see her girlfriend for the second time in less than 24 hours. After their break, alone time with Bo was something she had never had much of, after their break. There was always Kenzi or Dyson or Tamsin or Trick or someone else in the picture. Which made her positively giddy at the prospect of spending time with Bo, especially this soon after their talk. In fact, she was so excited that she completely forgot about her exhaustion from having spent the last 10 hours on her feet, attending to her patients and catching up on research projects that she had left untouched for far too long.

Bo pulled up and saw Lauren waiting for her. Looking at Bo, Lauren's smile grew impossibly larger, and her eyes crinkled at the edges. Bo felt her heart warm at the sight, and smiled back at her. As Lauren drew closer, Bo saw the faint edges of exhaustion around Lauren's eyes, and she frowned with concern. Knowing that if she revealed her talk with Hades, Lauren would only worry more, Bo silently resolved to table that conversation until later.

Bo asked Lauren as she conscientiously buckled up "For someone who takes care to belt themselves in every single time, shouldn't you also be ensuring that you sleep and eat like a normal person, babe?"

Lauren visibly affronted at Bo's opening remark said "I'm fine Bo! The human body doesn't need more than 5 hours of sleep. Besides my body is conditioned to my sleep schedule."

Bo scowled at her and said "What schedule? You don't have one, Lauren! You work absolutely random hours. Please tell me that you caught up on some sleep between your patients."

Lauren looked down at her hands and shook her head guiltily.

Bo sighed and put the car into gear. Backing out of the driveway, Bo said "Let's pick up something to eat, and then go home. I want you to get some sleep while I go check on my leads."

Lauren looked up at Bo and said vehemently "No Bo! There's too much to do! We have let too much time pass as is, since Hades told us about the order. I need to start looking into it. What leads do you have? Did Dyson turn up with something?"

Bo felt her heart beat pick up, as the conversation threatened to lead in a direction that she did not want to visit. She knew that Lauren would obsess over every facet of the conversation she had had with her father, and forgo the rest that Lauren so obviously needed. Bo frowned at her and said "You are not going to be of much use, dead on your feet as you are right now."

Hearing Lauren sigh with a mixture of defeat and exhaustion, Bo smiled at her and picked up Lauren's hand. Placing their linked hands on her thigh, Bo squeezed Lauren's hand and said "Besides Doctor, I didn't think you would forget Rule #1 so fast!"

Lauren looked at her with a frown of confusion. Bo chuckled and continued "Force feeding and rest, remember? You." Said Bo pointing to Lauren. "Letting ME." She said pointing back to herself "take care of you, when you need it, remember?"

Lauren smiled softly at Bo and said "Oh."

Bo grinned triumphantly and said "Okay! Soooo.. First stop. Taco Bell. Second stop. Your Condo!"

Lauren chuckled and said "Babe. I invoke the magical ground rule of compromise!"

Bo looked at her suspiciously and said "What are you up to?"

Lauren smiled and continued "I agree to your demand of eating, if you agree to dropping me off at the Dark Archives after we eat."

Bo scowled and said firmly. "Lauren..You need to sleep."

Lauren shook her head. "I am still feeling energized from our nap yesterday." Sensing Bo about to protest, she laid her hand on Bo's arm and said "How about this instead? I get some sleep in the car now."

Bo looked at the resolute expression on Lauren's face and said "You are NOT making this easy."

Lauren smirked at the defeat in Bo's tone and said "Nope. I am challenging. That's why you love me. Oh! And we are NOT having Taco Bell for breakfast"

Bo said in an ominous tone "We are NOT?"

Lauren replied in a supremely unaffected tone "Nope" she said popping the 'p'.

Bo said petulantly "This does NOT feel like a compromise. It feels more like you getting your way."

Lauren closed her eyes preparing to sleep and said "I gave you pan fried dumplings yesterday honey. It's your turn to swallow granola, berries and yogurt, today."

With a sad, hang-dog expression on her face Bo said "I wish I was being black mailed with mind blowing orgasms in your operation room, instead of pan fried dumplings!"

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. "Never gonna happen, succubus!"

Bo scowled as she switched routes to head for Lauren's preferred organic café. "How about this? I will take you out to dinner tonight, if you agree to get some rest at your place, right now."

Lauren smirked and said "Nice try sweetie, but I think I will pass."

Bo looked at Lauren with a hurt expression and said "I can't believe that you just turned me down!"

Lauren chuckled before reaching out to smooth away the frown creasing Bo's forehead "How about you take me with you to investigate your leads, and we can go on that date afterwards"

Bo scowled and moved away from Lauren's soothing touch. Lauren dropped her hand and her lips quirked in amusement at Bo's expression. Bo said "When exactly in between all this, were you planning on sleeping?"

Lauren smirked "After the date of course! At your place. And I would prefer not sleeping straight away, if you know what I mean?" Lauren wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Bo looked at her and smiled lovingly "At this rate, you would probably fall asleep on top of me, when we are you know.." she said with a vague wave of her hand, trying to unsuccessfully mime having sex.

Lauren smirked and said "You mean when we are engaged in coital activities?"

Bo blanched a little bit and said "I can't believe that you just made sex sound sooo unsexy"

Lauren smirked and said "What? I thought you liked my nerd talk or geek speak or doc babble or well..whatever"

Bo just shook her head. She looked at Lauren wondering how mad Lauren would be, if she were to reveal her conversation with Hades, after their date night. She quickly came to the conclusion that the outlook for "coital" activities in such a case, would definitely be bleak. On the other hand, she was loath to make Lauren worry and lose more sleep because of her stupid Fae family. Bo silently contemplated a solution which would keep her out of the dog house, and at the same time not cause Lauren to forego the rest she obviously needed.

Observing the unusually thoughtful expression on the Succubus's face, Lauren reached out concernedly, and stroked Bo's forearm. "Are you really so upset about the date, honey? What's on your mind?"

Bo looked at Lauren hesitantly and said "Babe, there's something I need to talk to you about..Its regarding the lead I was telling you about earlier?"

Lauren froze immediately and sat up straight in her seat. Turning to face Bo completely, Lauren nodded her head, indicating that Bo continue.

Rolling her eyes at Lauren's obsessive behaviour, Bo immediately felt more at ease with her decision to withhold her Daddy issues until later. Bo frowned at her and said "But I am not gonna talk about it until after you go back to your place, get some sleep and then go out on a date with me."

Lauren with her mouth aghast at Bo's proposition said "You're really not going to tell me?"

Bo with her jaw clenched, merely nodded. In an outburst Lauren said "Booo! How do you expect me to sleep, knowing that there is something important you are not telling me?"

Shrugging her shoulders Bo said "I don't know. But you are my number 1 priority. And I won't make the same mistake of letting you get pushed to the side, everytime the Fae world decides to screw me over again."

Lauren frowned at Bo's words. Genuinely concerned and worried for Bo's well-being she reached out to place a hand on Bo's upper arm. Squeezing the firm muscle underneath she said "Honey. I appreciate what you are trying to do. But if you are going to be in danger in any way, then I need you to tell me RIGHT NOW, so I can do something about it, before its too late!"

Smiling at Lauren's avowal of standing by her side, Bo caught hold of Lauren's hand and raised it to her lips. Kissing her hand softly she said "There's nothing you can do about this right now, Lauren. The best way you can help me, is by taking care of yourself and spending some time with me. I need some ALONE time with you. Away from all this craziness."

Misinterpreting Bo's words as a commentary on her usefulness to the Succubus, Lauren swallowed noisily. Lauren felt the bile rising in her throat, as she bitterly thought that despite her many endeavours in defeating the Garuda, or turning Evony human, Bo still viewed her as more of a liability than an asset. Unable to give voice to the bitter thoughts in her head, Lauren swallowed and nodded gamely once.

Preoccupied with her own thoughts and worry over Lauren's imminent confrontation with Athena, Bo did not notice the frown marring Lauren's face. Grazing Lauren's knuckles lightly with her lips, Bo dropped Lauren's hand and headed towards Lauren's condo.


	14. Trick and Pre-date jitters

**A/N: I know i am terrible for posting a filler chapter. But sexy times, coming up in the next chapter. I promise! If you dont believe me, ask Anon! My awesome Beta! As always, please please review! Did i mention i am shameless, and don't mind pandering for reviews! I am giving you the puss-in-boots eyes, from Shrek right now! Yes, you! Please please review! :D Oh and this may quite possibly be the longest chapter, i have ever written. As a special gift to whoever is following, for not having updated this weekend like i promised!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Trick and Pre-date Jitters**

Bo entered the Dahl with a purposeful stride and a smile on her face. On her drive over to the Dahl, Bo had daydreamed about her dance with Lauren, and about how they had seized the moment. The memory of Lauren's words whispered against her ear, had made Bo resolve that she would seize any and every opportunity she could with Lauren. Hades and Athena could go screw themselves. She smiled in anticipation of their date night, and sighed in anticipation of the moment when she could fill her arms with Lauren, with no more barriers between them.

A dreamy smile crept across her face, as she wondered if Lauren would wear the burgundy dress she had worn to the sex club. That night, she had been denied the pleasure of peeling the dress away from Lauren, as that was the first time Dark Bo had surfaced. By the time, she had woken up from her Dark Bo induced coma, Lauren had already showered and changed into her casual clothes.

She smiled fondly as she remembered that night had marked, the first time Lauren had officially asked her out on a date. That night was also the first time that Bo truly felt a part of an adult, mature relationship. Lauren had taken her to a cozy, casual, yet in typical Lauren fashion, upscale restaurant. The two had held hands throughout, and enjoyed each other's company immensely. They had both basked in each other's mutual admiration, revelled in their shared intimacy, and enjoyed the knowledge of being the only one, knowing how to push each other's buttons mercilessly.

Bo grinned as she remembered one particular instance, when Lauren had gone on one of her geeky tangents about how the strawberries in her panna cotta, were an aphrodisiac. She remembered the look on Lauren's face, when Bo had quietly seized Lauren's hand, as it stood poised mid-air with a bite of the dessert. Bo had leaned forward, and quietly slid the fork between her lips, wearing a sexy smirk. Even after Bo had released her grip, Lauren's hand had remained frozen mid-air. Lauren had in fact not moved an inch, until the Succubus darted out her tongue to re-taste the decadent dessert on her lips. At that point Lauren's mouth had parted slightly and her eyes had narrowed in lust. It had taken a full minute for Lauren to come out of her Bo induced trance. Once she did, Lauren had gulped nervously and given Bo a half-sheepish and half-amused smile, which in turn had made Bo chuckle indulgently at the Doctor. Lauren had soon joined in, and the two of them had smiled into each other's eyes, enjoying the humour of it all. Bo grinned as she remembered that the sparkle in Lauren's eyes, had never left for a long time afterwards.

Wondering, how she could make their second date even better than the first, Bo entered the Dahl with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. Trick noticing that his granddaughter looked deliriously happy, hailed her from his station behind the bar. "What's made my granddaughter so happy, this early in the morning?" asked Trick.

Bo grinned at him and said "Lauren"

Trick pondered the meaning behind the single word, and wondered not for the first time, if sex was the reason behind his grand-daughter's giddiness. Noticing Trick cringe, Bo laughed and said "No. As much as I wish that I had a rousing send off this morning, Lauren was working throughout the night, yesterday. Tamsin needed her dressings changed, and then there was an emergency case. Some stupid fae decided that he would try and bottle up Z's lightening, and got zapped up pretty bad."

Trick heaved a sigh of relief as his brain stopped its motion sequence of his naked granddaughter entwined around an equally naked Lauren "So I take it that the two of you are back together, then?"

Bo replied with a ear to ear grin and a nod.  
Trick chuckled and said "I am happy for you Bo. She is a good catch, even if she is human."

Bo frowned at the last bit and said "Why does it matter that she's human. It never bothered you that Kenzi was human."

Trick exhaled noisily, wondering how to explain himself without setting off his volatile granddaughter. "Bo..Look…It's just that humans don't live as long as we do. You have thought about that, haven't you? Anyway, I am just glad that Dyson will be around for you, after ..well just afterwards."

Bo looked at Trick with cold fury etched on her face and said "Is this your way of saying that you think I am just enjoying Lauren while I can, before I give myself to Dyson. That you think my relationship with Lauren is some kind of temporary indulgence?"

Trick shrugged and said "You are fae. She is human. It is temporary, whether or not you want to accept it."

Bo stood up and snarled at Trick with gritted teeth, "Lauren is the love of my life. That is never going to change even if I were to outlive her by a thousand millennia."

Trick looking aghast said "Bo! You will have to move on. You don't know the pain of being in love with someone, and never being able to move on after their death. I still miss your grandmother so much! And it's been centuries since she passed. I don't want you to go through the same experience."

Bo's expression softened as she realized the root of her grandfather's concern; his love for her. Placing her hand over Trick's she said "Trick, no one chooses who they fall for! I fell for Lauren the second I met her. Besides, there is no guarantee that I will outlive her, considering that I am always getting my ass kicked by a new big bad, every other week." Bo said with an exaggerated eye roll, as she swept her hand in an arc.

Trick swiftly grabbed the hand saying "You will beat them all Bo. I am certain."

Bo smiled half exasperatedly and half affectionately at Trick. "Thanks Trick. But you are forgetting that the good Doctor knows how to make Fae human, and vice versa. And, I am not above asking her to use either option, not if..but when it becomes necessary."

Trick opened his mouth and let out a strangled breath. He said hoarsely "Bo! You can't really mean that? Don't you know the kind of danger you will be putting yourself in, if you pulled a stunt like that?"

Bo chuckled wryly and said "Well at least it will be of my own making. Besides I would do anything to be with her forever. I already know what it feels like to be without her. I don't want to feel that lost ever again."

Trick swallowed his disdain of Bo's decision and said rebelliously "Well if that is your decision..."

Eyeing Trick's expression, Bo said in a firm voice that brooked no tolerance for disagreement "That's right! There is nothing you can do about it. I won't tolerate anyone coming between Lauren and me, and that includes you gramps. So I suggest you suck it up, if you want to spend the rest of your fae life, with the only family you have got left. Besides think of all the cute great grandbabies you could have, with Lauren's gorgeous hair and my eyes"

Caught unawares by the beauty of this picture, Trick opened his mouth and shut it noisily. Looking at Bo, Trick wordlessly conveyed his whole hearted longing and approval. Looking down at the bar, Trick sighed and started wiping the bar. "Fine. I won't do anything to get in the way. Now..Why did you really come here? Did you want a drink? I got this new blue vodka from Minsk. Want to test-taste it for me?"

Bo smiled at her grandfather, and said "Sure! But that's not why I am here. Can we talk in private?"

Trick replied saying "Of course Bo! Let's go down to my library"

Both grandfather and granddaughter made their way down to Tricks cellar. Bo entered the room and without any further ado asked "I wanted to ask, if you know anything about the Order of Athena."

Trick looked back at Bo and said "Order of Athena? No I don't. Why do you want to know?"

Bo looked in consternation at Trick and said "If you don't know anything about it, who does?"

Trick chuckled and said "I don't know everything Bo. The ancients walked this earth, well before my time. But I can put you in touch with someone who may know something. He goes by Archie now, but his real name is Archimedes. Athena was his patron, and was instrumental in bringing many of his inventions to the light of day"

Bo gave Trick a wry grin and said "Why am I not surprised that Archimedes is still alive. That's actually perfect, since he was the first to enlist. Where can I find this guy?"

Taking the address from Trick, Bo headed out of the Dahl

Bo parked her Camaro outside Lauren's upscale condo. She sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel. Her day so far had been a complete bust. The address that Trick had given her, had been turned out to be a dud. Archie had moved out 3 months ago, without any forwarding address. But the real icing on the cake, was the frosty tone Lauren had greeted Bo with, when Bo had called to ask about when she should pick Lauren up for the date. Lauren's cool and professional tone conveyed to Bo in no uncertain terms, that the Doctor was less than interested in their date, unlike Bo, who had been looking forward to it all day.

Swallowing her disappointment and bitterness, Bo raised her head from the wheel and got out of her car. Bending over, Bo reached across the back seat to grasp the bouquet of lilies she had picked for Lauren. She crossed the street, and paused outside the door to Lauren's condo. Running a hand over her dress to sooth the butterflies in her stomach, Bo swallowed nervously. Mentally preparing for a less than cordial welcome, and a prolonged argument to get Lauren to open up and disclose whatever was bothering her, Bo raised a fist and knocked on the door.

-xx—xx—xx—xx-xx—xx—xx—xx

Lauren faced the mirror, and applied a last few touches of mascara to her eye lashes. Looking at her reflection, Lauren let out a sigh of frustration. The cool, calm and collected exterior, did not in the slightest, reflect the turmoil of emotions swirling underneath.

Bo had called her, as soon as she had woken up from a restless sleep plagued with nightmares. Her dreams had been full of faceless assailants repeatedly going after, the one person her entire world revolved around: Bo. When she had woken up, all those feelings of helplessness and resentment over Bo's refusal to see her as an ally, had come rushing back. To make things worse, before she could even get a handle on her emotions, Bo had called. And Lauren had sounded less than enthusiastic about going on a date. If there was one thing Lauren hated, it was disappointing Bo. And she had done just that by disappearing behind her dispassionate doctor persona.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lauren clenched her jaw and put down her tube of mascara. She knew without a doubt that it was Bo at the door. Preparing herself to meet an angry succubus, Lauren headed downstairs.

-xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx-xx

Bo heard Lauren coming down the stairs. Bo's heartbeat raced as it struggled and raced to match the staccato of Lauren's heels, becoming increasingly louder as she approached the door. When the door opened, every single acrimonious thought, flew out of Bo's head.

Lauren stood before her in a short cream dress that covered her shoulders, and hugged her hips. The dress had long sleeves, with slits providing teasing glimpses of the marble arms beneath. The material bunched slightly at the hips, revealing the tautness of Lauren's smooth stomach, and the graceful curve of a hip leading to a waist. The hemline of the dress stopped mid-thigh, and gave Bo an unrestricted view of long, toned legs that ended in a pair of beautifully veined feet. A pair of white heels with straps that wrapped around Lauren's shapely and firm calves, completed Lauren's outfit. Letting her eyes travel back up, Bo noticed that Lauren had her hair up in a bun, highlighting the sharpness of her cheekbones, and the strength of her jaw. As she met Lauren's eyes, she wondered not for the first time, what on earth had she ever done, to deserve the love of a woman with so much class, beauty and elegance.

Smiling softly at Lauren, she said "You are breathtakingly beautiful"

Blushing slightly, Lauren smiled back at Bo and said "Thank you. Come in"

Bo followed Lauren into the house admiring her view of Lauren's tight behind. Lauren called back and said "I will be right down. I need to get my purse."

Bo called back saying "Take your time. There's no hurry."

The minute Lauren disappeared from her view, Bo felt the tension that had been temporarily driven away by the sight of Lauren, return in full force. Bo resolved to clear the air with Lauren, before heading out. She knew that she wanted to enjoy their date, so she could make new memories for her to take out and examine, on those rainy days when the Doctor would be away.

Heading to the couch, Bo sighed at the impending conversation, and plunked down. These were the times that she wished that her relationship with Lauren was a little bit easier. But she knew that no matter how hard it got, Lauren was more than worth the effort. The challenge of navigating her relationship with Lauren, made her life interesting. Unlike her easy relationship with Dyson, Bo knew that her relationship with Lauren made her truly grow, and become a stronger and more compassionate woman.

As she heard Lauren coming down the stairs, Bo got up and smiled at Lauren. Approaching her with a smile, she handed Lauren the bouquet.

"Please accept this peace offering"

Lauren smiled at Bo's thoughtfulness and took the bouquet "These are beautiful Bo. How did you know I liked Lilies?"

Bo shrugged and replied with a grin "I didn't. I just guessed. They are classy, elegant, pure and filled with warmth. Just like a certain doctor I know, and love very much."

Lauren blushed and chuckled at Bo's charm. "I better put these in a vase" she said as she headed into the kitchen.

Bo watched the Doctor's efficient and graceful movements, as she quickly found a perfect vase, and filled it with water.

The doctor who was more than acutely aware of the Succubus watching her, took a deep breath as she plunked the lilies in the water. When Lauren had opened the door, she had been blown away by the sight of Bo in a tight black tube dress. She had let her hair down from her typical up-do, which made Bo look years younger, and so much more vulnerable. When a dimple had peeked out as Bo complimented her, it had taken a herculean effort for Lauren to form a coherent response. Desperately needing a few minutes to compose herself, Lauren had made an excuse and headed back upstairs. Where she had resolved to not ruin the date with her negativity, and to wait for their date to get over, before calmly and rationally conveying her displeasure to Bo.

Lauren clenched the kitchen counter with her hands and closed her eyes briefly, in an effort to steady herself before turning around to face Bo. Startled momentarily by the feeling of Bo's arms around her, Lauren's eyes flew open. Bo's hands reached forward to cover her own on the countertop, and Bo's fingers parted and pushed between Lauren's. Feeling Bo's chin come to a rest on her shoulder, Lauren sighed and leaned back against the succubus, taking a deep whiff of Bo's unique scent, as she did.

Bo turned slightly, and placed a soft wet kiss on the Doctor's cheek. "I missed you today."

Lauren merely smiled. "Well... I am here now, so you don't have to miss me any longer"

Sighing inwardly Lauren stiffened and pulled away from Bo's embrace. Turning to face Bo, Lauren asked in a cheerful voice "Ready to go?"

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes for a silent moment. Failing to see the excitement she so desperately wanted to witness in Lauren's eyes, Bo merely smiled and said "Not yet. I want to talk to you before we head out. Come here" Grabbing Lauren's hand she dragged her from the kitchen to the couch.

Pulling Lauren down to sit next to her on the couch, Bo asked "This is going to be our second date. And the first time that I take you out. I don't want anything ruining this for us. So tell me, why were you so upset with me, when I called you?"

Lauren swallowed to suppress the emotions that threatened to spill out at Bo's invitation to talk. Reaching out to cover Bo's hand she said "It can wait till after. I don't want to ruin this date before its even started"

Bo sighed and turned her hand to link her fingers with Lauren's. Squeezing Lauren's hand she said "Babe. Let's just talk it out and get it over with. I don't want this hanging over our heads, when we are on our date. I want us to be happy, and fully committed to enjoying each other."

Lauren looked questioningly at Bo and asked "Are you sure about this Bo? What if our conversation stretches, and we miss our reservation?"

Bo smiled reassuringly at Lauren and said "Yes I am sure."

Lauren sighed and looked down "Ok then." Bo gave her hand another squeeze and said "So what did I do this time?"

Lauren looked back up at Bo and chuckled "It's not your fault every time, you know?"

Bo laughed and said "Golden words Doctor! I am going to remember that for the next time we fight."

Lauren shook her head in amusement. She felt warmth radiate in her chest, at the ease with which Bo had ended up dissipating the leaden feeling of resentment that had plagued her ever since their previous conversation. Feeling suddenly stupid, Lauren wondered if she had somehow misunderstood their conversation.

Realizing that she would never know, unless she voiced her fears, Lauren looked back up into Bo's eyes, wanting to see the truth as she asked her next question "Bo. When you told me there was nothing I could do to help with the case, is it because you view me as more of a liability, than an asset?"

Bo's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise. She swallowed the irritation that threatened to overwhelm her, at what she felt was an unfair accusation. In a calm and even tone she said "Are you really asking me if I think you are valuable?"

Observing the gamut of emotions crossing Bo's face and the hardness in Bo's eyes, Lauren felt her own ire increase "It's not an unreasonable question Bo. In your own words, I deal with petri dishes, while you deal with life/death situations, remember?"

Bo snatched her hand from Lauren's and rose from the couch "That's not fair! Why is it that you remember that one instance so clearly, and find it so easy to forget the thousand and one other times, I have told you that you are awesome for figuring out something, none of us could?"

Lauren rose to face Bo and snarled "It's what you really feel, isn't it? You would much rather that I stay in the safety of the lab and figure out things, while you go out saving the world?"

Bo yelled back at Lauren "That's not fair! Do I want you safe? Of course I do! But that doesn't mean I don't think that the work you do isn't important!"

Lauren with her fists clenched, yelled back "Then why did you refuse to tell me about your lead today? Why do you insist on keeping me in the dark?"

Feeling the wind knocked out of her as she realized what she had done to upset Lauren, Bo took a tentative step towards Lauren. Reaching out with one hand she said "Lauren.."

Misunderstanding Bo's inability to articulate, as a confirmation of her fears, Lauren turned around and made to walk away, desiring some distance. Folding her arms across her middle, Lauren quietly said as she began to walk away "Every relationship needs respect Bo. I refuse to stay at home and wait for the victorious warrior to return."

Bo's anger increased as she saw Lauren walk away. With teeth gritted, Bo snarled. "Stop right there. You promised not to walk away from me." Lauren spun around in irritation, only to be abruptly startled when she saw that Bo was standing closer than expected. Unnoticed by Lauren, Bo had quickly followed Lauren across the room.

Yanking Lauren hard against her body, Bo leaned down and crashed her lips against Lauren's. Swallowing Lauren's half-hearted moan of protest, Bo forced Lauren's lips apart and pushed her tongue into Lauren's mouth. Smirking slightly as Lauren clenched her fists at Bo's back with obvious arousal, Bo withdrew and looked down sternly at Lauren. "Now you listen to me. The only reason I said that stupid thing about petri dishes, was because I was drunk off my ass, from some drink that Trick poured into the machine."

Noticing the look of confusion crossing Lauren's face, Bo sighed and rubbed soothing circles onto Lauren's upper arms. "I guess that's one more thing I forgot to mention."

Capturing Lauren's hand in her own, Bo lead Lauren back to the couch and sat down. Looking at Lauren's questioning expression, Bo hastened to explain "Babe. That night I missed you award function?" Observing Lauren's curt nod, Bo looked ashamed and continued "I got cornered by a Fae into an IOU agreement, when Tamsin took me to a Dark bar so she could "educate" me about the dawning"

Lauren gasped and immediately took Bo's hand "Oh Bo! Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood"

Bo chuckled sheepishly and looked down. She nervously stroked her hand up and down Lauren's thigh and said "I was desperately trying to get back to you, as quickly as I could. I didn't want to add to the list of all the things I was doing wrong, by not showing up to your award function. I was already feeling like a total tool, for behaving the way I did when Kenzi went missing. Especially considering that you were the only one who figured out that my Dawning was happening early!"

Lauren shook her head and said "It's ok Bo." Waiting for Bo to look back into her eyes she said "It's good to know that you were trying your best to make it to my award function"

Bo smiled and reached out to cup Lauren's cheek "Of course babe! I knew how important you were to me, even back then."

Lauren leaned into Bo's palm, and said softly "So what happened?"

Bo sighed and dropped her hand from Bo's face "Turns out the entire goose chase was a quest to see if I was worthy of the Dawning. Trick had to play some kind of guessing game using a machine, which would influence my actions during the quest. He was sort of like a puppeteer, I guess.." said Bo trailing off.

Looking at the concentration with which Lauren was listening to her, Bo continued hastily "One of the things he did was, feed the machine some lame-ass gnome drink. Got me drunk straight away! So when you called and asked me what on earth could be so important, to keep me away from you…I panicked!.. and tried to make it sound as if, I was in a life/death situation, and what you were doing wasn't as important, in comparison."

Lauren pursed her lips and nodded. Bo reached out and covered Lauren's hand, she said "Definitely not one of my finest moments. I should have just told you straight away, that I was doing my best to get to you, and…" Squeezing the hand beneath hers gently to get Lauren's full attention, she said "I should have told you that your work is so very very important. Without you, the Fae wouldn't have a cure to the plague, we would have never figured out how to defeat the Garuda, and a thousand other things."

Looking at the tears in Lauren's eyes, Bo swiftly reached out to wipe a lone tear that had escaped "Don't think I don't know exactly how important your efforts have been. There's no one who knows better than I, how invaluable you are to not just me, but our entire faemily. Do you remember how you saved us from that spider-fae that was making me and Kenzi, go nuts at each other? Or how you saved Kenzi from the Aswang poison? I knew from as early as then, how awesome you were, and how much I relied on you to save the day."

Feeling heartened by the slow smile creeping across Lauren's face, Bo continued "But baby, did you forget that i told you only recently, how lucky I was that you stopped by? That time when you took out the tracker that Mark's hunter had put in? Or the other day, when I called you up when we went undercover as cheerleaders..do you remember? I told you that I didn't need any doctor, I needed you? You may not remember Lauren, but I remember each and every time, I have been in awe of you, for what you can do despite being human, just by using that sexy sexy brain of yours."

Lauren gave a breathy laugh and said "I shouldn't have doubted you. Silly me, huh?"

Bo gave her a small smile and said "I probably didn't tell you like I should have. But I won't be making that same mistake again." Looking deep into Lauren's eyes she said "I think you are amazing Lauren. I need you more than you will ever know."

Lauren smiled in gratitude and said "Thank you honey. I think you are awesome too. And I need you just as much" She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips.

Leaning back, she let out a nosy exhale of relief "Well then, now that's cleared up.. shall we go?"

Lauren stood up and extended her hand. Bo clutched Lauren's hand and sighed in discontent. She knew that unless she asked the question in the forefront of her mind, she wouldn't be able to get through dinner. Squeezing Lauren's hand gently, she looked up at Lauren and asked fearfully "Are you mad at me for not telling you about my lead?"

Lauren sat back down, and looked at Bo with pursed lips and said "Yes."

Bo looked back at her and asked "Even though you know now, that I think you are awesome? And it has nothing to do with how useful I think you are?"

Lauren looked at Bo and said sternly "Honey. I appreciate what you are trying to do. You are trying to put the world aside and focus on me, isn't it?"

Bo nodded. Lauren sighed and said "But I need to know about your case, Bo. I don't need a date, or a nap with you, to feel loved and cherished. I already know how much you love me, sweetie. What I need is to fight by your side as an equal, and do everything I can to keep you safe."

Bo sighed and said "I get wanting to do everything you can to protect the ones you love, baby. I really do. It's just that I am so tired of being the hero all the time!" She looked up imploringly at Lauren.

She reached out and cupped Lauren's cheek "I just want to forget for some time, and be just me. I just want to be the woman, who is crazy in love with you, baby. Not the unaligned succubus who has to march out and save the day..AGAIN!"

Overcome with sadness for the way Bo felt, Lauren covered the hand on her cheek and said "Oh honey! I promise you that there will be plenty of time for some loving, later" she said with a wink and suggestive smirk. Observing Bo's light hearted chuckle, Lauren turned her face to kiss the palm covering her face.

Looking at the serious expression on Lauren's face, Bo said "But?"

Lauren sighed and reached out to squeeze Bo's thigh "But you need to tell me anyways. We are in this together, right?" she asked Bo, reminding her of a time when they had fought the Garuda. Watching Bo smile lovingly as she remembered the early stages of their relationship, Lauren continued with a lighter heart "It doesn't matter to me, whether we are out on a date, or standing side by side fighting the next Garuda. As long as we are together, that's all I will ever need."

Bo leaned forward at these words, and kissed Lauren passionately. Pulling back she asked "What if I want that date with you more than, wanting to put you in a dangerous situation?"

Lauren chuckled and said "That makes you sane. But regardless, I want to be there next to you. And I want you to respect my decision enough to tell me everything, so I can be there for you"

Looking at the defeated expression on Bo's face, Lauren continued quickly in an effort to placate Bo "And I promise you honey, we will go on all the dates you want, and forget the world as much as you want"

Seeing Bo's face light up, Lauren cautiously added a caveat "But only after you tell me, and we figure out how we are going to deal with it, so we can put it behind us, and concentrate on being just us, okay?"

Bo smiled and looked at Bo in wonder "Wow..Thats so mature!"

Lauren grinned and cupped Bo's cheek. Moving her thumb lightly against Bo's cheek Lauren said in a no-nonsense tone "Now..tell me everything!"

Bo covered Lauren's palm and stopped her thumb from continuing its ministrations. She frowned and said "Fine..But you have to promise me something first."

Lauren said suspiciously "Okayyyy?"

Bo looked at Lauren and said firmly "No discussing anything regarding the Ancients or Hades or Athena, during our date."

Lauren frowned knowing that she would have to put her OCD personality to rest. She hesitated for a second before quickly saying "Done"

Bo grinned at Lauren, greatly enjoying the Doctor's internal struggle. Deciding to not give any loophole for the ever creative Doctor to wiggle through, Bo added another condition "No obsessing over any of this, till tomorrow morning. Deal?"

Lauren scowled at Bo, realizing that the Succubus was intent on boxing her in to a tight corner, and said exasperatedly "Alright! Alright! I promise. Now tell me already!"

Bo laughed at Lauren's annoyance. Observing the stink eye Lauren aimed in her direction, Bo gulped nervously. She briefly wondered, if their future children would ever get away with anything, considering how terrifying Lauren's stink eye was. Noticing Lauren growing increasingly annoyed at her for remaining silent, Bo sobered up quickly, and composed her thoughts.

Facing Lauren, Bo said warily "Sooo..i got an early morning wake up call from hades today.." she trailed off with a nervous gulp, as she saw the expression on Lauren's face shift from shock to fury/

Lauren sat upright and exclaimed "WHAT? And you are telling me this NOW?" she reached forward and angrily swatted Bo's arm.

Bo more in indignation, than with hurt, exclaimed "OWW!"

Lauren composed herself and held her hands up in front of her in apology. Taking a deep breath to calm down she said "Ok. Ok. I am sorry! But SERIOUSLY BO?" she yelled unable to withhold her frustration with the succubus.

Bo bit her lip and looked at Lauren apologetically, before saying "I didn't want to worry you. You were so tired!"

Lauren rubbed her head in frustration, and mumbled "Bo… Honey… On a relative scale, me getting some sleep is nowhere near as important to me, as you are."

Bo looking at Lauren's drawn expression said anxiously "I know Lauren! I knew that you would start obsessing over this and not sleep. That's why I didn't tell you! You were barely able to stand upright this morning."

Lauren scowled and said "Few more hours, wouldn't have made much of a difference Bo!"s

Bo and said "Honey, hear me out first. I needed to investigate some leads. You would have been more useful. once I actually had something to go on. And after you had a few hours of rest behind you"

Lauren said "There's a billion things I could have done in that time, Bo! I could have gone to the Archives! I could have done some research! I could have done anything more useful, than taking a sucky nap, filled with nightmares of some faceless monster, attacking you over and over again."

Bo's face blanched and she reached out to touch Lauren "You had nightmares? Baby, I am so sorry"

Lauren let out a huge sigh of frustration "Honey, just tell me next time! I promise I will sleep and eat properly. And find a way to deal with everything. I am a doctor, for gods sake! I know how to postpone sleep, until the work gets done!"

Bo retorted "You shouldn't have to do that for me! You are my girlfriend. Not my doctor"

Lauren narrowed her eyes, and said seriously "That only makes you that much more important."

Bo sighed and said "We are getting nowhere with this. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I am not sorry that I made you sleep. Believe me when I tell you, that you needed the rest. You can be way too stubborn for your own good sometimes."

Noticing that Lauren was about to retaliate, Bo softened her tone and said "Honey, let someone else take care of for once, okay?"

Understanding that Bo was reminding her of a time when she had taken shelter under Bo's roof, Lauren sighed and relented. "Alright."

Then looking at the clock, she said "Looks like we aren't going anywhere tonight. How about I take you out on a breakfast date tomorrow?"

Bo smiled and said "I wasn't planning on taking you to a restaurant babe, relax. We can still make it. And thank you for trying to make it up to me." She said kissing Lauren's hand.

Lauren smiled at Bo and said "Ok. Now what did he tell you? Tell me word for word. Don't leave out anything."

Bo rolled her eyes at Lauren's demand. Remembering Hades' visit, Bo's lips pulled down and said "Apparently he can travel through shadows. He was watching us the entire time we were sleeping"

Lauren stoically nodded, and made an effort to not show the revulsion and fear she felt, in an effort to shield Bo from feeling any sense of misplaced guilt.

Reassured by Lauren's calmness, Bo continued "He can also apparently control Chi. And he is the only one to apparently inherit both these powers from Nyx."

Lauren nodded her head absently as her brain started working in overdrive "That's interesting. What else did he say?"

Bo noticed that Lauren was processing the information. She chose to postpone asking her what she was thinking about, till she was finished with her story. Bo was afraid of forgetting something, and didn't want to risk leaving out any details from her genius girlfriend. "He also said, that he wants to defeat Nyx. Because if Nyx takes over, there will be nothing left for him to rule"

Lauren nodded and said "That makes sense. Nyx represents night and destruction. If she were to take over completely, things would be the way they were, before the big bang."

Bo taken aback at Lauren's surmise said "What makes you say that?"

Lauren shrugged and said "If she takes over, the entire universe will be enveloped in an absolute night. No stars, no light, and therefore no life. Her powers cause absolute destruction, without even the possibility of an afterlife. I am guessing that all the realms Tartarus, Valhalla..will crumble to dust if she ever comes into her full powers"

Bo frowned and said "That sounds reasonable hun. But why didn't I die instantly, when Iris touched me? And why is it that everyone else she touched, just died straight away?"

Lauren sighed and said "I don't know for sure honey, but my best guess is that because Nyx is still trapped, she hasn't come into her full powers yet. Besides Iris didn't touch your head, she only touched your arm. It's possible that the location of the contact, matters. Or maybe you have some kind of innate resistance to her powers, because you carry the blood of the ancients within you. Also, don't forget that Hades trapped the darkness in the box, before it had a chance to spread any further from your arm. I am guessing that had she touched your head, the effects would have been much more severe"

Bo nodded and said "We will need to look into this"

Lauren absently reached for Bo and trailed her fingers up and down Bo's forearm "What else?"

Swallowing her fear and apprehension, Bo said quietly "He says that I was created for the very purpose of killing Nyx."

Lauren stopped her movements, and gripped Bo's forearm. She swallowed and said "We will figure it out together. I promise."

Soothed by the conviction in Lauren's eyes, Bo nodded. "It gets worse. Apparently you will be instrumental in unlocking my powers."

Lauren nodded and said "And how am I going to be doing that?"

Bo frowned and said "The order of Athena"

Lauren said in a calm voice, betraying none of the fear she felt inside "What did he tell you about the order?"

Unnerved by Lauren's calmness, Bo reached out and covered Lauren's hand more to reassure herself than Lauren. Giving the hand beneath her a gentle squeeze, Bo said "He says that it's a chain of leaders spanning over time blah blah , they collect the greatest minds of their time blah blah.."

Lauren chuckled in amusement, before a more contemplative expression spread over face "A chain of leaders? That's interesting."

Bo paused and looked at her with an open mouthed expression "What? What's so interesting?"

Lauren absently waved her hand and said "Well…The use of the word chain. Then the description of the order as a bunch of leaders, rather than a collection of thinkers..It seems to imply that the order is more about the leaders than the scientists. And that the leaders are somehow connected to each other"

Bo frowned and said "You got all this from a sentence?"

Lauren shrugged and said "You can learn a lot from reading between the lines, honey. Sometimes the answers are in the things people don't say."

Bo looked at Lauren with pride and amazement. Chuckling at Bo's expression, Lauren playfully nudged Bo's shoulder and said "Go on honey."

Bo leaned forward and kissed Lauren's nose "You are amazing!"

Leaning back she said "What you just said sort of fits what Hades said. He said that the first leader was Archimedes, and the trail of "LEADERS" disappeared with Aristotle."

Lauren frowned as an unpleasant thought crossed her mind. "Ok. Go on honey. What else?"

Bo swallowed at what she was about to reveal next. Moving forward to bring her side flush against Lauren's, Bo pulled Lauren's hand into her own lap.

Raising her eyebrows at Bo's sudden proximity, Lauren gave Bo a tight lipped smile and said "I'm going to love this, aren't i?"

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand and said softly "Apparently Athena has big things planned for you. After which she plans to dispose of you."

Lauren swallowed and nodded. She shrugged nonchalantly and gave Bo a wry smile "Don't worry honey. Wouldn't be the first time someone's threatened to kill me. I am not scared. Besides, I have already killed one ancient with my wicked throwing skills. What's one more right?"

Ignoring Lauren's attempt at humour, Bo gripped Lauren's jaw and tilted it, so that Lauren was looking straight into Bo's eyes. "Good. Because I will NOT lose you."

Lauren smiled, reassured by the intensity of Bo's conviction and said softly "Ok."

Bo smiled and said "Together right?"

Lauren laughed and stroked the wrist holding her chin "Right! Tonight seems to be filled with call backs! Spent a lot of time daydreaming about me today, did you?"

Bo quirked her eyebrow suggestively and shot Lauren a saucy smile in reply. She looked down and trailed a hand on Lauren's thigh. "So? What else did your big brain, piece together from all this?"

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand on her thigh and squeezed. "Stop distracting me."

Bo leaned forward and kissed Lauren deeply and slowly. Drawing back, Bo licked her lips and said "I can't help it. This dress is amazing!"

Lauren chuckled and playfully kissed Bo's nose "Well you aren't going to be taking it off, until after you take me out on our date. So the sooner you let me finish, the sooner we can go."

Bo frowned and rolled her eyes "You are such a stick in the mud, Lewis!"

Lauren exclaimed in affront "HEYYY!"

Bo chuckled and said "Just kidding babe! You are the single most interesting person, I have ever met in my entire life. You are the only person I know who dreams about isotopes!" she said as she leaned and pecked Lauren in apology.

Frowning at Bo in mock annoyance, Lauren continued. "Well I came to two important conclusions. First regarding the nature of Hades powers."

Bo cocked her head and said "Say what? How did we go from the Order to Hades?"

Lauren shrugged and said "Well I wasn't done thinking about it until now. Anyways, do you want to hear this or not?" Lauren raised her eyebrows challengingly.

Bo stuck out her tongue at Lauren, and said "Yes maam!"

Lauren smiled and said "First off, I don't think hades can suck chi, like you can. You get that power from your mother. Besides if he were able to do so, then he could have become corporeal without having to feed off you in the first place."

Noticing the look of guilt crossing Bo's face she said "Not your fault that he's back now, sweetie. You know that right?"

Bo nodded and said "Yes I do. Go on babe"

Lauren squeezed Bo's thigh, and said "He probably can transfer Chi like you, but not much else." Bo frowned internally digesting this piece of information. Lauren continued her lecture oblivious "Second. I find it highly unusual that the Order managed to function like a monarchy, instead of a democracy. I know I am reaching here honey…but I did some more digging on the organizations that Hades mentioned. The illuminati and the Free Mason's? Each of these organizations had undisputed leaders who served unusually long tenures."

Bo asked in confusion "When did you find time? And why is that important?"

Lauren shrugged and said "During my break." Sighing and rubbing the back of her neck tiredly, she said "As for the second question, you would only have to attend a scientific conference with me to understand. Scientists tend to have huge egos, when it comes to how smart they think they are. Nobody will ever admit that there is someone smarter than they are. Put that many geniuses in one room, and there is always competition on who's gonna be the next top dog. Which is why nobody lasts at the top for a very long time. There's always someone new."

Bo trailed off uncertainly and said "So, are you saying that logically the order shouldn't have had a boss everyone agreed on? That something else was going on in the choosing of these leaders"

Lauren grasped Bo's hand and said "Yes exactly! Each of these organizations, despite the scientific nature of their undertaking, had religious links. Both the Free masons and illuminati have distinct ties to Christianity. Which makes me wonder, if they believed that their leader had some kind of divine blessing? Because if they did, that would explain why these leaders went unchallenged."

Bo frowned and said "So wait. Where do you think this sign came from? Athena?"

Lauren nodded and said "That is the most plausible theory. Each of these leaders had unusually long terms. Aristotle for instance, was the leader of his school for twelve years. Contrast that with the term for an average US president – 4 years. Incidentally, Aristotle's school the Lyceum was also in Athens, a city which Athena personally patronized. Take George Washington as another example. His position was so unchallenged, that he quickly rose to the rank of Master Mason within a year, before going on to become the president of the United states. J. Edgar Hoover, the director of the FBI? He became Master Mason by the age of 25. It takes scientist's at least a decade of experience before they rise to the top. These anomalies, lead me to believe that there was something else at play here. An unknown force. And considering that all these organizations were fronts for the Order, it's most likely that the extraneous factor was Athena herself."

Bo frowned and said "Ok.. But you said both these organizations were Christian? Athena is a greek goddess, isn't she?"

Lauren smiled self-deprecatingly and said "Its just a hunch. But I think if these scientists received some kind of divine sign? Then they would automatically associate that, with the most prevalent religion of the time. With Aristotle it would have been the Greek pantheon, and with George Washington it would have been Christianity. I doubt that they spent much time investigating where the blessing came from exactly, for fear of getting their asses handed back to them. "

Bo nodded her head and said "Wow…That's quiet the conjecture, Dr. Lewis. You do realize that the only way we can actually check it out, is by actually talking to a member of the order? Failing which, Hades or Athena?"

Lauren gulped nervously and nodded.

Bo smiled and reached out for Lauren's cheek "Well you are in luck, because I know one confirmed member whom we can definitely talk to. But I will tell you about that later. After you tell me what else you have on your mind. I wouldn't be surprised if you are spot on with everything"

Lauren debated internally in her head, wondering if she should elaborate further on the suspicions she had formed, regarding the fate Athena had planned for her. Deciding against unnecessarily alarming her girlfriend, when so much was still pure conjecture at this point, Lauren shook her head in the negative.

Bo relieved now that they were approaching the end of their conversation, asked "So what do we do now?"

Lauren frowned and asked "Contact your order member, I guess. So.. was he the lead you were running up today?"

Bo sat back and said "Yeah, Trick gave me the address for Archie, short for Archimedes. Turns out Archie moved away 3 months ago.." Bo trailed off as Lauren had abruptly frozen.

Recovering slowly, Lauren asked quietly "Bo? Tell me that this Archie guy, is not Archimedes, the father of buoyancy?"

Bo shrugged and said "The one and the same"

Lauren shouted "You were going to meet Archimedes, one of the most brilliant mathematicians of all time WITHOUT ME? You were going to talk to the FRIGGIN FATHER OF BUOYANCY, WITHOUT ME?"

Noticing that Lauren's face had turned red, Bo quickly grabbed Lauren's hands and said "Ok! OK! Calm down your inner geek, woman!"

Lauren puffed out a few angry breaths, and said with gritted teeth "The next time, you are taking me with you, understand? No way, am I going to sit around in the lab, when you are meeting THE ARCHIMEDES!"

Bo with her mouth open half in disgust and half in amazement said "Geez! Ok."

Lauren took a deep breath and calmed down. Observing Bo's expression she chuckled "Honey. He's like Bono, for us nerds!" Then as a thought crossed her mind, a shit eating grin spread across Lauren's face "OH MY GOD! I wonder if Stephen Hawking is a member? Or Manjul Bhargava?" Sharply inhaling, Lauren squealed and said "Oh Bo! I am so excited! Did you know that Marie Curie was Fae? What if she's still alive and a member? Can we meet her? CAN WE MEET THEM ALL?"

Bo laughed out loud and said "Sure honey! But let's go meet Archie first, ok?"

Lauren sighed blissfully and said "Okay."

Bo leaned forward and kissed her slowly and deeply, conveying all the love she felt for the adorkable doctor. As she leaned back, Bo felt Lauren's breath wash over her face, as she sighed with pure happiness.

Stroking Lauren's cheek she said "Time for us to go on our date?"

Lauren leaned forward, grabbed Bo's face, and kissed her soundly. She leaned back and grinned saying "Yes!"

Bo stood up from the couch and stuck out her arm. "Shall we milady?"

Lauren rolled her eyes in amusement and linked Bo's arm with her own "We shall!"


	15. Date Night

**A/N: Sexy times are here! Finally! Thank you bzjz for taking the time to review each chapter! Looks like you binge-read the entire fic! And nothing could ever make me happier than knowing someone was interested enough to finish the fic in one day! More to come about the order of athena soon! Stay tuned folks! And like always please please review! Writing smut is a very uncomfortable experience. Hope it turned out okay! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 15 Date Night**

Bo rolled her eyes as Lauren fidgeted nervously beside her in the Camaro. Lauren was scrutinizing the darkness outside her window, with the same intensity, she had when studying her slides under the microscope. Her hands were twisting nervously, as Lauren mentally went through a list of possible destinations for their date.

Taking her hand from the gear shift, Bo reached out and covered Lauren's fidgeting hands.

Lauren scowled at Bo and said "I don't like surprises!"

Bo laughed and said "Well you're gonna love this one!"

Lauren sighed and pouted. "But Booo! We left the city half an hour ago! Where are you taking me?"

Bo looked at Lauren from the corner of her eyes and asked softly "Tired?"

Lauren sighed noisily and said "Of course not!"

Bo looked back at Lauren, and examined her closely as if Lauren was falling sick "Okaaay?" she said disbelievingly looking at the dark circles under the Doctor's eyes.

Lauren scowled at her and said "I may not have slept well, but I did sleep! Stop looking at me like I am some kind of porcelain doll, that is gonna fall down at any moment!"

Bo quickly released her grip on Lauren's hand and held up her hand, to soothe Lauren "Okay Okay! Geez! Can't I be worried about you?"

Lauren just gave her the stink eye, before turning back to look outside her window.

Bo bit her lip to prevent a smile from spreading as she took in Lauren's childish attempt at sulking. In a suggestive tone, Bo said "Besides, you aren't getting any sleep later tonight. So if you want to take a nap now, I wouldn't hold it against you."

Lauren smiled as she observed the dark silhouettes of trees passing by. Turning to face Bo, Lauren smirked and said "Succubus, if anyone's gonna be screaming for mercy tonight, it's gonna be you."

Bo chuckled and said "I have no doubt, considering how much you love to be on top. Just don't fall asleep on me, ok? Would really really suck, 'cause I have been looking forward to making love to my gorgeous girlfriend all night, for a very very long time now."

Lauren smiled and stroked the back of Bo's hand, which had come back to rest on the gear shift. "Since you are not going to tell me where we are going, I think I am going to close my eyes for a little while.. So I can shut my brain before it goes completely crazy from formulating a possible list of destinations within the next 100 miles. And NOT because I am tired!"

Bo rolled her eyes and said "Of course not! Sleep hun. I will wake you up in a few minutes. We aren't that far off now from our destination"

Lauren sighed and seized Bo's hand from the gear shift. Ensconcing Bo's hand within both of hers, Lauren leaned her head back against the car seat, and fell asleep.

Bo finished the final touches on her arrangements and got back to her car. Observing Lauren's peaceful expression as she napped, Bo's heart lurched painfully with love for the other woman. Leaning forward Bo pressed a soft kiss onto Lauren's lips.

Lauren blearily opened her eyes. Looking at Bo, Lauren smiled and blinked rapidly to clear the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes. With a wry grin, Lauren pretended to be a brat "Are we there yet?"

Bo shot her a mock look of annoyance, before smiling widely and exclaiming a triumphant "Yes!"

Lauren chuckled at Bo's enthusiasm, and stepped out of the car. As Bo stepped aside to make room for Lauren to get out of the car, Lauren's mouth opened in surprise, at the unimpeded view before her.

In front of her was a beautiful meadow sprinkled with bright orange and white petals. Right at the center was a white pallet, with boldly colored cushions in turquoise and pink. A wicker picnic basket stood to the side, next to an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne. The entire field was filled with tall heavy bottomed glasses, holding candles within, casting a soft muted glow around the pallet. Stars shone down brilliantly upon the meadow, unhindered by the pollution covering the city skies. An invisible brook gurgled happily as it skipped across pebbles, in the distance. The forest approached and enclosed the meadow on its far side. Crickets chirped cheerily in the forest, providing an idyllic atmosphere to the relaxed setting.

Closing her mouth with an audible click, Lauren gulped and looked at Bo, pointing at the scene in front of her. "Wow…This is..wow" she said looking back at the scene.

"Speechless doctor? Must be a first for you."

Lauren turned abruptly and hugged Bo tightly to her body. Bo chucked and tightened her arms, pulling Lauren even closer. Burying her head in the crook of Lauren's neck, she blisfully inhaled Lauren's perfume blissfully.

Feeling a drop of unexpected moisture hit her neck, Bo pulled back puzzled. Looking at the tears spilling from Lauren's eyes, Bo asked in confusion, as she hastily wiped the moisture from Lauren's eyes "Why are you crying?"

Lauren sniffed and said "This is so beautiful Bo! Nobody's done anything like this for me before."

Bo smiled softly at Lauren "Well they should have. You more than deserve it. But in a way, I am kinda happy. Because this way I get to be the first at doing something for you," Bo said.

Lauren cupped Bo's cheek and said seriously "You come first in everything, with me Bo". Bo smiled at Lauren's way of telling her that Bo was the most important person in her life.

Bo leaned forward and whispered "You come first with me too, baby" before capturing Lauren's lips in a heated kiss. Both women stood, swaying slightly in each other's embrace, as they kissed each other ardently, with abandon. Lips slid together, and clung as they parted, before crashing together more forcefully in another kiss. Tongues stroked thoroughly and slowly swirled around one another, when taste was offered and accepted. Eyelashes brushed cheeks softly, when angles were changed to deepen a kiss close to delirium. Noses brushed against one another, fingers flexed, arms tightened, and sighs were exchanged, as the two women slowly lost themselves to their mutual passion.

Feeling Lauren's hands move downwards slowly from the small of her back, Bo pulled back and rested her forehead on Lauren's. With her eyes still closed she said "If you keep doing that, then i am afraid we are going to have to fast forward this date, to its grand finale"

Lauren smiled saucily and broke free from Bo's embrace. She licked her lips to savor Bo's unique strawberry and champagne taste. Waiting for Bo to break out of her transfixed gaze on Lauren's tongue, as it darted out and swept a slow line across her lower lip, Lauren cocked her head. When Bo's eyes met hers again, Lauren threw Bo a saucy wink, and proceeded towards the picnic basket.

Bo shook her head and exhaled noisily before muttering in annoyance "You are such a tease, Dr. Lewis!"

Lauren smirked and said "Sooo..What's in the picinic basket?" she asked in a poor imitation of Yogi bear, pointing to the basket.

Bo laughed and approached Lauren, "Was that Yogi bear? Nice choice Lauren! I would love to be your Boo Boo"

Lauren laughed and said "C'mon then Boo Boo! I think it's time we explore the contents of this picinic basket, before we retreat to our cave." Lauren threw Bo a playful wink as she sat down on the pallet.

Bo snorted and sat down, joining Lauren on the pallet, as she said "Cave had better be euphemism for something, Lauren."

Lauren placed a hand on her chest, and looked at Bo in mock outrage "Such a dirty mind! I hope you know that you are a huge pervert, Bo Dennis!"

Bo smirked and trailed her finger up Lauren's exposed thigh and said "When it comes to you, I most certainly am, Lauren Lewis."

Lauren smirked back and caught Bo's hand before it could travel past and underneath the hem of her dress. "If you make me ask you again, what's in the picnic basket, I am gonna have to punish you."

Bo leaned forward slowly and looked sultrily into Lauren's eyes "Mmmm…Well in that case, ask me again. Please?" she said as she took Lauren in a slow sensuous kiss.

Gripping Bo's upper arms for support, Lauren pushed forward. Surprised at the increase in pace, Bo gave a gasp, before moving a hand to hold Lauren's jaw in place, as she deepened the kiss. Feeling her libido, slip out of control Lauren pulled back and chuckled. Brushing her nose playfully against Bo's, she asked "What's for dinner, apart from you?"

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's forehead. "Why don't you open the basket and see for yourself."

Lauren cast Bo a suspicious look, as she began opening the basket. She murmured "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Bo looked at Lauren with adoration, as she slowly and methodically untied the ribbon around the picnic basket. Lauren looked angelic. The starlight cast a soft halo around her blonde hair, and illuminated the paleness of her complexion beautifully. The beauty of the sight before her, caused Bo to wonder if she was perhaps dreaming. Unable to stop herself from touching Lauren to see if she was real, Bo reached out and slowly took a stray hair that had escaped Lauren's bun, in her fingers. Lauren looked up from her quest to discover the contents of the picnic basket, and eyed Bo questioningly. Rubbing the silky strands in her grasp with her fingertips, Bo shook her head

"You look beautiful, that's all" Bo said with a sigh as she released Lauren's hair.

Lauren grinned and rolled her eyes "Thank you. Coming from the sexiest succubus I know, that is indeed a huge compliment! You look gorgeous too. I really love your hair this way." she said and leaned in to comb through Bo's hair, which had been let down completely for a change. "Don't get me wrong. I love your hair when it's up too. Makes you look soooo sexy. But this style, reflects your inner chipmunk!" she said with a grin.

Bo grinned her chipmunk smile in response, and circled Lauren's wrist, rubbing her thumb over Lauren's pulse. Lauren smiled back at Bo, and pulled her wrist away before the Succubus could notice her pulse escalating. Unwilling to poke the Succubus, and bring their date to a premature conclusion, Lauren struggled to check her libido. Looking for a distraction, Lauren turned away from Bo, and began examining the contents of the picnic basket in earnest. Making quick work of the cutlery and napkins inside, Lauren set them aside to pick out the first item. Her first discovery had her mouth salivating.

"Oh my god Bo! I can't believe you got food from Silvio's organic pizza! Please tell me that this is their gnocchi with pesto?" Lauren asked with a face splitting grin, referring to her all time favourite Italian restaurant. She had begun raving about it once to Bo after they had gone out for drinks at Dahl, but had been interrupted mid-rant by Dyson joining them. Touched that Bo had remembered their conversation, Lauren couldn't help but let out a sigh, as her heart melted.

Bo smiled and nodded. Lauren squealed and leaned forward to quickly give Bo a kiss.

Exploring the contents further, Lauren asked"And..Oooh…are we having Tiramisu for dessert?" Lauren looked at Bo with hopeful eyes.

Bo tugged Lauren's ear playfully and said "Yes we are!"

Lauren smiled blissfully at Bo and said "I love you!"

Bo chuckled and said "Looks like the way to your heart is through your stomach."

Lauren nodded vigorously and said "You betcha! What did you get for yourself?"

Bo grinned and said "Eggplant parmigiana"

Lauren clapped her hands and rubbed them together "Good! I am gonna sneak a bite"

Bo rolled her eyes and said "Of course you are! Good that I got an extra large serving just in case"

Lauren grinned back at her unabashedly, and started unpacking the food. Frowning as she thought of the rather strict Italian owner of Silvio's, Lauren looked up at Bo "How on earth did you manage to do that? Silvio is a stickler for rules. I thought he only served a regular sized helping?"

Bo shrugged and said "I told him it was for you." Smiling at Lauren in adoration, Bo asked "Is there anyone you don't have wrapped around your little finger, babe?"

Lauren chuckled and said "I am gonna have to leave him a big tip next time". With the practiced and efficient movements of a surgeon, Lauren had the food plated up and served in no time. With wine glasses in hand, both women relaxed and dug into their food. Lauren leaned back happily alternating between watching the stars, and attacking her pasta. Bo's eyes were firmly glued to Lauren. Watching the doctor so relaxed and happy was a rare sight, and Bo intended to not miss even a minute of it. She observed, the curve of Lauren's eyebrows shimmering in the starlight, the sparkle in her eyes when she looked back at Bo, and her serious nods when she tasted something she liked particularly.

The hungry doctor devoured her Gnocchi quickly. Making puppy eyes at Bo, Lauren pointed her fork at Bo's eggplant parmigiana. Narrowing her eyes in mock annoyance, Bo scooted her dish away from Lauren. Lauren rose on her knees, and scooted forwards, intensifying the sad expression on her face, and pouting adorably. Bo chuckled and relented, extending a bite to Lauren's lips.

Lauren shut her eyes blissfully as she accepted the bite, savouring the taste of Bo mixed with Silvio's parmigiana. She licked her lips to keep the taste locked within her. Bo felt her libido rise at Lauren's unconscious sensual exhibition. Not giving Lauren the chance to open her eyes, Bo leaned forwards, and quickly kissed Lauren. Licking her lips as she pulled away, Bo said cheekily "Yep, you are right. That parmigiana does taste good!"

Lauren snorted in response, and started digging around the basket, to find the Tiramisu. In indignation Bo stopped her abruptly "Hey, wait for me to finish! Don't get started on the dessert without me."

Looking at Bo in annoyance, Lauren said "Well then, finish quickly. I am not going to sit around forever waiting for you."

Bo scowled and jabbed her fork in accusation at Lauren "Oh you think you are so clever Dr. Lewis! I know exactly where this is going! Don't even think about offering to "help me" finish my parmigiana.. so we can get started on dessert, quicker."

Lauren snickered. "It's your choice babe! Parmigiana or Tiramisu?" she said holding up two fingers for Bo to choose, with a mock air of seriousness.

Swatting away Lauren's hand, Bo scowled and whined "That's not fair! You win either way!"

Lauren looked at Bo contemplatively before saying "Well I can think of a solution."

Bo looked suspiciously at Lauren and said "okayyy?"

Lauren smiled smugly at Bo and said "I will pay you with a kiss for each bite of parmigiana I consume. Or you can choose to eat the Tiramisu off my very naked body."

Bo gulped, swallowing hard at the image Lauren's words conjured. In a voice hoarse with suppressed lust and want she said "You still win."

Lauren observed Bo's flushed face and parted her lips. Smirking inwardly in victory, she shrugged nonchalantly and said suggestively "We both win!"

Bo narrowed her eyes at Lauren's smugness. Unwilling to concede defeat so easily, Bo smirked and said "I choose option 1!"

Lauren taken aback by an answer she was clearly not expecting, spluttered "But..but..tiramisu..me naked?"

Bo laughed evilly and said "Gotcha! Now get your tight ass over here, and help me finish this parmigiana."

Scowling Lauren made her way over to Bo's side and said "I am rethinking my offer to help you finish the parmigiana. I realize that I am being taking advantage of, and wish to retract my initial offer. Which may I add, was made with the purest of intentions, from the goodness of my heart."

Bo hid her smirk and continued eating her parmigiana, tantalisingly slowly in front of Lauren.

Lauren smirked at Bo's playfulness and reached out for the Tiramisu. Observing Lauren's movements Bo paused mid bite and asked "What do you think you are doing?"

Lauren replied smugly "Eating this delicious and delectable tiramisu. Without you"

Bo snatched Lauren's hand before she could open the lid of the container and said "The hell you are!"

Lauren smirked and said "Try and stop me!"

Both Bo and Lauren faced each other, squaring off in an intense eye battle. As they looked at each other, Bo saw Lauren's lip twitch, and Lauren saw Bo bite her lip in an effort to prevent grinning. Unable to withhold their laughter any longer, both women simultaneously burst out laughing.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bo said "Alright! Alright! I got this parmigiana for you anyways. You can finish it. I will wait for you to get done."

Lauren smiled broadly at Bo, and took the parmigiana proudly from Bo, like a victor would collect a trophy. Chewing on another bite, Lauren moaned with abandon. Bo chuckled and shook her head. Leaning forwards, Lauren kissed Bo for her thoughtfulness, before resuming her attack on the food.

Bo re-positioned the pillows around the pallet and leaned back. She looked at Lauren, whose face was silhouetted slightly against the candle light, with stars above her head, and with a small smile on her lips. Closing her eyes, Bo captured the moment and filed it away in her memory. Bo inhaled the scent of the meadow, mixed with Lauren's perfume and the spiciness of the parmigiana, and sighed in contentment.

Lauren reached out and stroked Bo's leg. "What are you thinking about?"

Bo opened her eyes and smiled at Lauren "You."

Lauren blushed and pretended to concentrate on eating her parmigiana. Feeling predatory, Bo rose up and positioned herself behind Lauren. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and extended her legs on either side of Lauren. Lauren leaned back contently on to Bo's shoulder. Bo nuzzled her nose down Lauren's neck, before leaning back slightly to place a kiss behind Lauren's ear. Observing the goosebumps forming on the back of Lauren's neck, Bo mentally congratulated herself on a job well done.

Lauren finished the parmigiana quickly and set the dish aside. Turning within Bo's arms, Lauren placed her hands on Bo's shoulders, and rose up to straddle Bo. She reached down and kissed Bo lustily.

Bo let Lauren take the lead, savouring the taste of Lauren's longing, love and lust. When Lauren made to pull away, Bo pressed forwards and kissed her firmly. The two women kissed passionately, without any regard for time or place. Every longing gaze, every touch, and every kiss they had exchanged, had built towards this moment. In that moment, they could have been standing in the middle of a crowd, and they wouldn't have cared.

Bo pulled back first and with an eyebrow raised, questioned Lauren "Dessert?"

Lauren looked at Bo's swollen lips and licked her own. In a breathy whisper filled with lust, she said "Yes."

Bo made to pull back, and gave Lauren an affectionate smile to mask her disappointment, at not getting to ravish Lauren in that instant, the way she so desperately wanted to desperately.

Lauren quickly raised her hand and gripped the back of Bo's neck. Pulling Bo forward, she crashed her lips against Bo's. Insinuating her tongue against Bo's lips, Lauren deepened their kiss. Bo squeezed Lauren's sides, as her libido spun wildly out of control. Breaking their kiss slightly, Lauren whispered "You are going to be my desser

Aroused by Lauren's show of dominance, Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth. Using her position on Bo's lap, Lauren pushed the Succubus onto her back. Bo broke their kiss and gave a strangled gasp as she felt the coolness of the mattress, come in contact with the warmth of her skin.

Lauren seized the opportunity, and left a wet trail of kisses down the Succubus's neck. Trembling with want, Bo reached out and gripped Lauren's hips to steady herself. Lifting her upper body slightly, Lauren re-positioned herself, so that her weight would deliciously press against Bo's lower half. The two women took a moment to stare at each other.

Bo reached out and cupped Lauren's cheek. She said softly "Make love to me?" Lauren heard Bo's unspoken wish to slow things down. She understood that Bo wanted to savor their first time together as a couple, after being apart for so long. In Bo's request, Lauren understood that the Succubus wanted to find shade in the tenderness that Lauren alone brought, from the scorching heat that sex with everyone else, inevitably brought.

Feeling her heart clench painfully with love for the woman beneath her, Lauren leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Bo's forehead, silently conveying that Bo's heart was safe with Lauren. She traced Bo's left eyebrow with a series of small kisses. Brushing her nose against Bo's, Lauren subjected Bo's other eyebrow to the same treatment. Pulling back, Lauren saw Bo looking up, with her heart in her eyes. Leaning down, Lauren brushed her nose against Bo, and waited for Bo to close her eyes. She softly kissed each eye, and lightly cupped Bo's neck with one hand, feeling Bo's pulse race against her fingertips. Pulling back slightly, Lauren traced kisses down Bo's beautifully defined cheekbone, before changing her angle to press a wet kiss to the hollow of Bo's other cheek.

Bo sighed and caressed Lauren's back as she felt herself drowning slowly in the warmth of Lauren's affection. Without any pause, Lauren trailed another set of kisses, until she reached the corner of Bo's mouth. Pulling back she met Bo's gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Lauren brushed her lips lightly across Bo's lips once, then twice. Seeing Bo's eyes flutter close, as Bo luxuriated in the sensation of their kiss, Lauren closed her eyes as well, and deepened their kiss.

Feeling her own need rise to show her love for Lauren, Bo lifted her hips and rolled Lauren onto her back, without breaking their kiss. She pressed her body slowly and deliciously against Lauren, swallowing the moan she received in response. Breaking their kiss, Bo leaned her weight on one hand, and used the other hand to tilt Lauren's chin. She ran her tongue slowly on the underside of Lauren's jaw, and then reached up to kiss the hollow behind Lauren's ear. Making her way back down, Bo nipped and kissed Lauren's neck. Feeling Lauren's dress hinder her efforts in reaching Lauren's collarbone, Bo sat upright and pulled Lauren with her.

Both women paused their love making for a second, and drank in the sight of each other. Feeling how flushed Bo had become from their activities, Lauren reached out and gently ran her thumb across the blush suffusing Bo's translucent skin. Bo tilted her head and kissed the thumb. Wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist, Bo pulled Lauren forwards to sit on her lap. She slowly lowered the zipper on Lauren's dress, revelling in the way Lauren swallowed her desire at the feel of Bo's fingertips slowly brushing down her bare back. Pushing down till Lauren's dress snagged on her cleavage, Bo traced Lauren's collarbone lightly with her fingertips. Leaning forward she lightly bit the collarbone, before using her tongue to soothe the area. Lauren buried her fingers in Bo's hair and pushed down.

Taking the hint, Bo placed a series of wet kisses on the top of Lauren's breasts. Pulling back temporarily, Bo looked into Lauren's eyes as she pulled the dress down completely. The lust in Lauren's eyes, threatened to send Bo over the edge. Trailing her eyes slowly down Lauren's half naked torso, Bo licked her lips and rubbed firm circles on Lauren's hips. Unable to hold back her need, Lauren moaned "Bo!"

Observing the naked desire in Lauren's eyes, Bo reached back and in one swift motion, unzipped herself. As her breasts tumbled free, Lauren reached out and rolled both of them, in her hands. Unexpectedly derailed from her plan to make love to Lauren's breasts, Bo gasped in surprise. Lauren snickered and pushed Bo down with her body.

Capturing Bo's breast in her mouth, the minute Bo was laid flat against the pallet, Lauren began to slowly trace and suckle arousing circles on Bo's areola. One hand slowly traced down Bo's ribcage, and went down Bo's stomach. Covering Bo's navel with her thumb, and tilting her hand downwards, Lauren pressed down on Bo's lower abdomen. She simultaneously captured Bo's nipple with her teeth, and sucked.

Bo moaned out Lauren's name as a first wave of need washed over her. Releasing the nipple with a pop, Lauren proceeded to lavish the same attention on Bo's other breast. Bo arched beneath her, desperately seeking more contact. Lauren traced back up Bo's torso and reached her arm. Lifting herself up, Lauren used both hands to capture Bo's hands. Linking their fingers together, she lifted their connected arms above Bo's head. The motion causing her to press her own breasts flush against Bo's, as her upper torso melded seamlessly with Bo's naked skin.

At the feel of Lauren's skin pressed so intimately against her, Bo felt her desire spiral out of control, making her call out Lauren's name, in a gasp. Lauren captured Bo's lips in a kiss, and deepened it slowly and maddeningly, as she fell more and more, into Bo.

Driven crazy by Lauren's actions, Bo tore one arm free from Lauren's grasp and wrapped it around Lauren's waist. Flinging a leg on top of Lauren's thigh, Bo rolled them over quickly and kissed Lauren fiercely. Pulling back, she looked into Lauren's eyes.

Both women tumbled off the edge in that instant, and lost all restraint at the sight of each other's need. Refusing to relinquish her upper hand, Bo attacked Lauren's breasts with fervor. Driven crazy with the need to worship every inch of Lauren's body, Bo pressed heady kisses down Lauren's ribs and her stomach, all the time using her superior strength to keep Lauren pinned. Lauren desperately squirmed under Bo, trying to reverse their positions. With a final move, Bo sat upright and yanked Lauren's dress the rest of the way from her body. Sitting on her ankles, she began quickly shimmying out of her own dress.

Lauren, in a bid to dominate Bo, tried to use Bo's temporary distraction with her dress, and get up. Bo growled slightly and hurried her moments. Kicking her dress away hastily, Bo placed a hand on Lauren's hip and leaned forward, crashing her lips against Lauren's. Forcing Lauren to lay back down, Bo quickly crawled on top of Lauren. She reached down swiftly and pushed Lauren's legs apart, settling into her with a sigh of relief. The second she felt Lauren's calves wrap around her legs, Bo began to rock her hips deliciously against Lauren.

Moaning at the feel of Bo's arousal mixing deliciously with her own, and at the delicious rhythm of Bo's center finding her own, Lauren flung her head back and closed her eyes. Lost in the beauty of Lauren beginning to come undone, Bo leaned down, and alternately kissed and nipped at Lauren's neck. Seizing the back of Bo's head, Lauren pulled her up and initiated a heated kiss. The two women opened their eyes, and looked at each other, unwilling to miss the sight of the other woman slowly unravelling. The two women wantonly kissed each other with their eyes open, until Bo increased the pace. Lauren gave a helpless cry and arched upwards. Bo closed her eyes and buried her neck in the crook of Lauren's neck.

Bo slowly inserted a hand between their bodies, and pushed two fingers into the slickness coating Lauren. At the feel of Bo inside her, stretching her to her limits, Lauren gave a strangled cry. Not to be outdone, Lauren freed one hand from its prison in Bo's hair and traced down Bo's back. Finding Bo's center, Lauren quickly filled Bo. In an effort to suppress her moan, Bo bit Lauren's neck.

The two women began pushing and pulling in tandem, challenging each other to a race of who would fall off the cliff first. Bo raised herself to look at Lauren. Breaths mingling, and with gazes interlocked, both women came apart, moaning each other's name, at the exact same moment.

Bo slumped forwards and rested against Lauren. Panting from exertion, Lauren lost herself in the feeling of Bo's heart beat against her own. Bo listened contently to the sound of Lauren's breath against her ears, as she came down from her high. Both women lay peacefully in each other's arms, listening to each other's heart beat slow down, and sync together.

Turning her head slightly, Lauren pressed a kiss into Bo's hair. Bo reciprocated by dropping a kiss onto Lauren's shoulder. Drawing on her energy reserves, Bo rose up slightly and looked into Lauren's eyes. Baring her soul to Lauren, Bo let Lauren see in that unguarded moment, the depths of her love and devotion. Against Lauren's lips, Bo whispered "I love you"

Tears sparkled in Lauren's eyes, as she moved Bo's hand to cover her own heart. Letting Bo feel the strength of each heartbeat, she said "This heart beats for you and you alone."

Both women crashed their lips into each other in a deep kiss, filled with love and devotion. Bo rolled off Lauren, without releasing her hold. They lay side by side, with arms and legs intertwined, kissing each other passionately. Relieved at the end of their long separation, they kissed each other with abandon. Delirious with the knowledge that they would never again, have to part ways in the morning, both women held on to each other tightly. It wasn't long before, they began to make love again. And they continued to do so, until the first violet and pink rays of dawn, streaked across the horizon.


	16. Morning After

Chapter 16 Morning After

Bo awoke slowly to the sound of birds singing and chirping in the meadow. Wanting to sleep for a little while longer, Bo kept her eyes closed. A soft breeze ruffling her hair, and the heat of a sun risen well into the sky, threatened to lull Bo back into sleep. The warmth of a familiar body wrapped around Bo, made her instinctively snuggle closer, and tighten her arms in response.

Bo exhaled a contented sigh, and buried her nose in the head beneath her own, smelling coconut and mango, as she did. A happy smile spread across Bo's features when she opened her eyes and took in the sight of Lauren, nestled comfortably against Bo's chest. Bo ran a hand softly down Lauren's luxurious mane, and kissed the top of Lauren's head.

Looking down at Lauren, Bo realized that this position was new but more than welcome. In the past, the Doctor had always turned away from Bo, preferring to be the little spoon. It was automatically assumed that Bo was the protector in their relationship. She wondered if this new position, signified a shift in Lauren's self-perception. Perhaps Lauren finally saw herself as someone capable of protecting Bo. Or, Bo wondered longingly, if Lauren had finally broken down all the walls around her heart, and given herself completely to Bo, for the very first time.

In the past, Lauren had always held herself in, and needed Bo's strength to keep herself from falling to pieces. After their break, Lauren had gained confidence, and come into her own. So, when they had re-connected during the blackout, Lauren had turned away, not out of a lack of confidence, but more to hide her heart break. At the time Lauren was undoubtedly crushed by the thought that, their love making meant nothing more than a one night stand to Bo.

But now with all their emotional baggage safely unpacked and tucked away, Lauren had re-found her confidence in their relationship. Which in turn, had made it easy for Lauren to give herself completely to their relationship. Bo wistfully sighed hoping that this was the reason, Lauren had wrapped herself protectively around Bo, instead of turning away as she usually did.

Roused by the sensation of Bo combing through her hair, Lauren popped one eye open. Squinting against the brightness of a new day, Lauren looked up and saw Bo. Placing a kiss on the soft skin beneath Bo's jaw, Lauren stretched lazily within Bo's arms. She mumbled a sleepy good morning, before burrowing into Bo's neck, and hooking a leg around Bo's waist. Amused by Lauren's reluctance to move away, Bo tightened her arms around Lauren, and chuckled a good morning in response.

As the intensity of the sunlight registered in Lauren's sleepy brain, she woke up abruptly and sat upright. "Holy shit Bo! What time is it?"

Admiring Lauren's nakedness better from this new position, Bo didn't reply for a full minute. In a raspy voice filled with sleep and want, she replied "I don't know babe. But I would guess that its about 8 or 9?"

Feeling a blush spread across her body at Bo's intense scrutiny, Lauren nervously swallowed before resuming her search for her phone. Reading the time on the display Lauren realized that it was 9 already. She looked back down to see Bo sprawled out naked, temptingly below her. Lauren huffed in frustration, and bit her lip.

Looking at the tense lines of the Doctor's body, Bo got up and sighed softly in disappointment. Giving Lauren an understanding smile, she ran a hand down Lauren's forearm and said "Time to head back?"

Observing Bo's brave attempt to hide her disappointment, Lauren leaned forwards and took Bo's lips in a heady kiss. Pulling back she waited for Bo's eyes to open and said sultrily "One of the perks of being the boss is, I can go in anytime I want"

Bo grinned evilly at her, and closed the distance between them. She seized Lauren's face, and laid back down, forcing Lauren down with her, and making their bodies mesh together. The two women kissed languidly for a moment, before they were disturbed by the sound of Bo's phone going off. Separating reluctantly from Lauren, Bo reached for her phone. Noticing the caller ID, Bo cut the call, and turned back to Lauren.

Recapturing Lauren's lips in a deep kiss, Bo ran her hands down the length of Lauren's muscular back. Lauren pulled away and asked breathily. "who..who was it?" Gasping as Bo had angled her chin, and found a sensitive spot on her neck.

Bo licked a hickey on Lauren's neck from their last night, proudly. Startled by the sensation, Lauren grasped Bo's hair and pulled her upwards to meet her eyes. Frowning slightly at being denied, Bo quickly replied Trick, before taking Lauren in another heated kiss. Rolling them over, Bo pushed her tongue against Lauren's and inserted a thigh between Lauren's legs. Rising up slightly, Bo rested her weight on one arm. She reached up with her free hand and began lightly stroking Lauren's nipple with her thumb, as she kept up her duel with Lauren's tongue. Moaning at the onslaught on her senses, Lauren scratched her fingernails against Bo's back.

Convinced that she now had Lauren's complete and undivided attention, Bo began placing wet kisses down Lauren's neck. Reaching her collar bone, Bo took her time, exploring each and every hickey she had placed on Lauren the previous night. Lauren pushed her hips against Bo wanting to be on top, and moaned as her movement made her grind against Bo's thigh, instead. Smiling against Lauren's skin, Bo moved downwards with the intention of tasting a swollen pink nipple. Bo's phone buzzed incessantly next to her head.

Irritated at this interruption to her quest in re-mapping Lauren's body, Bo sat upright and took the call. She growled at the caller and said "Trick? This had better be important! You have 30 seconds to state what you want, before I hang up."

Listening intently to what Trick was saying, Bo sat up and separated completely from Lauren. Rubbing her forehead in an attempt to calm her irritation, Bo continued listening to Trick. Lauren sat up behind Bo, and wrapped her arms around Bo's waist. In an effort to soothe the succubus, she pressed her breasts against Bo' back, dotting Bo's shoulders with a series of wet kisses. Bo leaned back against Lauren, and sighed happily. Stroking Bo's forearm, Lauren reached up and bit Bo's free ear, gently.

Trying desperately to keep from moaning aloud, Bo clenched her fingers around a handful of grass and pulled. She replied quickly "Thanks Trick. I will look into it." And hung up. Bo leaned back against Lauren's shoulder, and pulled her down into a deep kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Lauren reached upwards and cupped Bo's breasts gently. Pulling and flicking Bo's painfully erect nipples, Lauren trailed a set of kisses from Bo's neck to the hollow behind her ear. Reaching Bo's ear, Lauren whispered "What was that all about?"

Bo seized Lauren's hair and re-captured Lauren's lips in a wet kiss. In an effort to tease the Succubus, Lauren pulled back quickly and dotted a series of kisses down Bo's neck to the hollow where neck meets chest.

Bo replied breathily "Trick says.. he.. may be.. able to.. help us..track down..Archie" she said punctuating her sentence with gasps, every time Lauren's lips met the sensitive skin of her neck.

Pushing against the arm imprisoning her at her waist, Bo freed herself and turned around. Straddling Lauren, Bo took Lauren's face in both her hands, and kissed her passionately.

Lauren's phone began to buzz. Sighing at the interruption, Bo pulled back and looked at Lauren, raising an eyebrow. Silently questioning if Lauren was going to answer her phone. Lauren squeezed Bo's hips apologetically and said "It could be important."

Bo sighed and got off Lauren's lap. Lauren reached for her phone and answered the call. Listening to the Doctor rattle of a bunch of scientific terms in rapid succession, Bo realized that it was time for the Doctor to be heading back. Sighing quietly, Bo rose up and began clearing the debris from their meal. A proud smile spread across her face, as she listened to Lauren issuing professional and authoritative instructions over the phone.

Hanging up, Lauren looked at Bo with a bright smile. Confused by Bo's distance, she asked worriedly "Why are you so far away? I thought we were going to have morning sex?"

Bo cocked her head and smirked at Lauren. "We were. But it looks like the world has other ideas." Sitting back down, Bo crawled on her knees to Lauren. Watching Bo's breasts bounce enticingly as she made her way over, Lauren gulped audibly. Bo smirked and kissed Lauren's nose. She sat back down and said "Besides, I think your pubococcygeus muscle could use some rest. I did put it through one heck of a workout last night"

Lauren chuckled and stroked Bo's cheek. "You have an amazing memory! I have no doubt that you would have easily been at the top of your class, had you gone to college."

Bo smiled and turned her head to kiss Lauren's palm. "If you had been my professor, maybe. C'mon. Let's get dressed. The sooner we get done with our work, the sooner I get you all to myself." Pulling back, Bo bit her lip and stroked Lauren's arm. She asked hesitantly "Come over to my place tonight?"

Lauren smiled and leaned forward to quickly peck Bo. She said softy in a voice filled with adoration "Okay"

Bo rewarded Lauren with a huge smile that crinkled her eyes. Lauren chuckled softly and shimmied into her dress. Bo gave a wistful sigh as she saw more of Lauren's skin slowly disappearing behind her dress.

Lauren turned around and quirked an eyebrow at Bo's nakedness. Grinning, Bo stood up and made a show of bending over, making Lauren gulp at the view of Bo's posterior. Straightening up, Bo slowly zipped up her dress. Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo and said in a quietly threatening tone "You are soo gonna pay for that Succubus."

Bo licked her lips and said with eyes narrowed "Bring it"

Lauren smirked at Bo, and began clearing up the pallet. Amused at Lauren's OCD way of placing everything back into the basket in perfect order, Bo went to Lauren and wrapped her hands around Lauren's waist. "Leave it babe. Why don't you wait in the car? I will get this cleaned up in no time"

Lauren shook her head and turned her head to smile at Bo, without breaking their embrace said "No Bo! It's the least I can do, considering the trouble you went to." She pecked Bo on the lips.

Bo kissed Lauren's temple and squeezed her waist gently "It was no trouble. It was my pleasure." Giving Bo a full smile, Lauren turned around in her arms and kissed Bo lovingly. Swaying in each other's arms, Lauren sighed and rested her forehead against Bo "Thank you for last night Bo." Looking into Bo's eyes she said "I will never forget it". Bo leaned forward and gripped Lauren's chin, before kissing her firmly. She pulled back and said "Good. Coz, neither will I"

Kissing Lauren's forehead, she gently removed herself from Lauren's arms. Turning around Bo sighed at the mess they had made last night. When they had been far too lost in each other, to care that they were pushing random food items out of the way, as they made love. Sighing she bent to retrieve the upended champagne bottle. She looked at Lauren and said "Divide and conquer? I will get the pallet and pillows stowed away, while you get the basket and candles sorted?" Lauren nodded, and the two women quickly set about clearing up their mess.

Lauren and Bo held hands contently on their drive back to the city. Lifting their joined hands to her lips, Lauren kissed the back of Bo's hand softly. Bo turned and gave Lauren a brief but huge smile, before returning her eyes to the road.

Looking at Bo, Lauren caressed each feature of Bo's exquisite face, with her eyes. Sighing happily, Lauren leaned back and rested her temple against the car seat, facing Bo.

Last night had been nothing short of magical. And she had Bo to thank for all of it. If Bo hadn't insisted on resolving their issues before their date, they may have never spent the night in each other's arms, making love unabashedly under starlight. That minute when Lauren had seen how beautifully Bo had transformed the meadow just for her, was the minute Lauren had let go of every single grudge and doubt, completely. In that moment, she had felt every wall, she had erected around her heart to prevent feeling the kind of heartache only Bo could bring, crumble to dust. That was the moment she had resolved to hold nothing back, anymore.

Feeling her need to drag the succubus back into her arms, and make love to her thoroughly again, Lauren sighed and diverted her attention. She squeezed Bo's hands gently and asked "What did Trick want?"

Bo sighed, feeling the bubble they had been in since last night, collapse. Lauren squeezed Bo's hand in apology. Squeezing back to indicate that she understood, Bo continued "Trick told me to find a Fae called Ben. He and Archie have apparently been working together on bottling Fae energy for a while now."

Lauren frowned and said "Wait. Ben as in a Ben Flintstone?"

Bo looked at Lauren in confusion and said "Yeah? Do you know him?"

Lauren sat up in great excitement and said "Yes! He is in my lab right now!"

Bo looked back with her eyes shining in hope and excitement, and said "What?! Really?"

Lauren nodded energetically and said "Yes Bo! He was my emergency case. Remember the guy who got zapped trying to bottle lightening? That's him!"

Bo looked back at Lauren with mouth agape "Seriously?! Isn't that one heck of a coincidence! Let's go get him!" Leaning to kiss Lauren quickly she said "I am so glad you are here with me right now, babe"

Lauren grinned happily and said "Me too Bo! The call I got today morning? It was to inform me that he's awake, and that there's a visitor waiting for him."

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand in excitement and said "What are the chances that this visitor is Archie?"

Lauren frowned at Bo and said "Let's not get our hopes up sweetie. It may more likely be a family member. But I am sure, we can still find a way to reach Archie through him."

Bo nodded at Lauren's pragmatism, and switched gears, revving up the car. The two women sped away with new purpose.

-xx—xx—xx

Bo followed closely behind Lauren, as she rushed in to the Marquisse research clinic. The minute Lauren stepped foot into the clinic, she was ambushed by her team of nurses and doctors. Bo stood back slightly, feeling more besotted than ever with the Doctor, as Lauren confidently took charge, and issued instructions promptly and clearly. Looking over her shoulder, Lauren beckoned Bo to follow and proceeded towards a bed on the far end of the clinic.

Bo caught up with Lauren and asked quickly, in an effort to not distract the Doctor from her work  
"Is that Ben?"

Lauren nodded briefly, and walked up to her patient. Bo watched her girlfriend, as she introduced herself in a warm yet professional manner that was uniquely Lauren. She watched Lauren quickly approach Ben, and proceed to shine a torch into his eyes, checking for pupil response.

Lauren kept her voice friendly on purpose, so as to not spook Ben, as she asked  
"Why were you running around trying to bottle lightening?"

Ben swallowed nervously and watched the Doctor, as she proceeded to examine his other eye. Leaning back Lauren gave Ben a friendly smile, and looked at him expectantly.

Ben looked down and fidgeted with the sheets. Mumbling quickly, Ben replied off-handedly " I was trying to store energy"

Irked by Ben's vagueness, Bo asked sarcastically "Haven't you heard of batteries?"

Ben looked up at Bo and scowled childishly. In a petulant voice he whined "I was trying to bottle pure energy!"

With her head cocked slightly in curiosity both at Ben's behaviour and response, Lauren asked with furrowed brow "Why?"

"Because our lives depend on it." Said a deep voice from behind.

Both women turned to see an old man, with a pure white and snowy beard approaching them. The man looked distinctly haggard and careworn. His skin hung around loosely about his bones, like a deflated tyre hanging around the frame of a wheel. He looked like a fat man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time.

But the man's eyes were his most arresting feature. His eyes shone an intense and clear pure gold. When his gaze landed on Bo, she froze momentarily. It was like those golden eyes were shining a spotlight on Bo, examining her minutely as it picked apart each and every nuance of her facial expression. Like a clock maker would pick apart a watch and look at all the components within.

Swallowing uncomfortably at this intense scrutiny, Bo boldly asked the stranger "Who are you?"

Ignoring Bo, the stranger turned to Lauren. Hearing Lauren gasp at the intense sensation of being under those golden eyes, Bo moved closer to stand next to her protectively.

The stranger looked at Lauren, and said in a quiet voice filled with urgency and desperation "I need your help, Dr. Lewis"

Lauren gulped and asked in a voice that had become raspy with fear from being the object of those golden eyes "Me? What do you need me for?"

The stranger smiled gently and said "The Fae world knows of your genius. Do you recall ever having come across a solution for bottling pure energy, during your long tenure with the Fae, Doctor?"

Frowning slightly in contemplation, Lauren said "No, I don't recollect anything of that sort, right now. But, I can certainly look into it. "

Looking at the stranger, Lauren took in the hunched shoulders, and the weariness of the strangers face. This was undoubtedly a hunted man on the verge of giving up. Feeling a surge of pity for the stranger, whose position mirrored her own with the Fae not that long ago, Lauren felt her irrational fear at the unusual color of his eyes disappear. She said gently. "But I will need to know who I am helping. Also, why are you asking me for help, instead of the Ash or the Morrigan? Unless it is them you are running away from? "

The old man looked at Lauren with a smile laced with irony "I wish that were so, child. But no. The Fae who is after me, is far more powerful than the light and dark put together."

Swallowing her trepidation, Lauren asked in a neutral voice "Is it one of the ancients?"

Lauren saw the old man's eyes widen briefly and his fists clench slightly in surprise. She noticed the old man quickly compose himself and nod in affirmation.

Bo felt a strange sense of kinship with the stranger, who like her had been a victim of the Ancients. She said reassuringly "We have escaped Z twice now. We will do whatever we can to help you."

The old man threw his head back and laughed loudly. Looking at Bo with a mixture of contempt and amusement he said "Escaping Z is childs play! Athena on the other hand? No man can defeat her. Not when she carries victory in her very palm. "

Lauren felt as though her breath had been sucked out of her. There was no more denying that Athena was coming for her now. Events were unfolding more quickly than she anticipated. In a voice trembling with anxiety, she asked the stranger "Who are you? And what does Athena want with you?"

The stranger looked at her contemplatively. Apparently seeing something in Lauren that he liked, the old man straightened up and said "I have been known by many names. But the name I was born with, was Archimedes."

Nodding to herself as her suspicions regarding the identity of the stranger was confirmed, Bo looked at Lauren. The two women exchanged a glance coming to a silent agreement to work together, and get the information they needed desperately.

Breaking their gaze, Bo turned and took a step closer to Archimedes. Overcoming her fear at the unnatural color of those eyes that shone like brightly polished coins, she looked directly at Archimedes without flinching. In a voice kept low and clear, in an effort to intimidate, Bo asked "Why is Athena worse than Z?"

Lauren looked at the back of Bo's head and smiled inwardly in pride. She loved it when Bo exhibited the full force of her personality, and became a leader. She traced the resolute lines of her lover's body with her eyes and smiled dreamily.

Taken aback by the strength and power of the woman, he had dismissed as ordinary on first glance, Archimedes stumbled with his words. "Well…well..Athena is pure thought. As in she has no body"

Seeking an escape from Bo's fiery gaze, the stranger looked at Lauren and continued "She is cold and dispassionate, and has no emotion. If Athena forms a plan to kill you, she succeeds. Just because she thinks of all possibilities, and leaves no room for loose ends. She has all of Z's cunning, without any of Z's volatility and impetuousness thrown into distract her from achieving her goals. Athena is arguably the most powerful Fae."

Bo threw a glance at Lauren and saw Lauren biting her lip, deep in thought. Deciding to take over the interrogation, and let Lauren continue reading between the lines, Bo said "Tell me about the order. And don't lie. I know you were chosen to be its first leader"

Archimedes nervously swallowed and said "I cannot tell you. She would kill me."

Lauren rose up from her position on Ben's bed, and looked dispassionately at Archimedes. She said in a stern voice "I believe that Athena wants me to join the order. I won't help you with your problem, unless you help me with mine"

Archie's eyes bugged out. He looked at Lauren with a mixture of pity, and fear "You poor child!"

Bo's fear for her lover spiralled out of control. She did what came naturally to her in situations like these. She chose to channel her fear into anger instead. With her teeth gritted, Bo closed the distance and seized Archie's shirt. Lifting him up slightly, she looked him straight in the eyes and said "Listen and listen to me carefully. That is my girlfriend over there. If you know anything that will help me keep her safe? You will tell me RIGHT NOW!"

Gulping nervously as he looked into Bo's eyes, Archimedes circled the wrist at his throat. He nodded and said softly "I will tell you all that I know."

Bo let go off him and lowered him to the floor. Archimedes rubbed his throat and continued "But there is much that I do not know. Much that I can only guess"

Lauren said softly "Tell us anyway."

Archimedes nodded. "Alright. I was chosen to be the first leader. But I never took up the mantle"

Bo exclaimed in surprise "What the Fae?!"

Archie smiled slightly and said "It's true. Athena took me for a ..what do you children call it these days?..a test run?"

Lauren giggled like a fan-girl in the background. Bo turned to look at her. She shrugged and said "Archimedes made a joke. That was funny!" Bo narrowed her gaze, and Lauren nodded muttering "Right. Focus."

Turning back to Archie, Bo raised an eyebrow indicating that Archie continue. Clearing his throat Archie said "Athena had a corporeal form those days. She became my patron. Under her guidance, I became the greatest mathematician of Ancient Greece, and discovered the principle of buoyancy."

Lauren nodded enthusiastically in the background with her mouth open. Cheering up at the sight of an obvious fan, Archie continued more enthusiastically. Bo rolled her eyes in the background and huffed in annoyance.

"Athena's powers were intoxicating! I felt I was thinking more clearly and comprehensively about everything. Those years were my most prolific, both as an inventor and a scientist." Archie paused and looked down at his shoes, his face transformed into a bitter mask.

In a sympathetic voice, Lauren asked "What changed?"

Sighing deeply Archie looked up at Lauren and contniued "Athena wanted to lose her body, and become pure thought. She felt that a body made her feel things she did not want to experience.. like pain, hunger and lust. She wanted to find a way to become pure spirit, and she did.. With the help of Hades."

Bo stiffened at the mention of her father. Lost in his own memories Archie continued " Athena proposed forming an order. The mission of the organization was to bring together the finest minds of the time. From this group, Athena would then choose a leader, a true seeker of knowledge. The order would then, under the indirect guidance of Athena, work towards unravelling the mysteries of the universe. I believe that she tied her life force in some way, to the order"

Bo looked at Lauren with excitement and pride at Lauren, as the doctor's speculations were confirmed. Lauren was intently focussed on Archimedes, as she waited with bated breath of what he might reveal next.

Archie took a deep breath and looked up at Lauren. Seeing that the doctor had already formed her own suspicion regarding the nature of the binding between Athena and the order. Archie nodded sympathetically at the resignation he saw in the doctor's eyes. Lauren nodded for him to continue.

Sighing he rolled his eyes and said "But you see…Back in those days, I was a little bit..well eccentric.."

Bo looked at him in confusion. Archie shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment and waved his hands erratically as he said quickly in one breath, like he was trying to get it over with, " I ran out naked, shouting Eureka after I discovered how to make a barometer"

Lauren and Bo studiously avoided each other's gaze. Imagining the stiff old man, running around butt-naked was hilarious enough as it was. They didn't need the additional stimulus of seeing their significant other barely restrain their laughter.

Archie scowled as he saw their ill disguised attempt in hiding their laughter. He continued in an annoyed tone "Athena does not tolerate such eccentricities. She regards them as foolish whims that distract the mind from worthier goals. Aristotle was chosen to lead instead"

Getting her laughter under control, Lauren asked "What happened to him?"

Archimedes frowned in jealousy and said "He became a great philosopher obviously, and lived a full life until his death." He looked at Lauren debating whether or not to reveal what he had guessed about Aristotle's fate.

Sensing his inner conflict, Lauren asked "Looks like we have reached the part of the story, where you tell us what you have guessed. What do you think really happened to him?"

Bo looked at Lauren in confusion, who shook her head towards Archie, indicating that Bo pay Archie her full attention instead.

Archie looked back and forth between Bo and Lauren. "Child, this is only a guess, and may very well mean nothing." Reassured by Lauren's nod he said "Aristotle died under suspicious circumstances. Socrates was executed at the same time, just to draw attention from the circumstances surrounding Aristotle's death. Every leader since then, has died of suspicious causes. George Washington for instance, died of blood-letting, a very controversial procedure. Its almost as if.." he trailed off looking fearfully at Lauren.

Lauren said with intense concentration "As if what?"

Archie exhaled noisily and said "Look Doctor..Sometime before his death, Aristotle came to me and started discussing theology. He told me that the true god was a prime mover of logic and rationality. That a true god would shape the universe to comply with rules of logic, and would advance the universe to its logical end."

Looking at Lauren frown momentarily in confusion at the unexpected tangent in the conversation, he paused and looked intently into her eyes trying to explain himself better "That is eerily similar to what Athena once told me..About how she would fashion the world herself once she became a spirit, thereby taking a form similar to god. And the incident with Washington?..its almost as if he was trying to rid himself of whatever mark, Athena must have left on him when she chose him..it was almost as if she had left a mark within his body"

Lauren swallowed and nodded. Having someone else arrive at the same conclusion she had, made her feeling of helplessness rise to the surface, once again. She tasted bile in her throat, and felt her heart skip a beat. Clenching her fists, she regained control. In a hoarse voice she said "You think Athena fused with the leaders of the organization."

Archimedes mutely nodded in agreement.

Bo's mouth dropped open in silent agony. Composing herself quickly, she walked over quickly to Lauren and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Lauren looked down at her and squeezed back. She smiled reassuringly at Bo and said "We are just guessing here, sweetheart." In an effort to calm the Succubus, though she knew very well that the guess was most likely true.

Undeceived by Lauren's smile Bo said quietly, so that only Lauren would hear "Nothing is gonna happen to you babe. Not on my watch. I promise." Lauren gripped Bo's hand tightly and nodded.

Wishing desperately to finish this conversation, so she could concentrate on calming the headache brewing behind her temples, she turned towards Archie, and asked in a voice devoid of emotion "What does she want with you now?"

Archie in silent understanding of Lauren's plight, said quickly "She wants me to bottle light. Because that is the only way to combat darkness."

Ben piped up in the background "Yeah dude! We need to bottle lightening!" he said and laughed maniacally.  
With eyebrows raised Bo asked Archie "What's wrong with him?"

Archie looked away from Ben, and whispered "Well Ben here, ran around one too many times with a kite and a light bulb, trying to harness lightening"

Lauren's mouth dropped open and she started in a shrill voice "Are you?" She swallowed once to regain control of her voice "Are you telling me that Ben here is Benjamin Franklin? THE INVENTOR OF THE LIGHT BULB?"

Bo winced at the high pitch Lauren's voice had reached by the end of the sentence. Archie looked at Bo, curious about Lauren's excitement. Bo shook her head slightly to stop her ears from ringing. She shrugged and said as a way of explanation. "She's a super geek."

Archimedes turned and looked at Lauren with a mischievous glint in his eye. He looked Lauren up and down appraisingly, as Lauren looked adoringly at Ben. He tried to recapture Lauren's gaze with a winning smile on his face, trying to see if she would fangirl all over him as well.

Bo folded her arms and stepped into his view. Catching the rage in Bo's eyes, Archimedes backtracked and cleared his throat. He continued quickly and addressed "Yep! He is. The one and the same."

Lauren said "But your hospital record states your name to be Ben Flintstone!"

Archie looked at the ceiling in embarrassment, and said "He loooves the Flintstones…"

Ben nodded enthusiastically and jumped up and down slightly on the bed, while still remaining sitting. He pumped his fist in the air and exclaimed "YABBA DABBA DOO!"

Lauren smiled fondly at him like a mother would at her child, and said "Can I have your autograph?"

Ben looked at Lauren with wide eyes. Giggling he narrowed his eyes, and gave Lauren the once over' For you pretty lady? YESSS! Anywhere you want. Should I sign your chest?"

Lauren blushed like a school girl. Bo cleared her throat loudly in the background, in jealousy. She looked at Lauren and said in a quietly threatening voice "Babe. Focus. Archie says we need to bottle light to defeat Nyx?"

Lauren cleared her throat and straightened up. Nodding guiltily she spoke quickly "Yes. Yes of course! You were saying Archie?"

Archie looked between the two women as though he was watching an interesting tennis match. Swallowing his smile, he said "Well Nyx is darkness. So we will need to find a way of harnessing light to combat her."

Bo frowned and said "That sounds way too easy! With that line of reasoning all we would need to do is shine a laser on Nyx, and she would die."

She looked up to see Lauren surreptitiously slipping a piece of paper from her prescription pad, to Ben.

Lauren quickly withdrew her hand when she saw Bo looking at her, and nodded energetically trying hard to distract Bo. "Exactly Bo! I completely agree with you."

Noticing Bo roll her eyes, Lauren cleared her throat nervously. She re-focussed and rubbed her chin contemplatively. "Nyx isn't just darkness. She is in fact, pure destruction and death. The darkness is merely symbolic. You will need a different kind of light if you wish to defeat her."

Bo nodded in agreement with Lauren and said as an aside "Yeah...if nyx controlled the universe before the big bang…then..you will need the "let there be light. And there was light" kind of thing...you need the kind of light that leads to life"

Bo and Lauren looked each other when Bo's words sparked the same conclusion in both their heads.

They both looked at each other and said simultaneously "We will need Chi"

Bo grinned at Lauren, delighted at having reached an epiphany together. Lauren smiled back at Bo and wondered if Bo realized that, if they found a way to bottle Chi, Bo would never have to feed again.


	17. Hades and Lauren

**A/N Hey Guys! Thanks new reviewers gogobolo and avidreader for being kind enough to catch up and review! :) Huge thanks to all the old reviewers: anon (Also my super sweet Beta!), tooblind, laura, Junetweed,Hayley and Kyoshi. Hope you guys stick around till the finale. The next chapter is going to be explosive! This chapter sort of leads in to it. As always please review. It lets me know that you are still interested in the story. Cheers! And hope you all have a great week ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Hades and Lauren**

Bo leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled at the back of Lauren's head, as she sat on the couch talking to Dyson. She heard the doctor beginning to convey the gist of their conversation with Archimedes. Lauren chuckled lightly at something Dyson said, and replied saying that she did indeed have a nerdgasm over Archimedes and Benjamin Franklin.

Bo shook her head in amusement and turned around to search for wine glasses. When she looked back she found Lauren sighing dreamily over something in her hands. Frowning slightly Bo stood on her toes to see what was in Lauren's hands. At the same moment, Lauren turned slightly checking to see if Bo was watching her. When she saw Bo trying to get a glimpse of her hands, Lauren quickly stowed away the mysterious object in her pockets.

Bo quirked an eyebrow, pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Lauren, as if to tell her that she would get the Doctor to spill in one way or the other. Lauren blushed and turned around, loosening the top button of her dress shirt nervously.

As Bo listened to Lauren speaking over the phone, she marvelled at how right the Doctor had been about her speculations. The Doctor had correctly predicted that the order was really about the leaders, and that the leader had some sort of backing from Athena.

She frowned as she remembered Lauren's suspicion about Athena fusing with the leaders. Turning back, she looked at Lauren again and wondered why the Doctor had not shared that one particular prediction with her. Surely, if the Doctor suspected that her life may be in danger from fusing with Athena, she should have shared that important piece of information with Bo? After all they had been through, Bo wondered why Lauren didn't trust Bo's ability to keep her safe. Swallowing her hurt at not being included completely in the Doctor's thought process yet again, Bo bent to retrieve a wine bottle from the cabinet under the counter. Sighing Bo decided to forget about it, and focus instead on spending time with her girlfriend.

Lauren hung up and turned around, looking over the back of the couch. Capturing Bo's gaze, she gave her a huge smile. Feeling all her resentment slip away, Bo returned the smile and headed towards her girlfriend.

She set the wine and glasses down on the coffee table. Bending down to kiss Lauren lightly, Bo sat on the couch facing the doctor. She scooted forwards until her legs encased Lauren's partly. Reaching out, Bo stroked the Doctors thigh and looked into the eyes of the woman she loved with all her heart.

She asked "So what did Dyson say?"

Lauren covered Bo's hand on her leg with her own. "Not much. He listened mostly. And said that he would do some more digging of his own on Archie."

Bo grinned and said "Archie huh? On a first name basis now, I see"

Lauren blushed and nervously squeezed Bo's hand. "You know I love you right?"

Bo nodded and tilted her head slightly in amusement. She placed an elbow on the back of the couch, and rested her head against that hand, waiting for a typical Lauren outburst.

Lauren bit her lip for a second, before bursting out. Her body surged forward, and her hands flailed wildly before her as she nearly screamed "But OMG! Archie was so brilliant! Did you notice the way he spoke? So thoughtful and deep. And his joke about "test runs". He's sooo FUNNY!" Lauren squealed slightly and clasped her hands together in joy.

Bo laughed lightly, adoring Lauren all the more for her geeky cuteness.

Lauren leaned forward and grabbed Bo's hand "He works with Benjamin Frickin Franklin! Do you know how many different patents Ben has? And Ben was so hip and cool too! I can't BELIEVE that I met NOT one, but two of the most intelligent people to ever walk this earth."

Lauren leaned back and smiled brilliantly into the distance. She stroked her pockets as though they contained something precious, as she lost herself in geeky paradise.

Bo looked at where Lauren's hands were. Remembering that Lauren had hidden something in there, Bo shot Lauren a suspicious look. She nonchalantly slid up her hand on Lauren's thigh. Reaching up quickly, she grasped whatever was inside Lauren's pocket and pulled it out.

Startled by Bo's sudden movements, Lauren jolted up in surprise, and desperately tried to grab Bo's retreating hands. Bo turned her back to Lauren, and opened her palm to see a piece of neatly folded paper. Scooting forwards, Lauren tried to grab the piece of paper from Bo's hands.

Bo extended her arms and unfolded the piece of paper. She slowly began reading as Lauren's hands scrabbled uselessly against Bo's arms.

"Your smile is more brilliant than lightening! If I could, I would bottle it up forever, and look at it whenever I get sad - Benjamin Franklin (Benny to you and only you, sweet cheeks! ;-) Call me xxx-xxx-xxxx)"

Bo looked back in disgust at Lauren "Really?"

Waving the piece of paper in Lauren's face she shouted again "REALLY?"

Lauren turned bright red and grabbed the piece of paper from Bo's hands. "There's no need to be jealous." She folded the paper carefully and sat back down. Bo heard her muttering to herself "I need to laminate and frame this"

Bo folded her hands and frowned at Lauren. Feeling the heat of Bo's gaze on her, Lauren gulped and grinned winningly at Bo. "You were so HOT today!" she said in an obvious effort to change the subject.

Bo was unable to prevent the corner of her mouth form twitching in amusement. When she saw Lauren's eyes dart to her lips, she was unable to prevent her face from splitting into a shit eating grin. Leaning forwards she gave Lauren a deep kiss. Tasting the smile on Bo's lips, Lauren chuckled in her throat. Bo broke the kiss, and rubbed Lauren's bottom lip with her thumb, smiling affectionately.

She sat back and quirked an eyebrow, asking with a smile "Hotter than dear Benny?"

Lauren chuckled and leaned forward. Running her hand soothingly on Bo's thigh she said "I find only his brain hot." She gripped Bo's thigh, and slowly leaned forward "But I find everything about you hot. Your mind" she brushed her lips softly against Bo's. "Your strength" She squeezed Bo's thigh and stroked Bo's bottom lip with her tongue lightly. "Your heart" She increased the pressure on Bo's lips, parting them and meeting Bo's tongue with her own. Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth, and gripped the Doctor's face with both hands, attempting to further deepen the kiss. Lauren pushed forward, and met Bo's unspoken demand. Breathing heavily, both women separated and looked into each others eyes.

Bo licked her lips and looked at Lauren, her eyes sparking with love and amusement. "You really do know how to handle me, don't you?"

Grinning goofily at Bo, Lauren shrugged her shoulders in mock arrogance. Bo laughed happily and tucked a piece of Lauren's hair behind her ear.

Tracing Lauren's features with her eyes, Bo smiled contently. Looking at how happy Bo was to merely sit with her, Lauren felt her heart throb painfully in her chest. She took Bo's hand in her own, and ran her thumb lightly across Bo's knuckles.

Bo finished her visual journey across Lauren's high cheekbones and reached Lauren's eyes. She drowned happily in the love she saw within them. Wondering how she would ever survive if Athena or her father, prevented her from seeing that love filled gaze again, Bo felt her anxiety for Lauren overwhelm her. Swallowing her anxiety with difficulty, she cupped Lauren's cheek and ran her thumb gently across. Looking right into her lover's eyes she said "You know that I am not going to let anything happen to you right?"

Wanting to hide her own fear and not add to the worry in Bo's eyes, Lauren dropped her gaze. She did not want Bo to read her suspicion that fusing with Athena could cause her to lose her sanity and perhaps her very own identity of self. Knowing that she would sacrifice anything, including her own mind to keep Bo safe, Lauren hid her determination from Bo's penetrating gaze. She clasped Bo's other hand within both of her own and looked down. Giving their joined hands a soft smile, she spoke still looking down "I know you will try your best Bo. Just as I will, to keep you safe."

Bo bit her lip at Lauren's deflection. Not hearing an explicit yes from her girlfriend, Bo felt her stomach clench with hurt, misinterpreting the Doctor's words as a lack of faith in Bo's abilities.

Not witnessing any of the Succubus's inner turmoil, Lauren raised their hands and kissed the back of Bo's hand. Searching mentally for a change in the subject she said "I wonder what Hades wants me to find out from the order."

Bo felt her head ache at this reminder of yet another source of danger to her girlfriend's life. Feeling demoralized by the fact that the danger came from her father, Bo wondered briefly if Lauren was right in not trusting Bo. Swallowing her insecurity, Bo shook her head mentally resolving that she would never again indulge in such self-pitying thoughts again. Lauren was too important, and Bo would keep her safe against all odds.

Lauren looked at Bo worriedly, sensing that something was troubling her girlfriend. She squeezed Bo's thigh urgently and asked "What's on your mind? What's gotten you so worried?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed by her own insecurities, Bo chose to reveal only a part of her inner struggle. She looked at Lauren and said "I wish that you weren't in danger because of my father. Because of me" she added in a whisper and looked down.

Lauren seized Bo's chin, and waited for Bo to look into Lauren's eyes. "Its not your fault honey. None of this is. Nobody chooses the circumstances of their birth. If you want to blame anyone, blame the ancients for their power hungry ways."

Bo felt her heart ease at Lauren's earnestness. She leaned forwards and kissed the tip of Lauren's nose, wordlessly conveying her thanks. Lauren smiled into Bo's eyes. Running a hand down Lauren's hair, Bo asked one word "Bed?"

Lauren nodded and stood up, extending her hand. Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her closer. Grabbing Lauren's hips, Bo looked up from in between Lauren's legs and asked "Unless you wanted to talk more?"

Stroking Bo's hair, Lauren shook her head and said "No. I think we should take some time off and process"

* * *

Bo leaned forwards and kissed Lauren's stomach through her shirt. Standing up, she grabbed Lauren's hand and led her to their bedroom.

Both women quickly changed into their sleep wear and met in the center of the bed. Lauren pulled Bo into her arms, holding her protectively. Resting her head against Lauren's heart, Bo crooked a leg over Lauren's thigh. She let the steady heartbeat of her lover slowly lull her into a state of relaxation and rest.

Stroking Bo's hair, Lauren stared at the ceiling and gave her thoughts free reign. Which was something she had been unable to do with Bo's eyes on her all afternoon. Looking at her worriedly. Questioning her silently. It was all the doctor could do to smile back reassuringly, and resolve to wait for a moment of peace when she could form her plans to keep Bo safe.

What did the Ancients want with her? Did they all want the same thing? How was she going to help Bo stop Nyx? And how could she do that without bonding with Athena? Lauren pursed her lips and frowned. There were too many unknowns. Just too many variables. She didn't have much to go on. She didn't know what she could use to leverage and negotiate with the ancients. Would she even be able to force a stand-off, like she did with Evony? The ancients were so much more powerful than the Morrigan after all.

Exhaling heavily in frustration, she tightened her arms protectively around Bo. Resting her cheek on the top of Bo's head, she let the vanilla scent of Bo's hair surround and calm her. Lauren closed her eyes and resolved to herself that no matter what, she would do everything in her power to protect the woman resting in her arms. A world without Bo, was too dark a place to even imagine.

Bo nuzzled her face deeper into Lauren's chest. She cleared her thoughts and focussed on being in the moment with her girlfriend, feeling the steady beat of the heart she treasured above all else underneath her. There was nothing she could do now, except wait for the morning to do what she did best. Kick ass, and find the answers she needed desperately to protect Lauren.

A low chuckle sounded in the room. Bo jolted upright and reached across Lauren to grab the knife on her dresser. Quickly flinging her free arm to shield Lauren, Bo shouted to the room at large.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The shadows in front of the bed shifted and swirled around. Thickening and flashing as they gave shape to the Lord of Tartarus, Hades. His eyes appeared first, glinting a dangerous black, deeper than the shadows around him. A sneer formed next as his face materialized. Lauren gulped nervously at this rampant display of power, mentally resolving to find a way to defend herself against Hades for the next time their paths crossed. Sensing Lauren's fear, Bo squeezed the Doctor's thigh reassuringly.

The tall form of Hades revealed itself, and the shadows behind him contracted and vanished into nothingness. Looking at Bo's hand on Lauren's leg, Hades raised an eyebrow and smiled maliciously.

"Tsk Tsk! Still with the human I see. You are such a disobedient child, my sweet. I will have to find a way to punish you later for your insolence."

Bo swallowed her fear and pointed her dagger at her father "Lauren is not up for discussion. What do you want? I thought I told you to stay away from my home"

Hades sighed and approached the two women. He sat down at the edge of their bed. Bo scrambled back, pushing Lauren further away from Hades, and further into the headrest.

Slowly travelling his eyes over Lauren's body, Hades stroked his chin thoughtfully "I can certainly see the appeal." Lauren's eyes widened in fear and Bo snarled loudly in warning.

Hades looked at his daughter and chastised her in a gentle voice layered with overwhelming malice "But she is human!"

Seeing Bo about to lose her hold on her temper, Lauren reached out and placed a hand on the small of Bo's back. Reaching deep within herself to find courage, Lauren addressed Hades softly "What can we do for you, Dark Lord"

Pleased with Lauren's deference Hades sat back, his eyes widening in mirth. He looked at Bo "Perhaps there is something you can learn from the good doctor, after all"

Bo felt every nerve stretch taut with the desire to fight Hades, and give Lauren a chance to run. Her heart throbbed painfully with anxiety to keep her girlfriend safe from her father. In a low voice Bo told her father "Tell me what you want, and then leave!"

Hades laughed high and shrill. Goosebumps formed on Lauren's skin at the coldness of his laughter. Bo felt the hairs on her forearm rise, as her body sensed the danger lurking behind her fathers dancing yet dead eyes.

Reaching forward, Hades cupped Bo's cheek imprisoning her jaw and preventing her from speaking He said quietly "I will go when I want"

Bo circled her father's wrist in an attempt to remove his hand. Unable to move an inch, Bo struggled uselessly for a minute against his iron grip, all the while glaring defiantly at her father.

Hades silently watched his daughter struggle intently, his face devoid of any emotion, and with mouth open slightly in enjoyment.

He smiled softly with evil etched into every feature of his face "Yesss…" Looking at the desperation beginning to set in Bo's eyes, his smile widened. "There is nothing you can do to fight me. You have known this all along haven't you, my love? The only thing you can do is join me."

Bo paused her struggle and glared daggers at her father, wordlessly conveying her defiance. As she saw the cold soulless depths of her father's eyes widen momentarily in fury at her defiance, Bo struggled to keep her fear from reaching her eyes.

Hades released his daughters chin. Tilting his head he looked at her speculatively. Bo kept motionless, and watched him like a cobra poised to spring. Smiling at his daughter he nodded his head in approval "Good. You have some spirit in you. You will need it"

Bo with teeth gritted asked "Need it for what?"

Hades shook his head, and examined his nails "Such impatience! You certainly did not get that from me. Do you know how long I have waited to leave the underworld and see the surface? 2000 years! And you, my daughter..You cannot even stomach spending two minutes with your loving father indulging in idle chit chat?"

Bo snorted mirthlessly at Hades description of himself.

Eyes glinting in amusement, Hades looked at her and said "You will need all your courage to do the task I require of you."

Bo silently watched Hades, refusing to ask him what she needed to do, and indulge him further. Tilting his head Hades looked at Bo in great amusement, enjoying his daughter's rebellion.

Lauren watched the stalemate between the two extend without an end in sight. Knowing that Hades would find a way to punish Bo more severely, the longer their silent stand-off continued, Lauren interrupted "What is it that you need from Bo?"

Furious at having his game spoiled, Hades rounded on Lauren. Bo shifted immediately and covered Lauren entirely from Hades view. Composing himself, Hades smiled evilly at Lauren looking over Bo's shoulder. "I had forgotten how annoying you humans can be. Nevertheless you will not speak unless spoken to. Remember that next time doctor."

Wanting to divert his attention back to her, Bo gave up and asked "What do you want? And this is the last time I will ask before I throw you out."

Ignoring Bo's feeble threat, Hades smiled slowly at Bo. "You will accept Nyx into your body."

Refusing to show her fear at his words, Bo tilted her head and asked levelly "And?"

Hades smiled wider "And you will feed constantly, in an effort to suppress her."

Bo chuckled humorlessly and said "How will that help?"

Watching Lauren frown in understanding, Hades smirked. Throwing her a supercilious glance at the Doctor he said "I see that you have understood my plan doctor. Why don't you explain to my daughter?"

Lauren without breaking her gaze from the dark lord, nodded and said quietly "The chi you ingest, is life energy. It will combat the darkness of Nyx's destructive energy."

Bo snorted "Well big incentive! So what? I am supposed to be walking around with Nyx in my body for the rest of my life? I don't think so."

Hades smiled indulgently at Bo. Grinning at Lauren with great enjoyment at the naked fear in her eyes, he said "That's where the good doctor comes in."

Lauren asked in a voice filled with hesitation and fear "And what role do you have planned for me, lord?"

Looking at Lauren in amusement, he said "You will find from the order, the secret to replicating the bracelet of Athena. The jewel holds the secret to containing Nyx."

Lauren frowned and said "I believe that Iris already has the original. Why not use that instead?"

Glaring at Lauren, Hades said with impatience coloring his voice "That bracelet has been rendered useless! Once discarded, the bracelet loses its power. And the foolish girl removed it from her arm. Enough! You will question me no longer, human. Do as I say! You will join the order and find a way to make the bracelet."

Bo moved closer to Hades, furious at her father "Talk to her like that again, and I will do everything in my power to make your plan fail..Father!" she said spitting out the last word menacingly.

She watched as the expression in her father's eyes shifted from intense fury to a curious blankness. Holding up his hands in mock surrender "Very well. Very well. I will leave you two lovebirds to talk this over." He said smiling maliciously at the two of them. Getting up from the bed, he walked towards the shadows.

Her mind desperately seeking more answers, Lauren called out bravely "Lord! If I could but ask one question?" Bo looked back at Lauren aghast, at this attempt to willingly risk her life by choosing to remain in the presence of the Dark Lord.

Hades paused and turned around. He laughed egoistically "Your attitude pleases me. Let it not be said that I show no mercy. You may ask two human!"

Swallowing her fear, Lauren asked "I could serve your lordship better, if I knew more about the bracelet. How did it come to be?"

Hades stood upright and clasped his hands behind his back. With posture erect, eyes dead and black, and the darkness slowly beginning to stir around him, Hades looked every bit the master of a million dead souls. He stared directly into Lauren's eyes, and silently appraised her.

Unable to bear the intense cruelty in the Dark Lords gaze, Lauren couldn't stop herself from reaching out and latching a hand around Bo's bicep. Clenching her fist tighter around her dagger, Bo reached up with her free hand and covered Lauren's hand with her own. She pushed back slightly into Lauren, warming the doctor with her body heat, and comforting her with the pressure of her body.

Smirking slightly at this subtle display of solidarity, Hades continued "The bracelet was forged by Athena herself, in the fires of Mount Olympus. Hephaestus found the metal, and Athena imbued it with the power of all the Ancients"

Lauren asked softly "Did you also help, great lord?"

Nodding with a self-satisfied smile Hades said "Indeed! I do not let attachment and love cloud my judgement" he threw a pointed glance at their joined hands. "I did not let the fact that I was her favourite grandson, in fact the only grandchild she ever listened to, stop me from caging her. Once she was no longer of any use to me."

Bo scowled and retorted "More proof, that I am nothing like you."

Hades froze and stared at Bo. She stared back unflinchingly. In a soft voice laced with threat Hades said "You are more like me, and your great grandmother, than you know. Whether or not you choose to accept it. I suggest you embrace your heritage fully child" Smiling evilly at her he said in a whisper "Or else you may end up dead, when my dear grandmother overwhelms you altogether."

Bo stared back at him stoically and said "That would be against both our interests now, wouldn't it? What are you going to do to prevent that from happening father?"

Hades plastered a fake look of care and concern on his face "I will transfer her from your body slowly into Pandora's box. You see unlike you I do not have the power to ingest chi. I can only channel it outwards. You will be free of her… eventually. At a time of my choosing"

Glaring at him, she asked "Why don't you find Iris and do that right now"

Laughing with great amusement he said "Dear child! Do you really think I would be foolish enough to combat Nyx when she is this powerful? I will need you to suppress her as much as possible, before I even begin to attempt withdrawing her slowly from your body."

Bo nodded and said quietly "Alright. You have said what you came here to say. Now leave."

Giving his daughter one last smirk, the lord of the underworld turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Bo waited for a moment till Hades disappeared. Then quickly running from the bed, she switched on all the lights in the bedroom. Turning back to Lauren she let out a breath of relief. "That should keep him out for awhile at least."

With brow furrowed she headed towards Lauren and stroked her forearm gently "Are you alright babe?"

Lauren gulped quickly and leaned forwards. She quickly kissed Bo. "Call a meeting at the Dahl. We need to fill Dyson and Trick in."

Bo nodded and kissed her girlfriend deeply. Pulling back she looked into Lauren's eyes, hating herself for the fear and apprehension she saw there. "We are going to be okay. Together right?" she asked holding out her hand.

Smiling at Bo, Lauren took the hand and got out of the bed. Standing up to face Bo, she said looking into Bo's eyes "Yes. Always together."

Bo smiled back and the two women quickly dressed before heading out.

* * *

Bo sat close to Lauren on the couch in Trick's cellar. She sat with her leg pressed comfortingly against Lauren's, and held Lauren's hand within both of her own. Looking at Lauren she said quietly "Are you alright babe? You haven't spoken one word since we met my dear old dad"

Lauren smiled into Bo's eyes and squeezed Bo's knee. "I am just thinking honey. Don't worry"

Bo smiled back and sighed happily, as she took in the sparkle in Lauren's eyes she loved so much. Freeing one hand, she cupped Lauren's cheek "Penny for your thoughts?"

Lauren grinned and said "Only a penny? My thoughts are worth a lot more than that. Genius who won the Gombert award for free radicals, sitting right here" she said pointing to herself.

Bo stuck her tongue out playfully making Lauren chuckle softly. She sighed and looked down at their joined hands, wondering how to voice her suspicions without angering Bo.

The door to the cellar swung open, distracting both women from their conversation. Trick entered smiling, carrying a tray with their drink orders. Taking her cosmopolitan from Trick, Lauren smiled and said "Thanks Trick! Any word from Dyson?"

Trick smiled back at Lauren and nodded "He's on the way. He should be here in a few. Let's get started without him."

Accepting her grey goose martini from Trick, Bo took a sip and sighed. She waited for him to sit down before saying "My father dropped in on us tonight."

Trick choked on his drink. Waving his hand between the two women he spluttered "While you two were..you know.." making an awkward scissoring motion with his hand.

Bo looked back at Trick with mouth slightly open in surprise and disgust. Lauren spoke "Oh no! We weren't indulging in coital activities. Bo and I already spent last night making up for lost time on that front. She decided that my pubococcygeus muscle needs some rest." Lauren finished, nodding sagely at Trick.

Trick looked at Bo half in confusion and disgust at the information overload. Bo playfully shrugged trying to control the smile that threatened to break out at Lauren's geekiness. "This is what you get when you choose to focus on the wrong things Trick. " she said

Taking a hasty gulp of his gin and tonic, Trick asked "So…what did he want?"

Bo looked away and sighed "He wants me to get possessed by Nyx. And Lauren to replicate Athena's bracelet, which will apparently trap Nyx within my body. He says that he can channel Nyx from my body to Pandora's box."

Trick looked at the women aghast. "Bo! You cant! There has to be some other way." He looked at Lauren who was frowning and looking at the floor. He addressed her "Lauren! Tell her to not go through with this."

Lauren sighed and looked up, meeting Bo's curious eyes.

As she read the apprehension coming off in waves from the Doctor, Bo's eyes widened in surprise. She had expected Lauren's full-fledged support, and never imagined that the Doctor would actually object.

Watching disbelief and anger mar the Succubus face, Lauren opened her mouth to explain hastily.

At that moment, Dyson walked into the room and addressed Bo urgently "What is it Bo? Are you alright?"

Bo looked and felt relief clutch her heart. Here at last was an ally who would stand by her always. "Trick will fill you in".

Lauren observed the relief cross Bo's face when she looked at Dyson. Feeling her heart sink, she knew that she had disappointed Bo yet again. However she knew that she would do so again in a heart beat, if it meant keeping her succubus alive.

Bo looked back at Lauren, with eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Resentment at Lauren for holding back her suspicions about Athena fusing with her, from earlier that morning flooded Bo unexpectedly. With an eyebrow raised she asked in a voice laden with hostility "Well?"

Slightly irked by Bo' attitude, Lauren struggled to be patient. She reminded herself that Succubi were impulsive creatures. Looking calmly and intently into Bo's eyes she said "Bo. There were a lot of holes in Hades plan."

Bo interrupted her, chuckling nastily "Lauren! There are a lot of holes in every plan. Something always goes wrong. But that doesn't mean you don't try!" she finished patronisingly.

Swallowing her impatience Lauren said gently "I know Bo. But the holes in his plan, sound more like a trap than a genuinely flawed plan."

Channelling her disappointment into the only emotion Bo knew how to handle, Bo let her anger speak for her "He is Hades! So of course there has to be a trap" she said sarcastically.

Bo continued glaring at Lauren "Don't forget that he is trying to work towards the same goal that we are. You agreed remember? You said it yourself that it makes sense that Hades would seek to defeat Nyx."

Dyson interrupted having come up to speed "Lauren. Bo can do this. I will be with her the entire time to make sure she's safe."

At these words, Lauren felt her restraint crumble to dust. Addressing Dyson furiously she said "This is not about Bo's abilities, Dyson! I am trying to tell you both that there is a lot Hades left out. Intentionally!"

Bo snorted and said "Of course he did Lauren! When do the ancients ever tell us everything? We will just have to be prepared for it"

Looking back just as angrily Lauren shouted "There's a difference between winging it, and walking blindly into a death trap Bo!"

Bo rolled her eyes sarcastically. Her emotions were all over the place. Feeling betrayed by Lauren once again, after all the effort they had put in to come closer, was not something she knew how to deal with.

Lauren took a deep breath and tried to find her patience again. Reaching out she squeezed Bo's knee softly.

"Hear me out first Bo. You can be angry with me later."

Bo nodded silently, refusing to speak in case her anger got the better of her.

Looking at Trick, Lauren asked "Nyx was imprisoned in Tartarus according to ancient mythology. Is that true according to Fae history as well?"

Trick nodded silently.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair "Have none of you wondered how Nyx came to be within Iris's body? About how convenient it was that once Bo lit the candle given to her in Tartarus, all the ancients were released simultaneously? Along with Nyx? This entire mess started from Tartarus, which is Hades dominion"

With his brow furrowed in concentration Trick leaned forwards facing Lauren "What are you trying to say Lauren?"

Lauren sighed and looked nervously at Bo's frowning face. She expelled a noisy breath and said "I think it was Hades plan to release Nyx all along"

Raising her eyebrows Bo said "That's far-fetched"

Biting her lip Lauren said "Think about it. Who is master of the jail holding Nyx? Hades. Who is the only one Nyx listens to? Hades. Who is her favourite grandson? Hades. I think it quite possible that he manipulated Iris into accepting Nyx. She is certainly thoughtless enough to do something that foolish."

Struggling to follow Lauren's train of thought, Dyson frowned and asked Lauren "But why would he do that Lauren? It makes no sense. What does he stand to gain from it?"

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, Lauren closed her eyes and thought "I don't know Dyson. But my guess would be that he needed to find a way to make Bo release him from Tartarus. Knowing that she has a hero complex, he probably thought that the best way to secure his freedom would be to convince her that she needed his help combating something even more evil than himself"

Incensed by Lauren's speculation that Bo was nothing more than a puppet, Bo felt her control on her anger slip. Remembering Hades words to her about sometimes evil being the greatest mercy, Bo knew internally there was truth in Laurens words. But her resolve to listen to Lauren without bias had already flown out the window.

Oblivious to Bo's anger Lauren continued with eyes closed "I know I am reaching here. But it makes sense in a way."

Dyson asked Lauren "What does any of this have to do with the plan?"

Lauren frowned and looked disbelievingly at Dyson "Everything! We need to know what his true intentions are. I don't want to see Bo trapped in an untenable situation!"

Bo faced Lauren and said quietly "You said that it was Z and Heartio who made Iris wear the bracelet, which made Nyx hitch a ride with Iris"

Feeling disheartened at the hostility in Bo's eyes Lauren said softly "Honey. That's just it. The bracelet doesn't work that way. Wearing it didn't cause Nyx to transfer to iris. It didn't even contain Nyx which is supposed to be its only purpose, according to your dad. Iris was gradually losing control. I don't think hades intends to use the bracelet to protect you. It feels more like a red herring to get you to agree to his plan. Because the bracelet at best, can only be a temporary stop gap."

Dyson recoiled at these words. Looking at Bo he said reassuringly "Then we find a way to get Nyx out of you as quickly as possible." Bo nodded firmly in agreement. Lauren watched the two with a sinking feeling.

She asked trying to sound reasonable "And how do you plan to do that without Hades? Are you telling me Dyson that you know of a way to subdue the lord of the underworld and make him do as you wish?"

Bo interrupted Lauren and said "You need to be less cautious Lauren. Trust me. I have found my way out of worse situations."

Dyson interjected and patted Lauren's knee "Trust your gut. Remember Lauren?"

Lauren looked despondently at Trick, feeling ganged upon by both Bo and Dyson. Trick frowned and looked at his glass.

Failing to find an ally, Lauren sighed and said "I am trusting my gut Dyson. And its screaming at me to keep Bo away from this plan."

Turning to Bo, she addressed her "Bo. Remember we said that we need to find a way to bottle light to defeat Nyx? I don't think Hades means to destroy her. He just wants to trap her"

Bo sighed patronisingly and said "So what Lauren? If we trap her it makes it easier to destroy her later"

Sensing that Lauren was about to object, Bo let go completely of her restraint. "Enough Lauren! Sometimes being cautious does not help. Remember when Kenzi went missing? If we had followed your approach, and taken the slow route she would have been dead by now. I can't wait around forever till Nyx takes over everything."

Reeling back at this accusation, Lauren felt her heart clench painfully. She said softly "As I recall you said that it was because of my slow approach that we found out your dawning was about to happen prematurely"

Bo scowled and looked away.

Lauren felt her heart break slightly. She asked Bo in a voice rendered low and quiet with hurt "I was right about the order. I was right about your fathers powers. My cautious approach helped save the very same Kenzi from the Basilisk venom too, remember? Why do you refuse to listen to me now? I thought my opinion mattered to you a little more than this?"

Bo looked back at Lauren angrily and said "Of course it does! I am listening to you right now."

Lauren retorted "No you aren't! You are putting your trust blindly in your father for this plan to succeed. You are far too trusting sometimes Bo! For all you know, Hades is manipulating your innate tendency to be the hero!"

Seeing the situation escalate into an all-out fight, Dyson tried to interject "Lauren.."

Bo seized his arm and said "This is between me and Lauren. Stay out of it"

Facing Lauren she said "Was I wrong to trust you when you came to my apartment that night at the behest of the ash? Tell me Lauren. Was I wrong?"

Lauren's face blanched. Bo continued softly "How can you talk to me about trust? When you hold back something as important as your suspicion that Athena wanted to fuse with you?"

Feeling her heart shatter into a thousand pieces, Lauren said softly "So that's what this is all about. All along when you asked me to trust you again, what you really meant was you never trusted me in the first place. And you have never trusted me since that night we first made love."

Taken aback by the truth in Lauren's words, a truth she had refused to acknowledge herself, Bo felt speech desert her. Watching the warmth in Lauren's expression settle back into the uncomfortably familiar cold and frozen expression, Bo felt her panic rise.

Reaching out quickly she grasped Laurens knee. Racking her brain for a deflection, she said "This is not about that Lauren. I am just asking you to trust me and stand by my side."

Lauren smiled at her humourlessly "Standing by your side doesn't mean blindly supporting you in whatever you choose to do Bo. Standing with someone also means fighting them when they are wrong, and about to proceed blindly on a path of self-destruction."

Gesturing towards Dyson she said "You trust him above everyone else. I can now see why. You trust him because he always does as you say. Just ask yourself one question. When have I ever acted in a way that caused you harm?"

Looking at Bo's stricken expression, Lauren continued "Sometimes trusting someone is about having faith that they have your best interests at heart, even when they do something that doesn't sit well with you."

She smiled painfully at Bo, and removed Bo's hand from her knee. She got up and kissed Bo's cheek. "I am not walking away from you. Just so we are clear. But I refuse to be a part of this asinine plan. Call me when you are finished talking with these two."

Turning away, she strode towards the door. Bo looked at Dyson and Trick who avoided her gaze studiously. Addressing Lauren's back she asked hoarsely "Where are you going?"

Lauren called over her shoulder "To do some investigating of my own"


	18. Athena

**A/N: Hey guys! Pretty nail biting chapter up ahead.**

** Please review and let me know your thoughts! Its kinda heartbreaking to see only a handful of reviews after the amount of effort that goes into each chapter. So please do drop a note if you liked it. Even if its just one word, like nice/awesome/shit/ OMG! :P. **

**And as always a ginormous and very heart felt thank you to all the veterans who have stuck with me this far! Anon (My super encouraging Beta!),Hayley, TooBlind, Laura, Eric, Junetweed, kyoshi, cheekymadom. Thank you also gogobolo for your lovely PM. Its inspired me into starting work on the next chapter already! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Athena**

Lauren sat hunched over her cell phone, listening to a monotone voice and static, alternatively punctuate the silence inside her car.

In the early hours of the day, Lauren had used her shadow thief skills to hijack her way into Dyson's car, while he had still been inside the Dahl talking to Bo. Without wasting a single second, Lauren had efficiently set about configuring her cell phone to clone the police radio in Dyson's car.

A lone patron had walked across the parking lot and seen her sitting inside a police officer's vehicle. Drawing upon her years of experience in the army, Lauren had maintained a nonchalant façade and waved cheerily at the patron. So that all he saw, was a gorgeous sophisticated woman that some lucky cop had been able to pick up for the night. Scowling from annoyance at his own string of bad luck, the stranger had walked off, without sparing Lauren a second glance.

Now within the confines of her own car, Lauren sat comfortably as she listened intently to a police broadcaster. Waiting patiently for a mention of her intended target. A missing girl whose father had been brutally murdered, and whose mother had evidently stuck a knife into a body that had yet to be located. A girl known to the police as Candice, and to Lauren as Iris.

The monotone voice of the police broadcaster issuing from Lauren's cell phone, echoed within the cold confines of her car "Missing girl Candice Wallace spotted on the corner of 23rd avenue and broadway. All local units respond immediately. Subject is a 15 year old African American girl. Height 5 feet 6 inches. Slight build. Last seen in a white blouse, khaki skirt and white leggings."

Smirking to herself slightly in victory, Lauren started her car and took a shortcut that she knew the police would never attempt. Turning into broadway, Lauren looked out of the window and spotted her quarry enter a shop in a dark alley parallel to the street. Quickly parking the car, the doctor dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans, and made her way hastily over to the shop. Lauren was grateful knowing that the police would not find the shop soon, as it was located in a street at least a few blocks away from the reported address. She knew that she had been gifted a precious few minutes to spend alone with Iris, before the police swarmed upon them.

Glancing quickly at the window display, Lauren surmised that the shop dealt with antiques, of a far more classier nature than the shop she and Tamsin had visited, when getting Bo her birthday gift. Looking up she saw a board for Auntie Em's Antique Shop hanging down from artfully exposed rafters.

As she pushed open the door, Lauren was momentarily startled by the sound of a bell hanging above the door. The bell tinkling cheerfully to announce the arrival of a customer. A girl in the back standing by a crystal display, looked up and viewed the new arrival with interest. Lauren found herself momentarily frozen in place by the door, as her gaze locked with that of a powerful ancient. A goddess of rainbows, trapped within the adolescent body of a fifteen year old girl.

Swallowing hard, Lauren made her way to stand quietly next to Iris. Reaching out and taking a crystalline paperweight in her hand, she turned it over as though examining it with great interest. She could feel the eyes of the goddess follow the shifting colored reflections on her skin from the paper weight, as Lauren turned it around in her hands. Addressing the paperweight, Lauren asked quietly "What are you doing here?"

Iris shrugged and replied nonchalantly "Looking at the pretty crystals." She reached out and traced a multi-coloured reflection on Lauren's arm. The doctor resisted the urge to flinch, as Iris's finger slowly stroked down the sleeve of Lauren's shirt, covering her forearm. "See how pretty the light is. It's not a true rainbow. But still.. sooo pretty!"

Sighing to herself, Iris folded her arms across her body "Don't worry. I didn't touch your skin. The darkness can't get to you." Her voice dropped as she added in a hoarse whisper "Like it did to me"

Lauren reached out to comfort the girl, without thinking. The Doctor's compassion triggering instinctively before her mind could fully catch up. Remembering just in time, the effect of the girl's touch on Bo, Lauren's hand froze in mid-air. Oblivious, Iris continued to stare straight ahead. The usually talkative girl seemed lost in a train of her own bitter thoughts.

Infusing her voice with the concern she felt for the young girl, Lauren asked softly "How did you get yourself into this mess in the first place?"

Iris's head shot up and she locked gazes with Lauren momentarily, before she turned to quickly look away. Swallowing the sympathy, which had quickly found its way to the surface, at the sight of guilt-ridden eyes looking back at her, Lauren carefully reached out. Iris shifted away sensing Lauren's hand near her. "Don't come any closer. It's not safe"

Lauren nodded and retracted her hand. She took a step forward, trying to recapture the girls gaze. In a voice warm with understanding and sympathy, Lauren said softly "It's ok Iris, I think I know. It was Hades wasn't it?"

Iris looked at Lauren in surprise. Seeing the understanding in the doctor's eyes, Iris looked away and laughed bitterly. Looking down at her shoes, Iris spoke quietly "Did you know doctor, that darkness is chaotic? That Nyx is chaos personified? You see chaos causes destruction and is too impatient, to allow things like love and light to exist."

Watching Lauren shake her head in denial, iris nodded to herself and continued "I didn't either. So perhaps I am not completely to blame for what happened. Because there was simply no way that I could have ever known.." Iris trailed off looking at a prism near Lauren's head.

Following Iris's line of vision, Lauren asked softly "Known what Iris?"

Iris reached out and twisted the prism towards a lone ray of sunlight, entering the gloomy enclosure. She smiled sadly at the rainbow refracting from the other face of the prism. Looking back at Lauren, the smile on Iris's face faded, as her gaze travelled up to meet Lauren's eyes. "Known that my power to manipulate light and cast hope in the shape of rainbows, would be insufficient to overcome the darkness of Nyx."

Terrified by the news that not even the power of an ancient could subdue Nyx, Lauren felt a deep sense of dread and foreboding for Bo's sake, settle in her gut. Swallowing hard, Lauren nodded, encouraging Iris to continue. Iris sighed and looked away. Reaching out she grasped the prism and took it out of the sunlight. Hiding the prism in her palm, she spoke down to her hand "Hades convinced me that I alone had the power to stop Nyx. He told me that none of the other ancients were brave enough to face her."

Looking at Lauren again, she said softly "He told me that if I could vanquish Nyx, the ancients..my family..would finally give me the attention i craved… And hail me as the greatest hero to ever walk this earth since Hercules."

Unwilling to witness the overflowing compassion in Lauren's honest and soulful eyes, Iris turned away and laughed bitterly "Hades knows our innermost desires. As the lord of the dead, he has heard for centuries, the broken dreams and wishes of the countless souls that enter his realm. He knows how to read people and identify their most precious dreams, and then use that information to manipulate them into doing his dirty work."

Lauren looked at the hand clenched around the prism and said "You are just a child, sweetheart. Don't blame yourself for what happened"

Iris looked at Lauren's face intently for the slightest trace of dishonesty. Finding none, she let the tears she had been holding back, flow freely from her eyes. Hastily wiping them away, she said in a voice choked with tears "It doesn't matter now. He transferred her, on to me and made me wear the bracelet. But it didn't help! I couldn't control her with the bracelet, and now without it, I control her even less! It's only a matter of time before she takes over completely"

Lauren made a sympathetic noise in her throat. Iris looked up at her beseechingly "Is there anything you can do, Doctor? Nyx is so chaotic. I can't control her for long."

Furious with herself for being unable to provide the comfort that the child in front of her so desperately needed, Lauren shook her head in denial. She did not want to clue Nyx inside the girls body that, plans had been set in motion against her. But looking at the desperation give way to resignation in the girls eyes, Lauren was unable to restrain herself.

Lauren said softly "Iris.."

The girl looked at her questioningly with eyebrows arched around the dark dead eyes of an indifferent condemned woman.

Lauren continued "Hold on to that prism. Never forget that you, like that prism, have the ability to make a rainbow out of a single ray of light. Let that rainbow be your hope that, one day things will get better."

Iris looked down and gave a teary smile. "It takes only a ray of light to pierce the darkness, and push it back to the shadows from which it came. Thank you doctor for being that ray of light to me. I hope you find a solution to my ah..predicament."

Lauren waited for Iris to meet her gaze. "I promise you that I will do my utmost. Be careful"

Iris swallowed hard, taking comfort in the strength of conviction she saw in Lauren's eyes. She nodded once in understanding. Giving the child one last smile, Lauren turned and walked out of the store.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Bo half-listened to Dyson as he spoke encouragingly about battling her father, should things not go according to plan. Dyson pursed his lips noticing that the Succubus was far too distracted to pay him much attention. Rising up, he reached out and placed a hand gently on Bo's shoulder.

"I'll be right back Bo. Just need to call Mark, and tell him that we will be away for a little while. Working with Hades and all that.." he trailed off uncertainly as he saw up close for the first time that night, eyes that were always filled to the brim with emotion, unusually empty and far away.

Bo broke out of her trance, and gave Dyson a smile that looked more like a grimace, and nodded. Dyson nodded back curtly and squeezed the shoulder underneath his hand gently. He got up quickly and left the room. Lauren's words about blind loyalty and trust, had affected him more than he had let on, and he wanted the space to clear his thoughts.

He wondered for the first time since he had known Bo, if he was more in love with the idea of being irrevocably in love, and all the noble acts that such a love inspires, than that he was actually in love with the succubus. He wondered if this was the reason he was unable to feel anything after the Norn. Perhaps the crone had believed that he would have to be stripped of all feeling, for him to truly believe that he felt nothing for the succubus. If she had not, would he have just convinced himself that his affection for Bo, was love? If he had truly loved Bo, shouldn't he have still retained his ability to feel other emotions for other people? Sighing deeply Dyson downed a shot and picked up his phone to call his son, wanting to avoid that convoluted train of thought altogether.

Bo sat blankly staring at a picture of Lauren on her phone. She had lost count of the number of times she had wondered after Lauren left, why it was impossible for the two of them to keep from fighting with each other. Why was it always impossible for them to remain in a happy bubble? Looking up to stare bitterly at the wall in front of her Bo wondered not for the first time, if this relationship was worth the heartache that she seemed to find herself in repeatedly, again and again. Frowning she looked down at her cell phone. As her eyes traced over the gentle eyes and broad smile of the Doctor's face, Bo felt her heart lurch painfully in her chest.

Who was she kidding? Of course Lauren was worth the effort. She would try and try again, until they both finally got it right enough for that smile to remain fixed on Lauren's face, indefinitely. She stroked a thumb lightly across Lauren's lips in the picture, thinking back at what the Doctor had tried so hard to get through her thick skull.

Despite feeling that the Doctor was most likely right in being cautious, Bo couldn't help but crave some kind of action. Sitting around idly as Nyx became more and more powerful every day, was not something Bo could do. She wanted to move the chess piece first, and not wait for Nyx to make a move that could pre-empt every chance of their success.

Resolving to talk to the Doctor and find a plan they could mutually agree on, Bo lifted the phone intending to call the Doctor. She smiled sheepishly wondering how she should start her apology. Sighing hard, Bo scratched the tabletop in front of her as she started manipulating the locked screen of her touch phone.

"You won't be needing that" said a disembodied voice from the shadows behind her.

Bo got up startled and looked around at the wine rack, highlighted softly by a dim yellow light. By the shadows cast by the bottles, stood Hades much to Bo's dismay.

Bo gulped and looked at her father, failing to hide her fear because of the suddenness of his re-appearance.

"Missed me so soon? I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again for days" she said with a false air of bravado.

Hades laughed derisively at her and said "Well my daughter. I was watching you and your ahh….friends talk the entire time. And guess what? My plans changed!"

Advancing menacingly upon his daughter, Hades smiled at her with eyes glinting in excitement, and lips pulled apart in a wide feral smile. He said in a hiss layered with excitement and anticipation "You are coming with me."

Bo backed away nervously and shouted to mask her fear "I am not going anywhere with you!"

Hades laughed and lunged forwards, seizing Bo's bicep. With his other hand, he slowly opened Bo's palm and made her drop the phone clutched within its grasp. Bo watched, mouth frozen in horror, as the screen of her phone still displaying Lauren's smiling face, slowly dropped to the floor. And then fragmented, causing the picture of Lauren to break into a billion pieces. Mirroring her own heartbreak at the thought of being taken away from the love of her life. In that moment Bo lost what little fight she had left.

Taking advantage of his daughter's momentary distraction, Hades quickly brought an arm around her waist, and took them both into the shadows. Bo looked over her father's shoulder briefly to lock gazes with Dyson as he re-entered the room, before the bone numbing coldness of the shadows consumed her. She lost consciousness and let her head slump limply against Hades cold and silent chest.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx-xx

Bo felt something cold and hard press against her cheek as she slowly regained consciousness. Her body felt stiff and sore from lying on a hard surface. With eyebrows drawn in confusion, she opened her eyes briefly before the overwhelming brightness of an overhead flood light, made her squeeze them shut tightly. From the view she had glimpsed, Bo realised that she was lying on the floor.

Blinking rapidly to let her eyes get used to the brightness, Bo sat up slowly and looked around. Her attention was immediately drawn to a lone figure shackled to a chair in the center of the room. Recognizing Iris, Bo immediately rushed to her, ignoring the dead corpse of a cop lying near the ancient's feet.

Looking at the shackles around Iris's wrists and feet, Bo made as though to reach for them. Iris called out immediately "NO DON'T!"

Bo paused and looked at Iris, surprised. The goddess exhaled briefly in relief, from having stopped Bo. She said hastily "You can't free me without touching my skin. And if you do touch me, that will make your hand go all dark and dead again. And that's not gonna help any."

Bo nodded quickly in understanding, and looked around her. "Where are we?"

Iris looked in the direction that Bo was looking at. Nodding her head, to confirm the recognition she saw blooming in Bo's eyes, she said "Yeah. We are at the old glass factory."

Bo looked back down at Iris. "Where is Hades? Did he get to you as well?"

Hades approached from an unobserved dark corner of the warehouse, chuckling lightly.

"Oh yes! I did..get to her" he said, greatly enjoying their fear as he slowly crossed the floor and approached them. Turning to address Bo, he said "Now my dear daughter, watch your father..what is that expression that you children use?..ah yes!..watch your father get down to work" he said chuckling evilly.

He approached Iris slowly smiling down at her benignly, like a doting uncle. Bending down, he grasped her chin and raised it, so he could look directly into her eyes. Watching her eyes grow increasingly glassy with fear and unshed tears, Hades smiled wider.

Straightening up, he drew a steadily increasing stream of chi from Iris and transferred it to the dead cop lying on the floor. The cop sat up abruptly, and coughed loudly as his lungs grew accustomed to drawing air again. Iris slumped slowly within her chains, as her life force slowly bled out from her into the man at her feet.

Bo rushed forwards trying to intervene. Taking a menacing step towards Iris, Hades quickly circled the girls throat. "Ah ah ah Ysabeau!" Bo halted at the sight of her father's long fingers squeezing the slender throat of the teenager. Iris looked back at her, with mute despair and tears leaking out of her eyes, as more and more of her life slowly left her.

Speaking hastily, Bo said "Stop that! Nyx could get free if you kill Iris"

Hades laughed shrilly and said "Whether or not she dies depends on you! Dear daughter"

At these words, Bo's mouth dropped open in surprise. Recovering quickly she said "What do you want from me?"

Smiling indulgently at her like a proud father, Hades said "Accept Nyx into your body NOW, and I will free Iris."

Taken aback, Bo froze in shock. A slow creeping numbness began to set in her legs and arms, as her body reacted instinctively to the waves of fear coursing through her veins. She said fearfully "But I don't have the bracelet"

Laughing loud at Bo's fear and surprise, Hades looked at his daughter intensely with malice. "Dear daughter. Are you really that gullible? The bracelet was merely meant as a ruse to make you feel safe in accepting Nyx. But you must know that I really don't care about your feelings. Especially not now that I have you exactly where I want"

Watching the horror and realization cross Bo's face, Hades rolled his eyes. Smirking evilly at her, he said "The only reason you are here right now, is because I thought i had to spirit you away, before the good doctor's words sank in fully. And yes, before you ask I was listening the entire time. But I didn't realize that you never even really believed her! That is a shame.." he said shaking his head feigning sympathy. He looked deep in her eyes, watching like a cobra for any reaction as he continued "For you may have had a little more time to spend with her, had I known."

Relishing Bo's stricken and anguished expression, Hades shook his head slightly in mock disbelief. Looking up at the ceiling casually as though he was contemplating what to have for lunch, he said "I will have to kill your girlfriend after I deal with you. She really is too smart for her own good." He said looking back with great malice at his daughter.

Bo felt her fear for her own fate recede, and be replaced by her anxiety for Lauren. Feeling sensation return to her limbs once again, Bo propelled herself forwards "What have you done with her? Where is she?"

Iris at that very moment gurgled noisily in the background, almost as if she was desperately trying to form words but couldn't, because her mouth was still wide open from the chi transfer. Hades rolled his eyes and looked at Iris briefly in exasperation. He quickly cut the flow of chi.

Seizing her throat, as breath flooded her lungs once again, Iris said in a hoarse whisper "Don't worry Bo. I met her just before I was kidnapped. She's fine."

The reassuring words had the exact opposite effect on Bo "She met you when you still have Nyx within you? Alone?" she asked half in fear and disbelief.

Hades looked on silently in great amusement, as both women discussed the well-being of a woman he had just condemned to death. Still massaging her throat gently, Iris looked at Bo and laughed slightly "She is very brave. And don't worry she is fine. She just wanted to know how i ended up with Nyx inside me."

Seeing Bo's question written all over her face as she turned to look at her father, Iris nodded. "Yes, that was your father's doing"

At these words, Bo felt her heart drop. Lauren had been right all along. About everything. And Bo had let her frustration, hold her back from listening to the reason in Lauren's words. And now she would never have a chance to tell Lauren, how very sorry she was for shooting her down the way she did. And more importantly for implying that she never really trusted her.

When the truth was that Bo had always trusted Lauren beyond anyone. Or she wouldn't have ever given her heart away so freely. She had trusted the doctor with every fibre of her being, ever since their first meeting. Which was why every time Lauren did something that Bo did not agree with, it felt like a betrayal of that trust. And they were such polar opposites, that it was only a matter of time, before Lauren did something that Bo wouldn't like.

It was time for Bo to grow up and accept Lauren for who she was. Everything that Bo was not. Which really was the only reason they fit each other so well, like a hand to a glove. And the only reason why Bo loved Lauren with everything she had. Knowing that she would never again get a chance to tell Lauren about this epiphany she was having, Bo felt her hope crumble to dust, and her heart shatter into a billion fragments.

Growing increasingly impatient at the sudden silence, Hades made his presence known. "Enough! Accept Nyx NOW. Or watch her DIE!"

He seized Iris's face and began the transfer of chi again.

Rushing forward, Bo exclaimed in desperation "Ok! Ok! Stop that! I will do it!"

Seizing Hades arm she tried in vain to move it, but found his strength much superior to her own. Smirking in victory, Hades slowly straightened and broke the stream of chi. He looked down at Bo with a peculiarly neutral expression and dead cold eyes. Bo felt her heart beat rise rapidly at the evil and lack of compassion, she saw in her father's eyes.

Cocking his head slightly as though he was examining a particularly interesting frog before dissecting it, Hades looked at his daughter. He said softly in a voice filled with danger "Prepare yourself to achieve your true potential, daughter"

Turning to Iris, he began pulling a dark cloud of chi. The dark cloud slowly began to grow and expand uncontrollably, and shift within itself, as if it were trying to desperately find a shape, it could settle into. Watching the cloud grow in size and strength, Hades quickly motioned to Bo to accept the dark cloud within herself.

With desperate tears running down her face, Bo stood bravely in front of the dark cloud. One last thought of Lauren smiling at her sleepily, as she lay naked and warm in Bo's arms, crossed her mind. Closing her eyes, Bo began chi sucking the dark mass into herself.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Lauren entered the lab, her mind working furiously on how to free Iris from Nyx's grasp. Ever since her conversation with the teenager, Lauren's heart had been heavy with sympathy for the lost girl, who believed that her life would come to a full stop very soon. It had taken all her years of experience as a doctor, to successfully channel her overwhelming heartbreak at the girls plight, into a whirlwind of thought and action.

During her drive to the lab, Lauren had mentally reviewed each and every case she had ever handled for the fae. She racked her mind desperately looking for a formula or an artifact that could save Iris. Her mind had drifted to a time and place when she had helped Bo, after their first fight. That was the time Lauren realized that she had fallen for the Succubus. For she had forsaken all protocol and kissed Bo in full view of her masters. Reigning her thoughts from drifting to her girlfriend, Lauren quickly thought about the original reason she had visited that memory. The amulet.

That one amulet, which had been spelled into existence by the most powerful Wicca thought to have ever existed. A wicca whose name the Fae dared not even utter. An amulet that had prevented Bo's mother Aife from chi sucking her own daughter.

Lauren wondered if the curse on the amulet could be modified to trap chi in an external apparatus, instead of preventing its transfer to a hungry succubus. Resolving to read more on the amulet, Lauren had sped to her lab with purpose and determination.

Turning on her tablet, Lauren quickly accessed the Fae database and brought up information on the amulet. Engrossed with the implications of what she found, Lauren lost track of time as plans began to rapidly shift and take shape in her head. Startled abruptly by her stomach giving a loud growl, Lauren looked down and rubbed her abdomen absently. She quickly stood up and decided to contact Trick, and enlist his help in finding the Wicca.

Allowing her mind to rest a little, now that she had a plan of attack, Lauren reached into her pocket and picked up her cell phone. Sighing at the lack of missed calls or texts from Bo, Lauren pursed her lips glumly, and rubbed the back of her neck to dissolve the knot of tension she felt there. She headed towards the exit, wondering how she should reconcile with her tempestuous girlfriend, as she began scrolling down her contact list to find Bo's name.

So engrossed was she with thoughts of Bo, that Lauren did not see the silent figure of an old man blocking the entrance. She ran straight into him, and clutched at his arms in an attempt to stay upright. Finding his arms to be as strong as steel rods, Lauren seized them and righted herself quickly. Looking at the chest, which had not moved an inch despite having supported the entirety of Lauren's weight, she gulped and looked up slowly, at what she was now sure must be an ogre.

Sighing in relief as she met the familiar gold eyes of Archie, Lauren ran a hand through her hair. She gave him an embarrassed smile and said "Sorry didn't see you there!" In an attempt to introduce some levity, she mock punched him and said "But I still remained buoyant, get it?" she said with an exaggerated laugh. Archie stood looking down at her, still as a statue, without any reaction.

Peering more intently into his eyes, Lauren observed that the once dull mute gold of his eyes now blazed a fiery gold. His eyes had gone from reflecting the color of dull coins to that of molten gold being poured into vats.

Clearing her throat nervously, Lauren asked him quietly "Are you alright Archie? Your eyes..well they are a lot brighter than I remember"

Archie cocked his head and looked intently at Lauren. In a monotone voice devoid of any emotion, he said "Very good doctor. You have exceptional observational skills. Not even his partner, Ben, noticed that Archie's eyes had changed color from a dull mud brown to a mute gold, when I first entered his consciousness. The reason why Archie's eyes now look even more different is because, I am finally.. fully awake! When you last met him, I was still far too weak to have risen completely."

Taking a hasty step back, Lauren looked fearfully back and forth between Archie's eyes. Archie nodded his head and gave Lauren a cold smile. "We meet at last, Doctor Lewis. I am Athena, wisest of the Ancients."

Lauren reached out behind her and found the edge of her work bench. Holding onto it desperately to steady herself, she asked in a hoarse voice, strained with fear at having met the very last person she had ever wanted to see. "What do you want with me?"

Smiling in amusement, Athena replied through Archie "But you already know Doctor Lewis."

Lauren felt drops of cold sweat, bead on her forehead. Wiping them away hastily she folded her arms across her chest, in an effort to surreptitiously rub some warmth into her clammy skin. Looking up at Athena from lowered lashes, she asked "You want to fuse with me?"

Athena merely nodded.

The nonverbal answer, to what she considered the most important question she had ever asked, made Lauren's fear increase ten-fold. In an effort to pull an answer out of the silent Ancient, she asked "What happens now to Archie? Have you fused with him?"

In a cold dispassionate voice, Athena replied "Indeed Dr. Lewis. I have fused with him. But his mind was so overcome with centuries of fearing me that, he lost any will to co-exist with me. He is now for all intents and purposes, brain-dead. Which is why you must fuse with me NOW. I cannot survive much longer in this body. Even now, only a sliver of his self remains to keep this body functioning"

Wanting to buy herself some time, Lauren desperately searched for something. Looking at the burning eyes of the ancient, Lauren asked "What happens to him when you leave his body?"

Raising Archie's nails as though to examine it, Athena said coolly "He will die. That is the only way I can now, enter a new host. Do you not know the story of my birth Doctor?"

Lauren nodded and said "You sprung from the head of Zeus."

Nodding in approval Athena continued "I am never in corporeal form except for those moments after I spring forth by splitting open the head of an old host, and those moments before I enter a new one."

Gulping audibly Lauren asked in terror "So all your hosts die?"

Looking at her intently, Athena said "Use your mind doctor. Is Z dead? If I am pleased with the scientific contributions of my host, I allow them to survive. Otherwise they die. I find this threat a good motivation to spur every new leader I inhabit, to even greater heights."

Clutching a pipette on her workbench in her hands, Lauren said meekly "Why must I fuse with you?"

Laughing in disbelief Athena said "Why? Because it is the greatest of honors! Fuse with me and you will have access to the memories of countless leaders before you. Fuse with me, and know what it is, to have your brain working at a hundred percent of its capacity. Fuse with me and know the true meaning of freedom of thought. Fuse with me and you shall have the enhanced abilities of a Fae…."

Looking intently at Lauren, as the impact of her words sunk in, Athena continued "But you must join me of your own free will. I find that an uncooperative mind like Archie's, to be irksome. I do not want to waste any more time. You and I both know that we are running out of time to stop Nyx"

Squeezing the plunger on the pipette rapidly from nervousness, Lauren replied hesitatingly "Well..um..that offer sounds er.. lovely! But if it's all the same to you, I would much rather not be possessed by you. Why don't you just tell me how to defeat Nyx, and we can work together?" she squeaked out.

Chuckling in amusement, Athena said "That is not the way it works I am afraid. I know that Archie told you that I am pure thought. And that I have no motivation of my own to stop Nyx, because I feel very little emotion. The only reason I offer you my help is because, I wish to witness you solving one of the greatest problems to have ever been posed to mankind. The problem of stopping the biggest threat to their existence. You see doctor, I exist for the sole purpose of becoming one with gifted people like you, so I can be spectator to the inner workings of their minds. "

Looking at the cold eyes of the fae in front of her, Lauren swallowed nervously. She desperately tried to think of a way to enlist Athena to their cause, without ceding control over her own mind.

Her phone began to buzz abruptly in the pocket of her lab coat. Seeking a reprieve from those fiery eyes, Lauren glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Dyson.

Athena looked down at her phone and said "Go ahead. Perhaps now, you will find a reason to fuse with me"

Fearful of what she might hear because of those ominous words, Lauren hastily answered the call.

She listened silently as Dyson quickly confirmed her worst fear. Bo had been taken by Hades. Issuing a swift instruction to listen to the police radio, and contact her once he had an idea of where Bo was being held, she hung up saying that she was on the way.

Athena cocked her head and raised an expectant eyebrow "Your lover has been taken by Hades, I gather?"

Lauren nodded. Smiling triumphantly, Athena said "Then you know now that, you have no other choice but to accept me. Become one with me and I will tell you how to fight Hades and save her. Join me and you alone shall possess the key to defeating Nyx, once and for all. Come. Let us not waste any more time."

As she listened to this triumphant proclamation of her own doom, every wall of hope that she had constructed around her heart, envisioning a future for her and Bo, came crashing down. Lauren now knew without a doubt, that there would be no going back. Any future of her spending the remainder of her lifetime with Bo, was now lost to her. There would always be Athena. And no one else.

Every childhood dream of starting a family with the love of her life, giving birth to a son and daughter, a white picket fence, hearing her children call her mom. Every single dream, ruined. There was no proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. No silver lining to the dark cloud of her indenture to the Fae. For this had been her fate all along. There was only Athena and no one else.

Wanting cool reason to shelter her, from the fiery flames of despair raging within her breast, she looked right into the eyes of the instrument of her destruction, and whispered "Why me?"

Shrugging Athena replied "I was going to choose Michael Schnood, but found him to be a fraud. Besides, you were the winner of the Gombert award for free radicals, not him."

Confused despite her inner torment Lauren's brow furrowed. She asked Athena "How is that even significant?"

At the end of her tether, Athena said "You will know once you fuse with me. No more delay! It is time"

Lauren held back her tears as those words kindled a memory of a different time, when she and Bo stood together in a prison, eyes shining with hope of a shared future. Squeezing her eyes shut against the pain, she nodded mutely indicating her assent to join with the spirit in front of her.

When she opened her eyes, she watched in mute horror as the brightness in Archie's eyes grew exponentially, until his entire head seemed to be illumined from within. Like a living breathing Jack-o-lantern. The bronzed light grew and flashed. A crack slowly began to appear in the space between Archie's eyes. A focussed beam of light spewed forth from the fissure, like a geyser rushing from a hole. The golden light shimmered and coiled around itself, as Archie's body hit the ground with a mute thud. Retracting slowly upon itself, the golden vapor formed the shape of a woman warrior in a greek chiffon.

Lauren's mouth hung open as she took in the sight of the Fae before her. The woman was beyond beautiful. She was dressed in a spotless white chiffon, and her gold eyes flashed brilliantly, as though they held a thousand thoughts. All at the same time. Her nose was angular and beautiful, and her mouth wide and generous. Lauren imagined that those lips were shaped to form words that could never be ignored. Her bearing was that of a cold dispassionate general, who would strategize and win a war without lifting a finger, and without feeling any remorse for the hordes she would sacrifice to win it. The wisdom of her long brow indicated that she was as smart as a chess player, and the strength of her naked arms revealed her to be a disciplined warrior.

Gasping slightly at the vision in front of her, Lauren trailed her eyes back up Athena's body to meet cold eyes regarding her with silent amusement.

"Awesome, am I not?" she asked with pride, pointing to herself.

Lauren nodded mutely in agreement "What do I do now?"

Athena said softly "Hold my image in your mind. Let thoughts of me and me alone, fill your mind. The more distracted you are, with thoughts of loved ones, the more painful will the merging be. So it is in your best interests to remain focussed, as I enter your mind"

Lauren swallowed nervously. Closing her eyes, she called upon every ounce of strength and will, to bury Bo within the deep recesses of her heart and mind. Drawing a deep breath to clear her head once and for all, she relaxed and nodded her head indicating her readiness.

She immediately felt a sharp stabbing sensation in between her eyebrows. Recoiling from the intense pain, Lauren's eyes flew open. Her senses felt heightened. She could hear her own heartbeat, and the distinct whirring of each and every machine in her lab. She could smell the scent of chlorine and her own scent vividly, mixed with the perfume of a thousand flowers lining her flower wall. The edges of her work table appeared sharper and brighter. The rays from her dim overhead lighting system were now distinctly visible to her as a spangled mess, just like the rays coming from an intense flood light. And there, by the water fountain, she could see an eighth color in the rainbow, produced from the reflection that the sunlight cast on a pool of water.

Her head felt like it had received an electric shock from a defibrillator. Thoughts and images began to flood her memory, and her brain sped up like a well-oiled machine to process it all. Lauren inwardly marvelled at the pace of her thoughts. What had once moved slowly like an old rusty car, was now racing faster than a Ferrari.

As though agreeing with her, a voice whispered quietly "Amazing is it not? Do you not feel like you have been reborn?" Humming in pleasure the voice continued "Now this ..is a perfect mind. I think you and I, shall together achieve wonders Lauren Lewis. I have chosen well. Here at last, is a human who can stop her emotions from overpowering her, when needed."

Lauren felt a foreign sense of pride and accomplishment set in. Willingly allowing herself to be overwhelmed by thoughts and sensations that were not her own, Lauren allowed the voice in her head to take over, and lost her own sense of self. She slowly sank into the numb yet blissful oblivion of watching the thoughts of other brilliant minds flash before her mind's eye. Her own thoughts and fears slowly receded to the background, threatening to fade away into nothingness.

**A/N: Yikes! whats gonna happen next? Any thoughts?**


	19. Who am i?

**A/N: So sorry for having taken this long to write this chapter guys. I actually had to re-write it a couple of times. Plus i was moving to a new city. You guys really are the best! Thank you for leaving your reviews. Thank you especially first time reviewers! and thanks gogobolo for noticing every nuance in the plot! :) This chapter is dedicated to my super awesome beta, anon, whom i did not consult before posting this chapter. Because i was in a hurry to put it up for you guys, since i missed my usual weekly update. As always, please please review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Who am I?**

The nebulous mass in front of her was writhing and roiling. Almost as if it was resisting being drawn forcibly into the body of its new host. Shaped like a weird comet, the bulk of the mass strained away from Bo, with its thin tail leading back to her mouth.

Bo called on the last of her reserves, desperately trying to wrestle with the black cloud. Her efforts drained her, the cloud fighting doubly harder for every inch she drew within herself. She slowly sank her knee, but she kept to her task still, adamantly refusing to stop sucking on the black vapour. The more she sucked, the more she could feel something foreign and cold settle slowly into the pit of her stomach. It felt like a cold stream of ice, slowly trickling down her gut, chilling her completely from within. Unlike the warmth and vigor that chi brought to her, this dark vapour was cold and enervating. The more she took, the weaker she became.

In one last desperate suck, Bo took in the last of the vapour into herself. She blinked once, feeling nothing more life threatening than the cold, which was now slowly seeping into her veins.

She rose up and looked disbelievingly at Hades. Silently questioning him what all the fuss was about, if containing Nyx did nothing more than make her feel like she was wearing extremely cold and wet socks.

Hades stared at her intently. He cocked his head and smirked at her, as though he was waiting for something.

The cold slowly crept up from her stomach towards her heart. The minute it reached her heart, something exploded within her. She felt as though her stomach was being pierced by ice shards. Her head felt like someone was cutting it open with a scalpel, and sorting through her memories. A sly chuckle sounded from somewhere within herself. And then all of a sudden her mind began flooding with pictures. Dark memories, of the worst times in her life.

A voice as cold and strong, as a frozen glacier sounded in her head.

"I think I like you better than Iris! She was all rainbows and sunshine. But you..you are definitely NOT. You have done many things you regret. Many things that make you despise yourself. You know the meaning of true despair. I think I shall enjoy being one with you for the time being."

With these words, Bo lost her sight. Somewhere distantly, she heard Iris cry her name. And then no more. All she could see and feel, were her worst moments. Bo struggled to separate reality from the false one imposed by the crystal clear quality of the memories, whirring through her brain.

There was Lauren now, with tears in her eyes, telling her that she was so tired. Was that because of Bo? Was it Bo's fault that the woman she had desperately wanted and finally won, no longer wanted to be with her.

But..no..wait!..this was a memory of their so called break. They were back together now. Right?

Bo thought to herself, as she saw Lauren clearly, as if she were sitting right in front of her. Pale and bruised, eyes glassy with tears, Lauren looked and felt real enough. With a trembling hand, Bo reached out to touch her.

The image of Lauren wavered beneath her tremulous hand, and faded. She saw Kenzi now insinuating that Lauren was no longer single. Implying that she was with Evony. Had they slept together? Was Lauren truly dark now? Could Lauren, the most kind, selfless, loyal, patient and strong woman she knew, really have changed that much? Was it desperation over a mistaken belief that Bo never loved her, the breaking point that drove her to joining the dark? Bo felt her self-disgust build, causing the bile to rise to her throat.

The picture changed. Now there was Lauren/Flora. And Bo had killed her. She hadn't cared that the woman in Dyson's memory, wore the face of the woman she professed to love. In one split second, she had sunk her claws into Lauren's heart. Without any hesitation. If there was any confirmation that Bo was a monster, this must be it.

The memory of Lauren dying at her hands, and in her arms, kept replaying in her head like a broken record. The sight of Lauren's life slowly fading from those big doe eyes, was fixed in her head now. Bo tumbled off the cliff and sank into a deep well of despair, unable to bear the death of the one woman, who represented the only hope of a future to Bo.

A cold laugh resonated in her head. "Yessss! Despair is the truest path to darkness, child. Out of it springs the loss of will to live, death, and ultimately chaos." Said Nyx with a voice so cold, that Bo's head and heart tightened, like a noose was being drawn slowly.

Bo whimpered in pain.

"You want it to stop, don't you? Then turn off your empathy. Surrender to your basest needs. Let your succubus free!"

Bo struggled to maintain what little restraint she had. She fought a desperate battle against the onslaught of memories, and struggled to remember how to open her eyes. Lying prone on the ground, she squinted and saw Hades crouched above her. He was looking at her with a petulant frown on his face. Shaking his head, he said softly. "You are as stubborn as your mother. Resistance is futile. It is now time, for my true daughter, the dark queen to rise." He reached out a pale glowing blue hand to Bo and started draining her chi.

And that was the trigger. As Bo lost what little remained of her energy, her inner succubus began to surface, struggling viciously against the cage she had built to imprison her. Until she was free.

In that fraction of a minute, before Bo closed her eyes for the last time, she saw her alter ego drain the life out of the police men, now streaming into the factory. Her father's hand glow brighter and brighter, as his daughter, the dark queen killed more and more men, without restraint or discrimination. Her ears conveyed to her, after her sight gave out, one last sound of Hades laughing evilly as he watched his daughter, the dark queen make quick work of the very human policemen in the factory.

And with the sound of his evil laughter imprinted forevermore in her memory, Bo lost all conscious thought, and retreated to a dark place within herself. A place where she could slumber endlessly and finally be free of the pain coursing through her heart.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx-xx

From somewhere deep within her mind, Lauren watched contently, free from all worry, anger and hurt, as a parade of memories that were not her own, streamed in front of her. They all blurred together, blending and shifting rapidly, like the many wavering colours and images of a kaleidoscope. One memory blended seamlessly into another, as Lauren witnessed the memory of one host after another. Some were young, some old. But the minds she shared, were all unquestionably brilliant. She let out a hum of contentment as ideas as wonderful as flying cars, and as bizarre as growing multiple limbs out of unmentionable places, cycled through her head.

An airy chuckle sounded in her brain.

"Enjoying the show now, are we Dr. Lewis? I am glad. But now.. it is time to focus. Watch this next memory carefully. It is the key you will need to unlock the problem that is Nyx."

Mildly curious as to why anyone would ever worry about anything, when they could watch the equivalent of Carl Sagan's science documentaries endlessly, Lauren frowned slightly with annoyance, But Lauren being Lauren, she decided to give the next memory her full attention, anyway.

She stood hunched over a scarred wooden table. Her arms were thin and frail, but still held a hint of vitality to them. She saw her gnarled hands, pick up a glass beaker and shake it gently, slightly swirling the contents within. As she waited for the liquid to settle, she caught sight of her distorted reflection in the surface of the beaker.

An old man stared back at her. He looked ashen and grey, as if he had neglected to eat and bathe for weeks on end. She looked down to see reams of parchment covered with complicated set of equations and schematics. A well-worn eagle quill rested haphazardly on the parchment, as if it had been flung quickly by a restless and impatient mind, which preferred to move on to the next task at hand. But the majority of the space on the wooden surface was covered with make shift glass and brass containers, filled with chemicals.

She watched herself pick up one of the glass vials. A foreign hand came up to rub an unfamiliar beard on her jaw, as she examined the contents of the vial. The container seemed to pulse and emit a strong glow, like an incandescent bulb. But she could see nothing else inside the container. It was almost as if the vial held nothing but pure energy.

The old man whose body she was in, set the vial down. His hands moved and connected one end of a tube to the top of the glass vial, attaching the other end to a beaker, containing a strange reddish liquid. A substance that looked disturbingly like blood mixed with something else. Tilting the beaker slightly, she waited for a few drops to mix with the glass vial. A few moments passed. The liquid began emitting a strange light. And then nothing else happened. The vial stood innocuously, emitting a cherry red glow. As she waited for something to happen, Lauren felt herself, for the first time, consciously separate her mind from that of her host.

Letting out an angry cry, the man took a hold of the vial and hurled it against the wall. The glass vial burst giving out a brief flash, as the energy within dissipated into the ether. Sighing the man bent over, rested his elbows on the table in front of him, and cradled his head with his hands. The old man rubbed his eyes tiredly, and straightened. She felt the old man's face contort as if it were her own, into a glum expression. The man picked up the notebook and pored over the information inside. Lauren examined the writing, all the while wondering what it was that the old man had failed to achieve.

She saw a simplistic representation of what appeared to be a reaction, of one molecule leading to multiple molecules. A diagram of a dead rat being injected with the contents of a vial. A flash burst of energy, and then the dead rat coming to life. Musing silently Lauren wondered about the identity of the man, as ideas of what he was trying to achieve, shifted and took shape in her mind.

Athena's smooth voice interrupted her train of thought. "Very very good doctor! Archimedes himself blundered for many years, trying to understand the work of this fool"

Lauren thought deliberately, knowing full well that Athena would hear the question in it, without her having to actually speak aloud.

Athena chuckled. "Such wonderful powers of focus and compartmentalisation. It took Aristotle many years, before he mastered the art of only using his thoughts to hold a conversation with me. Many thought him mad before then, wondering why he was always talking to himself. When in reality, he was only talking to me."

Lauren frowned in answer, mentally chastising Athena for avoiding her question.

She could sense the smile in Athena's next words. "You are right Doctor. That man, whom your history knows as Frankenstein, was trying to find a way to bring life to inanimate things. What you just saw, was one of his first attempts. While, he did succeed later in animating the monster that the human stories now describe, he failed in achieving the objective of his initial experiments."

Lauren thought to herself "The glowing vial… He found a way to combine pure energy into blood, didn't he? Was the energy in the vial, chi?"

Athena laughed. "No. Much like your friend Archimedes, Frankenstein being the fool that he was, believed lightening to be the energy source of life."

Abruptly angry, Lauren said "But if he didn't find out how to bottle chi, then what was the point of showing me all this? Bottling chi, is step 1. Without it, knowing how to perform all the other steps is meaningless! Your so called key? Is utterly useless! Do you actually know how to trap chi or not?"

Scoffing Athena replied "I don't know! Must I figure out everything? What is the point of having you around, if I have all the answers? And the key isn't useless! It is a part of the puzzle you will need to eventually solve."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and not antagonize the super-sized ego of the Fae that had taken up residence in her brain, Lauren asked calmly. "Alright. It appears that Frankenstein found a way to imbibe pure energy into actual matter. But he was not successful in creating the burst of energy, he thought to be essential for creating life. Am I correct?"

Athena silently grunted, childishly conveying that she was displeased, while agreeing with whatever Lauren was saying.

Lauren continued. "It appears that what he was trying to achieve was a chain reaction of some kind."

Bursting with supressed hostility, Athena said "Yes!"

Finally understanding why the ancient had chosen her, she asked "You think that I need to use my free radical science to cause a chain reaction, and create a spontaneous burst of energy. And you think that since I am the expert on radicals, I am the best candidate to find a way to achieve that? And not Schnood?"

Athena's thoughts invaded her mind again, a distinct tenor of triumph in them "Yes! Find a way to create a burst of chi"

Questioning her silently, Lauren asked "Why do we need a burst?"

Impatient at Lauren for not having the answer, Athena replied quickly "Because Doctor, Nyx is chaos. She expands uncontrollably once set free. Much like the way darkness expands in the few minutes before dusk, and plunges the world into night. In ancient greek, Nyx means eternal night. Once fully free, she will cloak the universe in an eternal night, in a matter of minutes"

Gulping nervously, Lauren asked "So we will need something that expands just as quickly, to counteract and contain her. A burst of light to quell the burgeoning darkness?"

Athena silently conveyed her assent. "Your answer must be a dawn, to Nyx' dusk. You must create something that pierces the night. Just like the first ray of sunlight at dawn heralds the doom of night, and the inescapable light of a new sun."

Swallowing once, Lauren finally understood what needed to be done.

As if giving voice to this new found realisation, the ringtone of Lauren's phone sounded. Startled by the sound that seemed absolutely out of place in the 18th century lab, Lauren looked around trying to identify the source of the noise. As she racked her mind to identify the familiar annoying tone, she realized, that it belonged to her phone. For the first time since she bonded with Athena, Lauren was hit with the force of understanding, just how lost she was within her own mind.

Furious at Athena for making her forget her own identity of self, Lauren exerted all her will power to push Athena to the back of her mind. The scene in front of her dissolved. She found herself standing in her own research clinic. Laughing derisively, Athena withdrew. Making one last snide comment before she was shut firmly into a huge compartment, which Lauren was mentally envisioning to trap the ancient.

"Such great powers of compartmentalisation doctor! I will be back with my wonderful images soon enough. You won't be able to keep me trapped for long"

As Athena's voice receded, Lauren concentrated on reacquainting herself with her body. Quickly figuring out how to move her hand once again, Lauren reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"Lauren? What's wrong? You don't take this long to pick up usually. Is everything alright?" sounded Dyson's anxious voice on the other end.

Sighing Lauren rubbed her forehead tiredly. She still had headaches apparently, despite becoming Fae "Dyson. Let's worry about me later. What news?"

She could sense the frown Dyson was wearing, by the tone of his next words. "Doc. Take care of yourself alright? I got Bo."

Reeling back, Lauren clasped a hand over her mouth. How could she have forgotten Bo? Was she really so capable of retreating within her own mind, that she was capable of forgetting the one true source of happiness in her life. Her science was only enough to fill the gaps in her knowledge. But she had always needed Bo, almost viscerally, to fill the void in her soul. Was she truly this cold blooded to have forgotten that her soul mate, was now in mortal danger at the hands of her diabolical father?

"Dyson. I am fine. Where is she?"

"At the glass factory."

In disbelief, Lauren asked "Really?!"

She could hear Dyson swallow nervously "Lauren. I need you to stay where you are. Its too dangerous for you right now, to go there."

Tilting her head, and frowning to herself, Lauren asked "What are you not telling me Dyson?"

Sighing Dyson said "Doc. Just listen to me and stay where you are. Bo would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Lauren shook her head violently, forgetting that Dyson couldn't see her. "No Dyson! I am coming with you. Besides you have no idea how to stop Hades. I think I do." She said mentally prodding Athena for spilling the secret to stopping Hades.

Dyson said "What? How do you..? Never mind. That can wait. Listen Lauren. A bunch of units already entered the factory, after reports of a missing cop came through. We haven't heard back from any of them. There's complete radio silence. It looks dangerous."

Lauren swallowed nervously "Dy, do you think Hades let dark Bo out?"

Dyson exhaled noisily "I think that's very possible Lauren. Which is why you need to stay away."

Immediately disagreeing Lauren replied "No Dyson. I can talk her down. I have done it before.."

Dyson replied just as quickly "So have I. I kissed her in the battle right before the pyrippus was supposed to come out of the portal. She thanked me and told me that I needed new moves. Because I was turning her off, instead of turning her on."

Lauren laughed "Looks like you are getting old, wolf man. But you may not be able to get close enough to her to kiss her, if she's gone completely nuclear. I am coming with you Dyson. No more arguments. Besides I thought we were friends now? I am gonna have your back, whether or not you like it."

Laughing, Dyson replied "I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist my sexy back, forever. Alright. I will come by and pick you up. Be ready in ten."

Lauren muttered a quiet okay and hung up.

Mentally sending a painful prod to Athena, she said "Tell me how to stop Hades. Now."

Wincing at the mental jab, Athena said "OWWW! What was that for?"

Lauren thought venomously "For making me forget about Bo!"

Athena said a little fearfully, taken aback by the unexpected strength behind Lauren's mental jab. "Alright. Listen carefully"

Pleased with herself for having found a way to tame the beast in her head, Lauren listened as Athena began explaining how to defeat Hades. The ancient was thought personified. So the most effective way to silence her, was to concentrate the entire power and strength of her prodigious mind, and aim it squarely at Athena.

As her explanation became more and more complicated, Athena began overwhelming Lauren's mind again, inundating it with scenes of Ancient Greece. Images of a stocky burly Hephaestus, forging what appeared to be a bracelet burst into her mind, as painfully as someone switching on a floodlight in a dark room. Lauren in the body of Athena, stood slightly to the side, her hand holding on to the twin of the ornament, taking shape under the iron hammer of Hephaestus.

Although confused, Lauren pushed back at Athena. Using her entire will power, Lauren thought fiercely "Enough with the pretty pictures already! Use words, and words only, Athena."

Athena like a petulant child replied "But that is so boring! And inefficient!"

With clenched teeth, Lauren replied "I don't have the time to lose myself in dream world right now, Athena! I need to save Bo. NOW!"

Furious, Athena spat out vehemently "Bo! She's just a succubus. Probably incapable of thinking about anything else, but where her next feed is coming from. You dare choose her over me? You would wilfully choose to dwell on your memories of her, over this?"

Athena replayed a reel of her vast and timeless memory. Lauren felt herself drowning again, lost and adrift once again within the confines of her longest and truest ally. Her own mind.

Fighting back determinedly with cold anger, Lauren began thinking on her memories of Bo. Their first kiss. The first time she felt Bo lie down on top of her, and the euphoria that it brought, of feeling every part of Bo, touch against every part of her own skinny body. The ecstasy of watching Bo arc into Lauren's body, and grab fistfuls of Lauren's hair, as Bo lost herself in the release that Lauren brought to her. The look of wonder, awe and love that crossed Bo's face when she said "I love you" to Lauren that very first time.

Disgusted by the weight of emotion coloring Lauren's thoughts, Athena withdrew. "Fine. Take the bracelet. It lies with Archimedes. I had Hephaestus make a pair, just in case. The one with Iris, no longer works. But this one still does. Use it to contain Bo. Remember the only way to contain Hades is to use the box that originally imprisoned him"

"But how do I get him into the box?" Lauren asked.

Athena sniffed "I don't know! Figure it out yourself. Aren't you supposed to be a genius? I hate Hades. He was always such a huge nuisance."

Lauren clenched her fists, angry at the lack of help. Noticing Lauren's anger, Athena continued "I gave you the bracelet, and told you how to imprison my annoying uncle. What more do you want? And don't think that I have forgotten about your unhealthy attachment to the succubus. Even my patience has its limits. Once you are done with Hades, I want your full attention to be focused on stopping Nyx. Or else, I may have to choose another host. And that Doctor, will not end well for you."

Furious with the Fae, Lauren firmly turned her thoughts away from Athena and mentally began formulating plans to defeat Hades.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xxx-xxx-xxxx-xx

Lauren looked over Dyson's shoulder, as they both stood silently in the shadows. With a sinking heart, Lauren saw Bo saunter to a cop, cowering and shrinking against the wall. His gaze nervously travelling between the predator, whose eyes glowed a preternatural blue, and his dead comrades lying near his feet.

She watched as Bo slowly and agonisingly, traced a line down the officer's chest. Playing with her food, arousing him gradually, waiting until he succumbed fully to his desire. Hades was nowhere in sight. She wondered if he was doing his freaky, lurking in the shadows, act.

Leaning forward, Lauren told Dyson. "Go get Iris. She will lead you to the box. I have got Bo."

Dyson turned his head, and threw her a sidelong glance. "I hope you know what you are doing Doc. Be careful. And don't worry, I have got your back if things go bad"

Smiling, she patted his back "Good luck Dy Dy. And oh please don't die Dy."

Snorting slightly he shook his head at the pathetic joke "Remind me to educate you on the subtle art of cracking one liners under dire circumstances. After we get through this."

Lauren smiled and said softly "Look forward to it."

Giving her one last look conveying his worry for her, Dyson nodded and left. He silently shifted to his wolf form and padded off, searching for Iris.

Knowing that the longer she stayed in the shadows, the greater the risk of being discovered by Hades, Lauren stepped away from the shadows.

She forced herself to walk down the stairs quietly. She thought furiously, silently asking Athena "How do I keep Hades at bay?"

Supremely unconcerned, Athena asked "What are his powers?"

Lauren retorted "Really? You are going to quiz me right now?"

Athena didn't even bother replying. Swallowing nervously Lauren thought "He can manipulate shadows. And he drains chi."

Like an irritable school teacher waiting for the right answer, Athena asked "Are those two REALLY separate powers?"

Lauren frowned in confusion and replied "Aren't they? Wait..shadows represent a lack of light and warmth, just like draining chi. Are you telling me that he thrives on creating a lack of energy? That's how he feeds?"

Athena smirked and said "Very good Doctor! Now. How do we stop him?"

Smiling in victory, Lauren said "It's a good thing, I retrieved the amulet before heading to the lab, just in case. That should be sufficient right? I mean he won't be able to drain my energy now will he? Neither can Bo?"

Snorting Athena replied "Of course he can. You are scrawny. In a physical fight, he would win."

Smiling despite herself, Lauren took out the amulet and wore it. "We will see about that."

Finding a spotlight, illuminating a narrow corridor circling around the main floor, Lauren stood underneath. She knew that Hades couldn't use his creepy shadow voo-doo power to find her. The place was too well lit for shadows to form. And she was out of their direct line of sight. Thanking any higher powers that were listening, Lauren knew that her voice would echo, and effectively conceal her location.

She spoke in a soft voice that she reserved for only Bo.

"My god you are beautiful."

Startled by the disembodied voice, the dark queen stopped feeding on the officer. He slumped to the ground bonelessly, as the Succubus stepped back and released him.

With an eyebrow arched in amusement and an inhuman smile contorting her face, dark Bo looked around the factory.

"How dare you interrupt your queen? I will rule all. Including you." Said Bo.

Lauren replied back softly "But you already do, sweetheart. You have ruled my heart, ever since the first time we met. Do you remember that first time?"

Recognising the voice, dark Bo chuckled. "I remember you human. The last time I was finally free, you were the one, whose voice awoke my captor. If it hadn't been for you, I would have still been free. You will pay, once I find you."

Lauren felt beads of sweat dot her forehead. At least if she were to die, it would be at the hands of the one she loved. Pushing her morbid thoughts away, Lauren corrected herself. No. She would die at the hands of the monster that inhabited the body of the woman she loved. She had to save her Bo.

In a voice soft with love, Lauren said "Do you remember the first time we fought sweetheart? I knew then that I could bear all the punishments the Ash could ever inflict on me, if I could be with you. If I could only get you to look at me again, with those wide, admiring and caring eyes of yours. And then..then you forgave me. And it felt like I could breathe again. Did you feel the same way?"

From somewhere within Bo heard a beloved voice, speak to her of things that now seemed a distant memory. Struggling to break out of her stupor, Bo listened to the softly flowing cadence of the familiar voice

Dark Bo smirked. "Tut tut tut, doctor. My father is away for the moment dealing with my pestilential aunt, Z. But never fear, I am more than capable of dealing with you on my own."

Unfazed, Lauren continued "When I ran away from Lachlan, and you opened your home to me, you told me that I was welcome to stay as long as I wanted. That was the first time I felt like coming home in such a long time, baby. Did I ever tell you that? I knew then, that I had finally found a place where i would be protected and cared for. But I didn't realise the reason that I felt that way, until much later. But I know now. You are my home. Your strong beautiful protective heart is my home. Am I your home too, love?"

Bo heard the beloved voice question her. She felt herself awaken, wanting to respond and call out to that voice. It was like seeing a pole star in the darkness, she found herself enmeshed in. She looked at it desperately trying to gain some sense of direction. Some sense of self. What was the voice asking her? About home? But that voice was home. Didn't it know? It was her anchor.

Dark Bo began pacing the floor, squinting into the shadows. Lauren peeked around a pillar, and saw her head off in the opposite direction. Sighing briefly in relief, she continued "Do you remember the second time we made love? It was so fast and desperate. I thought I was never going to see you again. I had to touch every bit of you, feel every part of you, fill myself completely with you, taste you, touch you, hear you and soak myself in you entirely. All at once, so I could cement you into my memory. I thought at the time that was all I would ever have to remember you by, in the coming days. I am even more desperate now, baby. Tell me... Are you really going to leave me, without even letting me kiss you one last time?"

Bo whimpered silently. That beloved voice sounded hurt. Sounded pained. She needed to wake up and go to it. Why couldn't she break out of the darkness? Why? She needed some light.

Dark Bo paused slightly. The source of the voice was behind her. Foolish foolish doctor. I have you now, she thought to herself. She pretended to head off in the wrong direction, as she surreptitiously tried to pin point, where the voice was coming from.

Lauren saw the slight hesitation in the queen's smooth and confident gait. Knowing that she couldn't hide forever, Lauren upped her game.

"Wake up sweetheart. I thought Succubi didn't need that much sleep? Don't tell me that you were faking it, all those times I caught you staring at me, when I was asleep. Or is it because you like cuddling me so much, that you refuse to sleep when I am lying next to you?"

Bo stopped her thrashing. Cuddling? Yes she wanted to cuddle the person that the voice belonged to. And then it burst into her mind. The image of a blond goddess, lying warm and naked in her arms against her chest. Right above her heart. Lauren.

Dark Bo snarled. "If you stop talking now, I will drain you quickly doctor. Or else I will drain you painfully and repeatedly, in the worst ways possible. Stop NOW!"

Smiling in victory, Lauren continued "That first time I told you that I loved you. You looked so amazed and joyous. Almost like you never thought you would have someone say those things to you." Lauren chuckled and continued "How could anyone resist you? You are so good. Unlike the monster that's taken over you now. You deserve everything that is good in this world. You deserve a future. With a white picket fence, charlotte and ethan. Did I tell you that I always wanted a golden retriever? And a bed big enough for a succubus to make love to her wife, and big enough for us and our children, to sleep in during stormy nights. Don't you want that with me sweetheart? If you do, then its time for you to fight and come back to me."

Two arms wrapped around Lauren's waist from behind her. An achingly familiar voice whispered in her ear, with unfamiliar malice "Caught you!"

Trembling Lauren turned and looked into the blue eyes of the succubus, eyes wild and feverish, as she smiled hungrily at her prey.

Bo stilled her moments, as the frightened face of Lauren came into view. Incensed beyond belief, Bo started fighting viciously against her jailor, the dark queen.

The smile on the dark queen's face faded. "You have irked me far too long, Doctor. It is because of you, and the emotions that you inspire, that Bo keeps me so firmly, under lock and key. Afraid that I would hurt even one hair on her precious doctor's head. Pathetic!" she spat out!

Lauren swallowed as she tried to find the courage for what she needed to do next. The succubus looked at her slightly confused, as the fear in Lauren's eyes was suddenly replaced by steely resolve. Lauren lunged forward and locked lips with the dark queen, silently goading her to gorge on her chi greedily.

Giddy with the joy of an unexpected meal, dark Bo grabbed on to the sides of Lauren's face and locked her in place.

At the feeling of Lauren's lips against her own, a pit of dread and anxiety exploded in Bo's stomach. She wrestled with the distracted queen, giving her all, in a final bid for control.

The dark queen reeled back as the chi flowing from Lauren dissipated into a black smoke and choked her. Releasing Lauren, she coughed out in disbelief "What? What did you do to me?"

Lauren smirked and pointed at her amulet. Momentarily weakened, the dark queen lost control. Bo gladly took over. Gasping out in disbelief, Bo cried "Lauren?"

Relieved at the sight of warm brown eyes staring back at her, in shock and love, Lauren rushed forward and grabbed Bo's arms. She pushed her body flush against the succubus, without releasing Bo's arms.

Bo tried to move her arms to return the embrace, but found her arms locked behind her back.

When Lauren finally released her, Bo took hold of her upper arms. "Lauren. You have to go! Nyx! She's in me now! It's only a matter of time before she notices that I am not dark anymore, and that she no longer has access to the unlimited chi buffet. Go Lauren! NOW"

Lauren reached out and cupped Bo's cheek. She looked down at Bo's wrist. Bo followed the line of Lauren's gaze, and saw a bracelet sitting, clasped firmly on her wrist.

With eyes bugging out from surprise, Bo stuttered almost incoherently "But? How did you? What..Why did?"

Chuckling Lauren kissed her, and said "I knew that there was a good chance you had gone dark, when Dyson told me that the police officers were no longer responding. And I knew that you were too powerful for your father alone, to make you go dark. I assumed that Hades would make you accept Nyx, and worked with that."

Running a hand through her hair, Bo laughed in wonder "You are SO amazing! Did I ever tell you that?"

Bo winced and doubled over suddenly, as though something had kicked her in the stomach. Nyx had woken up finally.

Bo pushed at Lauren with one arm, the other arm curled around her stomach. "Lauren. I can feel her. Shes..shes waking up..Run Lauren!"

Lauren leaned over and peered into Bo's eyes. "Don't you dare let her win, Bo Dennis. If there's anyone capable of getting the better of Nyx, its you. Listen to me. Now think about me. Focus on my voice. Concentrate on your love for me. Think about all the times we have shared together. I find that to be the easiest way to beat these Ancient Fae assholes!"

"Hey!" an affronted voice sounded in Lauren's head.

"Relax Athena. You don't have an ass hole. You don't even have a body remember." Lauren thought.  
Satisfied by the logic in Lauren's sarcastic words, Athena retreated.

Bo looked at Lauren, curious about her momentary distraction. Knowing that if she told Bo about Athena now, it would push her further over the edge, Lauren gently cupped Bo's cheek, and rubbed her thumb over Bo's cheekbone.

"You have fed on a lot of chi sweetheart. Besides you are also wearing the bracelet now. It should be sufficient to keep Nyx down."

Bo nodded, drawing strength from the understanding and love, she saw in the doctor's eyes.

"What is going on here?" said a cold dead voice. Lauren looked back to see the furious form of Hades advance slowly and threateningly towards them. Stepping in front of Bo, and shielding her form his view, she looked into his eyes and said "Hades. You have achieved what you wanted. Nyx is inside Bo now. Let her go."

Hades cocked his head at her and said incredulously "You really don't think that was all I wanted, now did you doctor? I thought you were far more intelligent than this!"

Lauren shook her head and said "No. I didn't. What do you want with Bo?"

Laughing loudly, he aimed a disappointed and angry glance at Bo, who was now struggling to stay upright. Her worry for Lauren, and the need to protect her from her father, was fuelling Bo's determination to resist the coldness, trying to claw its way in to her mind and heart. Drawing a great deal of warmth from Lauren's protective stance, Bo clamped down with an iron grip on the evil within herself. She knew now that Nyx and dark bo came from the same place. Using the same methods she had used in the past to suppress the dark queen. Bo used the overwhelming amount of love and concern she felt now for Lauren, as she watched her place herself bravely in between Bo and Hades. Snarling in defeat Nyx scrabbled uselessly and restlessly, somewhere inside Bo.

Hades looked at them and laughed maniacally. "So this is all that stands between me and my glorious purpose? A human doctor, and a weak faeling with a disgustingly human heart. I suppose I could tell you, what I intend to do with you, before I kill you both."

Bo swallowed down her temper and moved closer to Lauren. Wordlessly Lauren reached back and took Bo's hand. Bo gripped Lauren's hand tightly, and ran her thumb across Lauren's knuckles reassuringly.

Hades turned and began pacing the floor. "My plans have been in the making, before either of you were even born. Why.. it was in place before even the minor gods like Athena and Apollo were born! It is too late now for either of you to stop me!"

Bristling at being called a minor god, Athena whispered in Lauren's mind. "I will do all I can, to help you bring down my foolish uncle. He should know better than to insult me."

Reassured at having at least one ancient on their side, Lauren squeezed Bo's hand.

Bo leaned in and whispered into her ear "Any brilliant plans?"

Lauren whispered back, out of the corner of her mouth, so as to not alert the pacing ancient before them. "We have to get Hades into the box."

Bo replied quickly "How?"

Lauren said "I don't know."

Bo frowned. "Where is it?"

Lauren leaned back, keeping an eye on Hades "Dyson's bringing it."

Both women froze, as Hades stopped abruptly and turned to face them squarely. Hades looked at Bo "I will use you as a host to contain Nyx. And draw her essence from you to spread destruction and chaos as I see fit. All of fae-kind will bow to me."

Bo snorted and said "Yeah? Try and make me!"

Hades stepped forward and said in a silken voice "With pleasure, my dear!"

Turning quickly, he lunged and gripped Lauren. Spinning her around quickly before Bo even had the time to react, he placed his glowing hand against Lauren's throat.

"You are so easy to manipulate. People with a heroes' complex are the easiest to control. NOW. I wonder what the Doctors chi is like. Let's find out shall we?"

He began siphoning chi from the doctor. The amulet worked its magic again, and Hades reeled back dragging Lauren with him. Choking still, Hades held out a hand and rasped out, just as Bo took a quick step towards them. "One more step, and I will kill her with my bare hands."

Furious, Bo stood still and met Lauren's eyes. She looked back at the glowing hand held out in front of her, and remembered something important. Something crucial. Something which she had once believed to be the last thing she would ever see, before she succumbed to the darkness.

Struggling to hide her elation from Hades, Bo looked at her father, summoning all the anger and hate she felt for him to the surface. Lauren saw as a strange light, momentarily enter and leave Bo's eyes. Knowing that Bo had something up her sleeve, she silently hoped for Dyson to hurry up with the box.

Recovering Hades stood fully upright, with his long fingers squeezing the doctors neck in a lover like caress. He smiled maliciously at Bo "Remember daughter. That you brought this upon yourself. If you had behaved.. well..then i would have let the doctor live, even now. But since you didn't…"

Bo took one step forward despite herself "Don't you dare touch her!"

A lone tear trickled down Lauren's cheek. Looking straight into Bo's eyes she said "I love you. Forever."

Bo shot a desperate look at Lauren "No Lauren! I promise I will get you out of this."

Hades laughed uproariously "Love is so funny! Did you know that we ancients, can body jump? I think I will take over the doctors body. You would never be able to look at her and harm me, now would you Bo? You will never be able to let go of her."

Bo screamed a "NOOO!" and lunged forwards. Lauren closed her eyes in resignation, waiting for Hades to enter her consciousness and tear it apart.

Hades dissolved into ether, and Lauren felt a familiar piercing sensation between her eyebrows. The coldness of death washed over her, as Hades entered her body slowly and excruciatingly painfully.

Then a familiar annoying voice within her head said "Seats taken, dear uncle. Butt out."said Athena. She heard a growl of pure fury before she felt something like two storm fronts clash, in her brain. Retreating to the deepest and safest part of her mind, Lauren watched the events unfold.

Athena had been within her for longer, and had been watching Hades, while Hades had been entirely unaware of Athena's presence. She pushed her tempestuous uncle out with the ease of a human being swatting a fly.

Bo saw Lauren collapse on the floor, as Hades jumped into Lauren. Something within Bo snapped. She reached out and grabbed her thigh knife. Hades rematerialized in front of her.

Eyes wide and furious, he glared at Lauren, as she slowly reopened her eyes.

"You fused with Athena? How dare you!"

Bo sank to her knees, and looked at Lauren with agony etched into every aspect of her face. Her failure to protect Lauren stabbed her chest, hitting her with unexpected force. She had promised to keep Lauren safe from Athena. And failed. Nyx growled triumphantly.

Looking askance at the despair she saw in Bo's eyes, Lauren reached out wordlessly. Hades looked down at Lauren with contempt. Reaching down, he seized Lauren's arms and pulled her upright. Wrapping both fingers around her, he began choking her.

"I WILL kill you! One way or the other."

The sight of Lauren gasping for air spurred Bo into action. Clamping down on her despair, Bo raised her knife, and cut into the skin above her chest. The blade traced a faded hand print blemishing her perfect skin.

Hades howled as if somebody had suddenly stabbed his hand. Clutching it to his body, he let go off Lauren, and lunged at his daughter. Lauren took advantage of his momentary distraction and plunged a ninja star into his boot. Effectively trapping him in the place where he stood.

Bo stepped away and continued cutting into her skin. Slowly extracting the mark of her father on her body. She registered no pain. All she wanted was to inflict as much pain as possible on the man, who had threatened Lauren's life, and ruined her life in general, from even before she was born. She watched as Hades' hand slowly dissolved into black vapour.

Dyson entered the room barrelling headlong into Hades, as she continued cutting away at her skin. Lauren shouted "Dyson! The box."

Dyson got up quickly and threw the box at Lauren. Looking at the fury etched into every single feature of her girlfriends good natured face, Lauren choked down a sob.

"Bo! Finish quickly. Look he's turning into smoke. You have to chi suck him into the box, baby. DO IT! NOWWW!"

Bo met Lauren's eyes, the pain in the familiar whiskey eyes bringing her back to her senses. She looked to see Hades. Most of his body had become an inky smoky mass. A vapour as noxious and black, as his grandmother, Nyx. With one last stroke, she cut out the hand print from her chest.

With tears of pain clouding her vision, she chi sucked the smoke, which was all that was left of Hades. And quickly expelled it into the box in Lauren's hands. As the last of the vapour entered the box, Lauren slammed the lid shut and sat back.

Both women looked at each other for a silent moment, as they collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

Dyson rushed to Bo's side. "Bo! You are bleeding! Here. Feed from me."

Bo pushed his hands away, as they tried to capture her face and direct it towards his lips.

She made her way hesitantly towards her girlfriend. Reaching out a hand, she made as if to cup Lauren's cheek. Lauren looked at her briefly, before dissolving into tears. She lunged forward and grabbed Bo in a tight hug. Bo sat back, and brought Lauren more fully into her arms. Both women cried into each other's shoulders. Relieved at having the other safe and sound in their arms. Even if it was only for a little while.

Bo broke the embrace, and in a face crumbling with misery she said " I am so sorry Lauren. I should have listened to you."

Lauren wiped away Bo's tears hastily and pulled her back into a tight embrace. "Its okay. Its okay."

Bo sobbed brokenly "I couldn't stop thinking about how the last thing you would remember about me, is how you thought I never trusted you."

Stroking Bo's hair, Lauren continued chanting in relief, rocking her body to soothe Bo "Its okay. Its ok."

Leaning back, Bo said vehemently "Nooo! Its not okay! The truth is Lauren. I trust you completely. Don't you see? I could never have given my heart, the way I did, to someone I didn't trust completely. I knew from the first moment we met, that you were someone I could trust without hesitation. My heart knew even before I did. I am SO sorry for making you feel otherwise." Said Bo slightly hiccupping from the strength of her sobs.

Lauren smiled at the adorable mess that Bo was right now. "Never let it be said, that a succubus does not know how to apologize." She hugged Bo gently "There's nothing to forgive. I love you. And love has no place for sorry's or thank you's ."

Bo smiled happily into Lauren's shoulder, and squeezed the Doctor tightly against her body. Wincing at the resultant pressure against her wound, Bo released Lauren reluctantly. She looked sheepishly at Lauren, and Lauren looked back questioningly. The doctor's eyes passed down over Bo's body and stopped at the large gaping flesh wound. Meeting her girlfriends gaze, and cupping Bo's cheek, she asked "Trust me?"

Bo leaned into her hand, and nodded. Looking intensely into Lauren's eyes. Running her thumb gently below Bo's cheekbone, Lauren said "Feed from me"

Bo looked back aghast. Smiling gently, Lauren leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Bo's.

As the taste of Lauren exploded across her palate, Bo grabbed Lauren's jaw and deepened the kiss. Moaning as she felt the texture and taste of Lauren invade her senses. Not wanting to hurt her girlfriend's feelings, Bo summoned all her control and drew the tiniest stream of chi she could manage.

Lauren tasted of sunshine. Of candy. Of spring, and honey. The texture of her chi made Bo feel like she was a thirsty desperate traveller lost in the desert, who had stumbled unexpectedly upon an oasis, and was now gulping his first sip of water. Lauren's chi felt like spraying a huge dose of pain reliever to the constant ache, that dark Bo and Nyx, represented.

But what really registered was, where Lauren's chi had always been sweet. It had never been this powerful. She had anticipated a tiny sip, and gotten a truck load of chi instead.

As comprehension dawned on her, Bo separated gently from Lauren. She took a closer look at the whiskey eyes she loved so much. Except, they were no longer a nice soft brown. The eyes looking back at her now, glowed a brilliant yellow. Like the golden light of a fresh new sun, just before it appears over the horizon, at sun rise. The tears in her eyes did nothing to hide the self-recrimination in them, as Bo whispered one word, hoarsely through a dry throat "Athena"

Lauren shook her head, and wiped away the tears. "I am still me. She's just along for the ride"

Bo raised Lauren's hand to her lips and kissed it "I am so sorry. I failed to protect you. You bonded with her to save me, didn't you?"

Reaching out, Lauren grabbed Bo's face in her hands "Listen to me. Do you trust me?"

Bo found her jaw restrained by the tightness of Lauren's grip. Smiling despite herself, she said with her lips still mushed together "EEYaaah.."

Lauren smiled and kissed her "Then trust me when I tell you, that we will get through this."

Bo looked back at her, giving up on the inside, but smiling bravely for Lauren.

Undeceived, Lauren said "Don't give in to despair Bo. You will just end up making Nyx stronger. In case you forgot, we just worked together and put away Hades, locked away Nyx, and kicked dark bo's ass. Trust me when I say this. We..ARE not CAN.. but ARE ..going to get through this, too. Do you understand what I am saying? . .okay!"

Marvelling at how she was unable to hide nothing from her doctor, Bo nodded.

Satisfied, Lauren asked "Now. Let's try this again. Do you trust us? Think we can together, find a way to get through this?"

Bo smiled, her heart lightening from the conviction she saw in Lauren's eyes. Feeling a razor sharp ray of hope, penetrate and infuse warmth into he heart, Bo nodded and said triumphantly "YES!"

Dyson stood watching both women, like he was a gormless spectator at a tennis match. "You both do know that you have got a lot of 'splainin to do, right?"

Both women looked at Dyson, and then at each other. And promptly burst out laughing


	20. Aftermath

**A/N: Sexy times, y'all! Also this chapter is super long! But i am really hoping you guys dont mind, cause its pretty smutty! and i am hoping that you guys will read through the hot and heavy part quickly, cause its so descriptive! ;)**

**Not much forward motion with the main plot, cause Bo and Lauren need to deal with having somebody inside them right now. But the next chapter's gonna be different. Thank you for all the reviews! I am so happy to know that you guys still like this story. We are slowly approaching the end of this story. Hope you guys stick around till then. As always please please review! Thank you Anon, gogobolo, Hayley, Laura and too blind! You guys make me feel so good about my writing, and really motivate me to keep continuing this story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Aftermath **

Bo was in pain. Nyx clawed at her, outraged at being imprisoned. Dark Bo was straining against her fetters, and threatening to make an appearance.

Bo was young still. A baby fae. Like Tamsin so often loved to call her. She was nowhere near as powerful as the ancients, who had grown only stronger and stronger through the many eons they had witnessed. She did not have the power and resilience of an Ancient to contain Nyx. And even they, had found taming Nyx, to be problematic at best.

She felt out of control. Waiting for either Nyx or dark Bo to overwhelm and take over, and make her do terrible things she did not want to. It was like going through the dawning all over again. Bo sighed, remembering what had happened during that period of time, which had proven to be the simultaneously both the best and the worst period of her life. Best because the only person she had ever really wanted, Lauren, was her girlfriend. And worst because her fear had consumed her so entirely that she had neglected said girlfriend. Which had pushed Lauren into breaking up with her. That couldn't happen again this time. Bo knew that she would never survive another break up. Lauren was her life, and her only hope for a future. So this time around, she would focus on Lauren, and Lauren only.

And there was more than enough to worry about. She had to get Athena out of her. That was a huge problem in itself. Besides, no doubt, her brilliant girlfriend was most likely already working on how to save her from Nyx. Just as she was right now, thinking about ridding Lauren of Athena. Because that was the only way they could ever share a future together.

She remembered Lauren talking about her hopes for them, when she was trapped within her own body. Her words had provided the light, she so desperately needed to wake up. Words that ignited a furnace in a cold and icy heart, laden with despair. Words about a white picket fence, and their 2.5 children. And most interestingly something had been said about a big bed. Bo thought to herself as she smirked, looking at Lauren's back.

Bo thought that there was nothing wrong with that picture at all. She had also noticed that Lauren had referred to her future self as Bo's wife. Marriage. She idly daydreamed, wondering what they would look like in wedding gowns. Matching like. Bo wondered if Lauren would wear her hair up, or let it all down. As much as she loved the wave upon wave of golden locks, usually framing the Doctors face, it was such a rarity to see Lauren with her hair done up, that Bo silently longed for any occasion, so she could see the doctor play dress up. Besides with the hair up and out of the way, that delectable jaw only made itself that much more prominent and available for some kisses. The more she dreamed about Lauren, and lost herself in the happiness of imagining their future, the more Nyx receded into the background.

Bo smirked. If daydreaming about Lauren was all it took to pin the gassy bitch down, she had plenty of material to work with. Lauren's hair. Her perfect huge eyes. Those pale pink lips. And that strong jaw, set in stubborn lines. Lines that announced to the world that the doctor never yielded. Never backed down. Sometimes Bo wondered if the doc was more stubborn than herself. But that was a good thing, because god knows that the succubus needed to be challenged, or else she would just bull doze her way over everyone.

Bo continued her examination of the Doctor's elegant profile as she lay back on her bed. That long graceful neck, those perfect delicate shoulders. Her eyes trailed downwards to the swell of her girlfriends perfect breasts. "Oh Boy yes! Did she have a lot to work with." Bo smirked as she thought to herself.

Oblivious to Bo's scrutiny, Lauren stood by the window, lost somewhere within her own head. The feel of Bo's warm hand within hers had kept Athena at bay. Until now. Because unfortunately, the minute they had entered Bo's bedroom, they had separated. Bo had wanted to get changed into something more comfortable for sleeping, and Lauren had nodded abstractedly, bemused by the sudden loss of Bo's hand. She had quietly made her way to stand by the one window that Bo had managed to pry open. While she stood watching a lone robin make its solitary way through the heavens, her thoughts had drifted to Nyx, and how she would get her out of Bo. And thinking about Nyx, had been a huge mistake. Because it had caused Athena to wake up with a vengeance.

Athena wrested Lauren's mind away from her, burying Lauren under an avalanche of memories. This time she was Archimedes as he desperately bent over Frankenstein's journals. Now she was Benjamin Franklin happily stringing electric bulbs on to kites, as thunder rumbled outside. And then she was George Washington, speculating on the nature of night. Athena did not stop for an instant, and continued to flood her mind gleefully. Almost as if she was punishing Lauren for the impudence to experience love, let alone love of the all-consuming kind she had for Bo. She had no idea who she was. Identities and personalities shaped themselves around her mind, like a perverse parade of gloves fitting around a raw and exposed hand. She had lost all sensation, and blindly accepted each persona, her mind too numb to do anything else. In some corner of her mind, Lauren wondered whether this was what going insane felt like. Whether madness meant losing yourself to vague ideas that spun like tumbleweed, without the pause and respite needed for forming rational thought.

Images of every host that had worked on Nyx, no matter how indirect, ran through Lauren's mind. Before, concern for Bo's safety had shut out Athena. But now with Bo safe and unhurt, Lauren had unintentionally laid down her primary weapon in combatting Athena: her fear for Bo's safety. She drowned inwardly in the sensation of switching identities so fast. But on the outside, not even the tiniest bit of her turmoil showed. Her new found Fae strength kept her standing. Straight and still and lovely, as a Greek statue.

Bo finished her thorough, visual exploration of Lauren's body. She softly stroked Lauren's side of the bed, wanting nothing more than to take her hands and lips on the same journey that her eyes had just been on. Gazing at her lover's patrician and elegant profile, she noticed for the first time, that her Doctor had a faraway look on her gorgeous face. The same look she had, when she started dreaming about her beloved radicals.

Finding Lauren unbearably cute, Bo grinned and buried the side of her face contently into her pillow, still squinting at Lauren with one open eye. Snaking one arm under the pillow to support her head, she raised the other arm, palm up towards Lauren, and called out her name softly.

Lauren did not move, or acknowledge in any way that she had heard Bo.

Smirking to herself, Bo anticipated how delicious it would feel, to break the Doctor out of her trance. Wiggling the fingers out of her outstretched arm, Bo used her "bestest" sexy voice, and called out to her girlfriend huskily "Babe? Why don't you come join me in the bed. This succubus needs some cuddles."

Lauren still didn't move. Bo smiled to herself, finding it adorable that Lauren was so lost in her own thoughts. Lost in her own mind. Bo froze as she realized who else was in Lauren's perfect brilliant mind. Rising up, she walked slowly, so as to not startle the Ancient inside her lover's body. She turned Lauren's body to face her slowly. Her heart sank as she watched those brilliant gold eyes, gaze emptily into the distance. Nyx roared in triumph somewhere within her, trying to slowly squeeze Bo's heart with icy brittle fingers of despair. Swallowing her anxiety, Bo reached down and took hold of the Doctor's clammy hand, grounding herself in the familiar feel of her lovers hand.

The doctor started, surprised at the feel of an invisible hand clasping her own. How could she feel the soft texture of a familiar feminine hand, when what she should be feeling instead was the smooth cool exterior of a bulb. Wasn't she Ben Franklin examining a light bulb right now? No. No she wasn't. She was someone else. And that hand belonged to someone her soul recognised, even if her mind refused to. Bo.

Lauren saw the scene in front of her flicker between Franklin's country house, and Bo standing in front of her looking wary. Wincing from the disorientation of feeling like she was in two places at once, Lauren closed her eyes. She thought furiously of Bo, latching on to her, like a man drowning in a turbulent sea latches on to a piece of wood. She mentally started forming a catalogue of her memories with Bo. Reliving each and every one of them, as she reminded herself of who she really was. And of whom her entire life revolved around. Her succubus. Her Bo.

Disgusted by the sentimentality of Lauren's recollections, Athena retreated bad-temperedly, with a final warning. "Your time starts now Doctor. I will be watching you closely, as you figure out how to defeat Nyx. Don't make me wait too long"

Feeling Bo's anxiety despite her eyes being closed, Lauren squeezed Bo's hand before she opened her eyes slowly. Bo's heart swelled as she saw the familiar expression of sheepishness and love, make its way into the Doctors eyes.

The doctor murmured gently "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

Hiding her worry, Bo smiled at Lauren "Come to bed, honey"

Bo waited for Lauren to get in and gently nudged her. Wanting to spoon her, as her burgeoning anxiety made her want to protect Lauren with her whole being. Ignoring her gesture, Lauren turned to face Bo. Her vision completely filling with the sight of the succubus. She sighed contently as the image of Bo's face and Bo's eyes, pushed every other thought out of her head. Pushed Athena out, like nothing else had before.

Lauren smiled fully at Bo, causing a look of relief to cross Bo's face, before she hid it with a brilliant smile of her own. Lauren let her worry for Bo fill her mind again. But this time she was careful to not dwell on Nyx, knowing now that this was Athena's trigger to wake, and torment her.

Reaching out Lauren laid her forehead against Bo's, and looked into her eyes "How are you dealing with this babe? Is she..is she hurting you?" Lauren asked, not mentioning Nyx's name to keep from bringing on a fresh bout of unwanted images.

Bo tilted her head slightly and kissed the tip of Lauren's nose "By being more worried about you. Besides this is just like the Dawning all over again. I already have the technique of, keeping a dark entity within myself under control, down to an art now. I am more worried about you. How are you feeling?"

Frowning at Bo's fake attempt at bravado, Lauren replied "Don't be. The more worried you are, the more room you leave for despair to seep back in. And that's gonna be like.. feeding her..with more fuel. Don't do that. Trust me. Trust us."

Bo reached out and cupped Lauren's cheek, with her elbows gently resting against Lauren's chest. Tilting the doctors face down, she kissed Lauren's forehead. She positioned herself until Lauren's face was buried in the crook of her neck. Resting her lips gently against Lauren's hair, Bo murmured "I do trust you. And us"

Lauren buried her nose into Bo's skin, and inhaled her familiar vanilla scent.

Her mind raced, as she wondered how exactly she was going to fulfil her promise to the Succubus. Especially now that her greatest ally, her mind, could be taken hostage at the whim of the Ancient residing within her.

Feeling Lauren stiffen in her embrace, Bo tightened her arms. She stroked Lauren's back soothingly "Stop. Stop thinking. Just feel me. Listen to my heart beat. We are safe now."

Unable to withhold her anxiety, Lauren replied "Yes…But for how long?"

Bo felt a fierce sense of protectiveness rage through her, at the worry in Lauren's words "Forever, if I can help it."

Lauren looked up and smiled at her. "There's the Bo I admire. The fighter and warrior. Who will do everything to protect the ones she loves."

Bo smiled back and kissed the tip of Lauren's nose "Not ones baby. One. The one I love."

Lauren's smile grew so large, that it crinkled her eyes. Feeling her heart lighten considerably, Bo continued "So since it looks like we have both got pesky roommates we want to get rid of.."

Lauren snorted and muttered "Understatement of the century"

Bo mock frowned at Lauren at the interruption. Pretending contrition, Lauren said "I am sorry, please continue."

Waggling her eyebrows suggestively, Bo said "I will take care of your problem..if you'll take care of mine."

Lauren looked back at her with a comical expression of confusion, and disgust as she said "Was there a sexual overtone in that sentence?"

Smirking Bo nodded "Misinterpret it in any delicious way you want babe."

Lauren shook her head in disbelief, unable to withhold her smile at the sight of Bo's cheeky grin. She gently cupped Bo's jaw and ran her thumb across Bo's lips. Reaching the dimple at the corner, Lauren's smile faded.

Looking up at Bo, she said in a voice that held no room for doubt "I will save you from Nyx". She knew that the name would awaken Athena. But Lauren knew that it was time for her to get a handle on the Fae. Bo's safety and future depended on her being able to quell Athena, and use her as a tool, instead of letting herself be used.

Athena roared to the forefront of Lauren's mind. Lauren frowned and concentrated on studying the curve of Bo's smile and the depth of her dimple. She looked up to see Bo's eyes. And felt her own heart respond to the love and devotion she saw there. Athena retreated. Defeated by the strength of Lauren's determination, and disgusted by the reason for it.

Bo noticed Lauren's internal struggle. Her eyes had gone from a muted gold to a brilliant yellow, then back to gold again, in a span of few seconds. She looked into Lauren's eyes waiting for focus to return. When it did, Bo said just as firmly as Lauren "I will free you from Athena if it's the last thing I do. I WONT let you die."

Furious at Bo's words, Athena growled. Lauren chuckled nervously searching for a way to diffuse the tension. "About that... I may not die. Apparently, if Athena is pleased with me, then she er..promises to be gentle about leaving me."

Frowning at this new revelation, Bo told her quietly "I don't believe that for even a second. Now tell me everything. How did she manage to get you?"

Lauren recollected her fateful encounter with Athena. Unwilling to trigger Bo's guilt, the doctor glossed over how Athena had used Bo's safety in blackmailing Lauren. Seeing through the Doctor's hurried attempt, the succubus frowned as the doctor hurried onto other things. Lauren stroked Bo's forearm reassuringly and talked about Archimedes, and about how she was now Fae.

Smiling at Bo, she gently traced circles on to Bo's hip. "It feels so good to know that I can feed you, if you are hurt now. I never realized fully, how extraordinary it would feel to be Fae! Do you know, my eyesight is so much better? I used to be a bit short sighted before, but never really wore glasses, because they are kinda pesky. But its not just my eyesight that's better now… All my senses are heightened! My body especially feels amazing!" she ended with a suggestive smirk.

Ignoring the innuendo, Bo asked fearfully, the question that had been plaguing her since she saw Lauren lost in her own world "And your mind?"

Lauren pursed her lips, frowning. Wanting very much to lie and protect Bo. But she knew that this was the very same habit that had caused their separation last time. Trying to soften the blow Lauren racked her mind, looking for a way out. She sighed and said "It feels like I am losing my grip on reality at times. She is so old, and has so many memories of so many people. That at times, when she shows me her memories, it feels like I am those people, and Lauren doesn't exist anymore. "

Bo's jaw tightened and her eyes looked desperate. Reaching up, Lauren kissed Bo quickly. "Do you know what makes it better?" asked Lauren. Bo shook her head slowly in denial. Lauren smiled and squeezed Bo gently "You."

Bo looked back at her in disbelief and confusion "Me?"

Leaning up, Lauren kissed the edge of Bo's chin "Yes you. I think of you. And that's all it takes to remind me of who I really am. My entire world revolves around you Bo. I am not saying this to tell you how much I love you. But to make you understand. I can't exist without you Bo. No matter what part of myself I lose, I won't let anything take away my love for you. I would fight anything..Athena… even myself.. just to make my way back to you"

Lauren saw Bo's eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. She was taken by pleasant surprise when the Succubus leaned in and kissed her deeply. Responding just as enthusiastically, Lauren languidly insinuated her tongue into Bo's mouth. Both women moaned as the taste of the other filled their palates.

Bunching Lauren's shirt in her fists, Bo retreated and rested her forehead against Lauren's. Whimpering in protest, Lauren opened her eyes and looked to see Bo struggling to catch her breath. With eyes still closed, Bo whispered "I have a confession to make too"

Lauren tilted her head back curiously, and stroked Bo's cheekbone and whispered back "What?"

Opening her eyes Bo looked at Lauren. "Thinking about you. About us? Our future? Keeps Nyx at bay. Just like it keeps dark Bo under control."

Smiling Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo softly. Leaning back, she smiled contently and traced Bo's lips. "We are so sappy."

Bo grinned and bit Lauren's thumb playfully. Lauren grinned back and pretended to be annoyed. Chuckling lightly, Bo let go of Lauren's finger. "Did you really mean what you said?" referring to what Lauren said about their future.

Pretending to be temporarily interested by the ribbing on Bo's tank top, Lauren looked down. Blushing slightly, she nodded and whispered hoarsely "Every word"

Placing a finger beneath Lauren's chin, Bo gently raised Lauren's face to meet her eyes. She said quietly and firmly "Good." She leaned in and kissed Lauren firmly. Lauren circled her arms around the Succubus, and tugged, making her lie completely on top of Lauren's body. She let out a hum of approval, relishing the feeling of Bo's body as it pressed against her own.

Bo broke the kiss and looked at Lauren "I love you."

Lauren smiled back at her tearily "I love you too."

Dropping a kiss on each of Lauren's eyes she said "I really can't wait for that future to happen, Lauren."

Lauren reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Bo's ear "Me too, sweetheart."

Bo turned her head and kissed Lauren's wrist "Any objections to, me making love to you, right now, right here? I mean does it turn you off, now that we have two witnesses?" Bo asked referring to Nyx and athena.

Shrugging Lauren looked back at Bo, and grinned cheekily "We never did really care about who could be watching before, now did we? Besides like you said, doing inappropriate things at inappropriate times is kinda our thing."

Bo smirked and leaned in, smiling in victory when Lauren closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. Brushing her nose lightly against Lauren, Bo changed the angle and kissed Lauren slowly and deeply.

Sighing, Lauren parted her lips welcoming Bo, and brought her arms to hold the succubus against her more firmly. Her legs instinctually parted, allowing Bo to settle completely into Lauren.

Smiling Bo pulled back, reminded of the very first time they had made love, when Bo had kissed Lauren exactly like this. At that time Lauren had been eager and desperate, wanting to taste as much of the Succubus as she could. This Lauren was different. She was content to be kissed and loved. Content to let Bo take charge, and be on top.

She smiled and pulled back, waiting for Lauren to open her eyes. When Lauren's eyes fluttered open, revealing eyes misty with love, Bo smiled at her fully, allowing all the adoration she felt for the doctor, shine through. Lauren's eyes sparkled in response. All the tiny stars in her irises, firing up to reveal beautiful constellations.

Keeping her eyes firmly on Lauren, Bo leaned back down and kissed her more deeply this time. Both women kept their eyes open as they kissed each other, watching the other drown in the sensation of becoming one. Lauren closed her eyes first and moaned into their kiss, her hands unconsciously pressing into Bo's back to bring her closer. Bo closed her eyes as well, and answered Lauren's unspoken request.

Lauren was lost in the feeling of being surrounded by Bo. Her warm weight pressing deliciously into every inch of her skin. Her mouth making Lauren gasp in wonder as she discovered new parts on her body. And her fingers made every part that she touched at once tremble and seize with anticipation. Lauren had always loved topping the Succubus before. But as time passed, and love deepened, Lauren's lust had faded into love. To the point where Lauren wondered hazily as Bo's fingers found a sensitive spot on her hip, if lust for the succubus existed separately, beyond the want to be physically one with the woman she loved.

But when Bo moved to kiss down Lauren's neck, she knew. This had nothing to do with lust or want. It had to do with only one thing. Need. She needed Bo. Plain and simple. And she needed all of her. Her body, her heart, and her understanding. All at once, and all at the same time. Just as she wanted to give Bo, all of her. Her body was Bo's to savor, her heart Bo's to find refuge in, and her thoughts?

She looked within herself to see if Athena was listening. And found to her great amusement that the Ancient was more than content to wallow in the prison, Lauren had made for her. Athena was resolutely turning a blind eye to the proceedings.

Smirking, Lauren tilted her head allowing Bo more access to her neck. Humming happily, Bo found a new trail to worship. Her thoughts..Lauren contemplated in a blissful haze… were now filled with nothing but Bo.

Bo felt Lauren's fingers bury into her hair. Smiling she kissed down Lauren's clavicle, leaving small hickeys for her to find and kiss, the next time. She reached the hollow of Lauren's throat and swirled her tongue, making Lauren whimper lightly. Slowly, Bo unbuttoned the doctor's shirt, kissing each and every inch of skin that was revealed. Bo reached and undid the button of Lauren's trousers. She pressed a soft wet kiss into Lauren's navel, before sitting up and straddling Lauren. Waiting for the haze to clear from Lauren's eyes, Bo reached down and took hold of the edges of her tank top. Pulling up she freed herself of the garment, and watched Lauren's eyes devour her naked torso. Relishing the feel of Lauren's fingers as they reflexively grasped the side of her naked hips, before slowly stroking them. When Lauren met her eyes again, Bo's heart exploded with happiness at seeing everything she wanted to see in those golden depths. Love, lust, adoration and commitment. Nyx was finally quiet. In that moment there was no darkness in Bo, for her to manipulate.

Bo reached down and seized Lauren's arms, bringing up Lauren to sit with her. She pushed the Doctor's shirt off her shoulders, as they kneeled facing each other. Their equal heights making them meet eye to eye, and heart to heart. There were times, when Bo loved that her stilettoes, made her so much taller than the doctor. Because kissing Lauren when she was taller, meant that Bo got to take control. But when they were naked like this in her bed, Bo appreciated the fact that they were equals. Partners in every sense of the word. Lauren's toned and bordering on thin body, fit perfectly into her own curvaceous and softer body. Every niche in the Doctor's body finding a counterpart in the Bo's curves. Lauren's strong arms fit around her ribs perfectly, and the slopes of her breasts matched the rise of Bo's. But most importantly her heart beat always marched at the same pace as Bo's, every single time they fell off the precipice together.

When Lauren pushed her back, and tasted her heart beat, Bo felt like her heart was trying to burst out of her chest, almost as if it was desperately trying to find its way home to Lauren. She pushed forward and pressed the back of Lauren's neck with her palm. Lauren smiled and kissed her, releasing her nipple with a final drawn out suck. As Lauren began kissing down her sternum, Bo lost herself completely to Lauren. All of her will swept away, crazed as she was with the feel of Lauren's lips on her own body. When Lauren plunged her tongue into her center, Bo felt every part of her body tingle deliciously. With every thrust of Lauren's fingers, her body seized, and with every pause, her body trembled with anticipation. She squeezed her eyes shut. But the orange flame of candlelight penetrated her eyelids, flickering and wavering, mirroring the state of her body and heart.

Lauren's free hand came up to rest on Bo's heart. The succubus seized it desperately, and pushed Lauren's palm flat against her heart. Trying to tell her wordlessly, that she couldn't take anymore. Her heart was exploding with the way Lauren was loving her. The Doctor's strong fingers, spread apart and pushed into Bo's fingers. She curled her fingers into the spaces between Bo's, and held Bo's hand tightly. Reassuring Bo that her heart was safe, and to let go, because Lauren would always catch her. Bo let out a strangled sob, and surrendered completely.

A lone tear leaked out of the corner of Bo's eye, as she reached the apex of her pleasure. Lauren kissed and sucked her center gently, as she thrust in one last time. Bo's eyes flew open. Her entire body exhaling tumultuously in relief. Out of her throat, the name of her lover, flew out unconsciously, sounding as if it had been ripped out from the very depths of her soul.

Lauren smiled and kissed the inside of Bo's thighs. She kissed her way slowly up the beautiful planes of the Succubus's abdomen. Until she reached their entwined hands resting on Bo's heart. Moving them to the side, Lauren pressed a kiss right above Bo's heart, and angled her head upwards to find her favourite spot in the crook of Bo's neck. She let go of Bo's hand and supported her weight on her elbows. Looking at the track that Bo's tears had left, Lauren smiled gently and followed its trail with her mouth. She pulled back waiting for Bo to open her eyes, and return to the land of the conscious.

But Bo was still lost, delirious with the release that Lauren had brought to her very soul. Smiling softly, Lauren dotted kisses to Bo's closed eyes and eyebrows, as she waited patiently for the succubus to come back. When Lauren finally reached the corner of Bo's mouth, Bo's lips twitched. Lauren looked up to see eyes reddened with pleasure and sleep, looking back at her. Smirking Lauren leaned in and kissed the tip of Bo's nose, one eyebrow arching silently in challenge. Bo bit her lip to hold back the grin that threatened to break out, when she saw the smugness of Lauren's expression.

Nudging gently with her hips, Bo tried to turn them over. To her great surprise, Lauren remained where she was. Unmoving on top of Bo. Bo nudged slightly harder, afraid to push too hard and injure Lauren. Smirking Lauren pressed a light kiss on Bo's lips.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that. I am fae now." She said.

As realization dawned on Bo, she bit her lip. Partly because the idea of not needing to hold back with Lauren, was more tantalizing than anything. And that really was saying something, coming from a succubus. But also partly because, Lauren was Fae, and no longer human. She had lost the best part of herself, and signed away her chance to live a normal life. All because of Bo.

Looking at the guilt in Bo's eyes, Lauren reached out and kissed her anxiously. Desperately trying to prove to Bo, that nothing had changed. She reached out and entwined their hands again, pressing it against her own heart instead, this time.

Bo smiled into their kiss, as she felt Lauren's heart beat, steady strong and fast, underneath her palm. Breaking their kiss, Lauren pulled back and looked at Bo with wide pleading eyes. Looking at the familiar expression on Lauren's face, Bo felt ashamed.

Lauren's humanity had nothing to do with being human. And everything to do with being Lauren. Those wide eyes desperately asking for Bo's acceptance, said so. Nothing had changed Lauren. Not even becoming Fae. And nothing would. Lauren wasn't the strongest and most compassionate woman Bo knew, for nothing. She was and would always be Bo's. Forever. Bo felt exhilaration take over her, as she realised that the word actually meant something this time around. They finally had their shot at being together, for an eternity.

She smiled lazily and seductively at Lauren. Taken aback by the abrupt change in Bo's mood, Lauren leaned back to peer more intently into Bo's eyes. Bo's heart melted at the familiar sight of Lauren's doctor persona taking over, as she scrutinised Bo. She let her eyes shine with the laughter and love, she felt for the doctor. When the doctor paused her study and smiled back instinctively, Bo felt the last of her restraint slip away.

She used her succubus strength to flip Lauren abruptly. The doctor landed with a surprised and very turned on gasp. Bo waited for Lauren's surprised eyes to meet her own. "Somethings never change. And never will." Said Bo, conveying to the doctor that she would love her always. No matter what.

Lauren smiled and stroked Bo's cheek. Bo leaned in, impatient to begin her turn at loving the doctor. Lauren's hand slid to Bo's shoulder, wordlessly stopping her. Bo's eyebrow arched in surprise. Reaching out with both of her hands, Lauren captured Bo's face. Bo turned her head to the side and kissed one of Lauren's palms. Eyes crinkling with a wide smile at the gesture, Lauren turned Bo's face so she could see right into Lauren's eyes. "Don't hold back. Feed from me, baby. Please?"

Frowning, Bo looked into Lauren's eyes, and nodded. Trying to lighten the moment "Well don't look so eager. What's the matter? Don't I taste good?"

Smiling gently, Bo trailed the back of her hand down Lauren's cheek, and neck. She continued slowly until her hand rested lightly above Lauren's chest. Lauren gasped at the feel of Bo's hand against her heart. Bo leaned down and captured the gasp in a slow deep kiss. She broke the kiss and brought her lips to Lauren's ear.

"You taste way too good. That always been the problem. Because it makes it impossible for me to keep my hands off you. I always want you. Always. Even when you are not next to me. I dream about you then. For instance, I dream about doing this to you" she reached and traced her tongue lightly over the shell of Lauren's ear. She slid her body slowly and sinuously down Lauren's body, making sure to brush her nipples lightly across Lauren's torso.

Bo continued speaking to Lauren "Kissing you here.." she said kissing that one spot on Lauren's neck, which never failed to drive the doctor crazy.

"Tasting your heartbeat." She murmured as she lowered her lips to Lauren's chest and sucked generously. Lauren cried out, overwhelmed by what Bo's words and hands were doing to her

Bo stroked an open palm down Lauren's toned abdomen, and slid two fingers in between Lauren's thighs. Releasing Lauren's nipple with a pop, she traced light circles around it with her tongue. Bo dropped a kiss onto Lauren's sternum, and looked up straight into Lauren's eyes. "But mostly I dream about finding, if you want me as much as I want you." She said as she slowly stroked in between Lauren's folds.

Lauren cried out, desperate for more "Booo! More..Please!"

Smiling Bo murmured against Lauren's chest "Soon" and tasted Lauren's heartbeat again. Loving the way Lauren's heart sped up and beat desperately against her lips, Bo hummed a quiet sound of approval back to Lauren's heart. The doctor's eyes flew open and she moaned in heady arousal as she felt the vibration of Bo's lips, enter and resonate within her heart. Kissing Lauren's breast softly for one last time, Bo reached up and lightly stroked a pink swollen nipple with an open palm, watching in fascination as it flowered even more.

She reached down and ran her tongue against Lauren's ribs right underneath the underside of her breast. Reaching behind Lauren with one arm, she lifted Lauren's torso slightly off the bed, to expose more of the space between Lauren's ribs to her hungry tongue.

Lauren reached down and caught fistfuls of Bo's hair. Silently urging Bo to the place where she needed her the most. Bo wordlessly obeyed and started blazing a wet trail downwards. Lingering only to flick and twirl her tongue around Lauren's ring, and to plunge her tongue into Lauren's navel. She unthreaded Lauren's fingers from her hair, and sat back up. Without any warning Bo pulled Lauren closer to the edge of the bed. Whimpering from arousal Lauren pleaded "Booo..please?"

Bo smiled at her evilly and lifted Lauren's legs, and rested them onto her shoulder. She kissed the sole of each foot and swirled her tongue into the instep. Feeling Bo's actions cause an answering throb in her center, Lauren's head fell back and she clutched at the head board in frustration. Without missing a beat, Bo began kissing slowly down Lauren's legs, determined to not miss kissing even an inch of her lover's glorious body. Bo watched spell-bound by the arch of Lauren's body, as it rose and fell, the closer Bo made her way to Lauren's center. Reaching the inside of Lauren's thighs, Bo lingered, revelling in the heady aroma of Lauren's need for her. Unable to resist any longer, Bo plunged her tongue, and trailed upwards slowly. Taking in every bit of Lauren into her. Gasping, Lauren's eyes flew open and her body arced up from the bed.

Leaning back, Bo caught hold of Lauren's lifted hips, and turned her over. Until Lauren was lying flat on her stomach. Lauren screamed in protest "Boooooo! I can't take it anymore!"

Bo swept Lauren's hair off her shoulder, and chanted "Not yet. Not yet". Whimpering in response, Lauren buried her face into Bo's pillow. Bo sat up admiring Lauren's defined back. She traced her finger down Lauren's spine and followed it with her lips. Her breasts grazed Lauren's back deliciously as she made her way slowly and tortuously downwards, exploring Lauren's shoulder blades, and the slight indentations of her ribs. She placed a wet kiss at the dip at Lauren' lower back, and found a new trail to kiss, in the curvature that Lauren's butt made against her back. Her tongue never stopped tasting Lauren. Until she reached the side of Lauren's hips, when she leaned up slightly, before pressing a wet kiss in the soft hollow she found there. Above her, Lauren moaned desperately "Boooo! Please!"

Smiling Bo squeezed Lauren's mounds and parted them slightly, running a finger gently down the space she uncovered. She made her way back up Lauren, and kissed the junction where Lauren's neck met her shoulder. Bo lay on her side and turned Lauren partially to rest against her.

Placing one leg beneath Lauren's she raised her knee, spreading Lauren's legs apart gently. With one hand she angled Lauren's lips towards her own, and with the other, plunged two fingers into Lauren. Bo tasted and enjoyed the feel of Lauren's cry, as she gently entered her and circled Lauren's tongue with her own. Lauren reached up and held on to the back of Bo's head, kissing her with abandon, as Bo increased the pace and began rubbing soft circles with her thumb on Lauren's centre. When breathing became an issue, Lauren's head fell back. Bo repositioned them without stopping until she was partially resting on top of Lauren. She swivelled her hips, adding the force of that motion to her thrusts. She leaned down to capture Lauren's lips once again.

Feeling her body about to come undone, Lauren grasped Bo's hair and pulled her back, choking out one word "Feed!"

Looking at the naked pleasure in Lauren's eyes, as she was about to lost herself completely to Bo, the succubus felt her eyes blaze a brilliant azure blue. She leaned forward gently as she thrust into Lauren one last time, and pressed down hard with her thumb. When Lauren came undone with a final cry, Bo closed the distance and pulled a thin but steady stream of chi from Lauren.

At once, every nerve ending of Bo's body flooded with heat, as Lauren's chi entered her. Now so much more potent in the throes of Lauren's release, than it was ever before. There were no words to describe what Lauren's chi was doing to her. Bo wondered briefly, if this was what it felt like to have your heart start again, after being shocked with electric paddles. How did Bo even think that she was alive before this? Every part of Bo's body thrummed with energy. If someone had asked her to move a mountain at that moment, Bo was pretty sure she could have done it, with nothing more than her little finger.

But what startled her the most was the feeling of utter bliss and contentment that swathed her in a warm cocoon. She felt at peace. Like she had finally found her home, a place to rest. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that this was the embodiment of Lauren's love for her. When Lauren was human, the small amounts of chi she had pulled, had brought about this exact feeling. But with Lauren now fae, and the copious amount of chi she had just consumed, the feeling poured through her undistilled. Strong and warm, like the way a shot of brandy would feel, after a lifetime spent wandering in the cold.

She separated from Lauren and looked down in astonishment. Lauren was still breathing heavily, not exhausted, like Bo anticipated. But merely looking refreshed from a good workout. Lauren chuckled at the mute wonder in Bo's eyes. She pulled down Bo's head, until it was resting against her chest.

"Remind me to get you back for that. You were way..WAY..too slow" said Lauren.

Bo smiled against Lauren's chest, and kissed the skin underneath her lips. "I am already looking forward to it. Go to sleep"

Lauren waited for her breathing to come back to normal. She pulled Bo's hair gently wanting her to look up. "How do you feel? Was my chi..was it ok?"

Frowning when Bo's eyes grew soft, but without any of the usual happiness which accompanied it, Lauren looked questioningly at Bo. Wanting to reassure Lauren, but not really sure how, Bo positioned herself above Lauren. She looked down at Lauren, her mind still staying blank. "Lauren…I..I wish I knew how to tell you what you just felt like." Bo trailed off, staring at the head board, hoping for inspiration to strike.

Lauren cocked her head and traced a hand up Bo's back "Was it that bad?" she asked smiling tremulously. Bo immediately looked back at Lauren "NOO! No that's not it. It felt good. SOoo good, baby…that I don't even know how to tell you?" she trailed off uncertainly, as Lauren smirked evilly at her.

Nudging her hips, Lauren flipped them, and looked at Bo's puzzled face. "It felt soooo good, huh sweetie?" She asked in a low sensual tone as she leaned in to kiss Bo deeply.

Smiling goofily, Bo said "Well. I don't mind stroking your ego. Or any part of you, really" she ended suggestively with a kiss to the underside of Lauren's chin.

Lauren moved sinuously against Bo "Mmm..well that will have to wait until later."

Bo frowned "Later? What's wrong with now? Oh My GOD! Are you tired? I drained you too much, didn't i? But you looked fine. Aren't you fine?" Bo sat up abruptly, making Lauren fall off her.

Seizing Bo's wrists, Lauren pulled her back down, till Bo was lying flush against her. "I'm ready for round two. Perhaps you would you like me to prove just how ready I am?" she asked threateningly, as she cupped Bo's behind, and began slowly kneading.

Gulping Bo asked "So you are okay then..good..that's good."

Lauren smiled back in amusement "I think I am gonna enjoy being Fae. Looks like it might be my turn to exhaust you, my little succubus."

Bo swallowed nervously and cleared her throat. "Yeah. Not gonna happen babe. Your chi just made me feel like I could move a mountain if I wanted to. Hands down, best chi I have ever had! Its like swallowing a bucket load of red bull, that tastes like the most delicious hot chocolate ever."

Smiling happily, Lauren asked "Really?"

Bo chuckled and kissed Lauren's nose "Yeah babe. Really!"

Bo watched as the happiness in Lauren's face morphed, and her doctor alter ego took over. "That's really fascinating. Maybe it's because my fae strength is now equivalent to that of an ancient. I mean Athen.."

Bo reached out and placed a hand covering Lauren's mouth, before she could speak Athena's name "Its just you and me now, babe. There's no place for anyone else in our bed."

Lauren smiled back at Bo sheepishly "Right! Sorry! Really..I am sorry Bo" she finished softly.

Smiling gently at her, Bo brushed her nose against Lauren's. "You are such a nerd. You really can't help yourself when you geek out, can you?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and smiled goofily at Bo. Chuckling at the adorable doctor, Bo leaned down and kissed her lovingly. "Make it up to me?"

Nudging Bo on to her back, Lauren replied "With pleasure. And oh! Just so you know? Payback's gonna be a bitch."

Bo grinned at the reminder, and opened her arms to Lauren.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Lauren woke up to the sound of an angry buzz. It took her a minute to realise that the buzz was inside her head. And another minute to understand that the buzz was a bevy of voices sounding inside her head. Blinking in confusion, she opened her eyes. And saw herself bending over a beaker, gripping the edge of a lab counter with pale old wizened hands. But she also felt something. A familiar warm body wrapped around her. Lauren smiled to herself and thought of Bo.

She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the sensation of feeling Bo's warm and naked skin wrapped around her intimately. Smirking to herself, she swatted Athena out of her thoughts, using that sensation as an anchor, with the ease of flicking off a fly.

Athena grumbled and conceded defeat. Retreating into her own corner within Lauren's mind.

Lauren opened her eyes, and saw Bo sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Well…this is new.." she thought to herself. She had never ever woken up before the succubus. Bo never needed much sleep. She was always revving to go, freshly charged from the chi of their love making. Lauren on the other hand, being a human, needed sleep and rest, to recover from their marathon love sessions.

So waking up before Bo, was entirely unexpected. Lauren studied her lover's face hungrily, wanting to commit this moment to her memory forever.

"Beautiful. So beautiful" Thought Lauren.

All succubi were meant to be beautiful and attractive. Because, that was how they lured their prey. But where others saw only the sensuality in Bo's face, Lauren had always seen so much more.

She wondered if anyone else had noticed the innocence of Bo's wide and generous mouth. Which could so easily turn into a childish pout, when the succubus did not get her way. The innocence signifying, Bo's child-like belief in a black and white world, and her ability to love whole-heartedly and blindly, just like a child.

She wondered if anyone noticed the strength of Bo's jaw. It had a curious curvature and hollow to it, which added an extra oomph to her overall sex appeal. But it also spoke volumes about the hard head that it housed underneath. In all her life, Lauren had never met anyone more determined or stubborn, than the succubus. She was a force of nature to be reckoned with, and would defy the very foundation of Fae world, without a second thought. Case in point: Lou Anne.

In contrast to that hard chin, was the softness of her cheeks. Smooth and supple, her cheeks shone radiantly, begging to be touched. But they were also soft, like the heart of the woman it belonged to. Bo was fiery when it came to protecting the ones she loved. But when it came to dealing with them, her heart was nothing more than sentimental mush. Lauren had never met anyone with more gentle grace and compassion, to give to those who needed her.

Lauren saved Bo's eyes for the last. Dark and exotic to most people. Drawing you in like a magnet with the unabashed and unrestrained sensuality in them. But to Lauren, they were like hot chocolate, comforting and warm. The liquid brown of those orbs, conveying all the vulnerability that only a succubus could feel, at always being wanted, but never being loved. Lauren saw Bo's heart in them. Because her eyes were always open, always honest.

Leaning forward, Lauren gently kissed Bo's chin. She extricated herself gently, from Bo's grip and rose from the bed. Missing Lauren at once, Bo mumbled something incoherent and buried her face into Lauren's pillow. Smiling at Bo's antics, Lauren got dressed and headed downstairs.

-xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Bo woke up slowly. Her entire body felt loose, like she had spent the night with a powerful Fae who could match her succubus strength. But she had definitely not been with Dyson, and he was the strongest fae she knew. Because she wasn't lying facing the edge of the bed. She was facing the center of the bed instead. That was unusual, because she always turned away from Dyson. He was always a little too eager to initiate snuggling. Always lying on his back, in wait for Bo to turn around and face him. Something which Bo usually avoided like the plague.

No she couldn't have been with Dyson. Her body had never felt this sated, her heart had never known this kind of peace. And her body was thrumming with chi. Bo woke up fully at last, stretching lazily. She could almost feel the aftertaste of that delicious chi. Lauren. Bo smiled happily and reached out to the space beside her.

It was empty. Bo frowned in annoyance, and opened bleary eyes. She had never not woken up to Lauren, after spending a night together. Where was she? Had there been an emergency? Worried, she sat up abruptly, searching for a note on her bedside table. There was none. Bo got up and reached for her kimono. Where was Lauren? It was barely 5 a.m

She opened the bedroom door in a hurry to find the Doctor. When the smell of fresh coffee wafted up the stairs and assaulted her senses, she came to a halt. Her heart relaxed, at this proof that the Doctor was still in the house. Frowning to herself, Bo began making her way downstairs slowly, wondering why Lauren wasn't in bed.

They had spent the entire night, making love to each other repeatedly. Unable to stop themselves from marveling at how Lauren becoming Fae, made them more equal than ever before. Bo hadn't held back, and had enjoyed wrestling for control with Lauren. She had particularly enjoyed feeding from Lauren, in small bursts, and driving her more to the edge, every time she threatened to take control. The feed making Lauren cry out in pleasure, and lie back compliant, as Bo found new routes to trace on the doctor's body.

But Bo hadn't always been the victor. Because Lauren had upped her ante as well. Who knew that Lauren with her slight body, would use her new found strength, to lift and throw her partner against a wall and take her furiously. Bo had never come undone as vocally as she did, when Lauren had used her strength to seat Bo on her lap, and take her roughly from behind.

Their love making had started off slow and sensual, and ended up rapidly escalating into a show of one-uppance. A show which both of them had thoroughly enjoyed. Until they both collapsed in each other's arms, utterly spent and utterly sated. And then they had curled up tightly in each other's arms. Unwilling to let even an inch separate their bodies.

So shouldn't Lauren be exhausted? Why wasn't she in bed? Did this have something to do with Athena?

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Bo rounded the corner to see Lauren standing in front of the coffee maker. She was idly standing with a coffee mug in her hand, and mumbling something about radicals, to herself.

Smirking, Bo made her way over to the doctor, and gently wrapped her arms around Lauren. Resting her head in the crook of Lauren's shoulder, she whispered into Lauren's ear "Woke up alone for the first time. Couldn't sleep?"

Lauren leaned back in Bo's embrace, and rolled her eyes exasperatedly "Athena decided to wake me up."

Bo tensed in her arms, abruptly furious. "Doesn't she know that normal people need sleep to function? Can she hear me? I think it's high time I talked to her"

Turning in Bo's arms, Lauren gently squeezed Bo's upper arms soothingly "Relax Bo. I am feeling very very well rested. I don't need that much sleep anymore. Fae powers and all. Plus I was only a light sleeper, even by human standards." She playfully prodded Bo's chest  
"So get used to waking up alone."

Only slightly mollified, Bo brought her arms around Lauren again "Not gonna happen. I won't let you get out of bed before me." she murmured against Lauren's hair.

Leaning back without breaking their embrace, Lauren placed a hand on Bo's chest said "I have barely been up for 5 mins. Why are you up?"

Bo shrugged and said "Couldn't sleep without you?"

Arching an eyebrow in amusement, Lauren asked "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

Bo scowled and buried her head in Lauren's shoulder. She mumbled against Lauren's neck "Don't know what you are talking about"

Lauren squeezed her and said "I would bet good money, that you have your internal succubus alarm to wake up, every time you sense that I am not lying next to you."

Not choosing to admit to a truth, that was so blatantly obvious, Bo just smiled and kissed Lauren's neck.

Lauren chuckled and swayed contently in Bo's arms. Realising why she had chosen to get up out of bed, Lauren sighed and leaned back. She stroked Bo's cheek gently "C'mon. Grab a mug. I want to talk to you."

Sighing, Bo let go off Lauren and reached for a coffee mug. "Those words have never been accompanied by something good." She grumbled.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and offered a small smile, holding out her hand for Bo to take. Bo walked over and smiled into her coffee mug, when her hands interlaced with Lauren's.

Leading them to the couch, Lauren sat down first and waited for Bo to join her.

"Now don't get mad at me. I am gonna say something you really wont like"

Bo smiled sadly and stroked Lauren's thigh "You know, when I was with Hades…I kinda realised why I get so mad at you sometimes, ya know?"

Lauren looked at her curiously and said "Okayyy?"

Smiling at the doctor Bo said "It's 'cause we are so completely different. You are always gonna want to zig when I want to zag. I mean… I am always gonna want to go in, with my guns blazing. And you..you are always gonna want to wait behind..study the enemy..and have an attack plan ready"

Lauren frowned, feeling slightly disheartened. Bo put a finger underneath the doctor's chin "But that's why I love you so much. Because you are everything I am not. It's the reason why we work so well together, when we do actually agree, to work together."

Lauren smiled at Bo ruefully, thinking about all their previous failed attempts, when they had tried working behind each other's backs. Whether it was Lauren joining the dark, or Bo going off on a wild goose chase at Brazenwood, all those attempts had inevitably introduced unwanted distance in their relationship. "I don't like us not working together. It never ends well" she said softly.

Bo nodded "I know. But that's not what I was trying to say. I was so mad at you, because you didn't want to just blindly follow with whatever I wanted to do. It felt like you didn't trust me." Bo held up a hand, interrupting Lauren who was about to interject.

"I know it has nothing to do with that. I know that you trust me completely. I still remember what you told me at Hecuba, when you stripped your pants off." Bo momentarily looked at Lauren's legs, remembering how they felt wrapped around her.

Chuckling in amusement by the distracted succubus, Lauren reached out and stroked Bo's hair "Bo? My eyes are up here."

Smiling sheepishly, Bo continued after clearing her throat "What? Right! Yeah..Like I was saying…you told me that you trusted me to protect you, like i always do. So I know it's not about trust. But because you and I, are always gonna have different thoughts on how to go about things. And I need to accept that, and find a way to compromise. So I promise to listen to you from now on. Instead of just flying off the handle, like I usually do, whenever you suggest something I don't like. So whatever it is, please don't be afraid to tell me from now on. I promise to listen. Always."

Lauren leaned back and cleared her throat "Wowww..well..ok then! That was quite the epiphany you had there. Hmmmm..good…good!"

Bo smiled at the wonder she saw in Lauren's eyes, and loved how insanely hot the doctor was when she started rambling. Especially when it was because of Bo. Reaching out she squeezed the Doctors knee, "Lauren. What were you going to tell me?"

Looking apprehensively at Bo, Lauren said "Do you remember when you said that i'll take care of your problem if you take care of mine? I was thinking that you might actually be onto something. Because, well you have Nyx inside you now..."

Bo nodded encouragingly "Just say it hun. I am listening"

Sighing Lauren looked away "I am going to find a way to get her out of you. But none of the ways I find, are gonna be particularly effective if she hears about them."

Understanding where Lauren was going with this, Bo swallowed her anger "I understand. You don't want to work on this with me, do you?"

Looking at Bo, Lauren nodded sadly "I am sorry honey. But I can't risk her overhearing"

Bo looked away hating herself for getting them into this situation

"Bo? Honey. Look at me"

Turning back, Bo looked at Lauren reluctantly "This isn't your fault"

Shaking her head, Bo looked at the ceiling with tears in her eyes "Yes it is. You were right about everything..About Hades tricking Iris, About Hades not caring if i had the bracelet or not..about Hades being up to something else..If I had just listened to you, none of this would have happened"

Lauren took Bo's hand and squeezed it gently "You don't know that. There's no way of telling what Hades would have done. How did he get you to take Nyx within you anyways?"

Not really wanting to relive that memory, but unable to not answer Lauren's question, she said "He threatened Iris"

Smiling at the succubus "Even if you had listened to me, he would have probably used the same trick to get you to agree. Don't blame yourself. All this is Hades fault."

Reassured by the faith in Lauren's words, Bo nodded gratefully, and reached out to cover Lauren's hand on her cheek with her own.

Sighing Lauren continued "I have a bunch of ideas which I am gonna start working on. But I may be gone for long hours. I need you to trust me, okay?"

Not liking what she was hearing, but understanding that this was something that had to be done, Bo resolved to make the best of their situation "Ok. In the meantime I'm gonna work on getting Athena out of you. And I'm not gonna tell you anything about it either."

Lauren chuckled. Reaching out she stroked Bo's cheek "Well. That only seems fair. Just don't get yourself into too much trouble." Marveling at the ease with which the doctor had accepted Bo's decision, Bo leaned forwards and kissed the doctor.

Athena grumbled from somewhere within "Stupid succubus. Does she really think she can outsmart me, the wisest of all Fae!"

Furious, Lauren took control of her mind and pushed Athena back "She's the most street smart person I know. Her hunches are always spot on. And you wouldn't know anything about that now would you? Because it's based on instinct and emotion."

Snorting derisively Athena said "She must be a lucky guesser."

Lauren rolled her eyes inwardly "It has nothing to do with luck, and you know it. Did you know that Bo knew how to use a sedative I had made for her, to save Trick. I would never have thought of that in a million years."

Athena examined Lauren's memory of the garuda battle with interest, and hummed noncommittally.

Lauren refocused to see Bo looking at her worriedly. She squeezed Bo's thigh gently "Sorry honey. Got a little side tracked. But I am here now."

Bo asked her gently "Athena?"

Sighing Lauren nodded. "Is Nyx giving you any trouble like this?"

Smiling at Lauren, Bo reached out and ran her fingers through Lauren's hair "Nope.. not since last night. She's been pretty quiet"

Understanding Lauren looked down and blushed muttering a soft "Oh!"

Bo looked at Lauren and said "Because being with you makes me so happy. There's no sadness or regret for her to manipulate."

Lauren looked up and smiled at Bo. "Same reason why Athena is lying low right now. She's disgusted by how much I love you. She has a thing against emotions. And unfortunately for her, most of my thoughts revolve around you anyway."

Bo smiled brilliantly at Lauren. Both women stared adoringly at each other, basking in the mutual glow of each other's regard.

Breaking their moment, Bo said "I'm really gonna hate, not having you around to figure out all the nerdy stuff, I am bound to come across. This is Athena after all. Not working together is gonna really suck"

Smiling gently at Bo, Lauren said "We are working together, even if we are gonna be working independently. Besides you are the smartest person I know. Remember how you plunged the needle into Trick after the garuda battle. I wouldn't have thought of doing that at all. Listen to your instincts. Your heart Bo? Is always spot on."

Bo smiled brilliantly at Lauren and muttered a quiet thank you. Lauren nodded.

Bo said "You were right about everything too. The dawning, Hades, Athena..just everything... I love you smarty pants."

Chuckling Lauren replied "I love you too hot pants"

Shaking her head, Bo said "That's you too. Kenzi always called you Dr. Hotpants, behind your back"

Puzzled Lauren asked "Why?"

Smirking Bo said "She thinks you have a hot ass. I agree. You really do fill out your trousers, extremely well doctor"

Laughing Lauren replied "Did you also know that she likes to steal my underwear."

Bo replied blankly "What?"

Lauren nodded "As a part of her shadow thief training"

A look of utter revulsion crossed Bo's face, as she asked "Do you think Kenzi likes you?"

Frowning Lauren said contemplatively "Well that would certainly explain her irrational dislike for me, from the very beginning. She was just a teenager when we met first, and teenagers are always prone to vehemently, bad mouth their crushes in public, as a defense mechanism. Maybe she always just pretended to crush on Dyson, to throw you off the scent. Even though it's pretty obvious to anyone who's seen them, that they have a more sibling like relationship. And also because she is actually straight, she probably wouldn't have known how to deal with crushing on a woman."

Observing Bo's dumbfounded expression, Lauren smiled evilly and said "I can't really blame her for finding me hot. Cause that is nothing but the truth!"

Deeply disturbed by this speculation, Bo wondered why it hadn't bothered her this much when she thought Kenzi had crushed on Dyson. It hadn't even bothered her that much when she found out that Kenzi had kissed Dyson. But the mere thought of Kenzi crushing on her Lauren, had every territorial instinct within her screaming.

Amused by how sullen the Succubus had suddenly become, Lauren grinned and nudged her playfully "Its ok Bo. I think she knows that I am a very VERY taken woman."

Bo smiled back at her sheepishly, and pecked her lightly.

Sitting back she asked "So..What plans for the day?"

Lauren sat back and said "Gonna meet Trick. You?"

Bo looked at Lauren "I think I will call Dyson. I will need backup. Plus i need to talk to him too, about us. Are you ok with that? Unless you want to take him along with you. Maybe you should do that. I will feel better knowing that he has your back."

Shaking her head, Lauren said "No sweetheart. Take him with you. You need a sounding board. And I have Athena for that. She's more than good enough."

Athena purred like a proud cat from within her. Lauren silently cursed herself, as she realised that she was actually beginning to like the proud ancient within her. She was far too much like a precocious child to dislike. If only she were a little less dangerous, and didn't try to undermine her love life at every opportunity, they could find a way to co-exist peacefully.

Bo waited patiently for Lauren to come back to her. Smiling reassuringly Lauren said "I will be fine. Take him. Besides, I think I will see if Tamsin wants to come along."

In disbelief, Bo asked "Really? Tamsin?"

Shrugging, Lauren said "Yeah. She's old. And might know the person I am thinking about meeting."

Bo said uncertainly "Ok. Hope you know what you are doing"

Lauren replied in a self-assured and calm voice "I do"

Bo nodded and said firmly "Ok then. I trust you."

Lauren giggled "Are you gonna keep saying that?"

Bo looked at her ruefully "Well I would much rather say that I was a complete ass. Would you prefer that?"

Smiling Lauren leaned forward and kissed Bo "Its ok. Let's put it behind us. Time to move on."

Observing how graciously Lauren forgave her, for such a major transgression, Bo knew that nobody could ever love her more than the doctor. Who would ever have the patience or understanding to deal with her, like the doctor? No one before her, not Dyson or Tamsin, ever accepted her succubus nature. They had all been jealous of the fact that Lauren was always in the picture. Looks like they knew even before she did, whom her heart really wanted.

And neither of them, would have ever been as forgiving as the Doctor. They were too much like her. Always shoot from the hip, sweep the mess under the rug, and move on. Only Lauren had the maturity to deal with their issues, and Bo trusted her implicitly to do everything in her power to keep them together and intact. And nobody called her out on her bad ideas like Lauren. Dyson had become nothing more than a "yes man". Always willing to follow, wherever she led him. And Tamsin? Bo remembered that incident when she had driven around blind folded. Tamsin had agreed to backup Bo for all the wrong reasons. Just because she wanted to appear as the good guy to the doctor's bad guy. Whereas Lauren had objected from the beginning, because she was only concerned about Bo's safety. Bo's plan had worked, but even Bo could admit that the plan was risky as hell.

Reaching out she slowly trailed her hand down Lauren's thigh, muttering "The Dahl doesn't open till 11. Its only 5."

Wondering what the succubus had been thinking about, Lauren asked her confusedly "Yes?"

Bo looked up and smiled at Lauren. Inching closer, she put an arm on the back of the sofa, behind Lauren's head "And I think we should let Dyson sleep in. Given that he must have spent the entire night destroying the box containing Hades. Which leaves us at least 5 hours."

Lauren looked at Bo, still confused "For what?"

Bo lunged forwards, and captured Lauren's lips. Pushing her down to rest on the couch with the force of her momentum. She separated slightly and smiled into Lauren's surprised eyes. She murmured against Lauren's lips "Time for some couch yoga" Before capturing Lauren's lips in another heated kiss. Moaning slightly, Lauren responded and arched her body into Bo's.

Both women lost themselves in each other, for the second time that night. Pouring kisses, tangling limbs, and whispering their love to each other. As they refused to think about how they would face the coming day without each other. Because it was only the presence of the other, that was keeping the Ancient within themselves, at bay.


	21. Magic and the Magi

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I hope that this super long update makes up for it. Please review! There's an OC in this chapter. Let me know if you like her. And also her epic story. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 21 Magic and the Magi**

Lauren quietly pulled into the driveway of the Dahl, thankful that Athena had let her drive in peace. She had used the temporary respite well. Thinking about how to stop Nyx, about the Koushang amulet, and the wicca who had originally cast the amulet.

She leaned back against the car seat, wondering how she was going to broach the subject of the Wicca to Trick. It was widely known in the Fae world that the Wicca despised the blood king. And that the blood king was absolutely terrified of her. Lauren wondered not for the first time, if she was doing the right thing, by pursuing a woman that even the Fae feared. What if this woman proved to be yet another threat? They really didn't need any more enemies right now.

Athena grumbled in her mind "Pshaaw! Don't tell me that you are afraid to pursue the course of true knowledge?"

Lauren thought back tiredly "What if the price is too high? I don't want to inadvertently make a new enemy."

Athena arrogantly replied "Do you know doctor, of the winged statue that graces my palm? In my statue in the Parthenon?"

Lauren quietly thought "Of course. That winged bird is victory"

Lauren could sense Athena's self-satisfaction "Correct! The bird of victory symbolises the absolute truth that I can never be defeated. Because knowledge and strategy is that one decisive factor, which wins all battles. Whether it was the might of the American nuclear arms against Japan, or the battle cannons of the Mughals against the bows and arrows of the Indians, knowledge always wins in the end. So do not worry. Go forth without hesitation. With me by your side, you have nothing to fear. Did we not together, defeat my irksome uncle, Hades?"

Smiling Lauren said "Yes we did, didn't we? Thank you for that."

Athena replied disgruntledly "Finally, you remember to thank me! None of my other hosts were ever this ungrateful"

Lauren grinned, amused by the sass of the Ancient "Careful Athena, or I may actually begin to like you."

Athena snorted "Like me. How could you not? You should adore me. Worship me"

Laughing Lauren replied "I think liking is as far as we are ever gonna get. Sorry Athena"

Athena smiled and said "You will change your tune, once I save your life yet again Dr. Lewis. We work well together. Do not forget, how I gave you the information you needed to defeat Hades."

Lauren leaned back and frowned "We do work well together, when we want the same thing. But what happens when we are at cross purposes, Athena?"

Growling Athena said "It is in your own best interest to ensure that never happens."

Shaking her head, Lauren thought "If you take away my will, you take away my ability to be creative. How can someone as wise as you, fail to understand that? Don't you see that by forcing me to do your bidding, you extinguish that very same spark, which drew you to me in the first place."

Athena remained silent. Then after a pause "Perhaps. But you will come to understand in time, that my purpose, is the purest of all. Because it is not biased by any emotion or self-interest. Which is why you must always serve me. But for now, it is time you talked to the blood king."

Lauren nodded "Try to keep out of my brain, so I can focus on what he is saying. We need to find a way to cooperate, if we are ever going to find a way to get through this."

Athena grunted and said "Alright. But I will be listening."

-xx—xx—xx—x-xx

Lauren walked into the Dahl, and was greeted by the very familiar sight of Trick polishing his shot glasses.

"Hi Trick! Thanks for meeting me" said Lauren smiling, as she made her way over to a bar stool.

Trick looked up and smiled in return "Well! If it isn't my favourite doctor! What can I do for you?"

Grinning, Lauren replied "I am actually investigating a lead for getting Nyx out of Bo."

Trick frowned and placed one hand on top of Lauren's folded hands on the counter "Dyson told me that you saved Bo and brought her back. Thanks Lauren."

Lauren shrugged and said "No need for thanks, Trick. I love her. You know that."

Trick smiled at her and said "Thank god you do! Now tell me what can I do for you?"

Lauren frowned, taken aback by Trick's approval. She asked hesitantly "Trick? I know that.. I didn't ask you the first time around, because I thought that you actually.." She frowned and bit her lip.

Concerned by Lauren's hesitance, Trick asked "What Lauren?"

Shaking her head, Lauren smiled thinly "Do you actually approve of our relationship, this time?

Trick swallowed and looked down "I know that I wasn't very accepting of your relationship before. But Bo loves you. And only you. And she has made that crystal clear to me"

Lauren felt her heart swell, as she imagined the succubus talking down to her grandfather, fighting for their relationship. She reminded herself to kiss Bo extra hard, the minute she saw her again.

Observing the dreamy smile on Lauren's face, Trick shook his head in amusement. Then grinning wickedly he asked "So I guess now is probably a good time to ask you..What are your intentions with my granddaughter?" He asked with a stern expression, gracing his ancient features.

Chuckling nervously, as Trick morphed from friendly bartender into the blood king in an instant, Lauren asked "Wow…I did not expect we would be discussing this today.."

Swallowing nervously, as a frown crossed Tricks face. Lauren replied "I love her too Trick. Just as much as she loves me."

Trick cocked his head and frowned at her "Do you intend to make a honest woman out of her?"

Athena grumbled somewhere in the recesses of Lauren's mind, reprimanding her for not discussing things more important things. Lauren replied back angrily "Not helping right NOW!"

Finding her determination, Lauren looked intently at Trick and said "I do. But I don't know if she's ready for that. Or if she will ever be. She is a succubus, Trick. I don't know if it's in their nature to be tied down."

Trick smiled sympathetically, reminded of his own wife. He covered Lauren's hand with his own and said "I remember having the same doubts that you do now, when I thought about asking Bo's grandmother to marry me. I know what you mean. Succubi are not known for settling down. But Bo takes after he grandmother. They both love deeply, and long for a chance at a normal life. You know…Ysabeau had already picked out baby names, even before I asked her to marry me. So don't worry Lauren. I have no doubt that she will say yes, if you ask."

Lauren smiled softly at Trick "Thanks for your blessing, Trick"

Trick smiled fully at Lauren "Now. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Scratching nervously against the table top "Trick. Are you willing to do anything to save your granddaughter?"

Frowning at what he thought to be an unusually stupid question from the genius doctor, Trick said "Of course!"

Lauren looked at him pleadingly and said "Then, I need you to tell me everything you know about the wicca who cast the Koushang Amulet..the amulet that prevents Succubi from taking chi?"

Trick's face paled visibly. He set down the shot glass and looked back at Lauren fearfully "Lauren…The wicca you are asking about..Do you have any idea how much the Fae fear her?"

Lauren frowned and nodded "Yes, I do. But why do they fear her?"

Trick sighed and said "Why don't you tell me the reason you need to know about her, first?"

Lauren leaned forward, and captured Tricks wrist "Trick. Trust me. The less you know the better. Believe me when I say that she may be the only person, who has the answer to destroying Nyx, once and for all."

Trick peered into Lauren's honest eyes. He reached for the top shelf and poured down a shot of the high end stuff into two glasses. Sliding over one of them to Lauren, he said "The wicca you are talking about is the most powerful witch queen, known to have ever existed. She is a woman of powerful white magic, and really really dislikes the Fae."

Lauren interrupted trick and asked "But why?"

Trick looked hesitantly at Lauren and said in a voice filled with diplomacy "She is human."

Lauren leaned back surprised at this information "Aren't witches immortal?"

Shaking his head Trick said "She isn't a wicca technically. She belongs to a race of ultra-humans, called magi."

Lauren repeated "Mah-gai?"

Trick shook his head and said "Meh-jaay. The name represents a race capable of harnessing true magic. Unlike Wicca who channel the power of elemental Fae."

Lauren nodded, indicating that he continue. Trick sighed and said "Like the Fae control Canada, the Magi rule over the United States. Long ago when she first ascended to her throne, I brokered a deal with her to keep us out of each other's lands. She dislikes us far too much, to agree to anything beyond a simple truce. You see… she doesn't like the way we treat humans" he finished hesitantly with a shifty look in his eyes.

Lauren nodded stonily "I can't blame her for that Trick."

Trick looked away. She wondered why he looked suddenly guilty, when he had never before felt badly about her servitude to the Ash. Lauren gently prodded Trick "What did she do? Why are the Fae so afraid of her particularly?"

Trick looked at Lauren and said "The magi are simply humans with power. But this witch? She has somehow found the secret to immortality. There's no telling what she can or can't do!"

Lauren nodded, understanding immediately "The fae are afraid of her because you don't know the true extent of her powers." She thought to herself that the Fae were like big bullies. When confronted with a bigger threat, they retreated with their tail between their legs. Like the cowards that all bullies are inherently.

Trick continued hastily, trying to justify his cowardice "She came back from the dead, Lauren! And no one knows how!"

Smiling gently, Lauren asked "Has she ever harmed the Fae?"

Swallowing, Trick replied stubbornly "No she hasn't. Yet."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Lauren said "What happened exactly?"

Disgruntled by Lauren's nonverbal disapproval, Trick said "Her powers were so great that she defeated the darkest witch of all time. Sacrificing her life in order to do so. She dissolved into a pure burst of energy, hoping that the light of her spirit would overcome the darkness of the witch's magic."

Lauren interrupted "Wait. Light of her spirit? What does the even mean?"

Sighing Trick said "I don't know much about magic Lauren. The magi guard their secrets well. But this much I do know. Magic comes from the heart. The nobler you are, the whiter your magic. Similarly dark magic comes from hate and despair."

Lauren frowned, her mind racing with a billion possibilities, as she drew parallels between Nyx and the light that would be needed to defeat her. She wondered briefly if the Fae and Magi were more interconnected than either of them knew.

Oblivious to Lauren's inner monologue, Trick continued "The dark witch was defeated in an instant, when the wicca queen sacrificed her life." He frowned and gently seized Lauren's forearm asking for her attention. "As for the queen, everyone saw her body dissolve into a burst of white light. But then she came back, as naked as the day she was born. And no one knows how. Some say that the very universe conspired to bring her back to life."

Lauren listened spell bound. "What happened then?"

Trick sighed, disliking the admiration he saw on the doctor's face "The magi declared her their queen. She has taken on the mantle of protector of her realm, a sole guardian of the light. She has pledged to stand against the darkness that always threatens to overwhelm their kind."

A familiar snarky voice interrupted from behind Lauren "Even the Valkyrie know of her. They say that this world has never seen a greater hero"

Lauren looked over to see Tamsin stealing her shot glass. Answering the question in Lauren's arched eyebrows, Tamsin said "Magic is based on purity of the spirit. She is the most powerful practician of the white, and therefore the woman with the noblest heart."

Trick frowned at Lauren and said "But what do you want with her?"

Lauren leaned forward and said with an earnest expression "She is the caster of the Koushang Amulet. Do you know how she made it?"

Trick shook his head "No I don't. They say that one of her enemies was a powerful succubus. The Koushang was cast to protect her from a succubus who had been lusting after her. When the truce was signed, she passed it on to us as sign of good will. In return, we allowed her the freedom to dispose of the succubus, as she saw fit."

Lauren frowned at the callousness of this decision. How could anyone betray their own kind? She looked at Tamsin and asked her "Have you met her?"

Tamsin paused in the act of swallowing her shot. Downing the remainder in one hasty gulp, she set the glass down forcefully on the bar top. A strange haunted expression crossed the Valkyrie's face.

"I have. Once."

Curious, Lauren leaned forward, and squeezed the Valkyrie's bicep reassuringly "What happened?"

Tamsin gulped and looked at Lauren with the same strange expression on her face. "I was sent to collect her soul. She saw me and told me that she was ready. She had done her duty and protected her people. But her only regret was that she would be saying goodbye to her homeland. Her people, she would meet again in time, in the after realms. But never again would she feel the sand of her country against her bare toes, smell the aroma of earth freshly wet from a summer rain, or see the unique orange of her country's sunrise. She is a true patriot. I think she would have shared a seat next to Freyja/Odin himself, if she had come with me."

Lauren looked at Trick who was grumpily setting glasses in their racks. She smiled inwardly, amused at the blood king's hurt ego, at the thought of someone who was obviously more admired than him. She addressed Tamsin "But she didn't go with you, did she?"

Tamsin shook her head "The memory of what happened next, haunts me to this day. I couldn't reach her. I saw a column of fire envelope her. The flames so intense, that it blinded me immediately. I couldn't see a thing. Then I felt an unknown force, more ancient than anything I have ever felt in all my lives, surround me and her. The next thing I know, she was gone. That thing, whatever it was, sent her back to the world of the living."

The three of them stood silently about the bar, looking at each other. Unwilling to voice the half superstitious and absurd thoughts in her head, Lauren cleared her throat and decided to be practical "So..What's her name?"

Trick said "She is known by many names. The Magi call her the Flaming torch. Because she was reborn from a pillar of flame. No one really dares call her by her real name anymore." Trick said self-righteously, almost as if the fact of her supposed aloofness alone, made her a villain.

Tamsin smirked at the Blood King and said "I bet only her friends know that. And she doesn't have too many of those, from what I can gather. The magi call her the queen mother. And respect and honor her far too much, for there to be any friendship."

Lauren nodded her head and asked "How do we meet her?"

Trick frowned and said "Are you sure you want to do this Lauren?"

Shrugging, Lauren said "I am a human Trick. She won't harm me if what you have said is true."

Frowning, Trick said "I will arrange a meeting." He turned around and abruptly left the bar.

Lauren looked at Tamsin, and said softly "I need your help."

Raising her eyebrows, Tamsin said "Why would I help you?"

Looking away, Lauren said gently "Because you are on Team Bo, whether or not you like it."

Tamsin slammed her glass down, and said "Not. Definitely not liking it. What do you want?"

Lauren held back her smile, and said "Be with me, when I meet this Magi. I need someone I can trust to have my back. I'm a little under the weather, today"

Cocking her head curiously Tamsin said "What are you not telling me Doc?"

Lauren swallowed wondering whether or not to tell the Valkyrie about the Athena situation. As of now the only people who knew were her, Bo and Dyson. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Valkyries pity, she said "Nothing you have to worry about."

Shrugging unconcernedly, Tamsin said "Whatever!"

Trick came back into the bar "She says she will meet you in your lab in half an hour."

Surprised by the speed at which the arrangements had been made, she asked "But how will she get here so soon? Isn't she in the US?"

Trick said ominously "She has her ways"

xxx-xxxx-xxxx

Lauren sat buckled into her seat, as Tamsin drove rashly, breaking every speed limit in the city. Athena was talking to her "This witch sounds interesting. Hmm…I wonder if she knows how to bottle chi? You must pry it from her..I know so many who have worked and failed at containing life's essence.."

And the images started again. Lauren sensed their arrival, and squeezed her eyes shut, desperately thinking about Bo. And their previous night together. And that did the trick.

Athena retreated grumpily "All right. All right. I was just trying to show you."

Lauren inhaled a much needed breath of air. "Next time, wait till I ask you."

Athena replied sneeringly "Now where's the fun in that?"

Tamsin looked at Lauren, smirking as she observed the Doctor had shut her eyes and was breathing deeply. "Relax Doc. I will get you there. But I am not gonna promise that I will get you there in one piece."

Refusing to rise to the Valkyrie's taunt, Lauren just gasped and said "Eyes on the road please."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Thankful for the reprieve, Lauren picked up the phone, and smiled happily when she saw that it was Bo.

Picking up the call, Lauren exclaimed happily "Hi Bo!"

Chuckling at the enthusiastic greeting, Bo said "Hi babe! Just wanted to check up on you. Did you talk to Trick?

Lauren leaned back against the car seat, relaxing for the first time since she left the club house "Yep. I did. Me and Tamsin are following up some leads now. What are you up to?"

Bo replied "With Dyson now. On the way to my first lead."

Knowing that her girlfriend was finally going to talk about them to the wolf, and how sad and uncomfortable that experience was going to be, she said sympathetically "Ok."

Bo sighed, as she felt Lauren's understanding wash over her, despite Lauren having spoken only one word. She asked "How's Tamsin?" Wanting to hear more of her girlfriends voice, to ground her.

Lauren shrugged and said "Good. I am gonna meet my lead soon. I want you to be careful, ok?"

Bo smiled into the phone and said softly "Ok"

Sensing the smile in her girlfriend's voice, Lauren felt her mouth stretch into a soft smile "I love you. Don't ever forget that for even a minute. Hold on to your memory of last night if you have to. Don't let Nyx in"

Bo smiled and said "Ok. I suddenly find that I don't really mind having crazy granny in me, if it means I get to make more "memories" with you. Any chance, of seeing you soon, so we can get down to making more of those, by the way?"

Lauren chuckled and said "My My! Aren't we eager?"

Bo laughed and said "Eager is an understatement, babe."

The two women paused and smiled goofily, enjoying each other's presence through the phone.

Bo broke the silence and asked softly "Is Tamsin with you now?"

Lauren said a hesitant yes, wondering what the succubus was up to.

Bo said gently "Give the phone to Tamsin for a minute, sweetie. I just need to quickly talk to her about something"

Lauren frowned and handed over the phone to Tamsin, saying a quick "she wants to talk to you". Rolling her eyes, at the disgustingly sweet conversation she had so not wanted to overhear, Tamsin barked out "What Succubus?"

Rubbing her forehead in frustration Bo said "Listen. If she spaces out for more than a few minutes, call me and hold the phone to her ear. Fail to do so, and I will kick your ass"

Frowning in concern, Tamsin said "Why? What's wrong?"

Bo's forehead furrowed, as she wondered how to respond to Tamsin's question "That's for her to tell you, when she's ready."

In an attempt to mask her concern, the Valkyrie said off-handedly "What makes you think I even care?"

Annoyed by her ex-partners snarky attitude, Bo replied angrily "Because we are family. And you and I were partners in crime. Plus we both love Kenzi. And she will totally kick your ass, if you don't take care of her Dr. Hot pants, even if it means coming back all the way from Spain!"

Grumbling, as thoughts of the diminutive gypsy put the fear of god in her, the Valkyrie replied "Fine."

Understanding the source of the Valkyrie's grumpy attitude, Bo continued in a much softer tone "Also because you are a good person, whether or not you wanna accept it. And I know that you do care about what happens to the doc. Even if you are a sore loser."

Tamsin hung up, disgruntled by the unwanted acuteness of the Succubus' remark.

Throwing the phone at the doctor, she replied with her snarky attitude, well in place "Your girlfriend is way too sappy"

Lauren looked at the phone to see Bo calling again. Picking up the call, she said one word, utterly confused and not really sure what to make of the end of the conversation she had heard "Bo?"

Bo said hastily "She hung up on me before I could say bye. I love you too babe. Always. Don't forget. I'll see you tonight?"

Lauren replied "Yea. I sure hope so."

Bo hummed in response and said "Ok. Bye hun."

Lauren smiled and said "Bye sweetie"

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Lauren and Tamsin entered the Marquisse Research Clinic. It looked like nobody had been inside the lab, since Lauren's first fateful encounter with Athena. Strolling over to the reception, Tamsin hoisted herself, and sat on the desk, nonchalantly swinging her legs.

"Sooo…I take it you and the succubus, are back in the heavenly paradise of coupledom now?" asked Tamsin.

Grateful for a topic that kept her focus on Bo, as Athena grew more and more restless, Lauren said "We are together. Yes."

Rolling her eyes Tamsin said "Yea well..so how's that gonna work this time around? Are you gonna run away to do science with pyscho human doctors again? Or is she gonna go around sleeping with Dyson again?"

Scowling in annoyance, Lauren said "I have had enough of this! What is your problem with me anyway?"

Jumping from the desk, Tamsin made her way to the doctor, and entered her personal space "Just who do you think you are? I don't buy your goody two shoes attitude for even a second! Don't think I have forgotten that you ran away to work for Taft. Or that you joined the Dark. Or..wait for it..spy banged Bo!"

Swallowing her anger Lauren said with some difficulty "Do you really think that these questions haven't crossed Bo's mind, too? Do you really think she would be with me, if I had not satisfactorily addressed them?"

Tamsin narrowed her eyes and looked at Lauren. She turned and walked away. In a much softer voice she said "No."

Moving forwards, Lauren asked "So what is it then, really? Why do you dislike me so much?"

Tamsin whirled around "I don't understand the idea of you two, Okay?! How can you be human, and still want to be with a fae? How can you love her the way you do, and stomach the thought of her touching someone else? How can you, fancy yale graduate, fall for someone who's not even finished high school? I don't get it! You two are complete opposites..and yet.."

Lauren prodded gently "Yet..?"

Tamsin swallowed and sighed out "And yet you love each other. I don't understand it. Take me on the other hand…We are both fae. We are both powerful. We love wise cracks, and leather pants. Not to mention we both love kicking ass. So why? Why did she pick you and not me?"

Lauren said gently "Tamsin.."

Tamsin turned and got back up on the desk "I know alright. It's just hard to admit"

Lauren went to sit next to the Valkyrie "Love is inexplicable, and very rarely makes sense. I know that the two of us are opposites."

Sighing Tamsin looked at her knee and said "And that's why you two fit together."

Lauren shrugged and said "I think what you have with Bo is a bromance."

Lips twitching, at the colloquism spilling from the uptight doctor's lips, Tamsin said "Uh huh.."

She looked at Lauren out of the corner of her eye, and placed a hand on the Doctor's knee.

The Doctor chuckled, and in a call back moment, said "Ok..What's happening?"

The Valkyrie smiled and said "Thanks for ..whatever. And also sorry for… you know?" she looked earnestly at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and said "Its ok and you are welcome."

Tamsin looked at the clock "When do you suppose she'll get here?"

Lauren looked at the Valkyrie and said "You actually seem kinda excited to meet her."

The Valkyrie back-pedalled and said hastily "What? Me? No! No way.."

Lauren chuckled and said "Whatever..how do you think she'll get here so quickly, if she's in the US?"

Just as she finished the question, a bright light exploded in the center of the room, like a lightening flash. Both women flung their arms in front of their eyes to shield themselves from the intense light.

A low feminine voice sounded "Why, like this Doctor! This is how the Magi travel."

The light slowly died down, and Lauren felt her eyes re-acclimate to the light in the lab.

xx—x-x-xx-xx

Standing in the center of the lab was an exquisite woman. She had beautiful dark skin, like the color of the smoothest milk chocolate, or like the rich fertile sand, one observes on a river bank. Her eyes were a beautiful light green. The same color that one sees on the underside of leaves, made translucent by the penetration of rays of sunlight. Her mouth was wide and generous, and her lips a rosy red that reminded Lauren of the color of volcanic rock. Lauren fleetingly wondered if the spirit of the earth had somehow been embodied in the shape of the woman, standing in front of her. The generosity of the dips and curves on her body reminded Lauren of the limitless bounty of the earth's valleys and rivers. But there was an underlying strength in her form, just like the unyielding stubbornness of earth. In contrast to her intimidating beauty, was her unintimidating stature. She would have barely reached Tamsin's shoulder. Yet she was not exactly short either. She would have been about Kenzi's height if the gypsy was standing without her heels.

Lauren found herself unconsciously standing straight, with respect for the woman in front of her. The features of the noble face in front of her, were unquestionably aristocratic. By her side, she felt Tamsin shivering slightly. She reached out and placed a steadying hand on the Valkyries forearm.

Tamsin bowed deeply and said "Your highness."  
The magi queen let out a breathy laugh that reminded Lauren of a quiet breeze rustling through the heavy leaves of an old tree. "Come now Valkyrie. There is no need for protocol between old friends."

Tamsin stood up straight and looked admiringly at the woman "As you wish."

The woman smiled gently at Tamsin and turned her gaze to Lauren. She smiled fully at Lauren revealing dimples on either side, which looked as deep and curved as whorls on tree bark.

"I understand that you wanted to see me, Dr. Lewis. How may I help you?"

Taken aback by the sheer beauty in front of her, Lauren sputtered and said "It's about your amulet..i mean well..it's no longer your amulet now is it?..it's ours..no! That's not what I meant!..what I mean is.."

The woman cocked her head and smiled incredulously at the Doctor. Chuckling in amusement, she asked "Aah yes.. I remember.. the Koushang amulet. What about it?"

Athena sounded in her head "Get it together. Talk to her more. I am curious."

Lauren nodded stupidly, and took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "Your highness, I need your help to understand it. Because I believe that might help me find a way to stop Nyx."

She saw the woman straighten up abruptly. The kindness in her eyes replaced with steely resolve and command. She said one quiet word, which rang with authority and power "Nyx?"

Vying for the queen's attention, Tamsin nodded, in a manner that almost looked compulsive. "Yes. That's right!"

Softening her stance, on seeing Lauren's frightened eyes, the woman asked gently "What would you like to know?"

Lauren smiled tentatively and said "Anything and everything, your highness. But perhaps you could start by telling me, if you know of a way to bottle chi."

The woman cocked her head and said "Ahh..i see..you believe that chi will be sufficient to defeat Nyx. Am I right?"

Frowning Lauren nodded in mute agreement. The witch nodded seriously, and said "I am afraid you are wrong there, Doctor."

Lauren looked aghast at this piece of news and said "But..but Nyx is darkness/death…what we will need to counteract that is.. light/life..in other words.. chi!" Lauren exclaimed, her voice growing stronger as she neared the end of her sentence.

The queen smiled in delight at Lauren "How wonderful! Your hypothesis regarding the nature of Nyx's energy is truly remarkable Doctor! Not many Fae understand the true nature of energy."

Taken aback Lauren said "But you do? Understand energy, that is.."

Chuckling lightly, the queen replied "Indeed! Magic is about energy, Lauren..i hope you don't mind me calling you that.."

Lauren shook her head rapidly, enthusiastically conveying her denial, vehemently. The queen continued looking amused "Yes well..you see.. Magic is about channelling energy. And the magi use words and objects as symbols and receptacles, to guide that energy."

Lauren looked in utter fascination at the queen. "That is truly remarkable! I wonder if the magi are more related to the fae than they know? I wonder where exactly, the split occurred in evolution that led to the divergence in our species."

The queen smiled at Lauren. "Perhaps I can help you with that. You see, the Fae aren't all that different from Magi. Because the Fae are essentially creatures born of magic. But unlike magi, they cannot perform magic beyond the function they were born to. They can only manipulate one kind of energy. For instance, a succubus can only manipulate sexual chi. Z can only manipulate lightening. Just as Trick uses his blood as a symbol to subtly alter the energy flow of the universe towards an outcome. You see the Fae are like a collection of mp3 players, dvd players, or walkie talkies. Each Fae can only do one thing.

Smiling in delight at this new piece of information, Lauren continued "But a magi can do many things?"

The queen nodded "Precisely. We are like the laptops or tablets of your generation, that can play music, videos, and make calls all at the same time. Each magi can do any and all the things that would require the united efforts of many Fae. Because the magi alone, among all the races that walk this earth, have the ability to harness the cosmic energy that permeates and pervades the universe. Using words and objects, we interact with that energy, and shape it to do whatever needs be done. But all magic requires a symbol. Whether it is a word or an object, a symbol is needed to function as a conduit for this cosmic energy."

Lauren continued and said "So the Koushang amulet..is a symbol?"

The magi queen nodded in affirmation.

Lauren swallowed nervously and asked "How did it come to be?"

The magi queen cocked her head, and studied Lauren intently. Lauren felt herself drowning in the green of the queen's eyes. They were truly exquisite. As gentle and harmless as the green of leaves, and yet just as unfathomable and mysterious.

Satisfied with what she saw in the doctor, the magi queen smiled kindly at Lauren. "Doctor. I do not wish to withhold information that could help you defeat Nyx. But understand, that what I am about to tell you, can never be repeated beyond these walls."

Lauren nodded determinedly "You have my word, your highness."

Tamsin piped up "And mine."

The magi strode gracefully to a window. "Long ago, many eons before you were born, in a village far away from this place, lived two young girls. They did everything together. They played together. Studied together. Laughed and cried together. For you see, there were best friends. As inseparable as sunlight is from the sun, or breath from life. One could simply not exist without the other. So entwined were they, in their love for each other."

Lauren smiled at the back of the magi queen, as the images of the woman evoked a deep sense of love, within her own heart.

The queen paused as if she were lost in a pleasant train of her own memories. She continued in a voice as quiet as the rustling of grass "Time passed, and the two girls grew up to be two exceedingly beautiful women. The first woman was gorgeous. The beauty of her face so captivating, that men would sigh inadvertently, when they beheld her. The other woman's beauty, however, was of a different sort. It was more alluring..more sensuous..men would look at her, and want her desperately."

The magi queen, turned to look at the captivated faces of the two women in front of her. She smiled gently and continued "But despite all the new suitors in their lives, the two women remained wrapped in each other, happy to be in their own little world. Between them persisted a perfect accord. A perfect selfless friendship. They both knew the foibles and foolishness of worshipping beauty, and paid no heed to it. Instead they both prized their love for each other, above anything else. As more time passed, their love for each other deepened naturally, until it became clear one day that they no longer saw each other as just friends. Therefore it came to pass, that one fateful night, with the stars as their witnesses, the two women finally consummated their love, on the forest floor. And thus, it began…"

The magi queen became quiet. Her eyes locked far away in the distance, her face drawn into an unmoving mask. Almost afraid to interrupt, Lauren asked "What happened?"

Sighing as if from an ancient worry, the magi queen continued "The second woman found that a hunger had been ignited within her, that day. A hunger that gnawed its way to the surface, demanding the attention that only her lover could give. That day an insatiable lust awoke within the woman. She would pass the streets, and the faces of the men she had no trouble ignoring before suddenly became alluring. The work weary and callused fingers of those men became attractive. Almost as attractive as the gentle and soft hands of her lover. But it was not the arms of those men she wanted around her at night when she finally surrendered to sleep, but those of her lover. And it was not their smiles she craved, but those of her lover."

Completely engrossed, Tamsin looked at the witch, and prompted impatiently "And?"

The magi chuckled "In those days, not much was known about the Fae. We only knew of them as the creatures of our night terrors. The woman knew there was something wrong with her. She suspected that perhaps she was one of the monsters that the old women warned children about. Unbearably burdened with her lust filled thoughts for people who were not the only woman she had ever loved, she set out trying to find an explanation for her condition. Her lover noticed. Where the nights had once been filled with nothing but their love for each other, now the nights became increasingly lonely…. Then one night as they were making love, the eyes of the woman flashed a brilliant electric blue. Her lover noticed that the blue was lighter than the usual dark blue eyes she loved to lose herself in. This lighter blue was incandescent, like candle flame at its hottest. That was the day the woman broke down and cried for the first time. She revealed to her lover her that she knew now without a doubt, that she was a succubus."

Lauren's lips turned down in sympathy, while Tamsin gasped in surprise. Smiling at their reactions, the magi woman continued "But the lover was no ordinary woman herself. She was the village healer. A practician of those arts, which would one day be called white magic."

Tamsin and Lauren gasped, as realization dawned on them. Tamsin spluttered "Wait..that was you?"

The magi woman laughed "Allow me some grounds for plausible deniability. Shall I continue?"

Both Fae nodded fervently. Shaking her head in amusement, the magi woman turned to face the window again. "So afraid was the succubus of draining the magi, when they were lost in their passion for each other, that she refused to even be in her best friend's presence. The magi cast the Koushang amulet that day, as protection to ease the mind of her succubus. But the amulet had always meant more to both of them. For it was given first, as a token of love by the succubus to the magi. It represented a promise, that they would one day find a way to face all the ages of this world, together. No matter how dark of a path, the succubus would have to follow for the time being. It was a promise that the succubus, would always come back to her human lover."

Lauren chuckled at the phrase "human lover" reminded of Hecuba all over again. The magi looked at her questioningly. Lauren shook her head, not wanting to interrupt the story and said "What happened next?"

The magi shrugged and said "Eventually, unable to bear no longer, the need to cheat on the love of her life, the succubus ran away. Leaving behind her human lover. The magi was distraught. She spent many long years trying to find her love. After years and years of fruitless search, she finally gave up, and focused instead on becoming the most powerful magi she could. For darkness had risen again. And there were not many, willing to stand up to it. And so it was that one night, on the eve of the final battle between the light and dark, many years after they had parted, that the succubus finally returned to her. Fully satiated and unafraid of harming her human lover"

Tamsin asked in a child-like voice "Did she take her back?"

The magi smiled and shook her head "No. She did not. When the succubus left, the magi felt that her heart had been ripped apart from her. Understand that, since childhood the magi had never been parted from her succubus. When the succubus left, the magi did not know how to function and live for a long time, without seeing the beloved face of her best friend and lover. She had spent many years, learning to live with that hole, that emptiness in her chest. World-weary as she was, she did not want to remember what it felt like to feel that all-consuming love again. The succubus understood, and left, giving her lover one last smile filled with aching tenderness. The magi lay alone in her bed that night, trying in vain to supress the memories, which that smile rekindled."

Tamsin interrupted and said "But they got back together right? I mean c'mon! They were meant for each other!"

The magi smiled fully, her laugh crinkling the edges of her eyes. "Wanting to protect her human lover, the succubus kept close to the magi the next day, during the battle. The magi had no trouble voicing just how annoyingly close the succubus was! And then one silent poisoned arrow sailed through the air. Intending to find its target in the magi. But the succubus intervened, pushing her love out of the way. The arrow struck her instead, the poison at once entering her veins. As the magi lay weeping across the body of her prone lover, she scolded the succubus for being away for so long. She wished desperately that she could have done more to find her, all those years ago. The succubus merely smiled and said "But I was right behind you." Telling the magi that she had falsely planted leads and watched the magi from a distance, as she investigated them. Unknown to the magi, the succubus had followed her, all those years, and protected her from afar. For the succubus could never bear to be fully parted from her childhood love. Because even if the succubus could not give her body to the magi alone, the heart of the succubus had always been wholly, the exclusive property of the magi, since their childhood. And that heart had never strayed, not even once. With one last dying breath, the succubus whispered her eternal love for the magi, and closed her eyes."

Lauren let out a soft sob. Tamsin looked at the Magi, with wide eyes and mouth agape. The magi smiled thinly and continued "The magi screamed in despair and madness. Sensing the approach of the dark queen, and unwilling to live any longer in a world without her love, the magi made her final bid to win the war. She would not abandon her people. But she could live no longer without her love, either. She sacrificed herself. An ancient spell was invoked on the battle ground, to expel all the positive energy within her. The dark queen was vanquished on the spot."

Tamsin interrupted and said "Then you met me, right?

The magi smiled and nodded "Yes Valkyrie."

Lauren asked "What happened to your lover?"

The magi looked away, her eyes filling with tenderness "The burst of my energy did not only kill the dark queen, but it also gave life to my succubus. For you see it was pure undistilled chi." She turned to look Lauren straight into her eyes "Pure chi that rose from the purest of emotions. Love."

With the weight of an anvil striking, Lauren understood the message hidden in the magi's eyes. She nodded in understanding.

The magi continued "You must understand the nature of Nyx's energy if you truly wish to defeat her. Nyx represents the darkness of chaos, which causes pure destruction, not just death. The chi you must bottle cannot just be life essence. You must balance her pure destructive energy, with the kind of pure energy that creates. You must bottle chi that springs from true love. Because it is love alone that has the power to create. Whether it is a child, or a beautiful painting, or a poem, all beautiful things that move the heart in this world, are all labours of love."

Impatient with all this talk of love, Athena rose to the forefront "Ask her how she spelled the amulet." Lauren winced at the sudden invasion. The magi looked at her curiously, with concern "Are you alright?"

Smiling reassuringly, Lauren asked "The Koushang amulet. Do you think you could modify the amulet to contain..pure chi?" she asked emphasising the word pure, to let the magi know that she understood.

The magi laughed, green eyes sparkling like water in a pond "I cannot, because it has already been used as a different symbol. But I can place a new spell on a new object. Do you have any token of love, upon your person?"

Lauren comically raised her hand to cover her mouth, before rushing out. She yelled back "Yes! Wait a minute. I just have to find it!"

The magi looked at Tamsin in amusement "Your friend is adorable."

Tamsin shrugged ad grinned like a fan-girl at the magi.

Lauren rushed back with a bunch of objects in tow, mumbling "I want you to spell multiple objects, so I will have spares ready, in case something goes wrong, you know."

The magi nodded graciously "Of course Dr. Lewis."

The magi took the objects and placed them by the window. Raising her arms towards the sun, she made a sweeping motion and pointed at the ornaments "Sakthi! Uyir! Kaadhal! Unmai!"

The objects glowed softly, like embers. Taking the objects to the doctor, she whispered so that only Lauren could hear "You must now fill these with love. I gather you have understood what needs to be done?"

Lauren nodded. The magi smiled in approval "Very good."

Athena interrupted "What must be done?"

Tamsin disgruntled at having the story interrupted said "So the succubus and the magi lived happily ever after right?"

The magi nodded. "When I was reborn, I swore to protect my people and my country. My spirit was bound to my people, to the very earth of my country. As long as I remain their guardian, their collective energy will sustain me. And I use this energy to feed my succubus. She has been true to me, in every sense of the word, ever since. She has never wanted another in all these long years. Ours is a very satisfying, very human, and very monogamous, relationship."

Lauren smiled happily at the magi. It was good to know that some succubus, somewhere had a happy ending. The magi pleased at the purity of Lauren's heart, smiled back affectionately. Feeling bold, by the friendliness of the magi's smile Lauren said "I notice that you never mentioned who sent you back, your highness. Who brought you back to life?"

Athena burst through Lauren's mind, impatient at not having her question answered, like magma rushing out of a volcano "What? What must be done?"

The magi reached out to steady Lauren, as the Doctor's hand flew to her forehead. "Are you ill, doctor?" she asked urgently.

Restless at being kept dormant for so long, Athena shredded Lauren's control, in an instant. Lauren opened her eyes and they glowed a pure molten gold. The voice of Athena rang through "I am Athena. Goddess of wisdom. What must Lauren do for the amulet to contain pure chi? Tell me at once!"

Perturbed, the magi queen said "Release her, and perhaps I will tell you."

Lauren wrestled for control, thinking about how it felt when Bo ran her hands over her naked form, as she kissed her into deliriousness. Athena retreated furious at being defeated. Panting heavily as beads of sweat dropped from her forehead, Lauren doubled over and gasped "Sorry about that."

Tamsin was at her side, placing a soothing hand on the Doctor's back "Shit dude! Why didn't you tell me about Athena?"

Lauren gasped out "Wasn't your burden to bear"

Scoffing Tamsin said "Yeah, but since when has that ever bothered any of you, of the happy sunshine gang? And more importantly when has it ever stopped me from saving your sorry asses?"

The magi held up a hand to stop Tamsin. Looking at Lauren with worry etched into the tight lines around her lips "Dr. Lewis. I may not be Fae. But I do know quite a lot about you. I suggest that you use your marvellous powers of compartmentalization to shut Athena out."

Lauren gave her a wry smile "I have tried. It's not working all that great so far."

Wrapping a warm hand around Lauren's bicep, the magi helped Lauren into a chair. The queen squeezed the firm arm under her grasp, comfortingly "It is perhaps because you undervalue yourself, that you have been unsuccessful so far."

Shrugging her shoulders, Lauren straightened up. She muttered "I'm not all that great"

Frowning, the magi interrupted gently "If the stories I have heard about you are true, then I know for a fact that you have proved time and again, that it is foolish to underestimate you. To the Ash, to Evony, and to Hades himself. Do not make the same mistake of undervaluing yourself. If you will not trust your judgement, then at least trust Athena's. She herself, has chosen you as the best mind of this age."

Lauren smiled tearily at the kind words coming from a stranger's mouth. The magi smiled back and said "You managed to gain an upper hand even though you were completely out of your league with the Fae, Doctor. It takes an extraordinary person to be human, and still manage to bring the fae world crashing down to its knees". Lauren looked at the floor in embarrassment. The magi smiled and placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder, waiting for Lauren to look back up. Peering intently into the doctor's eyes, she continued "So Lauren, do not ever forget to value yourself. Love yourself. And always prize your thoughts above all else. Including Athena."

Smiling gratefully, Lauren said "I think of Bo usually. That does the trick."

The magi laughed "The unaligned succubus is your paramour? Well well, doctor! You are becoming more and more interesting by the second. It looks like our lives have strange parallels. We were both humans, mere mortals, destined to fall in love with the immortal succubi."

The doctor looked at the magi queen in front of her. In many aspects she was just like Bo. She radiated an instant warmth and kindness that, drew people to her. The magi queen was cheerful, and clearly a beloved leader to her own people. She was also definitely, not hard on the eyes. Lauren suppressed a traitorous thought that the Magi queen was perhaps even more attractive than Bo.

Acknowledging Lauren's admiration, the magi queen smiled. "Do not make the mistake of falling for me Lauren. I can only be your friend." Then grinning mischievously at Lauren, the magi continued with a sudden twinkle in her eyes "And that truly is a shame. But alas! I am a very VERY taken woman!"

Lauren laughed and nodded "I know. So am I."

The magi queen continued "We both know that we were meant to be with the partners we have already chosen. Nevertheless, I am 100% Team Lauren. If ever you need a friend, do not hesitate to call. The palace of the Flaming Torch, the queen of the magi, is always open to you."

Lauren smiled and nodded. The magi queen gave her one last smile, before turning to walk to the center of the room.

"Your highness. I will be your friend. But only on one condition."

The queen paused and frowned in confusion "And what is that?"

Lauren replied smiling "That you tell me your name."

The queen laughed "My name is Akira. In an ancient tongue, the word means "graceful strength""

Nodding her head, Lauren said "It suits you. Also can I ask, why does Trick hate you so much? You seem lovely."

A mischievous light shone in Akira's eyes "Well. He is grumpy, because I tricked him."

Tamsin deadpanned "You tricked Trick?"

Akira winced slightly at the bad joke "Yes. He did not know that the succubus whose life I had bargained for, was the love of my life. He also did not approve that the reason why I did not agree to anything beyond a truce, was because the Fae refused to treat the humans under their care, with dignity. Especially one human. A doctor of the light Fae. I told Trick, that the day the Light made an example of setting their human doctor free, as a token of finally letting go of their bigotry, would be the day our two races could finally come together."

Lauren looked at Akira in frank admiration "You wanted to secure my freedom?"

Akira met her gaze levelly and said "Indeed. I cannot stand bigotry, in any form. Besides I was also once human, like you."

Lauren gulped and said "Thank you. That is more kindness than I have ever received in a very very long time. I can see why your people love you so much. You are truly very kind."

Akira blushed and looked down.

Lauren felt her heart melt at the sight of the most powerful magi, blushing from a simple heart felt compliment. She continued gently "I also understand why Trick looked so guilty now, when he spoke about you. One last question."

Akira tilted her head and smiled indulgently "Yes?"

Lauren smiled mischievously and concentrated on Akira "As my friend, feel free to tell me, the identity of the person who brought you back to life… To serve as guardian? Who sent you back to this world, Akira?"

Athena rumbled ominously in her mind, threatening to wrest her control. Lauren thought furiously of Bo. Cycling quickly through every single memory, every touch, and every kiss. Furious at being bested Athena retreated once again.

Akira smiled slowly and impishly. She looked as adorable, as a little child trying to charm its way out of being caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Allow me to retain at least some of my mystery Lauren. Besides who knows? Perhaps one day you will find out for yourself."

Chuckling benignly, Lauren said "I am not a hero like you, Akira."

Smiling softly Akira said "But you are Lauren. In many ways you remind me of my Succubus, Nik. She has the same strength that you have."

Lauren looked at her questioningly.

Akira's smile widened into an affectionate one "You have the kind of strength that moves a person to do what is right, even if it goes unacknowledged. The kind of determination to stand up for people, even if those people despise you and torment you, like the Fae have done to you. And you have the kind of selfless love that is unafraid to fight with the people you love, to ensure their safety. Even if it means, losing the person you love, and with them, your only chance at happiness."

Taken aback by Akira's words, Lauren looked at her dumbfounded.

Winking at her, Akira said "Well, I really must get going. Empires don't rule themselves you know! May good fortune always be yours, Lauren. I will be watching over you. Until we meet again." Akira spun and disappeared in a flash of light.

Tamsin looked at Lauren and rolled her eyes. "Close your mouth doc, or you're totally gonna swallow another fly. First you make the succubus fall for you, and now the magi queen? I mean c'mon! What are you? A chick magnet?"


	22. A Dead End?

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Sexy times in the next! Yay! **

**Thank you anonflux,gogobolo,kyoshi,eric ,junetweed,mpackett for always reviewing! For all the guests who leave such kind reviews, you really make my day! Please do leave your name so i can thank you in person. :) **

**Hope you all like this update. We are getting to the end of the story. Only 3 or 4 more chapters to go. Hope y'all stick around till then, and review! Please let me know your thoughts on this latest update. **

* * *

**Chapter 22 A dead end?**

Bo had a soft smile on her face, as she hung up after finishing her conversation with Lauren and Tamsin. She looked at the photo of Lauren on her touch screen and smiled adoringly at the doctor's goofy smile. A steady warmth thrummed in her pulse, and she sighed happily.

Dyson turned to look at Bo, wanting to ask more about the lead they were supposed to be following. He saw the smile and observed the far-away look in Bo's eyes. Turning back to look at the road, he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He knew now without a doubt that Bo had chosen Lauren over him. Again. The pain of his heart break was familiar to him now. He had long known, that Bo loved Lauren more. But before Athena had turned Lauren Fae, there had always been hope, that perhaps one day, Bo and him would find their way back to each other. However now, even that hope was gone. But strangely, that thought did not leave Dyson as devastated as he thought it would.

Frowning to himself, Dyson wondered why that was. He remembered Lauren's words about how blindly Dyson had always stood by Bo. He recalled wondering whether he was more in love with the idea of being in love with Bo, than actually being in love with her. Whether he perhaps loved the idea of being the tragic hero languishing for a woman he could never have, too much.

Bo's voice broke through his thoughts "Hey there! You seem kinda lost. Watcha thinkin' about?"

Dyson chuckled and said "Just thinking about some things the Doc said."

Bo turned to face him, and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Smiling at Bo, Dyson said "Were you speaking to her just now? How is she?" Referring to Athena's possession over Lauren.

Turning back, Bo frowned and said "She's fine..for now..". She stared unseeing into the distance. Worry for Lauren pounded inside her, making her heart pulse sluggishly.

Reaching across, Dyson covered Bo's hands with one of his own. "She's strong Bo. If anyone's brainy enough to handle Athena, it's her. Do you know what Taft told me? He said that Lauren is considered a genius by geniuses. Sometimes, I feel bad that she's stuck in our world. So much of what she does, goes ..unnoticed you know?"

Bo looked down unhappily and said "I know"

Dyson continued gently "But I guess that's why the Doc is so incredible. She stayed back for you. She chose love over glory. I am not sure if I would have been able to do the same."

Bo laughed and said "C'mon wolf. You have got one of the biggest hearts I know. Course you would have."

Frowning, Dyson turned away from Bo and looked at the road and said "Actually Bo. I don't think I have been doing that. I am not lying when I tell you, that it kinda gives me a kick to be your hero. To be the one you can count on to have your back."

Bo smiled affectionately at Dyson. Returning the smile, Dyson continued "But I doubt that it gives Lauren any kind of happiness to be in the position of having to save you. When you were caught by Hades, she was so afraid Bo. I have never seen Lauren so out of control, except when it comes to you. We did fight one time, about who got to be your hero. But I think it had more to do with wanting to one-up each other, than with actually being your hero."

Frowning at Dyson, Bo gently placed her hand on his forearm "Where are you going with this, Dyson?"

Dyson sighed and rumbled ponderously in his gruff voice "I am just saying..that she loves you more than I do..because she really doesn't care about getting the glory or being called the hero. She saves people because it's the right thing to do. Hell, she saved me from Taft! I get why you chose her Bo..why you are always going to choose her.."

Bo swallowed hard, and looked tearily at Dyson "I am so sorry Dyson."

Chuckling sadly, Dyson said "Don't be. I kinda think its my fault too."

Looking at Bo, he swallowed nervously, and said "I love you Bo, I do. But I don't think I am in love with you. I think when the norn cursed me, if I had really been in love with you, I would never have lost the ability to feel anything"

Bo looked back at him incredulously. "Are you being serious?"

Dyson shrugged and continued "You were my first relationship. I think I was more in love with the idea of being your knight in shining armour. And what maiden could be more beautiful than a succubus?"

Bo expelled a huge breath of relief, and sat back. Looking at the road she mumbled "And here I was, thinking how much it was going to suck to have to break your heart again." Looking at him, she asked wryly "Whatever happened to wolves mate for life?"

Dyson changed gears and replied tersely "I am a shifter. I am not an actual wolf. Besides I think it needs both parties to be equally invested, for the mating to happen. Do you remember that weird zombie woman, you and Acacia killed? She told me that this mating thing is pretty much in my head."

Shaking her head, Bo said "Ok then. Lauren will be happy to know that you weren't too heart broken."

Dyson chuckled and said "The doc is a real softy, isn't she"

Smiling affectionately, Bo nodded "That she is. I always knew that she was a very kind woman. I mean she is a doctor! But I had no clue that she would be such a sweet girlfriend. She likes to bring me breakfast in bed, ya know?"

Dyson looked at her curiously "I know that we weren't really in a relationship for a long time..but I was wondering..is it better with Lauren?"

Bo looked at him hesitantly. Dyson nodded encouragingly and said "It's ok Bo. You won't hurt me. Just tell me the truth. I just want to know that you are happy."

Sighing, Bo replied gently "Dyson. Have you ever thought about why we like each other so much? It's because you and i..we are the same. We both have huge hero complexes. We love running into shit-uations with our guns cocked and blazing. Oh! And we are both strong, powerful, love Kenzi like a little sister, and most importantly..we both love leather vests!"

Dyson looked at Bo intently, willing her to be serious and continue. Bo looked away from him and said softly "We both would have been terrible for each other. Neither of us would have ever challenged the other, and made them grow to be a better person. Because we both think the same way. It would have been a constant struggle between us, about who is going to get to be the bigger hero, and save the day."

Frowning, Dyson looked away. Bo continued gently "I am not saying that things are easier with Lauren. But she makes me question things, because we are so different. She constantly reminds me of why I need to be a hero, just by being herself. Because there is always going to be good people like her in unfair situations, whom I will always want to protect. She makes me find my inner strength, Dyson. And her compassion and kindness for others, makes me want to be a better person. Also have you seen how calm and collected she is? I need someone like that to keep my inner hothead in check. We kinda balance each other out."

Dyson clenched the steering wheel and sighed in defeat. Bo looked at him with sadness for his heart break, in her eyes, and continued "But you and I, we would have loved each other because we are so comfortable with each other. And that's because we are so alike. But even a succubus has to draw the line at self-love, somewhere ya know?" she quipped to try and lighten the situation.

Dyson chuckled lightly. He frowned, digesting the truth in Bo's words and nodded silently. "I understand Bo. But I want you to know, that no matter what, I am still gonna be there for you. But from now on as your friend"

Smiling affectionately at the shifter, Bo quipped "Well you're the best friend any girl could ever ask for!"

Dyson chuckled "I do love you Bo. But I think I have loved you as a friend for a very long time now. I think I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Maybe this time we'll finally get it right."

Bo smiled at him and said "I love you too Dyson. Thank you. For everything."

Dyson smiled at her in reply. Then as a thought crossed his head, he laughed teasingly at Bo "Looks like the Doc, really is rubbing off on you. Who would have expected such a detailed analysis of feelings from you?"

Punching him lightly on the arm Bo said "It's called being mature, wolf-man. You should try it sometime."

Rubbing his arm, Dyson said "Yeah. I think I will leave that for my Lauren, whenever I find her."

Bo smiled at him tearily and said "I hope you do someday soon, Dyson. I want you to be happy too."

Dyson grinned at her. "Thanks. So who is this Benjamin, we are tracking? What do I need to know about him?"

Bo cringed and said "All you need to know is that he's got a major hard-on for Lauren. And that he calls himself Benny. Also, he may know something about how to get rid of Athena. Or at least I am hoping that he does." She finished pensively.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Bo knocked on the door rapidly, impatient to start questioning Benjamin Franklin. The door swung open rapidly before coming to an abrupt halt, when the chain bolt stretched taut. Ben Franklin peered through the gap between the door and its frame. Shooting Bo a decidedly unfriendly and suspicious look, he asked in a high and childish voice "What do you want"

Bo reminded herself to not spook him. Mustering up a friendly smile, she looked down at Ben and said "Just wanted to ask you about a few things. Can we come in?"

Ben looked over her shoulder as if he was searching for something. Scuffling sideways he craned his neck, trying to get a better angle "Is Dr. Lauren with you?"

Fighting the grimace that threatened to break out, Bo said "Nope. But she told me that if anyone could help her, it would be her brilliant Benny."

Beaming at her, Ben stepped back, and unhooked the chain bolt. Swinging the door wide open, he ushered Bo and Dyson inside. He nervously flattened his hair and started firing a million questions "What else did she say? Does she like me? Do you think she will go out with me?"

Feeling Bo, begin to lose control over her jealousy, Dyson stepped in and said "Woah now... Slow down Benny. The secret to getting any girl to go out with you, is to impress them first. So why don't you impress the doc, by helping us out,huh? Like only you can?"

Ben nodded eagerly and led them to a sofa covered with candy wrappers and overflowing tools. The coffee table was covered with diagrams, newspapers and what looked like a dusty collection of diaries. Noticing that Ben was busy getting them glasses of what looked and smelt like stale orange juice, Bo quickly stole the diaries and shoved them into her bag. Dyson smiled at her, with eyebrows raised. She shrugged in response and waited for Ben to join them. When Ben offered them the glasses, they politely refused, and gestured that he sit down.

Ben sat down and looked expectantly at Bo. Swallowing nervously, she looked at Ben. But just as she was about to ask her first question, Bo noticed a distinct dull but familiar gold, ringing Ben's dark blue irises. She asked quietly "Did Athena fuse with you at some time?"

Ben's mouth fell open in horror, and he scooted back in the chair whimpering "No! NOO! No Athena! Go away, go away.."

Reaching forward quickly Bo laid a comforting arm on Ben's shoulder "It's okay. It's okay. She's not here. I promise."

Nodding trustingly, Ben sat back up, and peered at Bo. "Yes. Yes. I drove her out. We pushed her! Yes! Yes!"

Excited by this news, Bo asked "What? How did you do that? Ben? Ben!" she cried out as Ben did nothing more than dance madly on the sofa.

She turned and looked at Dyson helplessly. He crossed the room and joined them on the sofa. Gripping Ben's upper arms, he stilled his moments and asked quietly "Why don't you tell the lady, how you did that? I am sure Dr. Lauren would be very very impressed to know how you did that"

Smirking at them both, Ben jabbed his forearm with a finger "I zapped her! See? Zap! Zap! Zap!"

He repeated the jabbing motion on his heart and then his head.

Looking at Ben in confusion, Bo asked "Zapped? With what?"

Ben looked at her condescendingly and said "Lightning! I attached a bulb to a kite and flew it into a thunder storm"

Dyson asked him disbelievingly "You electrocuted yourself?"

Ben nodded at him, with a manic smile on his face.

Bo asked hoarsely "Why? Why would you do that?"

Ben peered through cloudy eyes at Bo intently. The mist of insanity in his eyes cleared abruptly. Staring back at her was a very old, very tired man. He whispered frantically in a hoarse frightened voice "Death better. Death is better! Should have just let her kill me."

Bo got up unable to withstand anymore. She looked down at the insane man with pity. In a voice far kinder than any she had used before, she said softly "Thanks Benny. I will be sure to let Lauren know, how very helpful you were."

Dyson followed her out, whispering urgently "What the hell was that all about?"

Bo got into the car and took a moment to compose herself. She replied in a strained voice "He obviously shocked himself, thinking that it would get Athena out of him. And either that, or Athena finally releasing him, drove him mad. I am going to look into his diaries. Maybe I can find an answer in there."

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Bo sat on the couch in her clubhouse, with a hot cup of tea sitting in front of her. Picking up the first diary she started flipping open the book.

**_17__th_ _April, 1741_**

_The nature of the bonding is becoming more and more clear to me, as the days go by. I shall not name her, for the very thought of her sometimes reduces me to the role of a spectator, in my own mind. She is most fearsome. A spiritus. When she enters her host, she permeates her essence into the body and pervades the mind. But her spirit remains separate, for i believe that is essential in keeping her identity whole. If I must exorcise her, I must make her withdraw from my body and my mind. Thank god, that at least my spirit remains untouched!_

_My preliminary examination of my own blood, shows that it exhibits the same characteristics, as the blood of a woman once infected by another spiritus Fae: The Garuda. I subjected both vials of our blood, and the blood of a human to a normal heat test. The human blood did not take long to denature. But my blood exhibited resilience comparable to that of a shifter Fae. There is no longer any doubt in my mind that her bonding with me, has made me Fae._

_I can only conclude that this is because the human mind, is incapable of withstanding the vivid images captured by her Fae senses. It would be like looking, without respite, at the noon sun with the naked eye. I have no doubt that the human mind would lose its grip on sanity eventually, if they were to be made witness to her Fae memories. _

_Which brings me back to the main question. Will I survive, if she leaves me? Will I not become human once again? Because if I do, then how am I to withstand the weight of her fae memories, which would have become mine as well, by then? Would those memories not drive my newly released human mind, to the brink of insanity?_

_But I must try. For a life with her, is but a half life. A cursed life. How can I ask my beloved Lisa to marry me, if I cannot even promise that it will be me in her arms every night, and not the spirit that threatens to replace me entirely, every minute of my existence._

**_19__th_ _May,1742_**

_Lisa has left me. She told me that she can no longer wait. She has been promised to another._

**_30__th_ _May,1743_**

_My attempts to electrocute myself, are angering her. She does not know yet, that I torture myself in the hope that she will leave me. She feels my pain too, bonded as she is with my body. What if she looks deeper into my mind, and finds out the true reason why I chase after every thunder storm? She believes for now, my flimsy excuse that lightening will be enough to defeat her arch enemy Nyx. What if she finds out that my plan will fail? She troubles me greatly. In the last year, I can only recall remaining lucid a handful of times. I am afraid to find out what she does, when she takes over me completely. These are desperate times. Tomorrow I will run out with the kite into this storm that refuses to abate. I shall go under the pretense that I am bottling lightening. But in reality I will shock myself with all the power of lightening. That should be enough to drive her away from me, forever._

**_31__st_ _July, 1743_**

_The days are blurring together. The bulb works. She is furious. It is not the kind of light she wanted. I know now that not even the power of lightening can drive her out. I should have known. Her father is Zeus. She must be immune to the power of lightening. I cannot hope for anything but death now. It is becoming apparent to me, that this is the last obstacle I must overcome, if I am to ever find a way back to my Lisa._

_Oh Lisa! How much do I miss, the golden waves of your hair, your wide brilliant smile, and your big doe like whiskey brown eyes. I wanted so badly to make your dreams of becoming the first woman physician come true! What would I not give to hear you call me your Benny, once again. I promise you that one day I will rid myself of this monster. And find a way to come back to you. They tell me you are widowed now. There is hope that finally one day, we may find our way back to each other again._

_I must die. And be reborn. It is the only way she will release her hold on me_

**_Fae capable of re-birth :_**

_Valkyries: 7 lifecycles. It is unknown whether the gift of life is bestowed upon them, by Odin or Freyja. _

_Odin/Freya : Rulers of the after realm of Hel. Last seen on earth in the early 7__th_ _century. Chances of summoning them: slim to none_

**_22__nd_ _October, 1744_**

_I spoke to a Valkyrie warrior, Stacey. She tells me that only women can become valkyrie. Even that avenue is now closed to me. But she did mention something curious. She told me that the power to be reborn does not come from Freyja/Odin. But it is clear to me that the secret to rebirth lies in Valhalla. But how do I go there? There is talk of a pair of shoes that can get me there. Hel shoes, they are called. _

**_23__rd_ _October, 1745_**

_She Knows! She knows of my plan to be rid of her! I fear that this is the last time I may be myself again. She has threatened to leave me herself. I do not think she intends to make the process pleasant. I must go to my Lisa. If I am to die, then at least let me see her one last…_

The ink was splattered at the end of the sentence, as if a limp hand had suddenly dragged across the page, creating a sodden trail in its wake. As if its owner had suddenly lost consciousness. If the words accompanying the blot were anything to go by, it appeared that these were the last words written by the man when he was still sane.

Bo shut the diary and breathed convulsively.

Was this the answer? Lauren would have to die, to be truly rid of Athena? And if Athena left her voluntarily, it would drive her mad. Because her human mind would be unable to adjust to the transition of remembering Fae memories? Was there truly no way out?

A lone tear escaped out of Bo's eyes, and trailed across features, stretched taut with desperation. A slow trail of ice began to creep in her veins. Advancing stealthily and thus revealing its treacherous intent. Nyx was growing stronger, feeding on Bo's despair. With the determination of a doomed man, stubbornly making his last stand, Bo summoned every last ounce of courage within her.

No. She would not let anything happen to Lauren. She would not give in to her despair. She would find a way.

Taking a deep breath to get her emotions under check, Bo looked at the diary. Ben thought that the answer was in Valhalla. So who better to ask, than one irritatingly smug and annoyingly hurt, Valkyrie? It was time for her to mend fences with Tamsin again. Bo would need her help to save Lauren.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—x

Bo threw a cheese burger in front of the Valkyrie, as she sat down in the booth across her. Tamsin looked at it with eyebrows raised. Bo nodded and waved her hand "My treat."

Tamsin shrugged nonchalantly and began attacking the food with gusto. Bo saw her devour the food like a ravenous wolf ,and thought of Lauren. Her girlfriend would pick up the burger dubiously and examine it from end to end. Trying to figure out the best way of dissecting it, so that she could eat it neatly. Smiling to herself, Bo looked away and checked her phone.

Observing the succubus's distracted expression, Tamsin said "Geez! Are you two always going to be this love sick? Can't you stop thinking about her for even a second?"

Bo looked up in confusion. The usual ire that those words would have been filled with, were missing.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, and smiled slightly with a mouthful of burger. Talking with her mouth still full, she said haltingly "The Doc and I.." She chewed exaggeratedly. "had ourselves a little chat" She chewed some more and swallowed her mouthful noisily. "I am all over it..like I am all over this cheese burger." She looked at Bo intently "I know about Athena."

Bo clenched her teeth and nodded at Tamsin. The valkyrie looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at the naked fear swimming through in Bo's eyes. In all the time Tamsin had known her, she had never seen Bo this scared.

Bo said hoarsely "I need your help." Tamsin frowned thoughtfully and nodded. Bo continued "Apparently the only way to get Athena out of Lauren, is for her to die."

Tamsin looked at her incredulously "You are actually giving up? If this is all she means to you, then what was the point of this bloody love triangle..what was the point of breaking my heart?"

Incensed into action, Bo sat up abruptly and said "No! Of course not. Hear me out."

Tamsin cocked her head, with surprise and anger still written across her face.

Bo scowled and continued "Apparently Athena has bound herself to Lauren's body and mind. But her spirit is intact. If Lauren were to die and be reborn, then there's a chance that she will be rid of Athena forever."

Still frowning Tamsin asked "And you are actually willing to take the risk of Lauren dying, for that to happen?"

Bo looked down and said through clenched teeth "No. I am not. But right now? This is the only lead I have. And I am going to follow through on it, until I find something better."

Tamsin leaned back and studied the succubus. "Sorry succubus. But there's no chance that the Doc will ever make the cut to be become a Valkyrie. If that's what you are thinking."

Bo scowled at her in annoyance "Lauren is a lot braver than you know. She was in the effing army, for christ's sake."

Waving her hand dismissively "Yes I know. She was the army surgeon..but it's not about that. I know that the Doc has balls of steel. It's because only women who have a thirst for war and strife, are chosen to become Valkyries. And the doctor is the biggest pacifist I know. She's all about make love, not war" Tamsin cut her explanation short, when she saw a predatory smile cross Bo's face at the mention of "make love".

The Valkyrie mimed vomiting and said "Eww..gross..get your hormones under control, succubus"

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, Bo said "Ok. So who gifted you with the power to be reborn, Tamsin? Was it Freyja? Or Odin?"

Tamsin frowned and looked at Bo. "Why do you want to know?"

Bo looked back at her incredulously "So I can talk to them about giving Lauren another chance. So I can get them to re-incarnate her or whatever..without the Athena package deal"

Looking away, Tamsin studied an attractive waitress. "Bo..What I am about to tell you, is forbidden knowledge"

Bo leaned forwards and said "Your secret is safe with me."

Tamsin looked back and stared at Bo seriously "The truth is Bo…I don't know who granted me the power to be re-born. The only other person whom I have seen with that much power is your dad. But even Hades only transferred the Chi from a fully alive person to me, when I was about to die. That's how I got this extra life. But true re-birth, is something that not even he has the power to accomplish."

Bo looked at Tamsin incredulously "Are you telling me that you don't know who gives you the power to be re-born every cycle? C'mon Tamsin! This is for Lauren. You know she would do anything to save your sorry ass! Because she considers you family!"

Leaning back, Tamsin crossed her arms defensively "Yes I know! And trust me I want to help you. I like the Doc..she's kinda grown on me..like fungus.." Tamsin said with a look of revulsion, and a defensive shoulder shrug. She continued "I met Athena, and that woman is some scary shit..but I really am telling you the truth! I don't know who has that kind of power. But it sure as hell ain't freyja or odin!"

With eyes narrowed, Bo studied Tamsin's features attempting to uncover any trace of dishonesty. Satisfied when she found none she asked "How do you know that?"

Sighing slightly in relief, Tamsin said "When i was first selected as a possible candidate, I was taken to their throne room. Odin and freyja kinda watched, as i was subjected to the test every Valkyrie's got to pass"

Bo frowned and nodded at Tamsin to continue. Scowling Tamsin said "I was made to kneel in front of this shiny golden scale. Freyja plucked a single strand of my hair and placed it on one side of the weighing scale. Then she opened this big ass silver box. Inside, were these three glowy sparkly feathers. One was green, the other red, and the last one, blue. She took the green feather and placed it on the other side of the scale. Then both ends kinda moved and matched up. Freyja looked at me and smiled like a soccer mom. Apparently, I had passed the lamest test in history. Then this Odin dude, took the red feather and placed it next to the green one. The scale dipped on the side of the feathers. Ya know? I have always wondered who those feathers belonged to. And what would have happened if my hair had weighed more than those two feathers put together."

Lost in the story Bo asked breathlessly "So it wasn't Freyja or Odin then?"

Tamsin shook her head seriously "Nope. I have never seen that kind of feather before on any fae, I have ever met in all my lives. When I was younger I used to try and break my way into the forbidden places of Valhalla, ya Kno? Just for kicks. I kinda just happened to find this personal elevator in the royal chamber. I think it goes even higher than the elevator in the common area. Whoever those feathers belong to, I think they have got to be on those higher floors"

Bo nodded resolutely. "Then i will have to find a way back in to Valhalla."

Tamsin reached out and grasped Bo's forearm "You can't!"

Cocking an eyebrow in challenge, Bo asked threateningly "I can't?"

Tamsin swallowed at the sheer intensity of Bo's malevolent gaze "You have Nyx within you still. You can't risk releasing her into the after realms. Those heroes deserve to be at peace. Nyx needs to be contained here, for the time being at least."

Bo looked rebellious. Tamsin continued hastily "Look. Let's find a way to get Nyx out of you first, okay? The Doc seems to have found a solution already. And then we can go, save your girl."

Taken aback by this news, Bo asked in surprise and delight "Lauren has found a way? Already? Woww! How?"

Tamsin smirked and said "Well there was this totally hot witch who helped her with it. And she's even better looking than you are, which really is saying something."

Bo felt her jealousy flare up, and Nyx rode triumphantly in its wake, fighting to claw her way out.

Tamsin continued, delighted by the stony expression on Bo's face "Also…She's kinda the biggest hero alive. She sacrificed her life to save her people, and all ! Did I mention, she's also effing royalty? She's this superbly hot, and magnificent queen, you've got to meet baby Fae!" Tamsin finished with an energetic slap on the table.

Bo closed her eyes, trying her best to contain her jealousy. She immediately thought of the way Lauren looked at her, when they had made love beneath the stars. How tender her touch had been, and how loving her lips had been, as they found and explored Bo's body. The jealousy receded and so did Nyx.

Angry with Tamsin, she said "Shut up. I don't want to hear any more"

Tamsin shrugged and smirked. Bo grit her teeth and looked away, wanting nothing more than to see Lauren in that moment. And be reassured that the Doctor loved her just as much as she believed.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx-xx

Bo got into her car and took a deep breath. Ever since she had found that Lauren would have to die, Nyx had been whispering non-stop. Flooding her mind like a bad track record with images of Flora/Lauren dead in her arms. When Tamsin had mentioned the witch, Nyx had started whispering the words of the gnome in the Tartarus maze. The voice of Lauren filled her head, telling her that she never loved Bo, over and over again. Torturing her, and making her heart ache like nothing had ever before.

Unable to withstand the silence, and longing to reassure herself that the nightmare in her head was not real, she desperately whipped out her phone and dialled Lauren. It didn't take more than two rings for the doctor to pick up the call. "Hey sweetie! Are you done for the day?" asked Lauren in an excited voice.

The voice of her happy girlfriend filled her like warm butter, melting and sliding its way into her heart, thawing through the veins that Nyx's venom had temporarily frozen. Bo shut her eyes and listened to Lauren silently.

Picking up on Bo's silence, Lauren asked, instantly worried "Honey, are you alright? Where are you? Can I come get you?"

Lauren's undiluted concern washed over Bo like a tidal wave, pushing Nyx back and drowning her into the sea that had been her prison. Bo took a deep breath. Her lungs expanded in a chest that had seemed so hollow and empty only a minute ago, filling instantly with warm fresh air. For the first time that day, the sweet scent of spring registered in Bo's senses. She whispered quietly "I am fine baby. Just needed to hear your voice. When will you be done?"

Lauren frowned, correctly deciphering the unusual quietness in the Succubus's voice "I am done. Come pick me up."

Bo smiled and said "Lauren. I am fine now really. Why don't you finish up with whatever it is, you are doing. It's totally cool. I will wait for you at the clubhouse"

Lauren said seriously "Bo. Nothing is more important than you. Besides, I will be done by the time you get here. So hurry up."

Bo's face split into a huge grin that reached her eyes. "On my way to you now. Will be there in ten. Can't wait to see you"

Smirking Lauren said "I'll do you one better. Can't wait to see you naked."

Bo laughed and said "Well in that case, I'll be there in 5. Get ready for the ride of your life, doctor."

-xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx-xx

Lauren stood hunched over the items on her desk. Ever since Akira had left, the doctor had been racking her mind, trying to find a solution on how she would create that crucial burst of energy, they would need to stop Nyx. She had step 1 – she knew how to bottle chi. Step 2, was figuring out how to make that chi explode. And Step 3 was figuring out how fast to make the chi explode.

She wondered if she should have asked Akira for the spell that had made her dissolve into light. But she knew instinctively that if magic had been the solution, then Athena would have chosen Akira and not her. No. Lauren had her own part to play in all this. She needed to use her unique expertise in the area of free radicals, and figure out how to do this. Random thoughts swirled in her head, like how much energy would be required to start the explosion, and how fast had the original big bang been.

Athena was proving extremely useful. She was a repository of facts, and wonderful at helping Lauren speed up her mental calculations. It was almost like she had a supercomputer with an advanced form of artificial intelligence, at her beck and call. No sooner would she start thinking about an idea, that Athena would add her own thoughts. The two of them worked wonderfully well together in tandem, the ancient fae acting like the perfect sounding board to Lauren's ideas. And her new upgraded Fae brain worked quickly sorting out the complexities of what needed to be done, with greater efficiency than her human brain had ever done. What would have taken Lauren a hard day of slow painstaking work, now took no longer than a few hours.

The icing on the cake was that Lauren could detect happiness, in the tenor of the Ancient's thoughts. At last, Lauren was fulfilling the Ancient Fae's dream. She was finally solving one of the oldest puzzles that had plagued humanity: - How does one contain the very primordial manifestation of chaos: Nyx?

It was while she had been lost in nerdy paradise, that Bo called. Merely seeing her girlfriends name on the display had caused Athena to recede. For the first time, Lauren registered how exhausted her mind was. Like someone had slowly been pressing down on it, with an iron anvil. Relieved finally of the pressure, Lauren had shaken off her exhaustion resolutely, and answered Bo's call. Doing her best to conceal her exhaustion and her need to hear her girlfriend's voice, as she did so.

When Bo said she was coming over, Lauren had ended the call and let out a huge sigh of relief. She needed her girlfriend to shove Athena firmly back into her box. She needed Bo to make her feel like herself. And judging by Bo's tone, her girlfriend needed her just as much.

She quickly called her new assistant and told him to go home, and to make sure that none of the employees came down to her lab. She had some pressing research to attend to, and didn't want to be disturbed. Happy at being dismissed, her new lackey had carried out his duties with increased efficiency.

When Bo found Lauren in her lab, everything was dark and quiet. Just like it had been during the black out. The two women looked at each other, and reached out simultaneously.

Neither of them remembered if it was Bo's hands that had found Lauren's waist first. Or if it was Lauren's hands that had found the soft planes of Bo's face first. They kissed each other passionately, and as desperately as a deep sea diver breathes in his first gasp of fresh air. When they separated both women closed their eyes and rested their foreheads against each other.

Bo breathed out a tremulous "Wooww..That was..that was something"

Lauren chuckled and said "Yes it was." Tightening her arms around Bo, Lauren brought her into a warm hug. Bo buried her nose into Lauren's neck and inhaled deeply, feeling the familiar comforting smell of Lauren pervade her senses. Driving away the last of the cold that Nyx had left behind. She swayed slightly in Lauren's arms, lulled and soothed by the warmth and softness of Lauren's body against her own.

Leaning her cheek against Bo's hair, Lauren closed her eyes and swallowed in acute relief. Here at last in Bo's arms, was the peace and contentment that had evaded her, all her life. The pounding in her head receded. It was as if Athena had finally decided to stop beating on the insides of her skull, like it was her own construction project. She pressed her hand behind Bo's back, just above Bo's heart, and relaxed when the thrum of Bo's strong heartbeat shot through her fingers.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren raised her hand, and stroked Bo's hair gently. She breathed out quietly "I missed you today"

Sighing against Lauren's neck, Bo replied "I missed you too. So much"

Pulling back slightly the two women smiled at each other, with their arms still wrapped snugly around each other. Unable to resist any longer, being the succubus that she was, Bo leaned forwards and captured Lauren's lips in a slow kiss. Relief flooded both women at once. The pain of their separation had left behind a steadily growing ache. A slight tremor that had been unnoticeable at first, but which had slowly and stealthily burgeoned into something out of control. But now, standing in each other's embrace, and steeping themselves in each other, that ache was finally dispelled. But it still left behind a bitter aftertaste. A reminder that both women slowly and thoroughly sought to eradicate, with their kiss.

Lauren pulled back first and chuckled "I could do this with you all day."

Bo grinned and leaned in, capturing Lauren's lips in another slow languid kiss. Sweeping her lips lightly against Lauren's, she murmured "Then why don't you?"

Shuddering as the sensation of Bo's light kiss made her entire body come alive, Lauren inhaled shakily. Bo smiled in delight at the doctor's reaction and pressed her advantage, initiating a deep kiss. Lauren responded helplessly for a minute, bringing her hands to frame and capture the succubus's face. She pulled back momentarily for air.

Humming her discontent, Bo tilted Lauren's face and kissed her neck. Seizing handfuls of Bo's jacket Lauren whispered shakily "Honey..You.." she gasped when Bo found that secret spot on her neck, which only Bo seemed to know. "Bo..Please.. stop!..I need to.." Impatient at being denied, Bo separated her lips from Lauren's neck, and moved up, abruptly capturing Lauren's lips in another kiss. Leaving Lauren breathless once again, Bo pulled back and smiled almost predatorily at her girlfriend "You need to what, Baby?" she asked smiling slightly at how flushed she had made Lauren. She leaned in and kissed Lauren again.

Tightening her grip on Bo's arms, Lauren moaned and kissed Bo back hungrily. Smiling against Lauren's lips, Bo let the doctor dominate for awhile. Lauren seized Bo's hair, pulling her tighter into a needy kiss, filled with all her pent up frustration and desire. When she pulled back for air, she firmly put her hands on Bo's shoulders. Holding the succubus in place, when Bo moved forwards to take back control. "No Bo..Really..just stop for a minute."

Frowning, Bo put an arm around Lauren's waist and placed a hand behind the Doctor's head. In a voice rough with undisguised want, she asked "Why?"

Swallowing her desire at the naked need she saw in Bo's face, Lauren reached up and cupped Bo's cheek "Because we need to talk. We will make love later. I promise. Just..let's talk for a few minutes ok? I need to hear your voice and look at you..for some time"

Immediately contrite, Bo pulled back and cupped Lauren's cheek "Of course honey! Sorry! Are you okay? Is the brainy bitch giving you any trouble right now? What can I do? Tell me. I'll do anything!"

Chuckling, Lauren replied "You are already doing it, sweetie. I am fine now. I promise. I just need to talk to you and have something to hold on for tomorrow, when we go our separate ways again."

Bo sheepishly rubbed Lauren's arm "Ok. I am sorry. I just get a little crazy where you are involved."

Kissing Bo lightly, Lauren replied "You are not the only one. Besides before you take me to bed, I want you to wear something"

Bo raised an eyebrow in question, and smiled "I am assuming by that serious expression on your face, that you are definitely NOT talking about lingerie or a garter belt or some kind of princess Leia costume?"

Laughing loudly, Lauren said "Well not this time unfortunately. But we can definitely do those tomorrow." She finished with a suggestive growl.

Clenching her fists, Bo swallowed her desire, and forced herself to not think about lifting Lauren to the examination table and taking her, right now. Oblivious to Bo's internal struggle Lauren walked to her desk. Bo happily watched the subtle sway of Lauren's hips and the obvious strength in her legs, as she walked away.

Pulling out the drawer, Lauren brushed her hand gently over the items that Akira had spelled earlier. Debating within herself, about which item she wanted to give to Bo at the moment. She looked up and saw the succubus studying her profile with a small adoring smile on her face. And then she saw the cold sterile environment of her lab behind Bo. Sighing to herself in disappointment, Lauren swiped the necklace quickly and walked back to Bo.

Observing the necklace in Lauren's hands, Bo frowned and said "I have been searching for that, all over the clubhouse. I even looked in the pile of dirty underwear that Vex left behind! I can't believe you've had it the entire time!"

Lauren wisely stifled her laugh, knowing that it was best to not anger the whining succubus in front of her. She said "Sorry sweetie. I just wanted to run a few tests on it. Besides I didn't think you would miss it"

Bo frowned and said "Of course I did. Why would you think that?"

Shrugging Lauren said "I noticed that you didn't wear it all that regularly"

Understanding at once, Bo said "Well I did wear it, up until we got back Kenzi. Then me and dyson in your lab happened. And then Tamsin and i.. And I knew that you knew about that too. It kinda hurt having that reminder that I had screwed up. Again. But I would always look at it. First thing in the morning!"

Lauren smiled sadly and said "It's ok Bo. I am sorry I brought that up. The past belongs in the past. I am more concerned about our future."

Reaching out Bo took the necklace "I am glad that we still have a shot at it together." She smiled at Lauren. Returning the smile, Lauren replied "Me too. I need you to wear this tonight. Will you do that for me?"

Bo reached up and clasped the necklace around her neck, thumbing the pendant until it was resting securely against her chest. She looked seriously at Lauren, and gently cupped her cheek "Hun. I'm never gonna take this off again. This is the first gift I have ever got from someone I love. It means a great deal to me."

Lauren smiled at Bo adoringly "Good. That's good. Because then this is a symbol of both of our love for each other."

Not comprehending, Bo frowned and tilted her head, waiting for an explanation. Sighing, Lauren said "Don't ask sweetie. I am sorry. Trust me. I do want to tell you but I can't."

Grimacing at this subtle reminder, that their enemy was still within her and listening, Bo smiled wryly and nodded. Nyx rumbled restlessly within, like a serpent impatiently circling its prey. Not paying Nyx any attention, Bo looked and took in the moment. Just happy to be with the love of her life.

But Lauren frowned, unhappy with their situation, and looked down. Wanting to soothe her girlfriend, Bo moved quickly and hugged her. Resting her chin on top of Lauren's head "I know. It sucks not being able to tell each other things"

Lauren sighed and clutched Bo closer "It just scares me a bit. Because the last time we broke up, it was because we kept our secrets to ourselves."

Pulling apart, so she could look into Lauren's eyes, Bo cupped the doctors cheek reassuringly "Hey..thats not gonna happen this time around, ok? I promise."

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own and nodded. Smiling at the doctor, Bo pulled her back into an embrace. She whispered cheerfully against Lauren's hair "Besides, you know..i kind of developed a new perspective on this, NOT working together, but actually working together thing, we've got going on.."

Frowning against Bo's shoulder Lauren asked "And what is that?"

Smiling Bo replied gently "We are actually fighting for each other. For a chance to save each other, so we can have a shot at that white picket fence and 2.5 children"

Lauren felt her entire face stretch into a wide smile. She pulled back and looked adoringly at Bo.

Happy at being the reason behind Lauren's brilliant smile, Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren quickly and firmly.

Pulling back, she said "Now c'mon. I am gonna grab some stuff from your vending machine. You can give me the vaguest run down in history of what your day was like, as we eat."

Chuckling as she watched Bo's retreating back, Lauren replied "Ok. But I already ordered food before you got here. It'll be at the reception. I'll go get it. Why don't you set up and get comfortable. I'll be right back"

Bo nodded and watched contently as the Doctor walked away. As long as the doctor was with her, there was nothing more she needed. Chuckling at how easy it had been to cheer up the Doctor, by just talking about their future. Bo felt her heart swell painfully, when she thought about how happy Lauren had been at the mention of a white picket fence. She knew that once they both got out of this mess, she would have to seriously start working on their future together.

She frowned wondering what their next step should be. Would Lauren be willing to move in with her? They were already practically living together. Since they had gotten back together, Bo hadn't spent even a single night without her girlfriend in her arms. And she knew that she never wanted that to change. But would the doctor be okay with the idea of living in the crack shack? Or should she move into Lauren's upscale condo? How would they solve her feeding problem if they both shared the same bed? Did Bo even need to feed on anyone else, anymore? The chi she got from Lauren had left her more than satiated. Bo didn't have the answers. But she knew that there was nothing more that she would enjoy than working them out with her super smart, super sexy girlfriend.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Her thoughts drifted back to the white picket fence. She wondered how it would feel to wait for Lauren to come home to her, day after day. How it would feel to slip in next to her wife, after a long day spent chasing after leads. She could already imagine the doctor with little Ethan and Charlotte clustered around her, sitting on a sofa. Dressed in a comfortable sweater, happily answering the curious questions of toddlers with diagrams on a portable white board. She could imagine Lauren at the kitchen, baking cookies for Christmas, chatting with their children as they sat on the counter cutting out cookie shapes. Bo could imagine waiting on Christmas eve for Lauren to come in to their bedroom, after putting the kids to sleep. Waiting in nothing but a santa hat, as her wife took her in, and opened her early and very private present. There were so many hopes. So many dreams. All surrounding Lauren. And so little time!

Bo's eyes flew open. Why should she wait? That was all she had done after all. Made Lauren wait and wait for her. No. Not this time. Not anymore. It was high time that Bo fast tracked their relationship, and made up for all the time she had wasted. When Nyx and Athena were finally locked away, Bo would ask Lauren to marry her. It was time.


	23. Freedom to love

**A/N: Only three more chapters guys! I hope you all hang in there till the end. Also, i am planning on finishing before the show premiers. So updates will be quick.**

**As always thank you, thank you reviewers! Special shout out to Anon, for sticking with me for so long and giving me the motivation to keep on this. Thank you Felictias! I am so glad you love this story. Thanks Kyoshi, Roseriotgrll, Hayley, tooblind,pattersk, anonymous guest, eric, cheekymadom and Bolofan18. Will Lauren be Fae? Read on and find out, BoLofan18! :) The final chapters should be out by next week. **

**Cheers! And happy weekend**

**And oh! Sexy times up ahead! ;)**

**-G**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Freedom to love**

Bo raised the lighter to the last Bunsen burner and watched as the flame slowly flickered to life. Straightening up, she watched Lauren moving around the lab, gathering plates and beakers for their dinner. Feeling Bo's eyes on her, Lauren half turned and smiled at Bo. When Lauren's eyes met her own, Bo's heart skipped a beat. Thoughts about marrying Lauren ran around in her head and settled into her heart, making it melt into a pile of sentimental mush. Feeling as foolish as a love struck teenager, Bo returned the smile with a bashful one of her own, and looked down at the examination table.

Lauren's smile widened into a grin, on noticing the uncharacteristic shyness of the bold and often abrasive, succubus. Sighing softly at how wonderful it felt to be loved by the extremely charismatic woman, she gathered up the cutlery and went to join Bo at the examination table.

Having recovered enough, Bo pulled up a lab stool and sat down, giving Lauren a happy smile, as she made her way over to the table. Accepting the plates and beakers from Lauren, she murmured a quick thank you, and began plating up.

Happy at the ease with which they had fallen into a domestic pattern, Lauren smiled and poured wine for both of them. She had wondered if Bo would ever be content in the routine of married life. But if the happy smile gracing Bo's face was anything to go by, Lauren thought that maybe Bo needed the normalcy of being married and settled. Perhaps Trick was right. The succubus may not prove as elusive as she had originally thought.

Handing Bo her glass of wine, Lauren smiled at her and quirked an eyebrow "Sooo honey?...How was your day?"

Bo frowned and looked down "Not so great. Ran into a lot of dead ends." Bo winced, as she thought of how poor her choice of words was. Considering that the only way she knew right now to banish Athena for good, was for Lauren to die first.

Smiling in sympathy, Lauren reached out and placed a hand on Bo's knee. "You WILL find a way Bo. I have no doubt."

Looking up, Bo gave Lauren a tremulous smile "Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

Lauren chuckled lightly and shrugged "I am not worried. You have gotten me out of worse situations. Remember Hecuba?"

Frowning, Bo replied "I don't see how Hecuba was worse than having a Fae stuck in your head"

Lauren shrugged and said "I was a helpless human about to be torn to shreds by a bunch of powerful Amazonians. I could never have won in a physical battle. But this battle is mental. As in, it's in my brain!" she corrected herself with her usual frown and flustering of hands. Bo smiled at the doctor's dorkiness and nodded, indicating that Lauren continue "And my mind has always been the one place, where I am at my strongest. Besides Athena and I, are kinda getting along these days. We have found middle ground…it's an uneasy middle ground…but middle ground nevertheless."

Bo didn't buy Lauren's attempt to downplay Athena's threat to her life, for even a minute. She raised an eyebrow sarcastically and asked "Is that right? Want to tell me how Tamsin knows about Athena?"

Lauren gulped and looked away, she said softly "Well Athena may have had a minor relapse."

Bo shook her head, and sighed. She looked down dejectedly at her plate of pasta and poked around.

Lauren laid a reassuring hand on Bo's forearm "We'll get through this Bo. Don't lose hope."

When Bo refused to look up and meet Lauren's eyes, the doctor raised her hand and cupped Bo's cheek. Tilting Bo's head, up, Lauren tried to get Bo to meet her gaze, as she asked "Honey?"

Bo looked at her with desperate tears in her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned and buried her head in Lauren's hand. "I can't lose you Lauren. Not again"

Failing to understand, Lauren frowned and asked softly "Again? What do you mean Bo?"

Bo let out a shaky breath, and looked down. She mumbled "Nothing..i just meant I can't lose you"

Withdrawing her hand, Lauren frowned and looked at Bo. "It's not nothing. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Bo scowled and ran a hand through her hair in frustration "You know it's so frustrating that you know me so well sometimes..I mean its great most of the time!..like when you know I need you without even me saying anything..but at times like this.."

Lauren scowled in response, and waited impatiently for Bo to finish rambling. Bo met Lauren's fierce stare and chuckled "Wow…that's new! I don't remember you being such a bad ass girlfriend before. It's totally hot!" Lauren merely cocked her head and waited for Bo. Gulping nervously, Bo looked away and said "Well..it's just that I see you..well Flora..dying.."

The anger in Lauren's eyes cleared immediately, to be replaced with understanding. She understood what the succubus was going through, even better than Bo did herself. She understood that Nyx was making the courageous succubus lose heart, by whispering half-truths into her ears. Bo was like a rock. She was a strong and safe haven to those whom she loved. But she was only a pebble, caught in the wild and unrestrained torrent that was Nyx. Sighing to herself, she wondered why they couldn't have easier lives. She ran a thumb gently across Bo's cheekbone, her heart breaking at the hopelessness she saw in Bo's expression. It was so uncharacteristic of the brave and determined woman, that Lauren resolved to do whatever she could to get the succubus back on track again "Honey..First of all..that wasn't me..and second of all..honey..look at me.."

Bo shook her head and bit her lip, trying to prevent her tears from spilling. Lauren got up and walked over to Bo. Pushing Bo's arms out of the way, she sat down firmly on Bo's lap. Wrapping her arms around Lauren, Bo buried her face into the softness of Lauren's chest and cried "I killed you Lauren!..All it took was a second..You shouldn't be with me..You should run far away from me..i am a monster.."

Sighing, Lauren stroked Bo's hair and nestled Bo's face even more firmly under her chin "I thought we already went over this before. You are NOT a monster Bo. You are the best person I know. Even now after everything we have been through. Do you know why I was the least surprised, when everyone was so disbelieving of the fact that you, being a succubus, wanted to be in a monogamous relationship with a human?" Bo looked up at her with wide and vulnerable eyes, and shook her head. Lauren smiled and ran her thumb gently down Bo's cheek "Because I know you Bo. And you have the most human heart of anybody, I have ever come across. Like you told me all those years ago. Screw your biology. You aren't a monster. You are human. Your heart makes you so." Lauren repeated.

Hope and happiness shone through Bo's eyes. Smiling down at her girlfriend in adoration, she soothingly rubbed circles on to Bo's cheek "Don't lose hope darling. You'll make Nyx stronger. We are stronger than this. And I know that you know and believe this. So don't listen to whatever crap Nyx is feeding you. You are the strongest, most bad ass person and just really...the best person i have ever met! It's time for you to find your swagger, and kick Nyx's ass."

Bo let out a huge breath of relief "Okay..." She looked back at Lauren and smiled "You know what? You are right. There's no way I am losing you. Know why?"

Lauren smiled and cocked her head. Bo looked at Lauren's lips and sighed. She gently squeezed Lauren's hips and looked up "Because I can't live without you. I will follow you anywhere. Even if it is Tartarus"

Frowning at Bo's illogical and morbid reference to Tartarus, she bit her lip wondering what was really going on in Bo's mind. She shook her head and half smiled "Well. That's a morbid way of thinking. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Bo frowned and looked down, saying nothing as thoughts of Valhalla circled her head ominously, like a vulture circling a nearly dead man in a dessert. Wanting to cheer Bo up, she said "By the way, I think I may be close to finding a solution to your problem."

Bo looked up immediately, her happiness making her eyes shine and sparkle "I know. Tamsin told me."

Lauren pouted slightly. She had been looking forward to breaking the news to Bo all day.

Chuckling at her girlfriend's disappointment, Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren's nose "You are brilliant! I am so proud of you. I had absolute faith that you would find a way to solve my problem"

Lauren beamed at Bo, exuding happiness and self-confidence. She leaned in and kissed Bo lustily. Parting from her girlfriend, she said "I just got lucky with my lead that's all. Oh and I have made a powerful new friend. She's utterly fascinating!"

Bo looked at her with jealousy written all across her face "Really? Utterly fascinating, huh?"

Lauren paused and looked at Bo wondering why her girlfriend seemed less than happy, all of a sudden. Recognizing all the symptoms of a jealous succubus, Lauren tried but failed to hide her grin "Awww…are you jealous?"

Bo scowled and looked away. Lauren laughed and said "Really? After years and years, spent chasing after you, do you really think I could even seriously consider someone else?"

Bo looked back sheepishly at Lauren. The doctor held Bo's face in her hands, wanting to dispel the doubt she saw in Bo's eyes "I don't want you to ever ever feel like I don't love you. Because you know that I do. You are it for me Bo. The one. Before I met you, I never really believed in the idea of soulmates. But I have no doubt now, that you are mine"

Bo looked at Lauren, with her heart in her eyes. Placing a hand behind Lauren's neck, she brought her down and kissed her deeply. The two women kissed each other, feeling an acute sense of relief at being able to re-connect completely, and put their long arduous day behind them.

Pulling away from Lauren, Bo sighed with her eyes still closed "God! You are so good for me"

Smiling Lauren ran a thumb gently across Bo's lower lip. "You are good for me too. I have been waiting all day to be with you. Do you have any idea how much you help, by just being around? Nothing pushes Athena to the background like you do. The only time I really feel like myself, is when I am with you."

Bo rewarded Lauren with a happy smile. "I feel the same way. Just knowing that you love me is all it takes to keep Nyx down". She kissed Lauren gently under her jaw. "By the way, I spoke to Dyson today."

Lauren leaned back and frowned at Bo "How did he take it?"

Reaching out, Bo tucked a piece of hair behind Lauren's ear. "Surprisingly well. You actually won't believe what he told me"

Chuckling at Lauren's curious expression, Bo wrapped both arms around Lauren's waist and leaned back on the table. Bringing Lauren to lie partially on top of her. "He told me that he thinks that he might not have been in love with me in the first place. He thinks that he's always loved me, but as a friend."

Looking incredulous, Lauren said "That's bull! He's been pining for you, for such a long time"

Bo smiled and said "No its true! He said that he's always been more in love with the idea of being my hero, than actually being in love with me."

Lauren looked away, disbelief still evident on her face. Bo wondered if it was actually possible for her to adore Lauren even more. She laid a gentle kiss on Lauren's cheek. "He feels the same way I did. For both of us, we were each other's first attempt at a relationship. It was more angsty and teenage-y than anything else ya know? Like first love should be. But the fact is we both fell out of love with each other a long time ago. We haven't been anything but friends for a while now. Even after we broke up, Dyson never really chased after me. He was more content playing the part of the tragic hero. But you on the other hand, you never stopped chasing me, even after you pushed me away."

Playing with Bo's hair, Lauren said "Ok. As long as he's not upset, that's fine"

Realising that Lauren still needed some convincing Bo continued "Babe..You really don't get how amazing you are. Do you remember that I told you that the reason why we work so well together, is because we are so different?" Lauren nodded. Bo said "Well it's the exact same reason why Dyson and I don't work. We are too similar. We both have huge hero complexes, we both love Kenzi, and..we both love leather vests! Plus we both feel super entitled, coz we are both, super strong super powerful Fae."

Looking at Bo, Lauren said sadly "You both do have a lot in common"

Leaning back, Bo looked into Lauren's eyes "There a difference between having things in common and..Lauren?…Dyson and I? We are both the same. We don't challenge each other, except when it comes to who gets to play the hero. And we don't make each other grow. Only you do that for me, Lauren. You make want to be a better person. I love you. Only you."

Lauren smiled and kissed Bo. The succubus responded eagerly wanting to demonstrate just how much Lauren meant to her. Lauren leaned back and said "I guess its just hard to accept that you and Dyson aren't …you know I always wondered if I was just a temporary chapter in your life..whether you would end up with Dyson ultimately."

Bo frowned at Lauren. "I have told you so many times now…You are the love of my life. I don't know how I would ever live without you."

Remembering abruptly what it might take to get Athena out of Lauren's head, Bo frowned and looked down. Misinterpreting Bo's sadness, Lauren said urgently "I am sorry Bo! It's not that I don't trust you. I do! It's me! I guess I have a hard time believing that I am enough."

Shaking her head, Bo said "You are! I still can't believe what I ever did to make you fall for me"

Lauren smirked at her and said "Let's see…You waltz into town, all sexy and gorgeous, and then treat me like an equal, which was something I hadn't experienced in 5 long years! Then you selflessly free Nadia from her curse. Not to mention threaten the Ash at knife point, as you defend my honor. Oh! And let's not forget saving my ass from being handed to me, by the Amazonians.. the ticklebang..Massimo" Lauren listed, counting with her fingers. She arched an eyebrow at Bo and said "Should I go on?"

Laughing, Bo said "Ok. I guess I am awesome. But so are you!..you figured out how to defeat the monster spider from hell, saved my ass from the gay security dude, then you risk your life by getting me the Koushang amulet. After which you become the only person in Fae history to salvage the Naga venom."

Lauren looked at the succubus as she rambled on, and felt her need for Bo escalate. She knew that they had reached the point where they had resolved all pressing issues for the day. Not wanting to waste any more time, Lauren interrupted Bo's ramble with a kiss. "Enough talking. Take me to bed now. I need you"

Bo felt the wind knocked out of her, by the suddenness and utter conviction of Lauren's demand. She swallowed once and her eyes darted to the doctor's pale pink lips. The succubus rose up, wrapping Lauren's legs firmly around her waist and opened her mouth, welcoming Lauren in a needy kiss. Lauren hummed in approval, and tilted her head, deepening their kiss. Bo placed Lauren on the examination table and separated for a minute. She quickly swiped her arm across the table, and pushed away everything on it to the floor.

Lauren looked on in amusement and said in a low voice, that sent shivers up and down Bo's spine "That was so clichéd and yet...soooo hot!"

Bo grinned and recaptured Lauren's mouth in a thorough kiss. She pushed forward gently, making Lauren lie down on her back. Without breaking their kiss, she climbed onto the table and followed. Finally lying down and covering the doctor's body with her own, Bo began kissing a wet trail down Lauren's neck. She murmured "Know what this reminds me of?"

Writhing as Bo made her way dangerously close to "the spot" on her neck, Lauren breathed out "The blackout"

Bo smiled against Lauren's neck and said "Correct! Here's your gold star". Finding the spot, Bo lightly ran her tongue across it, tracing a star lazily into Lauren's skin.

Amused and turned on, Lauren tugged at Bo and brought her back up to her lips. "I need you to do something for me"

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's nose "Ooooh kinky! Bring on the dirty talk"

Laughing, Lauren said "I want us both to reach the state of orgasm simultaneously. It has to be perfectly synchronised. Being a succubus you can monitor our mutual states of arousal using your aura reading capabilities, and time our release perfectly."

Biting her lip at Lauren's geek speak, Bo nodded and kissed the doctor hungrily. She kissed Lauren's cheek and murmured "Should have known that your version of dirty talk is geek speak. You drive me crazy!"

Lauren merely pushed her hips against Bo. Both women looked at each other hungrily. The day spent with their uninvited guests, slowly pushing them to the brink of insanity, had made them crave each other like nothing had ever before. They now needed each other, to remind them of what really defined them, and what made their lives worth living. Their love for each other. They now needed to immerse themselves in each other as desperately, as a fish out of water flounders to get back into the sea. In that moment, both women understood that this time it would have to be fast. And quick.

Wordlessly Bo reached down and kissed Lauren deeply. The doctor tugged at Bo's jacket. Sitting up quickly, Bo shed her clothes and moved to help Lauren take off her own. Quickly undoing the button on Lauren's skin tight jeans, she yanked them out of the way.

When Bo straddled her, Lauren sat back up and took Bo's breast into her mouth. The succubus let out a strangled "Oh God!" and fell bonelessly on top of Lauren. Pushing Lauren down onto the table, Bo quickly made her way to all the spots on Lauren's body that only she knew. Within seconds, the succubus had reduced the genius doctor to muttering incoherent phrases, as she struggled weakly in Bo's arms.

The succubus made her way to the space between Lauren's breasts and pressed her ear against it, listening to the sound of Lauren's heart thudding against her ribs. She turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss there. Moved by Bo's gesture, Lauren found Bo's hands and squeezed them. The succubus dragged their joined hands to Lauren's breasts and gently cupped them. Stroking her thumb across Lauren's nipples when she found those soft mounds that seemed to be made to fit her hands alone.

The doctor cried out and thrust her hips in response. The succubus pushed down with her own hips, hissing slightly as the wetness on Lauren's center transferred on to her own skin. Aroused beyond belief, she began blazing a wet trail of kisses down to Lauren's center. Only Lauren had ever driven her this crazy. But only Lauren could ever make her hands gentle, despite how crazed she was with lust.

When Bo found and tasted Lauren's navel, the doctor seized Bo's hair and pulled upwards. Scowling in annoyance, at being denied the opportunity to explore further and taste Lauren, Bo made her way back up slowly. The doctor let go of Bo's hands still on her breasts, and cupped Bo's cheeks, pulling her down into a sloppy breathless kiss. Amused by the disappointment she saw on Bo's face when she pulled away, Lauren cracked an eyebrow. She slowly slid a hand between their bodies, and whimpered slightly when her fingers found her own center. Bo watched hungrily, transfixed by the sight of Lauren touching herself. Smirking slightly, Lauren held up a glistening finger in front of Bo's face for a second. Before lightly tracing that finger across her own bottom lip, and sucking that finger into her own mouth.

Bo lunged, pushing her tongue into Lauren's mouth. Moaning headily as all the different tastes Lauren had to offer, exploded across her palate. The two women kissed each other with abandon, as their hands stroked instinctual and needy paths across each others bodies. Bo reached down and thumbed Lauren's nipple. Lauren's hand mindlessly clawed across Bo's back and gripped Bo's bottom, as the succubus's tongue duelled with her own in a relentless battle for dominance.

Needing air, Lauren separated and looked up. Bo capitalised on the opportunity and followed the corded muscle on Lauren's throat with her lips. "Booo.." Lauren said breathlessly. Bo hummed in response as her lips began painting a wet tattoo down Lauren's sternum. The vibrations of that hum resonated within Lauren's chest, and made gooosebumps pop up on her skin. When Bo lazily circled the Doctor's nipple with her tongue, Lauren groaned more insistently "Booo!" The succubus smiled and leisurely sucked, tasting the Doctor's heart beat.

Lauren seized Bo's hair and pulled her up for the second time. She looked straight into Bo's eyes and said "I need you. NOW!"

The doctor watched in utter fascination as Bo's eyes narrowed to slits. Her hands trailed slowly and teasingly down Lauren's body, lightly flicking across her navel ring. When she found Lauren's center, it was Bo's turn to watch the doctor. She looked intensely, unwilling to miss even a second, as the doctor let out a soft gasp and her eyes rolled back. Lauren's hips thrust aimlessly into the air, searching for Bo's body.

The succubus entered her slowly, enraptured by the beads of sweat forming on Lauren's forehead, the rise and fall of her beasts, the flickering of her eyelids, and the moistness of her parted lips. Foolish romantic thoughts entered her mind, gentling her touch. She wondered if the beads of sweat on Lauren's forehead tasted as fresh and sweet, as morning dew on rose petals. Whether, the nectar of gods itself were somehow infused into the sweetness, she had tasted on Lauren's lips. Lauren's hair glowed so softly golden, that she briefly imagined that the first gentle rays of dawn had somehow become trapped in those golden tresses. Her breasts looked so supple, firm and delectable, that she wondered if the forbidden fruit that Eve had encountered, looked exactly like this. If it were, she really couldn't blame Eve for wanting a taste, she thought to herself as she leaned down and took Lauren's breast gently into her own mouth.

Lauren cried out, clutching at Bo's hair in response. The succubus thrust slowly and gently, wanting Lauren to feel every sliver of pleasure acutely, as she spiralled slowly, more and more out of control. Lauren reached a shaking hand between their bodies and found Bo, wet and wanting for her. Bo gasped and released Lauren. She squeezed her eyes shut and moved up, resting her forehead against the doctor's forehead. When Lauren plunged her fingers into the succubus, Bo's eyes flew open. A wordless plea found its way into chocolate orbs. The doctor answered, matching every stroke, every twist, and every caress of Bo's with one of her own.

With her free hand, Lauren cupped Bo's cheek, wanting to look in those eyes when they both came undone. When chocolate brown eyes met her golden gaze, she whispered "I love you." Bo kissed her sloppily, panting desperately, and murmured against her lips "I love you too". Both women looked into each other's eyes for a split second more, watching each other's flushed faces, the near blindness of the other's gaze, and the shimmering tremble of each other's lips. Before they fell of the edge of desire together.

Still feeling the shock of her release, Lauren seized Bo's head and let out a breathless demand "Feed now!" Bo obeyed and pulled a heady stream of chi from Lauren.

The doctor looked into Bo's eyes. "Bo. Please do as I tell you. Breathe my chi and yours into the pendant" Bo looked back surprised at the unusual request, wondering if she had heard right. Lauren nodded reassuringly. Trusting the doctor implicitly, Bo breathed a pure golden stream of chi into the amulet. Both women stared at the light for a second as it made its way into the amulet. It looked like Bo had recreated the first rays of sunlight at dawn. The light was bright and shimmered at the edges, like microscopic crystals, had somehow found their way into the essence of their love. When the stream of their combined chi met the necklace, the pendant glowed for a moment, as if a second sun was being born within it. The light flashed intensely making both women recoil for an instant, before it faded away just as abruptly. The necklace once again rested innocuously against Bo's chest, looking just like any other ordinary necklace.

Frowning, Lauren reached out to examine the pendant. Wondering if she had failed in trapping their chi in Bo's necklace. But when she tilted the pendant to the side, she saw a slight glow of golden light, like sunlight suffused and glowing out of the side of a thick opaque glass slab. She smiled to herself triumphantly. Akira had come through! The pendant now had pure chi. They were one step closer to defeating the monster that was causing her brave succubus to lose heart. She looked up at Bo, and saw her staring at Lauren with a puzzled smile on her face. Puzzled because she didn't know what Lauren was up to. And smiling because she was happy that Lauren was happy.

Lauren laughed and hugged Bo. "I love you!"

Bo smiled into Lauren's neck, and gently stroked her elbow. When the doctor pulled back, she asked gently "This is something I don't need to know, right?"

Frowning, Lauren nodded silently. Nyx hissed within Bo in anger. Her power spilling over like a black wave, threatening to break free of all the manacles holding her back. Nyx woke with a vengeance so noxious and malicious, that it even threatened to spill free and overcome the bracelet. She snarled inside "What is she doing? I will kill her"

Lauren watched in alarm as Bo suddenly shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach, clutching herself in tightly. Lauren wrapped herself around Bo and yelled her name desperately, shaking Bo as she did so "Booo? Booo! Sweetie, I am right here! Fight it. C'mon baby! C'mon baby! You can do it! I am right here, I love you! Bo?! Come back to me. Look at me!"

Bo tilted her head and watched her, mouth parted in agony. Lauren leaned down and said sternly "Bo Dennis! You fight that monster down, right now! Its time you showed Nyx just how bad ass and big hearted, my girlfriend is. I am right here. I love you. And I am waiting for you. So don't you dare make me wait too long!"

Chuckling despite herself, Bo felt her heart explode with love and happiness, at Lauren's words. Nyx subsided, clawing her way back inside, like a cat desperately trying to scale a smooth wall. Bo looked back at Lauren and smiled weakly. The doctor wiped the sweat from Bo's forehead, and stroked her hair gently. Waiting patiently for the succubus to return to her normal state.

The warmth of Lauren's touch soothed Bo and settled inside her heart like a warm sip of tea. Breathing deeply, Bo unwrapped her arms from her stomach and wrapped them around the doctor's waist instead. Lauren held Bo tightly and rested Bo's head against her heart, rocking her gently. The succubus regained full control, as the feeling of Lauren's strong heartbeat resounded within her like a war drum. Driving the caged beast that was Nyx, back into her prison.

Lauren leaned down and kissed Bo's head, whispering a litany of nonsensical endearments. She kept murmuring "I got you. I got you. You are safe now. I love you" over and over again.

Smiling into the doctor's skin, Bo pressed a wet kiss to Lauren's heart and looked up "I am ok"

Lauren stroked Bo's cheek, as she examined Bo's face worriedly. Biting her lip at the fatigue she saw in Bo's eyes, Lauren leaned forwards and kissed Bo. Knowing that the best way to keep Nyx locked, was for Bo to fully lose herself to their love, Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and said simply "I'm yours tonight. Yours to take, and make love to, however and in whichever way, you want."

Bo looked back at Lauren with razor edged need, and swallowed the love and lust that had settled into a hard lump in her throat. She gently eased back Lauren into the table and kissed her slowly. Pressing a series of wet kisses to Lauren's cheek, Bo reached Lauren's ear. She kissed the doctor lightly behind her ear, and whispered "I love you."

And those were the last words she spoke that night, as she silently watched Lauren cry out her name, as she came undone again and again, at her hands and in her arms.

xxx—xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Lauren woke up slowly. Her entire mind felt like jello. Like she had been up all night cramming complicated words for an anatomy examination. She wondered briefly if it were possible for a Fae to feel this exhausted. The warmth of a hand between her breasts, right above her heart, registered next, in contrast to the coldness of the surface, against which her back was resting against uncomfortably. She tried moving and turning to her side, but found herself imprisoned by a strong thigh thrown across her legs. Lauren finally opened her eyes and saw the succubus lying on her side, fast asleep next to her, with her head buried comfortably into the crook of Lauren's shoulder.

Chuckling lightly at being the first one to wake up again, Lauren wondered how Bo would react to being the last one to get up again. As if Bo somehow sensed that the doctor was awake, she turned more fully into Lauren's body, and burrowed her nose more deeply into Lauren's neck, sighing contently. Lauren smiled to herself and stroked the arm resting across her waist. She turned her head slightly and kissed Bo's forehead.

Waking up at the feel of Lauren's kiss, Bo looked at Lauren with sleep hooded eyes, and yawned "Good morning". She rolled on to her back and tugged at Lauren's arm. The doctor took the hint, and rolled on to her side, wrapping Bo up in a warm embrace. Bo breathed contently into Lauren's hair and gently ran her hand down the smooth expanse of Lauren's back. "Why are you up before me? Again?"

Lauren shrugged and said "I don't know. I thought I was the one who's supposed to be tired."

Bo grinned, remembering how mercilessly she had taken Lauren last night. Over and over again. "Not complaining are you? Besides, even if you were, this is really your fault. You should know better than to give a succubus, a free pass. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius, hot-shot doctor?"

Swatting Bo's arm gently, Lauren murmured "I AM a genius hot shot doctor. But you are definitely not a big bad succubus. I can't believe that you wore me out, and I was the one to get up first"

Bo turned to her side and wrapped Lauren up in a tight embrace. She hooked a hand beneath Lauren's knee and brought it up, to rest over her hip. She sighed contently as Lauren's face settled beneath her chin. Dropping a kiss on to Lauren's hair, Bo murmured "Hey! It's exhausting trying to choose which way to love you, coz I have always got a thousand different ideas lined up and buzzing around my head"

Chuckling against Bo's heart, Lauren tightened her arms and muttered "It's too early in the morning for my brain to resist your charm."

Bo smiled and buried her face more firmly into Lauren's hair. As the feeling of Bo's heart beat threatened to lull her back into sleep, Lauren muttered "Speaking of morning. What time is it?"

Bo groaned and held Lauren against her tightly, like she was afraid that the doctor would get up and run a way, if she didn't. She said "Doesn't matter. Go back to sleep." Frowning against Bo's chest, Lauren said "Bo. I really don't want my employees to file a sexual harassment case against me, because their boss decided to moon them in the work place, first thing in the morning. Besides, do you really want someone else other than you, seeing me naked?"

Bo groaned and rolled away from Lauren grumbling "Cruel doctor employing her infallible logic against my sex addled brain at stupid o'clock in the morning". Lauren chuckled and swatted Bo's behind. The succubus stretched out and snagged her jacket, lying haphazardly on the lab stool she had flung it over last night. Pulling out her cell phone, she shot Lauren a grumpy glare"Its 6 a.m"

Sitting up abruptly, Lauren said "What?! Are you serious? Get up and get dressed! The janitor will be here any moment now."

Admiring the play of Lauren's muscles as she sat up and stretched, Bo hummed noncommittally. Looking over her shoulder, Lauren quirked an eyebrow and asked "I thought you satisfied every single fantasy of taking me last night. Haven't you had enough?"

Bo met Lauren's eyes and said seriously "It's never enough. I want you always."

Lauren felt her heart hitch, and laid back down to kiss Bo. She pulled back and looked into Bo's eyes "I love you."

Bo contently ran her hands across Lauren's back, and murmured "I know!"

Leaning up, Lauren kissed Bo's nose "C'mon. Let's head out. I need breakfast, and we need to figure out what we want to do for the day."

Grumbling, Bo got back up and started hunting for her clothes, getting even more disgruntled when she saw the doctor dressed in her shirt already. Lauren watched in amusement as the succubus tried to sneak Lauren's panties into her jacket. Pretending to turn a blind eye, Lauren rolled her eyes and got dressed. Bo stood in just her leather pants looking utterly disconsolate because the doctor was now fully dressed. Snagging Bo's leather vest, Lauren went over to the succubus. Helping Bo into the garment, Lauren buttoned up Bo's vest slowly, enjoying the feel of Bo's bare skin grazing against her knuckles. She looked up and said quietly "Behave, and I'll promise you some one on one, bath time tonight. How does that sound?"

Bo grinned and stroked Lauren's cheek "Are you trying to bribe me, doctor? Cause that was really really low!" Her voice grew softer when she saw Lauren roll her eyes. "Bath sounds great."

Lauren smiled brilliantly and took Bo's hand, leading her out of the lab.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Bo watched Lauren pick at her sensible bowl of oatmeal. The succubus glared at the pudgy mess, as if it had personally offended her somehow. She looked back at Lauren and said "You know that you can eat an actual breakfast since you are fae now, right? Why don't you just ditch the edible goop and make with some yummy scrumplicious pancakes?" she waved her fork temptingly under Lauren's nose.

Lauren recoiled from the fork that had gotten dangerously close to her eyes. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the incorrigible succubus. "Being Fae is not an excuse for me to change my healthy eating habits. Did you know that the cranberry in my oatmeal is filled with antioxidants, which helps slow down ageing? Also, did you know that my entire bowl of oatmeal probably has about as much calories as one of your pancakes?"

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand, stopping her rant "Hun. Unless you want to have public sex with me, please do not direct your geek speak at me! Also, screw cranberries. You are fae now. You won't be ageing anytime soon. Which is really sad, coz i was kinda looking forward to seeing you all distinguished looking, with laugh lines and grey hair around your temples."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Lauren asked "Seriously? You wanted to see me grow all old and wrinkly?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bo said "Well, what I really wanted was to grow old with you. But I can't, because I am Fae and all. So I thought that I could at least live a life as close to human as possible, through you. Even if I couldn't age, I thought I could at least experience what it was like to spend a lifetime with you."

Lauren felt her heart drop at Bo's words. She wondered if Bo never anticipated having to spend more than a lifetime with her. Would Bo really be alright with the idea of spending eternity together? Would she want Lauren around for that long? She looked at Bo and asked gently "Aren't you happy now that we both, most likely have forever to look forward to?"

Looking sheepish, Bo said "Of course I am babe! I am not explaining this right…What I meant was I wanted a normal life with you. And for you. You deserve that much."

Smiling gently at Bo, Lauren said "Bo...All I want is you. And I have a chance at forever with you now. Nothing could make me happier."

Bo felt her heart squeeze painfully at Lauren's words. She smiled back tightly with her emotions creating a stormy alfresco in her eyes. Lauren looked worriedly at Bo "What is it Bo? What are you thinking about?"

Bo sighed and gently took Lauren's hand. She ran her thumb over Lauren's knuckles, and let the feeling of Lauren's hand in hers, center her. "It's just that I can't stop wishing that we had normal lives. I wish that you could be a hugely important doctor, and that I could just be your cop wife, and that we could live somewhere happily in the 'burbs. With our only problems being mortgages, who gets to throw out the garbage, and whose turn is it to make sure that the kids homework gets done, you know? I hate that my Faeness keeps us from having a chance at a peaceful life"

Lauren's heart quivered when she heard Bo referring to herself as the doctor's wife. The doctor took a deep breath, as all worries that Bo may not want forever with her, flew out the window. "Honey. Life isn't perfect for anyone. We have just got to make the best out of it, as we can. Being human has its own set of problems. If we were both human, we would probably be dealing with sickness and watching each other grow old, wondering whose gonna go first. Being Fae isn't great either. With the dangers that we face everyday, either of us could die first."

Bo interrupted quietly "But that's exactly it Lauren! If you die, I will have to spend the rest of eternity without you. To quote twilight "When you can live forever, what do you live for?" What is the point of me living forever without you? Being Fae isn't a gift babe. It's a curse"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lauren said "That depends on how you look at it. Honey..I am not promising you that I won't die. But at least now we have a shot at forever. With neither of us changing, and slowly growing older than the other, or slowly getting bored with each other. We will be exactly the same. As we are now"

Bo frowned at Lauren's words, understanding the doctor's unspoken fear "Lauren..i will never get tired or bored of you. And I couldn't care less if you put on a 100 pounds or your bladder shrinks to the size of a lemon. I am always..always going to love you..it doesn't matter to me, if you are human or Fae..It only matters to me that you get the chance to live the life you choose"

Blinking away the unshed tears in her eyes, Lauren asked "I choose a life with you. It doesn't matter to me if it's a Fae one or a human life, Bo"

Bo felt her heart grow toasty warm. She thought wryly to herself "Oh yeah Bo Dennis..You are toast alright! This woman will have you down on your knees in no time at all".

She brought up Lauren's hand to her lips, and splayed her fingers, causing their interlocked fingers to unravel, and reveal the Doctor's palm. She pressed a moist kiss at the center. She said quietly "I choose a life with you too. Now tell me.. what are we gonna do to make that happen?"

Lauren felt the words at the tip of her tongue. If there was ever a moment to ask Bo to marry her, this was it. But she was unprepared. She didn't have the ring, or the flowers, or any of the romance that Lauren knew the Succubus wanted, and deserved.

Sighing she squeezed Bo's hand, and looked away. She watched the sunlight play on the grass, and said softly "We find a way to get ourselves out of this mess first."

Bo looked curiously at Lauren. She could have sworn that the Doctor had wanted to say something else, before she looked away. Squeezing the doctor's hand reassuringly she said "I have no idea what to do about the Athena situation. I need to think about it and maybe hit the books"

Lauren looked at Bo, and said gently "Anything I can do?"

Shaking her head, Bo smiled back warmly "Nope. I have got this"

Lauren smiled, happy to see Bo confident again "Well it's good to see that your swagger is back on"

Chuckling, Bo said "Well you screaming my name so many times last night, did give me an immense confidence boost"

Lauren yanked her hand from Bo and scowled "BOOO!"

Laughing at the doctor, Bo said "Alright! Alright! I am sorry!"

Lauren arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips, looking every bit like an aristocratic woman. Bo's laughter subsided, and she looked adoringly at Lauren "What I should really be saying is.. thank you.. For giving me all of you. I can barely feel Nyx anymore"

Lauren beamed at her happily, all her ice instantly melting and giving way to sunshine. Bo inwardly marvelled at her lover's complexity. She wondered how it was possible for Lauren to be so regal and collected in one moment, and be such a warm affectionate dork in the next. Then she thought of the woman who had held nothing back, and gifted her body and heart so freely to Bo last night. Every part of Lauren was beautiful to Bo in that moment. She was like a brilliant and clear stone, the face cool, rigid and smooth to touch. But it was the heart of the stone, it was the heart of Lauren, that drew Bo in like a moth to a flame. Lauren's heart was a brilliant starburst that burned brightly for Bo, and Bo alone.

Leaning forwards, Bo captured Lauren's lips in a slow firm and thorough kiss. Their mouths explored each other, unhurried and unabashed. In this meeting of lips, was an acknowledgement, an unworded guarantee that their love for each other was timeless and eternal. There was no need to hurry and consume. Because the fire of their passion would burn bright always, undying as an ember, and yet as brilliant as the noonday sun.

Pulling back Bo licked her lips, locking away the taste of the doctor within herself. She looked at Lauren's lips for a moment longingly. If Bo had her way, she would never ever let those lips wander far. She exhaled slightly in disappointment and looked up to see Lauren's amused gaze. Grinning goofily at her, Bo resumed cutting into her pancakes with gusto "Sooooo! Watcha gonna do today?"

Chuckling at Bo's childishness, Lauren said "I will be at my lab. And oh honey. I am sorry to have to ask you this…But can I have your necklace? For research"

Frowning, Bo reached up and unclasped the chain "That depends..Will I be getting it back?"

Lauren looked at her sheepishly, and said "Probably not."

Bo raised an eyebrow, and spoke to Lauren in a dangerously low tone "Do you really expect me to handover the only gift I have ever got from you… for research?"

Lauren shot Bo what she clearly thought was a winning smile, but which unfortunately for her, ended up looking more like a grimace. She swallowed nervously at Bo's thunderous expression "It's really important that I have it, sweetie..i promise I will make it up to you!"

Bo said quietly "How?"

Lauren chuckled nervously and said "I'll get you something even better?" Her words rising rapidly, and her statement morphing into a question because of her nervousness.

Narrowing her eyes, Bo looked at Lauren. "You have something in your possession that is of more sentimental value than the first and only gift, I have ever received from my soulmate?"

Lauren mutely nodded. Her expressive eyes showing a mixture of love and apprehension. Bo sighed unwilling to let go of her keepsake, and looked glumly at Lauren. "I'll forgive you this time. But the next gift you give me, stays with me. I don't care who you will need to defeat it for, that gift..whatever it is..it stays with me and me only.."

Recognising that this might be a good time to mend bridges, Lauren reached out tentatively and said "Ok sweetheart. I promise. But it's just a necklace Bo"

Shaking her head, Bo said firmly "No its not. The first time I saw it, I knew..I knew without a doubt that you loved me, just as much as I loved you..because after Tafts, i thought that you didn't want me anymore..but then I saw the necklace, and I finally had proof that you wanted me. And then you barged in, and asked me if I chose Reiner over you. And I knew I had to show you how much you meant to me, in case I never got the chance to tell you in person, because of the apocalypse thing that was going down. I had to show you that you were a part of me. That I carry you around, just like this necklace, but in my heart. Always. When I went to Valhalla for getting Kenzi back, it was always a reminder to me that I had someone to come back to. My fingers would search for it unconsciously, and when I touched it, I would always be reassured that you love me"

The doctor's heart felt heavy with love, an inescapable pleasant weight that threatened to make her chest explode. Lauren cupped Bo's cheek gently and looked intensely into Bo's eyes. The succubus waited breathless, by the unwavering regard of the Doctor's brilliant eyes. Leaning forward, Lauren gently brushed her lips against Bo's "I promise that I will show you how much I love you and need you, every minute of every day. I will make you believe it so much, that you will no longer miss this necklace. I promise to be your talisman."

Smiling softly, Bo extended her hand and dropped the necklace into Lauren's palm. She said quietly "Well in that case… you can have it"

And then with a playful smirk she said "But don't think that you can get away from giving me whatever make up gift, you have got planned doctor"

Chuckling, Lauren looked lovingly into Bo's eyes and said "Well..i really hope you'll like it"

Bo looked at Lauren incredulously "Hon. I kept that creepy Chewback t shirt you gave me, just because you told me you had a matching Han Solo t shirt. Of course I'm gonna love whatever you're gonna get me"

Lauren gave Bo a tight lipped smile and turned away, muttering under her breath "its chewbacca."

Looking anxiously at her girlfriend, Bo made up her mind to act completely over the top, when the doctor gave Bo her gift. Even if it turned out to be, god forbid, another star wars t shirt. Scowling, Bo grumpily poked her pancake. Why was it that she was the one doing the consoling? She was the one who was losing a necklace and getting a dumb sci-fi shirt, most likely in replacement. She looked back up to see Lauren gazing dreamily outside the window, her bowl of oatmeal, long forgotten. The sunlight from the windowpane shone around the blonde woman's hair making it glow like a halo. Smiling, Bo looked back at her pancakes, and thought that the doctor was well worth the effort. Besides Lauren was always friskier when Bo ended up wearing one of Lauren's geeky tees. She wondered how frisky the doctor would get at a comic con, and resolved to find out when the next one was scheduled. Lost in happy thoughts of how much the Doctor's jaw would drop, when Bo came out sauntering, wearing a wonder woman costume, the succubus happily resumed shoving pancakes into her mouth.

Lauren dreamt of possible proposal scenarios, wondering what her girlfriend would love best. The doctor wondered if she should propose in the upscale French restaurant they had gone to on their first date, over a glass of their finest champagne and caviar. Bo did love the finer things in life. She had chosen the doctor after all, Lauren thought to herself with a smirk. And then she turned to look, only to see Bo smile happily at her pancakes, and attack it with all the finesse of a 8 year old, and the hunger of a teenage boy. Shaking her head, Lauren laughed to herself. The perfect time, and perfect setting would present itself. And when it did, Lauren would be ready.


	24. Succubi

**A/N: ****Two more chapters and an epilogue coming up, if people are still interested. Awesome reveals in the next chapter. Huge thanks to Anon, for consistently reviewing every chapter!**

**Please do review if you like this chapter. There is nothing that inspires me to come back with my guns blazing, and deliver an action packed chapter, like a bunch of awesome reviews! :) It lets me know you guys are still reading and invested in finding out how this all plays out.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 Succubi**

Bo sauntered into the Dahl, replete from her breakfast with Lauren, and from the chi she had fed from Lauren. Who was she kidding? Bo was full, right down to the very depths of her soul, because of Lauren. She smiled hugely and made her way over to a bar stool, prepared to sit down and wait for Trick to make an appearance. She drummed unconsciously on the table top, waving light-heartedly to Mark, who was busing one of the tables.

"You must be Bo." Said a quiet sensuous voice behind Bo. The voice washed over Bo, immersing her in a curious sensation that was soft like velvet, and as heady and elegant, as the finest of champagnes.

The succubus spun around and gasped. Staring back at her was the sexiest woman she had ever laid eyes on. The vision in front of her, had a sleek compact body that reminded Bo of jungle cats. Her eyes were a brilliant cobalt blue, like the smooth undisturbed surface of Scottish Lochs. The angles of her face were sharp as the facets of an ice crystal. And her skin was a pale pearly white that glimmered slightly, like sunlight carried within the foam of sea waves. In contrast to the paleness of her skin, her hair was as black as the most unforgiving and unyielding of nights. Those inky locks cascaded in elegant waves over her shoulders, and curled enticingly beneath full and even breasts. Lips that were blood red, stretched lazily in a half smile, as the woman slowly let her eyes trail up and down, Bo's torso.

"You favour my sister. That is good. It would have truly been a shame, had you resembled your grandfather" drawled the woman, with a sexy smoky hoarseness layering her velveteen voice.

Bo blinked and tried to focus. "What? Your sister?"

The woman smiled sadly "Yes. My sister, Ysabeau. Your namesake" Bo felt an irrational want to comfort the stranger in front of her. Preferably by kissing the pain away. She cleared her head, and tried to focus on what the stranger was saying.

Amused by the drunken expression on Bo's face, the stranger laughed quietly. The vibrations of that low chuckle, set off a slow heat in Bo's stomach. "I apologize granddaughter. I am a very old succubus. My powers tend to thrall those around me, even when I don't make a conscious effort to do so."

Blinking owlishly, Bo registered "You are a succubus?"

With one elegantly shaped eyebrow raised in surprise, the stranger said "Really? Is that all you registered? You may resemble my sister, but it is now apparent to me that you have the brains of your grandfather"

Gawking at the stranger, Bo said hoarsely "Wait.. Holy shit! You are my grandmother's sister?"

At that precise moment, Trick rumbled his way into the bar, and saw his granddaughter "Bo! What brings you by!?" he exclaimed happily. He threw the woman Bo was staring at, a passing glance. And then as her face triggered an old memory, he looked back again in confusion. When his eyes met those of the strangers, his face paled considerably. In a voice hoarse with fear, he sputtered "Nik?"

Sparing him a cursory glance, Nik casually sipped her drink and said "Hello Trick. Long time, no see. Thank heavens for that!"

Looking back and forth between Nik and Trick, Bo asked "You know my grandfather?"

Rolling her eyes, Nik said "Slow, this one..yes child! Obviously, since your grandmother was my sister"

Bo looked at Trick with eyebrows arched, silently questioning the veracity of Nik's statement. Trick swallowed and nodded briefly. Addressing Nik, he said "I thought you were dead"

Nik raised her hand and examined her fingernails coolly "Well..Disappointment abounds!"

Trick looked at her stonily and said "I thought that the magi queen would have killed you. The magi don't tolerate the Fae. And they would tolerate you even less for stalking the magi queen. So how are you even alive? Didn't the flaming torch imprison you? If you have escaped from her, you will find no sanctuary here!"

Bo cried out vehemently in opposition at the lack of charity "Trick!"

Nik looked appraisingly at Bo "Don't worry Bo. I expected nothing less from your grandfather. He was the one who handed me over to the magi, after all. Your grandfather, you see, has a bad habit of turning over family members to his enemies. How is my niece, Aife?"

Trick clenched his fists and said "She is not your niece!"

With tears in her eyes, Bo asked "You knew my mother?"

For the first time since they had met, Bo saw genuine emotion flit across Nik's face. Regret, longing and love, blazed brilliantly in dark blue eyes, before they cooled into a familiar nonchalant gaze. An expression that was familiar, because Bo had seen the very same look on the face reflected back at her, in the mirror

"I did, for many years before the magi claimed me. After I was handed over to the magi, the Fae world presumed that I was dead, convinced that the magi operate under the same barbaric rules that the Fae have formulated for themselves. Had my niece known that I was still alive, perhaps she would not have so foolishly gone alone, to exact revenge from the dark fae. By the time I had heard of what the blood king had done to his own daughter, it was too late. I have looked for her ever since, word of her escape from the dark dungeons reached my ears. But I have been largely unsuccessful. Her trails are far too unpredictable. There is no method to her madness. I am sorry, Bo"

Bo reeled back in shock. "She is alive?"

Nik frowned at Bo "Yes. We succubi are hard to kill. She has been on the run ever since Tafts" The mask of aloofness that Nik wore slipped temporarily, revealing a warm woman underneath "She will find her way back to you Bo. Eventually. Just give it time."

Bo swallowed and looked down. Threatened by the vulnerability that Bo displayed to the ancient succubus, and jealous of what that could mean for his place in Bo's life, Trick came to stand in front of Bo. Addressing Nik in a hostile voice, he asked "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Tilting her head, Nik looked at Bo curiously "Tell me..Did the doctor tell you, about her meeting with the magi queen?"

Bo nodded. Nik smiled softly "Did she also tell you about the Magi's childhood sweetheart?"

With mouth agape, Bo spluttered "You? You are..?"

Chuckling gently, Nik said "I am! I am the succubus in her story"

Trick frowned and said "What is she talking about?"

Nik rolled her eyes and said "Dr. Lewis spoke to my wife. Akira told me that she had divulged our true story to the doctor. Considering that our secret was out finally, I thought it high time that I paid you a visit. And also see if I could help Bo. As I understand, you need help subduing Athena?"

Trick frowned, not comprehending "Your wife? Who is your wife?"

Nik looked at Trick and smiled triumphantly "The magi queen you know as the Flaming torch, and whom I know as Akira" When she turned to look at Bo, the triumphant smile faded away into a softer genuine smile that Bo instantly recognized, as the same one she had when she thought of Lauren "Akira is my wife"

Rendered speechless, Trick looked at Nik.

Immensely enjoying the Blood Kings discomfiture, Nik said "I met your grandmother, Bo… for the first time during my travels... Many years after I first left my Akira. Before I met Ysabeau, I did not know that I had a family. I was merely an orphan girl, taken in by Akira's family at Akki's insistence. But unlike other orphans, it never bothered me much that I did not know my true family. All I needed was Akki. She was and still is, my entire family and my entire world." Nik smiled softly, the opaqueness of her blue eyes, at once turning light with happiness and love. At the very mention of her wife's name, the ancient succubus's face, gentled and changed into the face of a young woman, deeply in love.

Bo smiled at Nik tentatively, wanting very badly for those blue eyes to remain just as beautifully soft, when they looked at her. Nik raised her gaze and met Bo's. Smiling gently, she said "Your grandmother was very powerful. She took one look at me, and knew instantly that I was a succubus. A lonely, hungry and dangerous, succubus. Because I had not fed in many days. And because I refused to feed from anyone, who was not my Akki."

Feeling her heart clench in sympathy, Bo looked at Nik and took in the fierceness of her scowl, and the fire in her eyes. She saw in the ancient succubus, a will power, devotion and love, stronger than any she had ever seen before. Nik sighed and looked up at the ceiling, eyes glassy with tears of regret, and self-reproach. She looked back to see Bo, staring at her in wonder and sympathy.

Chuckling gently, she beckoned to Bo affectionately "Come here, child. Let me take a look at you."

Bo made her way nervously to Nik. But the closer she got, the more her nervousness melted away. Because up close, she could see the expression of Nik's eyes clearly. The emotion in those blue eyes were familiar, and reminded Bo of Lauren. Nik's eyes were unquestionably intelligent and yet at the same time there was an underlying softness to it. Like Lauren, Nik had the same reserve and coldness on the outside, but on the inside blazed a fiery heart filled with a single minded love that was both, strong and faithful.

Tilting Bo's head this way and that, she sighed nostalgically "You have your grandmothers exquisite coloring, her beautiful cheekbones and her gorgeous hair. It does me good to see her in you." Nik's eyes grew wider in fondness, the more she spoke to Bo. Patting Bo's back gently, Nik continued "It did not take long for your grandmother to figure out that we were related. Our likes were too similar. Our mannerisms almost the same. We could have been twins, had it not been for the fact that I had blue eyes and she, brown eyes. Eyes that you seem to have inherited."

The old succubus reached out a hand tentatively, and stroked Bo's cheek gently. Withdrawing her hand, Nik sighed as memories of her sister came back to her. She continued "It was many years before we found that our father was an incubus, who loved travelling the countryside in search of the next susceptible human woman to seduce."

Bo swallowed and asked "What was she like?"

Nik chuckled softly "Much like you, I imagine. I see in you, the same strength that was in Ysa. She fought for what she believed to be right. She was headstrong, courageous and absolutely loyal. We spent many months together. But then I had to leave. My Akki, was all set to move on from the neighbouring village. And I had to follow her once again, at a discrete distance. I had to put myself through the torture of seeing my beloved Akki day after day from afar, and never have my smile returned, or my hand clasped within her own. Your grandmother alone knew of my secret longing for Akki. Because one night after Ysa convinced me to feed on a local boy, I cried my story out to her. I laid bare my heart, about how I hated being a succubus, and about how I hated the fact that I could not be faithful to the only woman I have ever loved with all my heart. It was your grandmother who helped me find some modicum of peace with my nature. If it had not been for her, I may never have thought myself worthy to ask Akira for another chance. I may have never found the strength to confront my wife, and ask her to forgive me for breaking our most sacred promise -To stay by each others side, no matter what."

Trick looked angry "Why didn't she tell me?"

Nik looked down her nose at Trick, like he was something that smelt disgusting "Because it was not her secret to divulge, you fool!"

Bo shot Trick a look, telling him non-verbally to shut up. Not wanting trick to unnecessarily hear things about Lauren and Athena, that might spur him into taking foolish pre-emptive measures, Bo decided that she would speak to the other succubus alone. Looking at Trick she said gently "Can you give us some time alone? I need to speak with her privately."

Trick flared his nostrils unhappily, and nodded. Pointing to a booth at the back, she led Nik over to the empty table. When they were both seated, she leaned forwards with elbows on the table and asked Nik "You said you could help with Athena. Tell me. What do I do?"

Nik nodded approvingly at Bo. "Good. I see that you are very much in love. If you love your Lauren, half as much as I love Akki, then I am sure you must be very happy. I digress…I met Athena. Briefly. Once."

Bo nodded expectantly. Nik continued "She was not a spirit back then. She was a shrewd woman. But above all. She was a good woman. The ancient greeks adored her, and gave her many epithets. Glaukopis- one with the gleaming eyes. Promachos: First in battle. The ancient city of Athens was constructed in her honor."

Bo asked in a low voice "What happened?"

Nik shook her head "I don't know why she wanted to become a spirit. Or even how she managed to make that happen. All I know is that one day, all the ancient's of her family had bodies. Then Poof! They all became spirits, who had to inhabit human vessels."

Bo looked at Nik questioningly "But why? Why would she do that?"

Looking back intently at Bo, Nik said "Bo. Athena stands for order. For logic. The Greeks revered her for that very reason. Do you know that Plato himself speculated that Athena means logic of god. Or god's logic. Now tell me, do you know what Nyx stands for?" Bo nodded "Chaos"

Nik nodded and smiled cheekily "You have done your homework! Did the doc help you with it? Just kidding. Yes, you are right. Athena and Nyx are arch enemies. Because Athena stands for order, and Nyx is chaos embodied. Athena is powerful. Very powerful. Z herself feared that Athena was more powerful than him. But Nyx? She is even stronger. She is the very primordial manifestation of chaos. Which begs the question… If Athena isn't the primordial force of order, who is?"

Bo looked at Nik, with understanding "Valhalla"

Impressed Nik, looked back at Bo. "Aah..You have gotten that far now, have you? Excellent work!"

Bo frowned. "But I can't go there right now, not with Nyx still inside me. And Lauren can't either. Unless she dies." Sighing, Nik looked down "Yes. You cannot. All I came here to tell you is that, despite appearances, you can trust Athena"

Looking at once incredulous and angry, Bo said "Are you kidding me?"

With her jaw set in a stern line, Nik said "No I am not. I knew her back then. Athena tests all her heroes. I believe that she is testing Lauren, right now."

Bo tilted her head, and regarded Nik coldly "And what happens if Lauren fails? I have seen what she has done to her previous hosts. Archimedes is dead. Ben Franklin is insane. All because of her."

Nik expelled a huge breath, and the light in her eyes faded. Years and years of being disappointed, and the tiredness of bearing witness to countless centuries, reflected in those blue orbs. She said quietly "I do not want to believe it. She was my friend once"

Shaking her head, Bo placed a hand on Nik's shoulder "People change"

Laughing derisively, Nik said "Not Athena! She was as stubborn as they come. I believed that when she became a spirit, she took forward that quality, which was very much a part of her true essence. Athena was patron god of heroes and great thinkers, like Ulysses and so many others. She was always someone who promoted order and civilisation. She was someone who believed in the greater good. I hope you'll forgive me, because even now, despite what you tell me, I choose to believe that Athena has a greater plan in mind. And that the lives she took, were perhaps not so innocent after all. "

Bo yanked back her hand and said angrily "I don't care what you believe. I just want to know if you can help Lauren, or not!"

Nik nodded tersely "I am sorry that I have upset you granddaughter. There are not many who are alive today, that remember Athena as she was back then, when she was still corporeal. You must talk to the Ancients. They may know of a way to reverse the binding, as they are also spirits like her."

With the clarity of a light bulb flicking on in her head, Bo nodded "I know exactly whom to ask." Trick chose that exact moment to come to their table under the guise of serving drinks. He looked curiously at Bo. Shrugging, Bo said "I will talk to you later."

Finishing her drink, Nik said "Your bar tending skills have become as rusty and old as you, Trick. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to get back to my wife." She stood up, her entire length uncoiling, as smoothly and sinuously as a python.

Bo stood up in response, and smiled tentatively at Nik saying "It was nice meeting you."

Tilting her head, Nik shot her a bland look and moved forwards quickly. She enveloped Bo in a warm hug and kissed Bo's hair. Releasing Bo, she rolled her eyes and snorted "Nice meeting you, indeed! What am i? A stranger? I am oyou grandmother, child! You don't say it was nice meeting you to your grandmother, when she is leaving. You need to say, see ya later alligator!..r whatever terrible slang you kids use these days!"

Bo grinned and nodded. "You are not as scary as you look now, are you?"

Nik grinned at Bo and said "I am exactly as scary as I look. All grandchildren better toe the line when it comes to grandmoms. We are a fearsome bunch! Know that we are just as equally capable of caning you, as we are at giving you candy"

Laughing, Bo said "Duly noted grandma Nik."

Nik's blue eyes twinkled in happiness "Alright then. See you soon Bo. I have stayed away from you for far too long. And I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. But I could not risk being the reason behind starting an inadvertent war between the Fae and the magi. However, it seems that I overestimated the power of your grandfather. He is shit scared of Akki to do anything more than clench his teeth at our deception."

Trick relaxed his jaw deliberately and walked away, ignoring Nik altogether. Smiling saucily at his back, Nik continued "Which is really good for us. Because now it looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you kid. Don't be a stranger. And oh Akki sends you her love too, and asked me to tell you that she hopes you and your girlfriend, will meet us for drinks sometime."

Nik scoffed and rolled her eyes slightly "Drinks.., That woman is crazy! I haven't seen Akki touch so much as a glass of wine in all these long years, and she wants to meet for drinks! Teetotaller that one is! I said we should invite you home for dinner. But noooo! The kids will be more comfortable in a familiar setting, she says. That woman will drive me crazy someday! Mark my words."

Bo looked at Nik, with amusement written clearly all over her face. "You are one grumpy old woman."

Narrowing her eyes, Nik mock frowned at Bo "You and my wife think alike. She calls me groucho. I can't do much about that, because she's my wife. And she is more than capable of kicking me out to the couch. And since I am a succubus and she's soooo hot, that really!,..it's like the worst punishment ever!"

Watching Bo snort, Nik waggled her finger "But you, young lady! I am your grandmother! You had better show me some respect. Or else I may take a hair brush to you, and spank you with it!" she said with a serious expression, but her eyes twinkled mischievously, giving away that Nik was merely joking.

Bo placed a hand on her hip and looked cheekily at Nik "Well considering that you are such an experienced succubus and all, I am sure that you could teach me a thing or two about spanking"

Laughing uproariously, Nik said "Why you cheeky little blighter! A right pistol, you are! Just like Akki. Which reminds me I should get going. My wife is waiting for me. I will call you soon. Take care sweetheart"

Nik leaned forward and cupped Bo's cheek. Pressing a kiss to Bo's other cheek, she smiled gently at her. Bo smiled back with happy tears shining in her eyes. "See ya later alligator!"

Giving her one last smile, Nik turned and left the Dahl

xxx-xxx-xxx

Bo watched the young girl slowly make her way over to the fountain. The teenager stopped at the edge and struck a casual pose, with her hands in her pockets. Leaning back slightly, she studied the tiny minute rainbows that the mist from the water fountain produced.

Walking smoothly and slowly, so as to not disturb her quarry, Bo made her way over to the girl. She stood slightly behind her and watched the mist as well. Speaking softly she said "Hello Iris"

Flinching slightly, Iris swallowed and said "I knew that you would come find me, eventually"

Bo raked her eyes over the statue, standing watch over the center of the fountain. "Is that a Greek statue?"

Snorting derisively, Iris said "You mean you don't actually recognize her?"

Bo shrugged nonchalantly "I can only tell that she is Greek"

Shaking her head in disbelief Iris said "Why are you here Bo?"

Bo turned to face Iris "Lauren is in trouble. I need your help"

Iris frowned and said "The doctor? What's wrong?"

Bo swallowed painfully and looked intensely at Iris "Athena is within her. I need your help to get her out."

Iris looked nervously away from Bo. She looked at the statue and whispered hoarsely "What makes you think I know how?"

Glaring at her, Bo said "You are a spirit too. Like her."

Iris shuffled her feet, and looked back fearfully at Bo "Look Bo. I want to help you. I really do! But Athena! She's too powerful! She cannot be defeated. Do you know that Z pretty much swallowed her whole when she was born, because he was too afraid that Athena would end up more.."

Bo nodded impatiently and clenched her fists at her side in anger "more powerful than she is…I know the spiel already! Tell me how to get Athena out. You owe me! And you owe the Doc. If it hadn't been for us, Nyx would still be inside you!"

Tears shone in Iris's eyes as she looked away from Bo, and back at the statue. A strange blankness overcame her temporarily, like she was seeing a memory.

When Iris regained her senses, she blinked back the tears and looked at Bo resolutely. "Our lives essence is tied to different incandescent objects. Z's is tied to the candle Persephone gave you. That's why when you lit it, she woke up. And because Z is our leader, when her candle was lit, all of our objects became lit as well, automatically..."

Bo frowned in concentration. Satisfied that she had Bo's attention, Iris continued "Athena's essence is tied to an ancient lamp. Aladdin's lamp. Your grandfather has it. I saw it in his cellar when I stole the fae ledger. You need to douse the flame on the lamp with water from the Styx. Once you do, Athena will go dormant forever. Normal water won't do. It has to be water from the river of death, Styx. I have some of my own, as collateral to use against Z and Hera, if I needed it."

Iris reached inside her clutch and drew out a small jeweled glass bottle. Inside the bottle swam a dark dreary liquid, that looked as stagnant and murky as water in a sewer. The ancient Fae handed over the bottle to Bo.

"Be careful with the water. Not even one drop can spill on you. It is literally liquid death." Said Iris as she handed over the bottle to Bo.

Accepting the vial, Bo felt her heart surge in triumph and relief. She had at last found a solution to freeing Lauren. A solution that did not need her to die. They still had a shot at forever. Nodding happily at Iris, she reached forwards and gripped the girls upper arm "Thank you Iris"

Nodding briefly, Iris turned away and said softly "I owe the doc. She gave me hope when I still had Nyx within me. An emotion that I hadn't felt in many eons. It took the light of concern I saw in her eyes, to break through the darkness that Nyx spawned within me. Nyx kept telling me who would ever care about a pathetic teenager. If the doc hadn't shown up and promised me, she would do all that she could to free Nyx, I would have believed those lies, and succumbed to Nyx's darkness much before you rescued me, Bo"

Bo smiled, proud of Lauren. She said "You are always welcome in our group Iris. I am sure Mark for one would love to see you again."

Iris nodded tersely, and said "Bo. Z and Hera are looking for you. They will want the power of Nyx all to themselves to control. Just like Hades. You need to be careful"

Smiling, Bo said "I will be. Thanks again!"

Iris watched Bo as she got back into her car and drove away. Turning back to the statue, she spoke quietly "It is done"

She watched quietly as the eyes of the statue glowed a preternatural golden yellow. A lone solitary owl sitting on the statues shoulder spread its wings and flew away.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

"Yes Dr. Lewis! YES! Very good! Very very good indeed! Excellent work! You have found the answer. Melt the necklace. Do it NOW!" sounded Athena's excited voice in Lauren's head.

"Alright alright! Calm down, won't you?" thought Lauren grumpily. Sighing, she took Bo's necklace and looked at it one last time. She still remembered the first time she had picked out the necklace. It was just after she had told Bo that she loved her, and just before things had started to go completely south in their relationship.

When Bo had confessed that she had slept with Dyson, Lauren had told Bo she loved her. Not in an effort to lay a stake on the succubus. But to make sure that Bo knew the reason why Lauren chose to remain in an open relationship with the succubus. It was because Bo had given Lauren a taste of true freedom, after 5 very long years under the Fae. She had given the enslaved doctor the freedom to love.

Which was why, she had purchased the necklace. Because the very first time she had told Bo that she loved her, it had been under the huge shadow of Bo's indiscretion. She had wanted to make a new memory that Bo and her, could hold on to. She had wanted to give Bo the necklace, accompanied with the right words of how much the succubus really meant to. Her thoughts drifted.

She recalled what it felt like to see Bo wearing the necklace in the heat of battle. How it felt to finally know that all was not lost. Bo had not chosen Reiner or anyone else. She had chosen Lauren. Again. The necklace meant everything because of that. To Lauren, it was a reaffirmation of Bo's choice. And to Bo, it was a reminder of how precious she was to Lauren. It was such a powerful testament of their love that Lauren wished with all her heart, for another way to stop Nyx.

She wondered if it would always be this way. Would she always have to put her relationship on the back seat to whatever Fae problem needed their attention at that time? Sighing, Lauren rubbed her neck and tried to console herself. Their relationship did not hinge on the necklace. It was only a symbol of their love. And she was not placing Bo second. All this was for getting Nyx out of Bo. She was putting Bo first, and the necklace second to Bo.

Determined now, Lauren placed the necklace in a container that she had specially designed, using one of the very first visions Athena had given her. A vision where Frankenstein had found a way to contain pure energy.

Heating the vessel, she dropped the necklace into the solution inside, and waited for the chain to melt. The pendant cracked open first, the chi within flashing in a beautiful star like shape, that slowly revolved, before fading away and infusing into the liquid. The chi penetrated the solution, making it glow a warm amber. The necklace melted next, the silver of the necklace slowly breaking away way and dissolving into the yellow chi solution. A swirl of gold and silver light, swam inside the beaker. Making the solution look like it contained, a liquid moon chasing a liquid sun, just as day chases night. Taking a pipette, Lauren carefully withdrew a microscopic amount of the molten liquid and transferred it onto a slide.

"Good! GOOD! Now quick! Add your starter solution!" exclaimed Athena.

Shaking her head at Athena's impatience, Lauren went over to her cabinet. From inside she withdrew a small test tube. The liquid inside looked as harmless as water. It was colorless and odourless, and nothing about it looked remarkable. But Lauren knew that she held in her hands the most potent trigger to have ever been made, since the nuclear bomb. The liquid she now held potentially had the power to start another big bang, and possibly spawn an entire new universe. She knew this because, it had taken her drawing upon, all her years of experience as a Fae physician, and as an expert in free radicals, to create this extremely dangerous and volatile liquid. This solution that she currently held, quite possibly represented her magnum opus. Her masterpiece.

Athena grumbled impatiently. Sighing, Lauren thought quietly "You do realise that if we have made even the slightest miscalculation, we could be setting of a huge explosion that would at least, flatten this entire city?"

Snorting derisively Athena said "I am Athena. I make no mistakes. Why do you think Archie was such a great mathematician? It's because I handled all his donkey work!"

Lauren felt her anger rise at the Fae's callous mention of her idol "You killed him. How dare you speak of him so carelessly?"

Athena said smugly "The fool killed himself. I had nothing to do with it"

Scowling, Lauren replied "Of course not. You only entered his mind and took over it completely."

Angry, Athena replied in a tone that brooked no argument "Enough! That fool couldn't handle my immense powers. But no more! I do not want to talk about him. Not when we are at the brink of such a momentous discovery! Add the solution."

Furious with Athena, Lauren did as she was told. She drew the tiniest amount of liquid from the test tube and transferred it to the slide containing her liquid chi solution. It took one second for the starter solution to mix with the chi. The doctor saw small globs of the starter solution ooze, and form tiny spheres around her droplets of her luminiscent chi solution. Before each globule began wobbling, Emitting more and more light, as the coat of starter solution on the outside, fused with the liquid chi on the inside.

At once, light fanned out from the slide, making it look like a mini movie projector. Within a few seconds, the light became so intense that Lauren had to physically shield her eyes, and stop herself from looking at it directly. A few more seconds passed before Lauren sensed, from the light penetrating her eyelids, that the intensity of the blast had dimmed. Squinting cautiously through her eyes Lauren saw the light fade to a dull orange, before it faded away completely.

Blinking rapidly to clear the spots in her vision, Lauren made her way slowly to the table. In the place where the slide had been sitting, was a huge spherical crater. The solution had dissolved the slide, the table underneath it, as well as a large portion of the floor beneath the table. Broken pieces of piping, and frayed electric cables amidst the rubble, were all that was left of the floor. And all this damage had been cased by less than 1 nanolitre of her extremely potent solution. How much worse would it be, when she used the entire solution in her tube, to defeat Nyx?

Breathing heavily through her nose, Lauren stood over the damage and surveyed it dispassionately. Athena whispered quietly "It worked!" Lauren felt her tongue cleave to the roof of her mouth, in fear of what she had just unraveled. She nodded dumbly indicating her assent.

Athena laughed triumphantly "Finally! After millenia, my search is ended! You have found a way to stop Nyx! Order shall reign supreme. Well done Lauren Lewis! I shall make sure that history does not forget your name!"

Lauren merely looked at the innocuous test tube in her hand, and clenched her hand over it protectively.

xx—xxx-xxx-xx—xxx-xxx

Bo found herself for the second time at the Dahl that day. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to her grandmother. Smiling fondly at memories of the ancient succubus who had turned out to be an unexpectedly grouchy lady with a heart of sentimental mush, Bo made her way over to Trick.

Trick looked up, a little fearfully and a little guiltily, from the shot glass he was polishing "Hi Bo. Whats up?"

Shaking her head slightly in annoyance, Bo said "I am not here to talk about Nik. I need your help with something."

Frowning, Trick set down the glass and rested both palms on the counter top. Leaning his weight against the solid wood, he asked "Of course! What do you need?"

Bo bit her lip and looked back at her grandfather. The man was an enigma to her, even after all these years. Why was it that he was such a doting grandfather to her, and such a terrible person to everyone else? Sighing, Bo felt the approach of a migraine, and decided to focus on more important things like freeing her girlfriend first "I need your Aladdin's lamp."

Looking at Bo with curiosity stamped across his face, Trick said "Why do you need the lamp?"

Bo rubbed the back of her neck, tiredly "It's for Lauren"

Beaming at Bo, Trick said "Oh! You want to give it to her as a gift! Ok then."

Smiling slightly, Bo said "Not exactly the trinket I actually want to give her, but yeah..you could say that the lamp is for Lauren"

Smiling at Bo, Trick said "Oh? And what exactly is the trinket you want to give Lauren?"

Bo looked at Trick hesitantly, wondering if she should divulge her thoughts about marrying the Doctor. It wasn't something she wanted to share for others to tarnish. If Bo kept it to herself, then she wouldn't have to worry about the news getting to Dyson or Tamsin or anyone else, who might ruin her happiness by downplaying their relationship.

Sensing Bo's hesitation, Trick smiled hugely and went to a drawer by the beer kegs. Retrieving a jewellery box, he made his way back to Bo. Opening the case, he displayed its contents to Bo "What do you think?"

Bo let out a slight gasp at the sight of the jewel inside. Taking out the ring, Bo examined it with wonder. The band was a pale pink gold, with a large oval face setting. The diamond there, was brilliantly clear and classically elegant, and was flanked by two tiny sapphires on either side "Its Lauren". Breaking her intense scrutiny of the ring to momentarily glance at Trick, she said "I mean this ring was clearly meant for Lauren."

Chuckling genially, Trick said "Well it was originally meant for your grandmother. Considering that both she and Lauren are unique women, I would say that this ring suits them both equally. Take it Bo, and give it to her."

Bo looked at Trick with tears in her eyes. She rose up partially from the stool, and grabbed her grandfather in a bear hug. She whispered quietly in a voice half choked with tears "Thanks grandpa!" Trick smiled against Bo's shoulder and stroked her hair gently. "You are welcome sweetheart."

Breaking their embrace, Bo sat back and smiled at Trick warmly. Returning the smile, Trick said "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you are planning on proposing. When are you gonna pop the question?"

Bo sighed and looked at the ring "I want to do it right now, but..its best that we wait till we put this Nyx situation to bed." Trick nodded sternly in agreement "Yes. Deal with your problem first."

Grinning, Bo said "Good to know I have your blessing. Now..How about that lamp?"

Trick sighed and pursed his lips "Couldn't you just ask me for a pony? It would make my life so much easier.." Bo cocked her head and smiled sympathetically at her grand father. Trick shot her a half smile and murmured "I'll be right back"

Bo nodded with a smile on her lips, and waited for Trick to return.

As she was studying a particularly bright looking vodka on the top shelf,wondering if the doctor would be interested in it, her phone vibrated against her chest. Reaching into her cleavage, she retrieved the gadget deftly, with two fingers. When she saw the face of the caller displayed on the screen, a huge smile broke out on Bo's face. She picked up the call and exclaimed happily "Hey babe! I was just thinking about you."

Lauren's quiet and serious voice sounded on the other end "Hi sweetie. Listen. Can you call the gang, and meet me in this field, just outside town? I'll text you the address"

Sensing that the doctor was worried about something, Bo asked gently "Everything ok, hun?"

Lauren rubbed her forehead, and said "I don't know yet, sweetheart. We'll just have to wait for this thing to play out."

Confused, Bo asked "This thing? What thing?"

Lauren said hesitantly "Well..i have made…well something..and it might be the most dangerous thing ever…"

Bo felt her heart stop for a minute. If Lauren was this cautious and not excited about something she had made, then it must be for good reason. But nevertheless Bo had complete faith in her genius girlfriend "Honey. I am sure that whatever you have made is dangerous. But I trust you to use it under controlled circumstances. I know you will keep us safe from whatever it is."

Feeling a sliver of relief make its way into her chest, Lauren smiled and said quietly "Thanks sweetheart..I am texting you the address now. Can you meet me in an hour?"

Bo smiled, satisfied that she had said the right thing "Of course honey. See you soon. Love you"

Lauren smiled and said "Love you too Bo. I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Final confrontation coming up next**


	25. Order's Champion

**A/N: Final confrontation guys! Huge thanks to gogobolo.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Order's Champion**

Bo pulled up in her Camaro, and watched Lauren through the windshield. The blonde automatically turned her body to face the car, and smiled brilliantly waiting for Bo to step out. Bo cut the ignition, and smiled to herself. Their bodies were like two opposing poles of a magnet. Always searching and orienting themselves around the other. It didn't matter whether it was in the privacy of their bed, or in a crowded room. Bo would always stand just behind Lauren. And the doctor would always find a way to seat herself opposite Bo. And in bed, even that smallest of distances would be banished. One of them was always curled around the other. Not even air was allowed to come between them.

Opening the door, Bo shot Lauren a brilliant grin and walked towards her quickly. The doctor felt her heartbeat escalate at the sight of the mischievous twinkle in Bo's eyes.

Smiling widely as she saw the blonde's aura flare up, Bo quickly closed the distance and grabbed Lauren in a deep kiss that left her breathless.

Pulling back, Bo licked her lips with her eyes still closed. She hummed happily "Mmmmm…Bonus!"

Taking in Lauren's confused expression, Bo laughed and said "I didn't think I would get to do that, until much later tonight"

Grinning, Lauren gently ran her thumb over Bo's lower lip "You look happy. Productive day so far?"

Bo smiled at Lauren, happy that she finally had a way to save the doctor thanks to Iris and Nik. She grabbed Lauren's hand. Spotting a fallen log on the edge of the field, Bo made her way to it, hauling Lauren with her "C'mon! Let's sit for a while, and I'll tell you all about it"

Bo sat down and dusted a space next to her. She grinned up cheekily at Lauren, who was eyeing the surface of the log with a thoroughly distrustful look. Bo waved her hands over the spot in an exaggerated manner, making Lauren at once turn up her nose, and sit down gingerly on the log.

Grinning at her girlfriend, Bo grabbed Lauren's jaw, and pressed a slow moist kiss onto Lauren's cheek. She grazed her nose against Lauren's cheek, and whispered a low sexy thank you in Lauren's ear.

Lauren didn't even realise that she had been holding her breath, until Bo pulled back. She looked skyward and let her breath whoosh out, waiting for her libido to level once again. When she felt more in control of herself, Lauren threw Bo a sideways glance filled with wry amusement. Bo grinned back saucily, thoroughly enjoying watching the doctor attempt to compose herself, after Bo's complete success in keying up the doctor.

Placing a hand on the doctors thigh, Bo sighed and stroked gently. There would be a time when she would make love to Lauren underneath the stars again. But this was not it. The next time she touched Lauren, she wanted it to be after they had evicted the unwanted guests in their bodies. Bo's mind wandered a bit, dreaming of making love to Lauren, when she was wearing nothing but the ring Bo had given her. Bo shook her head trying to focus. Her heart was leaping way ahead of her mind. They had other important things that needed to be discussed first. Recollecting the first momentous happening of the day, Bo said " I met my grandmother's sister today."

Lauren's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?! Your grandmother had a sister? She's still alive? That's great Bo!" Then looking worried as she recollected Bo's homicidal father, and controlling grandfather, she amended her statement worriedly "It is great, isn't it? I mean, she's not evil or anything, is she?"

Chuckling at Lauren's concern, Bo brushed Lauren's hair out of her face "Relax babe. She's great! And so cool. You'll never guess who she is, by the way. It's someone whom you have heard of"

Surprised by this new information, Lauren looked back curiously at Bo "Who is it?"

Deciding against teasing her anxious girlfriend by prolonging her reveal, Bo smiled into Lauren's eyes and said "Its Nik, the succubus. The magi queen's wife"

Lauren gasped at this news, and physically recoiled "Are you serious? That is so amazing! I knew that there must be someone awesome in your family! I knew that you must have inherited that big heart from somewhere!"

Swatting Lauren lightly, Bo exclaimed "Hey Tricks not that bad! He does go a little overboard where I am concerned. But he means well. He's still not over my grandmom, you know? I think he really misses her"

Looking sympathetic, Lauren rubbed Bo's arm soothingly. Bo looked back and smiled at Lauren "Anyways we have a standing invitation to meet Akira and Nik, for drinks after all this craziness is behind us. But that's not the only reason why Nik came to pay me a visit. She says she knew Athena, back in the days when she still had a body, and wasn't a creepy spirit"

Lauren felt Athena's interest perk up, at this turn in their conversation. Curious herself, Lauren asked "What did she say?"

Bo held Lauren's hand in her own, getting momentarily distracted by the beauty of the doctor's long. elegant and strong fingers. Running her thumb in circles against the back of Lauren's hand, Bo looked up to see the gold in Lauren's eye flare up. "She says that Athena was a good woman back then. Someone who was committed to order and civilisation. And get this..she says that Athena is Nyx's mortal enemy."

Frowning at this new piece of information, Lauren silently questioned Athena. "Is that true?" When she didn't receive an answer, Lauren looked internally within herself, searching for the signature pattern of the Ancient Fae's thoughts. She had become so attuned to Athena's presence that reading the tone of her thoughts, had by now become second nature to her. Which is why, what she saw in those thoughts currently, greatly surprised her. She detected nostalgia and a sense of longing in Athena's thoughts.

Athena replied in a quiet voice "I have missed Nik. She was a great ally, and perhaps the most resourceful woman i have ever met. Nik could easily build monuments out of nothing. She is unusual for a succubus, because she is a woman who despises her body's needs, and chooses instead to dwell on ways to enhance her natural intellect. She is a great inventor, and one of the first to successfully discover, how to imbibe objects with magic."

Lauren listened spellbound to Athena's praise of the ancient succubus. Considering that compliments did not roll trippingly off Athena's figurative tongue, her commendation of Nik was truly astonishing!

Recovering, Lauren quickly relayed to Bo, the gist of what Athena had just told her. Scowling in annoyance at this reminder that Lauren still had Athena within her, Bo glared stonily at Lauren's forehead. As if she imagined that was where, Athena was currently situated on Lauren's body.

Correctly interpreting her girlfriends ill humour, Lauren quickly changed the subject to a more pleasant topic "Soooo..How was the rest of your day?"

Bo smiled and threw Lauren, a meaningful glance "I made significant progress today". She didn't say anything more, not wanting to clue Lauren or Athena, in further.

Lauren smiled back at her, and matched Bo's meaningful glance with one of her own. She said quietly "Me too."

The two women smiled at each other, happy at the hope they saw shining in each other's eyes. It looked like the storm clouds, which had loomed so threateningly over their lives, were finally about to be blown away.

Their shared moment was interrupted by the quiet purr of a car coming down the road. Both women turned to see a sleek silver European car, roll down he driveway.

Bo looked at Lauren, and said reassuringly "That must be Akira and Nik. I called my grandmother and asked her if she would like to be our back up. I don't think its Dyson, Tamsin or Trick. That car looks unfamiliar and way too expensive"

Lauren smiled and squeezed Bo's hand gently. "I can't wait for you to meet Akira. She's great!"

Bo looked down at Lauren and smiled back "And I can't wait for you to meet Nik"

xx—xx-xxx-xxx

Bo walked forwards with a welcoming smile on her face, trying to peer in through the dark tinted glass of the car's windshield. The car door opened, and an elegant bare calf in high heels came into view. Bo's eyes trailed up slowly as the woman stood, and stepped up from behind the car's door.

She gasped as her eyes met with those of the lightening god, Z. In a voice choked with trepidation she said "How did you find us?"

Z smirked, and shot Bo a gleefully malicious look "Iris bugged you. Not in the sense that she was annoying. Which is something everyone knows.. But more in the sense, that she planted a tracker on you"

Heratio made his way over to them slowly, with a determinedly nonchalant walk. "I had no idea that my daughter was so clever. Or that she even liked us that much to want to actually help us! I must be a great dad!"

Bo thought back to their meeting, wondering, when Iris would have possibly had a chance to plant a bug on her, until it finally clicked. She took out the tube containing water from the Styx, and examined it carefully. And sure enough, there was a small dot on the lid, which looked as innocuous as an ornamental artifact, but was in fact, a bug.

As she was trying to get a closer look at the dot, she heard Lauren cry out a warning from behind her "Booo!"

She looked up to see, Z flicking a lightening charge of pure electricity at her. Flinging her hand up in protection, she felt the electricity surge through her hands, and her palm. And from her palm the electric arc, skipped to the tube clenched in her protective grasp, shattering it into a million shards. And with it her hope of saving Lauren.

Bo felt suspended in a moment of disbelief, as she saw the liquid death contained in the tube, drop on to the grass and turn it completely black. Then her heart broke, as her mind finally comprehended that she had lost her best chance to save Lauren from Athena. How was she going to extinguish Aladdin's lamp without the water from Styx? How would she ever make Athena go dormant now?

Without any conscious thought, an animalistic wail tore through Bo's lips, from the very depths of her abdomen. She felt her legs give way, and she slowly sank down to her knees. Somewhere in the edges of her consciousness, she heard herself shouting a desperate "Nooo" before Nyx rose in triumph, and gleefully began wrestling for control with Bo.

Rushing to Bo's side, when she saw the succubus sink down to the grass below, Lauren quickly grabbed Bo and pulled her into a side hug. Watching the ancients out of the corner of her eyes, she said "Honey! Its okay! Its okay. Whatever it is. Just trust me. Its okay!"

Bo looked at her, with tears cascading down her cheeks. Lauren just shook her head, silently begging Bo to not give in to her despair.  
Z circled them slowly, enjoying the sight of both of them kneeling prostrate on the ground before her. She chuckled derisively and said "Okay? No doctor. Everything's not going to be okay. Because i just destroyed Bo's only chance of ridding you of Athena"

Crouching forwards, she grabbed Lauren's jaw as though she was about to kiss her. Bo snarled at Z helplessly, trying desperately to win her own internal battle against Nyx, so she could protect Lauren. But it seemed that Nyx was more anxious and more determined than ever, because she sensed Z and Hera's presence. She went down slowly, making every inch that Bo gained, a battle in itself.

Z peered coldly into Lauren's eyes. "I now speak directly to you, Athena…my favourite daughter! I know you are in there, thanks to your sister Iris, who loves to babble. Consider my breaking this vial containing Styx's water, a sign of my goodwill. The succubus can no longer douse the flame on Aladdins lamp, and make you go dormant."

Lauren felt Athena stiffen rigidly, poised for an attack. Like a cobra goes completely still before it springs forward. Athena spoke to Lauren quietly "I need to take over now for sometime. Let me. It will be less painful for you"

Surprised, Lauren said "You are actually asking me?"

Scoffing, Athena said "I am actually being nice for once. Can't you just appreciate that? Besides I need you to trust me"

Lauren mutely agreed, resolved to do her utmost if the Athena proved duplicitous. The goddess of wisdom, smoothly took control, with all the ease of a practiced surgeon sinking a needle painlessly beneath flesh. All Lauren felt was the tiniest of pricks. Briefly in the back of her mind, Lauren wondered if Athena found it this easy to take over, why hadn't she done so before? Why had she let Lauren sit on the drivers seat. Hadn't all the other ancients killed their hosts without exception? Both Z and Heratio had made short work of their human vessels. So why was Athena still keeping her alive? Lauren had already solved Nyx's problem for her. What did Athena stand to gain by still cohabiting her body with her?

Athena commandeered Lauren's voice, and spoke "Speak, my mighty father! Or should I say, my mighty mother?"

Z pursed her lips in annoyance "Z will do. For now..My daughter, I am here because I need you, once again by my side. I need you to guarantee my victory, like only you can"

Speaking dispassionately, Athena said "And why must I help you?"

Used to the lack of emotion from Athena, Z said "Come come Athena! With Hades safely back in his box, and in Tartarus, which is something we can thank this succubus's faithful lap dog for…it is time for the original pantheon to rise again! It is time for us to usher in, a second era of prosperity and civilisation. An era where order reigns supreme once more! Is that not what you want?"

Athena nodded silently.

Z spoke triumphantly "Then come! Let us not waste any more time! We can together, subdue Nyx and control her, to use as we please. With her infinite power, we will rule supreme over this earth once again! Our reign will be even stronger than the last, for who will dare challenge those, who have chaos at their disposal? Will this not be your finest triumph? Order finally controlling chaos?"

Addressing Lauren, Athena spoke quietly "Z is a fool, if she believes chaos can be controlled. Someone needs to get her a dictionary. Chaos means that which cannot be controlled."

Sensing that Athena was distracted, Z spoke condescendingly "Having trouble with your human host? Surely someone as logical as yourself has realised by now, that killing your host is the most efficient way to function?"

Athena nodded and said "You are right. That does sound logical, Z"

On hearing these words, Bo felt her heart seize in alarm. Absolutely resolute, Bo thought furiously of the ring in her pocket and pushed Nyx down unceremoniously, using every ounce of her will power and love for Lauren.

Standing up, she looked directly into Athena's eyes "Let go off my girlfriend, you bitch!"

Displeased with the interruption, Z waggled her finger at Bo "Tsk, Tsk. Such bad manners. Children should not interrupt grown ups when they are talking" She shot a powerful concentrated blast at the bracelet on Bo's hand. The bracelet that Athena had forged to hold back Nyx. The very same bracelet, which had been the bargaining chip Athena had use, to get Lauren to fuse with her. And which was the only thing that had kept Nyx tamed and manageable within Bo.

And that was all it took, with the bracelet gone, Nyx rose unshackled, The ice of her malice shot through Bo's veins like poison from a snake. Bo doubled over in agony, which only increased exponentially when she saw, Lauren also sink to her knees, clutching desperately at her head.

Athena's voice whispered quietly in Lauren's mind "Lauren. Clutch your head as though in pain, and sink down to your knees. Act like I am taking over you"

With these words Athena ceded control back to Lauren. Inwardly surprised, Lauren did as she was told "Why? Why did you do that? You have the solution. What do you need me for anymore?"

Smirking wryly, Athena said "Don't tempt me. Like I told you, I need you to trust me. Just know that I could have easily killed you, but chose not to. Now quick! Roll over the ground as though you are in agony! Z must be watching us curiously"

Lauren again did as she was told, and thought furiously "What is your plan?"

Athena replied wryly "I need you now to fuse your soul with me"

Reeling, Lauren said "Great! How is that different from killing me? I have no wish to live the rest of my life with you. I would much rather die"

Athena snarled. "No you fool! Fusing with my soul, will kill me. Not you."

Lauren quieted her thoughts, and probed Athena's consciousness. Athena stood proud and regal and open, as she waited for Lauren to finish. The doctor did not detect even the slightest trace of dishonesty or concealment in Athena's thoughts.

Lauren thought quietly "I don't understand"

Athena retorted impatiently "I don't have time for this."

Lauren snarled back "Then explain quickly!"

Scowling, Athena said "My identity is linked completely to my spirit. As long as my spirit remains whole, I remain separate. The minute my spirit fuses with yours, is the minute I lose my identity. If you fuse with me, I will go dormant forever, never to be revived again in this mortal plane. But you! You doctor..you are whole..your identity is spread across your body, mind and spirit. Your body reminds you of your unique needs, your unique appetite, the distinct way you walk, and every mannerism that can be attributed to the mechanics of your muscles. Your mind holds all your memories, the collective summation of all your experiences that have made you who you are today..and your spirit? It defines who you are underneath it all. Your unique thirst for knowledge, your compassion, and your love for Bo. But unlike you, my entire identity is tied to my spirit alone. Because that is all i am. A spirit. Quick, lie still now. As though you are dead. I sense Z will approach soon to check on us"

Going still, Lauren closed her eyes and laid face down. She could not even bear to think about how much pain, she must be putting Bo through right now. But at the moment, it seemed like Athena was her only chance at their survival. Her heart tore, as she registered the sound of Bo wailing, crying out her name brokenly. Over and over again. Her fingers twitched involuntarily, wanting to comfort her lover. But her mind made her body go completely limp

Athena spoke urgently now, as though sensing that Lauren's strength and determination were flagging "Fuse now, child! Do it"

Feeling for the very first time, concern for the ancient Fae within her she said "Was this your plan all along? You were going to die? I can't let you do that!"

Chuckling morosely, Athena said "Don't tell me that you are growing fond of me doctor. Besides it was foretold long ago, that there would one day be a battle between order's greatest champion, and chaos itself. It was also foretold that this champion would finally taste defeat. But it would be a defeat, that still held a victory. For chaos shall, on that day, finally be suppressed."

Lauren felt her mind go blank at the implications of this prophecy. Athena spoke quickly "I am not afraid of death. I am a warrior. My sole purpose is to keep Nyx at bay. To those who have fulfilled their life's duty, death is but a sweet release. Do not hesitate child. This is the best way. If you don't fuse with me, the first thing Nyx will do when she is released from Bo, is to rip me apart from your body. Once she does, she will destroy me anyway. Our best chance to defeat her, is for you to bond with me. Once you do, you will inherit all my skill sets: My superior intelligence, strategy and wisdom. Use them to defeat Nyx forever. The road ends for me here, today either way, irrespective of whether or not, you choose to fuse with me. Don't hesitate. Only if you fuse with me, will Z believe that you are dead. Your eyes will glow as brilliantly gold as mine once did. And they will think that I have successfully killed you. Do it Lauren. NOW! Z approaches! Z comes!"

Lauren felt her heart rip in two. Bo needed her. She had no choice but to let Athena go. She felt Z turn her over slowly. A cold wrist encircled her pulse, checking for signs of life.

She murmured a quiet "I'll miss you, my greatest friend!"

Athena smiled and said "Open your mind and heart, Lauren. May good fortune always be yours"

Lauren felt a great presence move to her heart, and enter it, like a surge of floodwater spilling over on to the banks of a river. And just like the water dissolves into the sand in a marsh, Athena's essence slowly made its way and permeated into Lauren's being. An abrupt sense of calm and clarity washed over her. Lauren had always been a woman who could keep her passions at bay. But as Athena bonded with her, she felt her self-control increase exponentially. Somewhere in her arms, a foreign sense of unyielding strength settled in. In an instant, Lauren felt a thousand new facets added to her personality. Facets she did not have time to explore and understand, because Bo needed her. And because Z was now trying to pry her eyes open.

The doctor opened her eyes to her new life gradually. Athena's power washing over her, like wave upon wave of a stormy sea, cascading relentlessly over a stubborn rock. She saw Z's triumphant eyes stare back at her. She rose up sinuously, and her gaze immediately found Bo's.

The anguish reflecting in Bo's face, made Lauren almost lose control of her dispassionate mask. She held on to her composure, as desperately as a man hanging from a narrow ledge with his finger tips

She addressed Bo, without a trace of emotion "Expel Nyx. Now!"

Bo wondered how she was even able to retain conscious thought, right now. Lauren was dead. She was gone! Why was Bo holding on? Why not succumb to Nyx? Maybe she would see Lauren again in Valhalla. She could be with her forever.

Then she heard the coldness of Lauren's familiar warm voice wash over her. Bo felt a rage, unlike no anger she had ever felt before. In that second,she understood her mother's madness and anger that was reserved solely for her father. He had taken Bo, the one thing her mother held most dear. And that act, had pushed her mother over the edge. And now this Fae, this unfeeling monster, Athena.. had taken that which was most precious to Bo - Lauren. Athena would pay! If it was the last thing Bo did, Athena WOULD pay.

In that instant, Bo's determination and thirst for revenge was so intense, that Nyx and dark Bo, both shrank back in fear. Bo stood up, her face a cold mask of rage.

Lauren flinched inwardly, as she saw brown eyes, that were always filled with love and happiness when directed at her, brim over with hate and fury. A rage so foreign on Bo, because it was so cold and contained.

Bo addressed her quietly "You killed the only woman i have ever loved. You have destroyed my reason for living. No..no you haven't. You have given me a new purpose. I will hunt you down and kill you slowly, every minute of every day. Just so you can feel the pain, I am feeling right now. I will hurt you, and maul you, until only a sliver of life remains in your pathetic body. Then I will revive you again, only to beat you, and tear you again down slowly. Painfully inch by inch, so you can feel every bit of your precious life slipping away from you..So tell me..why must I do anything you say, Athena?

Swallowing at the darkness of Bo's words, Lauren struggled to keep her voice even "So you can have your revenge. Once Nyx is dealt with, you will be more at ease to fight me, little succubus"

Bo smiled eerily, her hate for Athena, contorting her open and warm face into a grotesque mask. She said quietly "Sounds like a plan"

And then in one breath, she expelled Nyx, as easily as a child blows out a birthday candle. The strength of her grief, and her madness for revenge, making the gargantuan task, seem utterly simple. Lauren stood watching Bo with a cold look plastered on to her face. But on the inside, Lauren had never felt so much in awe of Bo's power as in that moment.

Nyx stood suspended, a shapeless black gassy mass, which rumbled and roiled within itself. Trying in vain to find a shape which she could use to combat the deadly foes arrayed in front of her.

Lauren looked away from Bo and concentrated on Nyx. The doctor could still feel Athena in her, the fae's essence was so vast and unending that the fusion had still not completed. The ancient Greek was truly powerful. She was now leaving behind a vivid set of images, a blueprint of what needed to be done next. Those plans, made Lauren understand why Athena was always depicted with the bird, victory. Athena was always ten steps ahead. She could and would never be defeated. Even in death.

Addressing Z and Hera, she said "I have a solution here." She displayed the injection pen that she had specially prepared, and then bluffed with a cool indifferent face "It will help contain Nyx. But first use your powers on her. Wear Nyx down to something manageable."

Smirking in victory, Z said "With pleasure" The mistress of the sky then started gleefully hurling lightning and thunder and rain, on Nyx unrestrainedly. Heratio unleashed a lethal swarm of locusts into the inky mass.

The black cloud that was Nyx, froze for a moment and stayed still. As though trying to decide on what to do. And then abruptly the gassy mass exploded outwards and swallowed Heratio in one quick lunge.

Lauren watched spell bound as the chi in Heratio's body shone a bright orange, before being forcibly extracted into Nyx. His body then disintegrated into nothingness in an instant. All of his skin, muscle and bone, pulverized into a fine dust, which the wind carried away.

With mouth agape, Z watched her husband die. She shrieked in defiance and rained her entire power on Nyx. The black cloud flared upwards, as the mistress of the sky emptied all of her prodigious power into the cloud. Z yelled shrilly at Athena "Why isn't it working? Do something!"

The black cloud rumbled loudly, like two tectonic plates clashing with one another. Then the cloud swelled forwards, spilling like water from a dam, and engulfed Z completely.

Lauren shrank back and ran over to Bo in alarm, who stood dispassionately as she watched Z and Hera die at Nyx's hands.

When Lauren reached Bo, the succubus gave her a half smile, and said "Don't worry. I won't let Nyx kill you. That pleasure belongs to me alone."

She grabbed Lauren in a choke hold and lifted her up by the neck. Bo began extracting chi from Lauren mercilessly. The doctor watched helplessly as she felt her life force drain away quickly. She saw Bo's eyes flash a cold victorious blue, before the taste of Lauren's chi registered in Bo's senses. The unique taste of Lauren's love spilled over and soaked Bo's palate. To a succubus the taste of her Chi was like recognizing Lauren's unique finger print.

Bo dropped Lauren immediately, with hope desperately trying to break through her eyes, and exclaimed disbelievingly "Lauren?"

Struggling to speak through her constricted throat, she gasped out "Yeah..its me"

Bo cupped Lauren's face and pulled her into a deep kiss that left Lauren even more breathless. She let the succubus kiss her for however long she wanted, letting her take all the relief she needed. When breathing became a necessity she couldn't ignore any longer, Lauren pulled back and whispered "Bo. Athena sacrificed herself. I'll tell you why later. But right now, we have got to let Nyx think that I am Athena"

Bo nodded resolutely at Lauren, signalling that she understood the gravity of their situation.

The black cloud shot up abruptly, shaped like a mushroom as the last of Z's essence became absorbed. Lauren wondered if the people in Toronto would look at it, and think there had been a nuclear explosion. And then the cloud slowly retracted in itself. Shrinking and coiling within itself, until it took on a humanoid figure.

White eyes shone brightly through a black face that shifted incessantly. The nose of the creature changed, becoming short, and then long. Her mouth was a white slit. And her body kept reshaping itself. Nyx was a slender tall woman in one instant, and a short fat woman in the next. Where there should have been hair, was an inky gassy plume that extended towards the sky. A smoky trail, wavered like the flame of a candle. But the creature did not have skin or any mass. It still subsisted entirely of smoke and evil. Nyx had finally become corporeal. She now had a body.

Aiming an evil smile in Lauren's direction, the creature hissed "You alone knew that their powers only feed me. Just like the heraclids energy fed Zeus. You knew that I would grow more powerful, if I was fed by chi from my progeny. Why then, did you allow it? Has the guardian of order, the mighty Athena, then finally realised that chaos is inevitable?"

Lauren felt her brain cells fry, trying to get a lock on Nyx's rapidly shifting appearance and her sibilant multi-tonal hiss. But everything about Nyx was chaotic. Everything about Nyx was meant to keep Lauren's thoughts unfocussed. Finding her inner resolve, Lauren said quietly "Yes. Chaos is inevitable"

Bo looked at Lauren in disbelief. The doctor smiled, before shouting. "But it can be suppressed" She hurled her injection pen into Nyx, and pressed a button on her remote.

She watched breathlessly, as Nyx caught the pen, with a wry smile of amusement. She watched anxiously, as she waited for the starter solution containing her special batch of free radicals, slowly mix with the pure chi of love. She watched triumphantly, as Nyx was soon swallowed in a huge explosion of silent light.

Howling in despair, drowning in her own medicine, Nyx lost her corporeal form. She once again assumed her full size of a black mushroom cloud. But it was too late. Lauren's formula had created a new sun made entirely of pure chi,within her. Bo reached for Lauren's hand and clenched it tightly, as they both saw the sun grow larger and larger, and begin to suck Nyx into it. It was like watching the big bang, with a single point of light beginning to grow and explode exponentially, pushing the darkness shrouding the universe, to the very fringe.

And then abruptly, the tides changed. The sun began to flicker at the edges, like a tube light about to burst. Nyx gained the upper hand and began beating the sun down, pushing it back into nothingness. The sun began to shrink slowly around the edges.

Athena spoke in Lauren's mind. A last conscious thought entering Lauren's brain before Athena faded out completely.

The moment when Akira, the magi queen, had dissolved her entire body to save her people, flashed in Lauren's mind. Understanding what needed to be done, she released Bo's hand and kicked her hard in the shins. Attempting to make a break and run at Nyx.

But Bo was too quick! Years spent chasing after criminals had given her an edge. She caught Lauren quickly around the waist and pulled her back tightly against her body, and said "What are you doing?"

Lauren struggled uselessly against Bo's grip. She may be strong now, but Bo still outweighed her, and she had taken a good amount of Lauren's chi. Lauren wouldn't be able to physically overcome Bo. Trying to sway Bo using reason, Lauren said "Bo. Let me go. The starter solution needs more chi."

Bo refused to let go. She said quietly "But it needs to be chi from love, right? That's what you had me breathe into the necklace?"

Lauren nodded impatiently "Let me go Bo. I have to do this."

Bo kissed Lauren firmly "You know that it's not gonna work. We both need to go. It takes two to tango, Lauren"

Lauren looked at Bo and choked out a heartbroken "NOOOO! You have to live!"

Bo smiled wryly at her "What's the point in me living without you. In case you didn't notice, I kinda go bat shit crazy at the mere thought of you dead"

Lauren sighed and looked down. Shaking her head sadly, she looked back at Bo and said "I really didn't think it would end like this"

Bo smiled softly and kissed Lauren's forehead "I couldn't think of a better way to go, than with you. C'mon"

She took Lauren's hand and led her inside the black cloud. Nyx roared in triumph and began sucking out their chi, delighted at having a chance at retribution.

Bo stood in the center of the maelstrom, and took Lauren in her arms. The two lovers smiled into each others eyes, before they kissed, one last time. Bo slowly began to draw Lauren's chi into her own body. When she felt Lauren sag limply in her arms, Bo pulled back and released their combined chi into the blackness around her. Both women sank down on their knees, lacking the energy to remain upright. At the same time, Lauren used the last reserves of her energy to break the tube containing her starter solution.

Before everything went dark, she heard distant shouts. Was that Dyson's voice crying out her name? Was that rustle she heard, the sound of the black wings of a valkyrie? Was that Tamsin? And then there were two other voices. One sounded familiar. Aah..the magi queen. But to whom did the other voice belong? The sensuality of that voice somehow reminded her of Bo.

Nyx was wailing now, knowing that her end was at hand. The starter solution was about to make contact with their chi. Bo looked at her and smiled one last time, before her eyes closed sleepily. Lauren followed her peacefully into blissful oblivion. This was it. This was the end of their lives. And then the world went completely dark.


	26. Death

**A/N: Alright guys! Here it is..Hope i didn't keep you all hanging around for too long. I think this chapter ties up all the loose ends i left dangling across the chapters. Please do review and let me know if the build up was worth it! A big big thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyone who's provided me with the motivation to keep going. I will write an epilogue if you guys are still interested. Cheers and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Death**

Lauren felt her consciousness return to her slowly and gently. The doctor wondered if she had any eyes in this strange new life. In thinking of them, Lauren felt her eyes open. She took a look around. Strange…. she seemed to be facing some kind of canopied ceiling. She wondered if she still had a body. In response to the thought, her fingers wriggled slightly. Sitting up, Lauren examined herself. She was clothed in a form fitting red dress, with black roman heels, the straps of which, wound elegantly up and over her ankles.

Rising from the bed, she looked around and saw that she appeared to be in a hotel room of some sort. Crossing the floor, she opened the door to her room and stepped out. There, in the living room of the suite, sitting on the plush leather couch was a blond woman. She had exquisitely styled hair, and beautifully defined Nordic cheek bones framing pouty blood red lips. Everything about this woman screamed elegance and royalty.

The woman looked up from the newspaper she was reading, and slowly looked over Lauren appreciatively. Meeting her eyes, the woman smiled "Welcome to my realm, Dr. Lewis. I wondered when I would be seeing you. Given your long history with battle, both in the human and Fae world."

Lauren looked at her puzzled "Your realm? Where am I?"

Rising up, the woman strode over and held her hand out for Lauren to shake. Slightly nervous by the overwhelming presence of the stranger, the doctor took the woman's hand, and immediately marveled at the softness of the palm in her own. Smiling at Lauren, the woman said "Welcome to Valhalla. I am Freyja, the queen of this realm"

Gasping, Lauren choked out the words "You are Freyja? Wow! I mean wow.."

Chuckling slightly, Freyja let go off Lauren's hand, and said "Come doctor. Your trial awaits you"

Lauren followed Freya out of the room, and felt her nervousness increase "Trial? Err...Am I in trouble? What have i done wrong?"

Freya arched and eyebrow in amusement, and looked back over her shoulder at the doctor "You are in for quite a lot of trouble doctor. But don't worry you aren't IN trouble. You have done nothing wrong. Only those who have done something right, end up here. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Unassured, Lauren frowned and let Freyja lead her to a door at the end of the corridor. Stopping behind Freyja, Lauren examined the door curiously, wondering if any human culture could have wrought such a beautiful thing. The door was silver, with a beautiful knocker shaped like the wings of a bird with veins of luminescent metals running all around it in strange kaleidoscopic patterns. Freyja gripped the knocker, and rapped on the door twice. A deep masculine voice on the other side of the door, said "Come in"

xx-xx-xx—xx-xxx-xxx

Bo awoke abruptly and stared at the canopy of her bed. She had just had a horrible dream. Lauren dead, because Athena had fused with her. No, that wasn't right. Lauren was still alive somehow, inexplicably. But then she and Bo had walked into a black tornado, and they had died anyway?

Bo shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness from her mind. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and tried to focus. Images of the final battle came flooding back to her. She saw Z and Hera, get out of the car, destroy the bracelet holding back Nyx, and shatter the vial containing water from the Styx. She remembered the agony of seeing Lauren lying still on the ground, as though she were dead. And she recalled being amazed by her girlfriend as she watched Nyx succumb to the explosion that Lauren had engineered. Lastly, she recalled walking into the dark cloud with Lauren, and sacrificing their lives to defeat Nyx completely.

She removed her hands from her eyes, and opened them. Flinging the sheets away from her, she got out of bed and strode quickly to the door. She looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a simple black tube dress and black stilettoes. What the hell? Where was Lauren? And where was she? Looking at the decor of the room, Bo wondered if she were perhaps in Valhalla.

Opening the door, she saw a sturdy stocky man, standing with his back to her. He stood stoic and alert by the window, looking outside at an icy Nordic terrain.

Addressing his back, she said "Where the hell am I? And where is Lauren?"

Turning around, the man looked at Bo with ice blue eyes, and chuckled lightly at Bo's impatience.

The succubus gasped involuntarily. This man was undoubtedly a warrior. He had pale alabaster skin, and piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to bore into Bo's very soul. A gash that could have only come from an axe, ran down his left eye, making him look even more warrior like. Bulging biceps flexed underneath his perfectly tailored Armani suit. Under his civilised clothes, wide shoulders that could have easily ripped up a tree, and thunder thighs that could possibly break the backbone of a tiger, rippled barbarically. Hair as black and as velvet as night, framed his face.

The man looked at Bo, his ice blue eyes penetrating Bo, and said in a quiet voice filled with cold command. "You are in Valhalla. Come with me. I shall take you to her"

Bo nodded and stretched out a hand, gesturing that the man should start walking, and that she would follow. Addressing his back as he walked in front of her, she asked "Was Nyx defeated?"

The stranger stopped and said with a small admiring smile on his frozen face "Yes child. We owe you, and the doctor for that"

Bo smiled, uneasy at the adulation, she saw in the man's cold eyes. She asked "Who is we?"

Smiling wider, the man looked back forwards and resumed walking "We, the protectors and inhabitants of this realm. We, the Valkyries. We, the rulers of this realm.. Freyja.. and I, Odin. King and master of everything that you see here"

Bo felt her eyes widen "You are Odin?"

Odin nodded slightly and led Bo to a beautiful ornate golden door, with a knocker shaped like the wings of a bird. Leading Bo inside, he stopped at the center of a room, by a golden scale.

The weighing scale was exquisitely wrought. Silver, gold and other luminescent metals Bo had never seen before, ran like vines up and around its arms. A golden pan and a silver pan hung at equal heights, waiting to receive and measure the weight of an object.

Next to the scale was a small silver box, covered in an inscription. The symbols of the writing were unlike anything, Bo had ever seen before. The flame like runes seemed to belong to a strange lost language, invented by other-worldly creatures that were definitely not human. Little statues of dragons, salamanders and other creatures of fire, adorned the box. All centred around the drawing of a huge bird on fire. The keyhole to the box was set in the place, where the eye of the bird should have been.

Looking at the scale and the box, Bo remembered the story that Tamsin had told her. About the test that all Valkyries must pass. She wondered if the box contained the feathers that the Valkyrie had talked about, and wondered idly what would happen if her hair weighed as much as all the feathers put together.

Odin stood motionless, facing a silver door. Two knocks sounded rapidly on the other side, and Odin answered quietly "Come in"

xx—xx—xx—xx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Lauren entered the room behind Freyja. The room looked like the inside of a minaret. The ceiling was covered with beautiful paintings, even more breathtaking than those on the Sistine chapel. Magical creatures frolicked in them. Birds, dragons and other mythical creatures, which Lauren had only read about in stories, danced and chased each other from one painting to the next.

She looked back down to see a strong handsome man, greet Freyja. Realizing that this must be Odin, Lauren looked him over curiously and came to the conclusion that, this was a warrior whom very few could ever dream of besting. Her gaze shifted to the woman standing next to Odin, and her breath came out in a gasp.

Bo stood frozen, at the sight of Lauren entering the room. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Like she must have once been, years before her servitude with the Fae had added multiple lines of worry to her face. Gone were the wrinkles around her mouth. Only pale pink and healthy lips remained. Her eyes were as big and doe like as she remembered. But now there were no dark circles or laugh lines surrounding them. And that golden mane had never looked, as lush and beautiful, as it did now. Her skin shone brilliantly with youth and vigor, and the apples of her cheeks were pert and well defined. All traces of the gauntness and thinness about Lauren's tired face were gone! This was Lauren at the very peak of her beauty, before age and worry had eroded the sweet innocence of her face. If Bo had met Lauren for the first time today, she would have sworn that the doctor could not have been more than 21 years old. Her girlfriend looked heart breakingly innocent and angelic.

Lauren looked disbelievingly at Bo. She had always thought Bo was attractive. But not like this. Never like this. Bo's body had never ever been this sleek and beautiful. Every curve, every dip was in perfect proportion. Her milk white skin had never looked this soft and lush. And those lips had never been this beautifully red, nor had those eyes ever looked this alluring and deep. Warm liquid chocolate looked back at her in equal wonder.

Lauren had always thought that Bo looked like a pretty and innocent girl without her makeup. But the vision standing in front of her was undoubtedly all woman. It was as if the old Bo she remembered, was like the dying petals one finds on the outside of a flower. The new Bo she was looking at now, was the real Bo she would have found, had she peeled back all the outer dying petals of the flower, to reveal the young and vibrant petals on the inside.

As though afraid to reach out, and find out that they were only dreaming of the other, both women stood frozen at either end of the room, and looked over each other silently.

Freyja broke the silence "Kiss the girl, already! So we can move on to more important things!"

Lauren didn't need telling twice. She strode forwards and reached Bo, who was still standing frozen in shock. And was looking at Lauren as though she were trying to drink Lauren in, with just her eyes. Smiling at Bo's distraction, Lauren seized Bo's face and kissed her with everything she had. Because in her arms, was the woman who had chosen to not live without her. This was the woman who had chosen to stand by Lauren's side, and walk with Lauren into the very jaws of death itself. And do so with a smile on her face, because it meant that she would at least be together with Lauren. This was the woman who had chosen to be with Lauren, in both life and death. Literally.

The taste of Lauren exploded across Bo's tongue, and Bo blissfully gave in, luxuriating in the sensation of Lauren's tongue against her own. In that moment, Bo was flooded with a relief, so intense that it was actually painful. They were both together. It hadn't mattered that Bo was fae, and that Lauren had once been human. It hadn't mattered that Bo had not freed Lauren from Athena. Because, not even death had managed to separate them. And Bo didn't care that they were dead. Any existence, any realm, any place, even hell itself, was paradise, as long as she could be with Lauren, forever. Her joy and happiness at being reunited with Lauren flooded her, making her throw an arm across Lauren's waist and pull her even closer. She gripped Lauren's jaw and tilted it up, leaving the doctor with no other choice, but to accept the kisses, Bo began pouring down on her.

A throat cleared noisily, interrupting the two women from yielding completely to their passion. A dry voice spoke quietly "Keep it PG-13, won't you?"

Bo and Lauren broke apart to see Freyja, exasperatedly rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

Addressing Freyja, Bo said "I have no wish to become a Valkyrie. And neither does Lauren. I know what that scale means." She said pointing to the golden scale in the center of the room,

Odin and Freyja exchanged worried glances. Freyja said"I do not know who told you of our most sacred secret. But don't worry. For the service you have rendered to all of humankind and Fae, your afterlife shall be of your choosing"

Bo grinned and exclaimed in a slow sexy voice "Alright!" Turning to Lauren, she smiled happily and said "I can't wait to show you around Valhalla babe! It's just like a big five star hotel. We can stay in all day, order room service, and NEVER EVER get out of bed" She said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Lauren chuckled happily and squeezed Bo's hand in hers "Sounds awesome! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Odin interrupted them gently, "Before you enter the main halls, we must first judge your worth"

Scowling, Bo said "Just the room keys, will be fine"

Freyja spoke severely "No one gets in, until they are judged first." Bo glared back at Freyja angrily

Trying to diffuse the situation, Odin said hastily "Please. It will only take a moment. And I promise you that no harm will come to either, you or your mate"

Bo looked at Lauren questioningly. The doctor merely shrugged and nodded. Frowning, Bo yanked out a strand of her hair and gave it to Odin. The king of Valhalla smiled gently, and placed it on the golden plate of the weighing scale. Opening the silver box, he took out a green feather and placed it on the silver plate. The side with Bo's hair moved, and settled lower than the plate with the feather. Indicating that Bo's hair weighed more than the first feather.

Odin took out a second blue feather and placed it next to the green feather. The two pans wobbled again. But the side with Bo's hair, still weighed more. Freyja sniffed noisily and her mouth turned down in an unhappy pout. Bo smiled at her saucily "Guess I am just as good as any of your Valkyries, huh? If not better?"

Chuckling slightly, Odin took a third red feather and added it to the side containing the other two feathers. The pans at once began shifting, trying to settle on one side. In one second, the pan containing the feathers, looked like it weighed more. But in the very next second, the side containing Bo's hair would swing down. The weighing scale oscillated for a while longer, before both pans came to a halt. At exactly the same height from the floor, with both pans perfectly balanced. Bo's hair weighed exactly the same as all three feathers combined.

Odin and Freyja looked at each other amazed. Freyja hoarsely said "We were only supposed to find one today!"

Angry and anxious for Bo, Lauren took a step forwards and challenged "What were you supposed to find? What do you want with Bo?"

Odin looked back at Lauren, and said reassuringly "Do not be alarmed Dr. Lewis. This is a good thing. Now if I could have a strand of hair from you, I would be very much obliged"

Lauren looked at Bo, who stood frowning at Odin and Freyja. She looked at the doctor, and squeezed her hand, nodding her head as she did so. Swallowing nervously, Lauren plucked a golden strand, and handed it over to Odin.

The king removed Bo's hair. The balance at once swung down, weighted by the three feathers on the other side.

Careful not to touch the empty pan on the other side, Odin gently dropped Lauren's hair into the golden plate. The weighing scale swung rapidly once again. Before settling once more at the very same position, as before. Lauren's hair was equally matched in weight, to the combined weight of the three feathers on the other side.

Odin looked at Freyja, and nodded. This was apparently expected.

Freyja looked uneasily at Bo, and said almost fearfully "Please follow us"

Leading the two lovers to a private elevator at the very end of the room, Freyja and Odin stepped in and pushed a button on the very top of the board. A button that was curiously shaped like an eye, with flames spewing out of the iris.

Bo swallowed. She was finally going to come face to face with the biggest secret of Valhalla. Remembering Tamsin and Nik's speculation of the primordial force on the other side, Bo felt her heart lodge itself firmly in her throat.

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand nervously, and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Looking down at her, Bo gave her a tight smile and rubbed her thumb soothingly into the back of Lauren's hand. Gulping down her trepidation, Lauren looked away. Something momentous was obviously about to happen, if the shocked and nervous expressions on Odin and Freyja's face, were anything to go by.

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors slid open smoothly. Lauren and Bo, stepped out with mouths agape, at the beauty of the space in front of them.

xx—xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx-xxx-xxx-xxxx

They were on a terrace as big as ten football fields. There was nothing in the space except three huge structures, which looked like the goal posts used in a rugby match. But it wasn't the vastness of the terrace, or the mystery of the three pillars that was amazing. It was the sky that had made Bo's breath catch in her throat.

This sky was not blue. It was a spangled mess. And it wasn't horizontal, and flat like the earth sky. Instead, it spun away vertically like the many walls of a tall citadel. It was predominantly red on one side, ink blue in the center, and green on the other side. And at the roof, all three colors of the sky flowed naturally and blended into each other, like the confluence of three vast and differently colored oceans. Creating an intense white bright spot at the point of their meeting.

And the stars were unlike anything Lauren had ever seen on earth. They literally streaked across all three skies, dripping from them, like sprinkles on a donut. But these stars were terrifying close. It felt like Lauren could easily reach up and touch one of them, were she of the mind to do so. Multi-hued clouds and dark spots revolved in the heavens, changing and shifting rapidly. Almost like multiple universes were being created and destroyed in an instant.

And then suddenly, the heaven split asunder! Like the very fabric of the universe was being unraveled. A black rip appeared in the middle sky that was colored a blood red. A fiery orange bird flew from the tear. Its feathers so bright and beautiful, that Bo foolishly thought that the plumage of this bird contained all the colors of sunset. The birds throat was blood red, its wings a bright orange, and its crown a fiery yellow. The tail feather of the bird sparkled, and a white trail of spots appeared in its wake. The bird flew around the terrace once and settled on the center post. Stretching its neck skywards, it shook its feathers once, before it sat back down and hunched over. Peering intently at the four tiny people standing below.

As if on cue, two other black vortexes appeared in the green sky and the blue sky. Two birds identical to the first one, flew out and circled one another, forming a shape that reminded Lauren of yin and yang. The first phoenix was completely green, its plumage containing all the variations of green found on earth. Its neck was a moss green, its tail a bright emerald, and its crown a light jade, found on the underside of leaves.

But it was the blue bird that was the most attractive of all three. Its body was sleek, compact, and shone brilliantly like it had been encrusted with every shade of sapphire. The colors of the sky were reflected in its crown, the light blue of the ocean in its neck, and the violet of twilight, in its tail.

But all three birds were similar in that, they were massive. The wingspan of one bird could have easily accommodated an entire circus tent underneath.

The two birds flapped and settled on the two goal posts on either side of the red bird. In unison, all three birds looked down at the four humans standing in front of them. Three pairs of irises that were framed with what appeared to be flames, swiveled and bore into Bo and Lauren. The doctor knew that the image of the flaming eye on the button in the elevator was exactly identical to the eyes looking at her. And Bo realized that the birds looked exactly similar to the depiction of the fire bird, on the chest containing the three feathers. It was now obvious to both women that the three feathers, which had been used in judging them, had come from the three creatures in front of her.

The red bird spoke first. Its voice crackled like fire, and was as smoky as ash "Athena! Introduce your charge."

A bright white flame appeared in the center of the floor, right underneath the three birds. The flame wavered gently, until it took on the form of the goddess of wisdom. Athena appeared in all her majesty. As strong and beautiful as the first time Lauren laid eyes on her. And she was glowing like a pearl filled with liquid light. The doctor gasped, and tears began pouring down her face. "How? How is this possible?"

Athena smiled gently at Lauren. "It is good to see you with my own eyes, doctor"

Lauren smiled and nodded her head "You sound different. A lot more …"

Cocking her head, Athena smiled wryly. Her golden eyes flashed brilliantly "A lot more.. human? Yes I do. Behold! I am whole again. My body has been restored to me, and with it my ability to feel emotions that I had long forgotten. Like compassion, and..." Athena sighed out the last word "Peace"

Lauren nodded and smiled. Then she frowned remembering Athena's last words to her "I thought you said, you would die. That you would lose your individuality and become dormant?"

Chuckling, Athena said "I might not look it, but I am very much dead. And I am sorry to have to point out, that so are you. Besides as I recall, I told you that I would never again be revived in the mortal plane. This realm that you are in now, is no mortal world. This is the arena of those, who are destined to remain immortal forever. And I am bound to this place now. I can never again return to earth."

Lauren breathed in deeply "It's good to know that you didn't fade away completely. It's great to see you again, Athena!"

Athena nodded. "And you, doctor." Then looking up, she smiled at the phoenixes above her.

Pointing to the red bird, she said "Meet Agni. The fiery one." She pointed at the green phoenix next "Bhoomi, of the earth. And lastly, Jal the water guardian."

Bo asked the gigantic birds, in a voice filled with equal parts dread, and wonder "What are you?"

Bhoomi chuckled. The laugh sounded like leaves rustling under a gentle breeze. "We are phoenixes, higher beings that transcend multiple planes of existence. In scientific terms, we are creatures of a higher order dimension, one which you cannot even begin to understand. Just like an ant cannot comprehend the third dimension of height that humans live in. We are the peacekeepers of multiple universes, sworn to keep the powers of chaos at bay. Just as Nyx is the embodiment of Chaos, we constitute together, the embodiment of order. But unlike Nyx, who is constrained to only your universe, we have been tasked with preserving order across many universes. Therefore, we cannot oversee personally, the task of ensuring that order is maintained. Instead, we delegate our responsibilities to worthy guardians and champions in each dimension, universe and time"

Lauren looked spell bound at the three phoenixes. Athena chuckled at Lauren's open mouthed expression and said "I am their general. Long ago, at the dawn of time, these three phoenixes created a powerful family of Fae. In the hope that they would bring peace and order to earth, with their superior power. Believing in the balance of a trinity, the phoenixes handed over control to my forebears. Z was created to rule the sky, Poseidon to rule the water, and Hades to rule all of the underworld. But my family created tyranny instead, under the guise of establishing order"

Odin nodded and continued "Appalled by the destruction and chaos, Z and Hades caused, Agni created Athena to function as a counterbalancing force. To act as a voice of reason to my foolish cousins. He placed the thought of Athena in Z's head, and forced Z to give birth to her. And his experiment worked for awhile. Civilization flourished. Under the patronage of Athens, powerful heroes and thinkers began to shape ancient Greece. The city of Athens was founded, its philosophies and science so powerful, that they are still relevant today. But Athena was only one. And against the chaos and destruction of the big three, her power was no match."

Athena resumed the story "I came to Agni, and told him that I had failed. A high council was held. As a punishment, for failing in their sacred duty, the big three were ripped from their bodies, and forced to exist as mere spirits. Since Z had linked his spirit with that of his children, they also were forced to suffer his fate. The high council however needed to find a way to establish order once again. In that instant, Agni made me also a spirit, so I could delve into the minds of potential candidates. It was decided that the order of Athena shall be formed, to function as a front for me to find the true champion"

Bo gasped. The three phoenixes tittered pleasantly in their perch at Bo's astonishment. The sound of their laughter sounded like the chiming of golden bells in Bo's ears.

Bhoomi, the green phoenix looked at Lauren, with eyes that were as gentle and soft as grass. "The purpose of the order of Athena was to find a worthy guardian. One, with immense mental faculties, which would be tempered with the warmth of compassion, and strengthened with the steel of courage and perseverance"

Athena smiled at Lauren "I searched for many years for a worthy candidate. But I found none. Years of inhabiting the same mind, laid bare my innermost thoughts to my hosts. You may recall Lauren how easy it had become for you to sense the general tenor of my thoughts, in the short while that we were bonded. Then imagine how much more my hosts would have been able to detect in all the long years i was bound to them. It was only because of Agni's immense power that, none of my prior hosts were able to discover the existence of the phoenixes. But every one of them without exception, came to know that if they bound their souls with me, they would kill me and inherit all my powers. Driven by the selfish need to gain my superior foresight, which guarantees victory in battle, my hosts would resort to many foolish measures… zapping me with lightening, bleeding themselves dry, and even trying to drown themselves.. fully knowing that I could feel every sliver of their own pain. All in an effort to torture and black mail me into bonding with their soul. Against such treason, I had no choice but to leave the bodies of my human vessels. In the case of Ben Franklin that resulted in him becoming human again. Which in turn made him insane, because of the vividness of my Fae memories. It was like he was forced to watch HD movies, with the pitiable black and white TV, that was his human brain."

Lauren snorted slightly. Athena frowned at her displeased. Shaking her head, Lauren said "Still the same old Athena! You haven't lost your habit of using terrible analogies"

Smiling jovially, Athena said "Please. Just be glad that I have not yet shared the litany of metaphors you have for Bo's hair, her eyes, her lips and her smooth smooth skin"

Seeing Bo grin mischievously out of the corner of her eyes, Lauren shouted out flustered. "Alright! Alright!"

The three phoenixes looked at Lauren speculatively, and the doctor blushed under their collective stare.

Understanding where Athena had been going with the order of Athena, Bo said "And you think that person is Lauren? Your champion or whatever?"

Athena looked at Lauren and smiled warmly. She nodded "Yes Bo. The order of Athena was meant to be a chain of leaders. A chain as in, it was always supposed to come full circle. The order started with me, and has now ended again, with me. Because the order's purpose has been achieved. Lauren is the undoubted champion."

Bo asked Freyja "Is that why all three feathers lined up with Lauren's hair? Does that only happen to a champion?"

Freyja gulped and nodded at the back of Lauren's head.

Frowning, Bo looked at Agni and asked him "Am I also chosen then? How is that possible? Athena never possessed me. She doesn't even like me!"

Athena rolled her eyes and said "I was tasked with the duty of finding three guardians. Not just one. The original guardians, Zeus Poseidon and Hades, were a trio. The next guardians chosen to replace them would also constitute a trinity."

Lauren interrupted. "Three? Why three?"

The guardian of water, Jal spoke. The voice of the phoenix washed over her like a cool draught of water "Because three is a powerful number! There are three of us, three phoenixes... Power must always be spread across a trio. So that if one fails, the entire mantle of their responsibility, does not fall to only one remaining person.. But is instead spread across two, who may then share the additional burden, easily"

Athena continued "Like I was saying, before Bo so rudely interrupted me..." Bo glared at her. The two women engaged in a silent and petty staring contest, with Lauren as the obvious shiny prize. Lauren cleared her throat, and looked apologetically at the majestic phoenixes.

Athena sighed and continued "So..as I was saying,I had to find three guardians. The universe is like a living entity. For any living being to function, all three of its constituents – the body, mind and heart, must work in unison and yet remain separate. Which is why I needed to find three guardians. One guardian representing the heart, one symbolic of the mind, and a third denoting the aah.. body."

Agni bobbed his majestic head in agreement and continued "Long ago we decided that there would be three such guardians. One guardian who would have the best heart. A guardian who would possess an unparalleled sense of nobility, goodness and compassion. But who would also possess enough shrewdness to keep her good heart from foolishly going astray. A second guardian, was needed. One who would have the best mind of this age. Someone who could be logical in the face of adversity, and yet not so cold that she would sacrifice compassion to the cause of reason. And lastly, a third guardian, with the best er...body. This last guardian would represent strength. She would be a hero, peerless in her courage, and unmatched in her ability to protect the weak. All three guardians would work together. Relying on the guardian of the heart to act as a conscience, the guardian of the mind to provide direction and clarity in times of duress, and the guardian of the body to defend the interests of the trinity, which is to always ensure that order remains firmly established"

Lauren looked spellbound as Agni, the fiery one spoke of the trinity. The words fiery one, kept repeating in her head, until a mind numbing realization came to her. She gasped"Akira! She was reborn from a pillar of flame! You are a phoenix who has power over fire! She is a guardian, isn't she?"

Agni swiveled his head, and looked at her through one fiery eye "Indeed child! She is the first guardian that Athena found"

Athena smirked in self-satisfaction "Akira was easy to find. I knew that I would find the guardian of the heart amongst the magi. Because the very principle of white magic, dictates that the most powerful practitioner would be the one with the best heart, and with the noblest of intentions. And that was Akira. The magi all knew of her, and spoke of her incessantly. Then I heard of her greatness through Nik, and that pretty much aaah..sealed the deal"

She then looked up slyly at Lauren "But you doctor…You were not so easy to find! I have searched for you through many millennia. The guise of the order was created solely to find you. There had to be a smoke screen, to filter those of less worthy intellect, until I found the true champion. And the search had to be personal. Because the qualities required for the second champion were many. Not only must she be the most intelligent, but she must also be brave and kind. It is rare to find all three qualities in one person"

Bo looked at Lauren, and smiled with obvious pride and joy. Lauren met her gaze and gave her a half smile "What are you smiling about? You do realize that the third guardian is you, right? Athena said that she would have the best body. And your hair weighed just as much as all three feathers combined in the test that we just took."

Jal addressed Bo "Your mate is correct. Long ago, we wondered how we would bring balance among the three races that currently walk this earth. The Fae, the humans and the magi. Through some underlying symmetry in this universe, three perfect guardians from each race have come forth. One from the Fae" Jal looked at Bo.

Agni looked at Lauren, and said quietly "One from the race of humans"

Bhoomi looked at the far end of the room and said gently "And one from the race of the magi"

Akira strode into the room confidently and happily. Bo felt her mouth drop open at the sight of the magi queen. She knew instinctively, that she had never EVER seen anyone more beautiful in her entire life. In some random corner of Bo's mind, she wondered if the magi queen was the love child of Angelina Jolie and Catherine Zeta Jones.

Walking quickly, Akira smiled happily at Lauren. The doctor tried to swallow past a throat that had gone immediately dry at the sight of the magi queen's dazzling smile. Akira stopped in front of Lauren, and embraced her quickly and tightly. Rubbing the doctors back, she said "I am so relieved to see you! Nik and I, were afraid that we were too late when we saw the huge crater in the middle of the field." Pulling back, she cupped Lauren's cheek gently, and looked at her with warm gentle eyes "When Bhoomi summoned me, I knew that the remaining two champions had been found. Nik will be so happy to know that you are both okay. Especially you, Bo!"

The magi queen turned to face Bo, who just nodded dumbly, and muttered like a moron "Huh? Uh-huh..Yeah...absolutely!"

Raising her eyebrow, Akira said wryly "You are just like Nik" Her face melted into a brilliant smile and she embraced Bo "It's so good to finally meet you, sweetheart! Nik has told me so much about you"

Bo looked at Lauren's stony expression over Akira's shoulder, and regained her senses. Breaking the embrace, she said scowlingly "Ohhhh!... My grandmom is one lucky LUCKY b-yatch!" Raking her eyes over Akira, as she said so.

Akira shot Bo an amused smile, before turning to greet the three phoenixes. "You summoned me. How may I be of assistance?"

Athena looked at Akira "Oh..don't worry..we just wanted to see all three guardians together. No one expected that we would find Bo today. All of us were wondering how we would find the third champion. There are so many heroes after all. We tried Hercules once, but that guy just turned out to be a power hungry jock. Not to mention the fact that he went crazy and killed his wife in the end. Which was why we were wondering, who could possibly be stupid enough to fit the bill. No one really expected that Bo would walk in after Lauren today, and give up her life. That was a bonus! But anyways, I have always been JUST THAT efficient. Am I awesome, or AM I AWESOME?"

Bo looked incredulously at Lauren "This is the annoying voice you had to live with, all this time? How did you not go CRAZY!?"

Glaring at Bo, Athena took a step forward. Wanting to break the tension, Lauren stepped in and looked at Athena "Sooo…how come you didn't know Akira when you guys met?"

The magi queen looked worriedly at Lauren "I have never met Athena before today."

Rolling her eyes, Athena said nonchalantly "But I knew all about Akira of course! I just pretended that I didn't. When you asked Akira about how she came to be reborn, you may remember that I took over your brain, and made everyone forget the question, out of their concern for your immediate well being. You didn't know of course, but I implanted the thought of the magi into your subconscious, so you would be driven to find her. Because I knew that she would tell you about her sacrifice, and the power of chi that comes from true love. Both, crucial pieces of information, you needed to defeat Nyx. I am good at behind-the-scenes stuff like that. Oh! And also, it was me who told Iris to put a tracker on the vial she gave Bo. The moron that she is, she never even realised she was standing in front of my statue, talking to Iris about how to get rid of me, IN FRONT OF ME!. She's gonna need all the help you can give her Lauren."

Athena shrugged as Bo made a motion as if to interrupt her "I also orchestrated the entire show down. I knew it was only a matter of time before Z and Hera came for Bo. That's why I pushed you so hard. I needed you to find a solution in less than a week, to a problem that scientists have been trying to solve for centuries. I do apologise for that Lauren. But it was necessary. Let's see..what else did I do?"

Rolling her eyes, Bo said "oh, please don't be SOO modest!"

Smirking, Athena replied "I knew that Bo would go after Ben Franklin because, he was the only lead she would have linking back to me. I knew she would find out that he was once my host. And Bo being Bo, I knew she would start dwelling into the secrets of Valhalla. Secrets that she could not be allowed to find. Because only champions who are truly worthy, who are willing to sacrifice their lives expecting nothing in return, can become the guardians of this universe. I needed Lauren to come to the conclusion by herself, that she must sacrifice her life. Anyways, after Bo's discovery, I had to precipitate things. The minute I knew you had the trigger/starter solution, I invaded Iris's mind and told her to tell Z and Hera to confront Bo. You see all owls answer to me, and function as my eyes and ears, when I need them. I was able to temporarily enter my statue at the water fountain, and influence Iris, using my pet owl."

Lauren shook her head in amazement "You have been playing us the entire time"

Shrugging her shoulders Athena said simply "I am Athena"

Bo looked dis-concertedly at Athena. She said "So what happens now?"

Agni spoke "You will both be reborn. You Bo, will become queen over the Fae. You shall be their guardian, just as Akira watches over the race of the magi. And you Lauren. You shall look after the welfare of humankind. Your task will be the most difficult of all, because humankind does not know of the existence of supernatural creatures that walk disguised amongst them. You must be their invisible guardian, a complex task that only a true champion of the mind, can accomplish. "

Bhoomi spoke next "Akira has my powers. She has dominion over the element of earth, which represents above all, the heart of the universe. For the earth is a nurturing element, which allows life to exist and flourish upon it. As the heart of your trinity, Akira with her compassion, will nurture and preserve the balance of all three races that walk the earth. Yet when the time comes to face evil, she will remain as steady and unwavering as a rock."

Akira glanced at Bo and Lauren and smiled slightly,her beautifully light green eyes shining with compassion and strength. In her smile, Lauren understood why the magi queen had been chosen to represent the heart of the trinity. She recalled thinking that the first time she had met Akira, that the magi queen was so beautiful that she must have been a re-incarnation of the spirit of the earth. She had never guessed how accurate her idle speculation had been.

Interrupting Lauren's train of thought, Agni spoke next "You Lauren, shall have Agni's powers. Fire is that element, which reforges and shapes all objects to its liking, whether it is a sword made from molten iron, or something as simple and life-giving as cooked food. The power of the mind is just like fire, because thoughts are transformative. A good ordered and sound mind engenders creation, while an unruly unshackled mind, fosters destruction. The power of fire is yours to control, Lauren. Being the mind of this trinity, you must exercise caution and decide whether, your fire must be warm and life giving, or whether it must be a fiery inferno, capable of destroying all evil that crosses your path."

Bo gulped and looked in awe at Lauren, seeing her as if it were the first time she had met her. The gold of Lauren's hair shone brilliantly like the noonday sun. Her pale white skin glowed like a white hot flame. And the gold of her irises, the mark of Athena, blazed bright and intense. Lauren shone, as incandescent as candle light, as she stood stern and gorgeous next to Akira.

Jal the water guardian tilted her magnificent blue head, slightly. She looked at Bo through narrowed eyes until the succubus looked back at her. In a soft smooth voice, the blue phoenix said "Bo. You shall be my protégé. The essence of the body of this universe has been distilled into the element of water. For the body is meant to be quiet and warm, protecting all that is within. Like a still lake providing a safe environment for all its creatures to thrive and flourish in. Yet, when spurred into action, the body can wreak untold havoc, like a sea stirred into a stormy tsunami. As the body of your trinity, you must understand when to be still and gentle like the lake, and when to channel your prodigious strength into a hurricane, that will overwhelm and subdue the forces of chaos, threatening your trinity"

Agni the fiery one spoke again "From henceforth, your life force shall be tied to ours. As long as we are alive, you will not die. Which means essentially that you will now be immortal. Even if you succumb to a mortal injury, you shall find your way back to Valhalla, and we shall then send you back to the earth. You are now all, true immortals. The only beings who shall stand witness, perhaps to the end of time itself!"

Recollecting Tamsin's story, understanding suddenly dawned on Bo. "You are a phoenix. And you are capable of bestowing the power of rebirth"

Jal stretched her neck, obviously proud of her charge. She shot Athena a stern bland look "See..she is no simpleton, this one. Yes Bo. Go on"

Smiling hesitantly at the gorgeous blue bird, Bo said "You give the Valkyries their power to be reborn. Not Freyja or Odin!"

Jal nodded smugly "That is correct!"

Lauren looked at Bo with wonder and pride. Akira smiled at the pair of them "If we die, we will be reborn. There's no need to worry you two. You both are gonna be together forever"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, with hope and happiness shining in their eyes. In that moment, everything that had been wrong in their world, was erased. The universe had tilted back, everything now aligned perfectly. Because now finally, they had a real shot at forever!

Jealous of Lauren's attention being taken away, Athena interrupted their moment "Yes..it is a very good deal..but do you know what the best part of it is though, doctor?"

Smiling with amusement and fondness, Lauren said "Let me guess..i get to keep your powers too?"

Athena grinned at Lauren "Exactly!"

Bo rolled her eyes in the background, and coughed to hide her derisive comment "Show off!"

Biting back her laugh, Lauren asked "But doesn't that mean, I will be Fae? Won't that upset the balance of your Fae, magi and humans, thing?"

Agni ruffled his feathers and peered at Lauren "Tell me child. Is it your biology or self-perception that dictates who you are?"

Lauren grinned at Agni "Self-perception"

Agni straightened haughtily, and looked at the other two phoenixes smugly.

Bhoomi tittered and traded an amused glance with Akira who smiled back knowingly.

Bo and Jal regarded each other out of the corner of their eyes, proud of the beauty and strength of each other's forms.

Lauren addressed Agni "If you created us, then you must suspect that Nyx will rise again"

The bird let out a hiss of air, which sounded strangely like a birdy sigh to Bo. "The powers of chaos can never be truly vanquished. Like yin and yang, the forces of order and chaos shall always battle one another, but can also never truly exist without the other. Do not worry. If Nyx rises again, you shall have the Valkyrie army at your disposal to keep peace. And more importantly, you shall have us battling by your side. Your job is to merely function as overseers. Watchful guardians, who will do their utmost to maintain order, so that Nyx is held at bay forever"

The room grew silent, as the weight of this momentous proclamation sunk in.

Bo spoke up. "I just have one last question..if you don't er..mind answering?"

Jal cocked her head and looked at Bo "And that is?"

Bo grinned cheekily and said "Agni is a dude. And you two are chicks, right?"

Affronted, Bhoomi said "Chicks? We are NOT chicks! We are two fully grown, adult.."

Jal interrupted gently "I think she means females, Bhoomi.."

Bhoomi ruffled her feathers and sat back upright "Aaah..ok then..of course we are. We are way better looking than Agni…so obviously!"

Lauren looked with narrowed eyes at Bo, mentally chastising her for the question. Bo grinned and shrugged.

Akira looked over and surreptitiously winked at Bo, understanding what the succubus had been leading to. She addressed Bhoomi nonchalantly "Soooo…are either of you married or mated, to Agni?"

Bhoomi scoffed and said "He wishes! I am mated to another phoenix you haven't met. She is beautiful and all white and cream and peach.."

Agni interrupted "Alright! Alright! I am mated to Jal"

Jal reached over, and rubbed her head sinuously against Agni's neck gently. Twittering happily, Agni cocked his head and looked sternly at Bo, with one fiery eye "Any more questions succubus?"

Bo gulped and said "Oh! Just that..i was wondering if I am still a succubus, or whether you have completely rewired my circuitry…so to speak"

Jal looked at Bo "Of course not. You are perfect as you are. We have just added a few enhancements. But now that you can draw energy from water, you won't need to feed as regularly to survive. You can choose to mate, whenever you want, and with whomsoever you choose."

Bo smiled and nodded. She felt Lauren slip her hand into hers and squeeze her palm. Yes. Everything was perfect. She had thought that she was cursed to live a life alone as a succubus, a life without Lauren. And had instead ended up with an eternity to spend with Lauren. They now had literally all the time in the world to be with each other. Even death itself would serve as nothing more than a temporary separation. It was as if she had hit the jack pot after losing nearly all her money in a high stakes poker game.

Odin spoke at last "The trinity is complete. It is time for our guardians to return to the mortal realm"

The three phoenixes straightened up and regarded their charges solemnly. The three women stood, straight and proud. Lauren in the middle, flanked by Akira and Bo. Just as Agni was in the center, between Bhoomi and Jal.

The three women bowed in concert to their respective phoenixes and took their leave.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...was that worth the build up? Please do let me know your thoughts..Hope you guys liked the way i tied it all up..I will write an epilogue only if there is sufficient interest. Let me know if you guys want to see more of this story. Cheers!**


	27. Epilogue - part 1

**A/n: More to come soon. Hope you guys are still following this fic.**

**Chapter 28 Epilogue - Part 1**

Dyson stood aloof and beaten, with tears streaming down his face. He had lost Hale. Then Kenzi. And now he had lost both Bo and Lauren in one fell swoop. In all of his long existence, the wolf had never felt this alone. Tamsin had left the minute she saw the crater in the middle of the field. Flying at once, to see if their souls had reached Valhalla. And now Dyson was left standing alone, with not even bodies left to bury. The blast had vaporised everything within the field. It had been so powerful that even the humans had noticed. It was all over their news, reported as a freak thunderstorm that had left a hole big enough to contain an entire underground car park. Dyson chuckled morosely. When would humans ever stop being this gullible?

He shifted his feet, and turned to look at Nik. The succubus had arrived with her wife, Akira, just as they all saw the blast consume, Bo and Lauren. The magi queen had taken one look at the devastation and held Nik tightly, whispering something nonsensical about phoenixes in her ear. And then out of nowhere, a green feather had appeared out of thin air. On seeing the feather, Akira had smiled tightly at her wife. Nik had merely clenched her jaw and nodded. When Akira reached out to catch the feather, a bright green light had surrounded her, and she had vanished.

The grief of losing Bo and Lauren, had been so overwhelming that Dyson did not even have the heart, to question Nik of these strange happenings. Nik had sat down cross legged on the ground, with her arms crossed tightly against her chest. She was as coiled and still as a tiger, waiting patiently in the grass for its prey to move within range of striking.

She had only looked at him once, and said gently "There is still hope."

Dyson had ignored her and turned away, tears silently cascading down his face and disappearing into his unkempt stubble. But those tears had long since dried. Only a huge gaping hole remained in his chest. He now only waited for Tamsin to return, so they could discuss funeral arrangements for Bo and Lauren.

But then, a bright flash appeared behind him. The field was bathed once again, in a green light. Akira came into view slowly, when the flash died down.

Nik sprang up as quickly as a jungle cat, and gathered her wife into her arms. Relief etched into every single feature of her attractive face. The magi queen stroked Nik's hair, murmuring endearments soothingly into her wife's ear.

Then a bright red flash swamped the field. When the light died down, Dyson felt his heart stop. Looking at the figure standing in its centre, he exclaimed disbelievingly "Lauren?!"

The doctor smiled and waved at him. She chuckled nervously and said in a lame attempt at humour "Surprise!"

Dyson laughed and grabbed her in a bear hug, saying disbelievingly "I thought you were dead?"

Lauren rubbed his back and said soothingly "I was! I am not now though. Obviously!"

Pulling back, he looked at her intensely "Bo?"

A blue glow enveloped the field. Lauren said in her signature wry tone "That would be her"

Dyson took half a step, as he waited for the light to dim. Seeing Bo's disgruntled face come into view, the wolf gave a funny half laugh, and sprang forwards. Scooping up Bo in a massive hug, he whirled her around. Bo looked over the wolf's shoulder and grinned at Lauren. The doctor chuckled, happy at Dyson's obvious relief.

At the same moment, Tamsin materialised. "Geez! What's with all this travelling across realms? Talk about giving a Valkyrie a bad case of whiplash!" she said with a sarcastic smirk. Striding forward confidently, she grabbed Lauren in a hug and rolled her eyes at Bo "Wassup succubus?" Lauren merely let out a squeak at the unexpected hug, and patted the Valkyrie's shoulder nervously.

Bo smirked at Tamsin and shrugged. She looked away to see Nik approaching her tentatively. The ancient succubus's eyes were twin pools of worry, exhaustion and grief.

She reached Bo and hugged her tightly to her body "I thought I had lost you, just after I had found you. Thank god you are okay!" She pulled back and cupped Bo's cheeks, peering intently into her eyes for signs of exhaustion "You are okay, aren't you? Do you feel funny?"

She released Bo and turned to face Lauren, who was looking slack jawed at Nik. "Perhaps you should do a physical on Bo. And yourself, of course doctor! I would also be grateful, if you would look over my stubborn wife"

Behind Nik, Akira rolled her eyes and smiled "I am fine, Nik!"

Nik whirled around and scowled at Akira "All this travelling back and forth through the afterlife, CANNOT be good for you!"

Akira merely placed a hand on her hip, tilted her head and raised one shapely eyebrow, challenging Nik wordlessly. The ancient succubus swallowed and subsided, grumbling "Fine…Fine! Have it your way."

Bo looked on amused at the sight of the 6 feet tall and superbly imposing succubus, yield to the diminutive and lovely magi queen, who barely reached Nik's shoulder.

Sighing at Nik's obvious unhappiness, Akira said "Perhaps I will let Lauren run a brief set of tests on me later." Nik shot her a triumphant smile, making the magi queen's eyes narrow as she repeated "LATER. I said later! It's time we got back home. You need to eat. I swear you get crabbier than an old man, if you haven't had food in your stomach come dinnertime"

Nik shook her head and muttered "Not yet. I want to make sure my granddaughter is ok." She walked over unhappily to Bo, and tilted her face this way and that, trying to look for any signs of injury. Touched by Nik's concern, Bo smiled gently and circled Nik's wrist "I am fine grandmom. No, really!"

Nik pulled back and narrowed her eyes, trying to see if Bo was lying. When she saw only gentle and happy eyes smiling back at her, Nik released Bo's face and sighed. "Well if you are sure then... I will go now. I need to check on my wife, as well. She likes to get up to a lot of trouble that one…and as if that werent bad enough, she doesn't think twice about dragging me into it. ALWAYS!"

Akira smiled saucily at Nik "Aah…but as I recall I am the one who ALWAYS, also got YOU out of trouble!"

Shaking her head, Nik smiled furtively at Akira and made her way over to the magi queen. Taking the hand Akira held outstretched, she nodded at Bo and Lauren, before allowing her wife to transport them back to their home, in a bright flash of green light.

Lauren stood motionless, still staring at the spot where Nik had just been. She shook her head experimentally, like a dog trying to rid itself of water.

Looking over at Bo, she said "Wow!..Did you see her?!..wow! …just WOWWW! Phew!" She let out a huge gust of air. Turning to face Tamsin and Dyson, Lauren started babbling "She looks like the love child of a jaguar and a panther! Or a tiger and a cougar! Or…I don't know..Dear god! She really puts the succu in succubus, doesn't she?"

Bo made her way over to Lauren "Wow Lauren. Your words wax ever so eloquently! Please NEVER EVER stop being this articulate"

Lauren let out a high pitched shrill laugh of nervousness, on seeing Bo's extremely unamused expression. Bo shook her head and said "C'mon! Let's go home"

Lauren nodded somberly, like she was standing by the bedside of a dying person. She waited till Bo's back was turned, and then looked over at Dyson and Tamsin. Hiding her face from Bo using her hand, she pulled an incredulous face, and mouthed "HOTT!" Before resuming her sombre expression and following Bo to the Camaro.

Dyson and Tamsin looked down trying to hide their grins. Bo looked back suspiciously at the pair of them, before turning on the doctor with narrowed eyes. Lauren schooled her face to appear as innocent as possible. Raising her eyebrows, she asked questioningly "Bo?"

Amused by the doctor's antics, but not wanting to let her out of the doghouse just yet, Bo said "You have a terrible poker face"

Lauren gulped nervously and followed quickly behind Bo, waving half-heartedly at Dyson and Tamsin.

Reaching the car, Lauren gently caught Bo's elbow. Turning around, Bo raised an eyebrow in question, and smiled softly at Lauren.

Returning her smile, Lauren said "Honey. Do you mind if I catch a ride back with Dyson? I need to help him with the clean-up from this mess..And I also need to go to my lab and make sure I destroy all my papers on the starter solution. It's too dangerous to be falling into the wrong hands."

Biting her lip in disappointment, Bo sighed and gently stroked Lauren's cheek "Alright..i was really hoping to spend some quality time, with you. Now that everything is finally past us… But it's okay! I understand. Will you come by the clubhouse after you are done?"

Lauren gripped Bo's palm, and pressed a kiss onto it "I'll call you after I am done, sweetheart. I promise. Trust me. I want nothing more than to get you all to myself, too"

Smiling, Bo leaned down and laid a soft kiss on Lauren's lips.

Lauren sighed, watching Bo drive away, and headed back to find Dyson.

xx—xx—xx-xx0-xx-xx-xx

Bo lit the last of the candles, and set down the lighter next to the bedside table. Wringing her hands together, she looked around her bedroom, wondering if the doctor would like her modifications to the place. Gone were the red silk sheets that covered her bed. They were instead replaced by sheets that were fresh and white. A change that she was sure would surprise the Doctor greatly. The succubus had wanted the fresh white sheets to convey her desire to start things afresh. She wanted the bed to look like it belonged to a normal married couple, and not to a sex craving succubus.

A bowl of strawberries and melted chocolate sat in the fridge, waiting to be taken out. Every available surface had been filled with candles that cast a steady romantic glow on the entire bedroom. Rose petals were sprinkled all over the floor, creating a trail leading to the bed. Bo's iPod sat ready, and docked on to its station, all set to play a soft jazz number that Bo knew the Doctor enjoyed. A bottle of champagne stood in an ice bucket, and scented candles perfumed the air.

Reaching the drawer to her dresser, Bo pulled it out, and grasped the velvet box inside. She examined the ring and started worrying for the first time, ever since she had thought of proposing to the doctor. Was Lauren ready for this? They had just come from fighting the biggest battle of their lives. What if Lauren said no? They had just gotten back together, after all. They had barely been able to snatch a few moments together, ever since Bo had opened that damn box, and let Hades out. What if Lauren still needed time to settle into their relationship?

Bo wondered if Lauren would let logic dictate her heart, and ask her to slow down. Would Lauren suggest that they try a live in relationship first? Or maybe, the doctor would say no to that too! She was a succubus after all. Perhaps Lauren would think that Bo needed her own separate space to bring her feeds to! Abruptly nauseous, Bo sat down on the bed and looked morosely at the ceiling.

How would she even begin to explain to the doctor that she didn't want to feed from anyone else, anymore? Her grandmother Nik had managed to be monogamous with Akira. And Bo wanted that with Lauren. She wanted what she had seen between the magi and succubus. Two best friends who loved and adored each other to bits and pieces. But above all, they were two lovers who trusted each other absolutely, and whose lives revolved completely around the other.

Sighing, Bo wondered if perhaps it was the best thing to give Lauren space right now. Bonding with Athena, becoming a phoenix guardian or champion or whatever..and then sacrificing her life to defeat Nyx.. was a lot to process. Lauren would want space and quiet, so her logical mind could compartmentalise everything and store it away.

Frowning, Bo checked her phone, and saw that there were no new messages or missed calls. Lauren had been gone for the better part of 5 long hours. The succubus wondered if this was Lauren's way of taking space, without unduly hurting Bo. Scowling in annoyance, Bo looked away from Lauren's smiling face.

Screw this! It didn't matter if Lauren said no. It didn't matter if Lauren asked her to wait. All Bo wanted was for Lauren to understand that she was in it for the long haul. She wanted it to be clear to the doctor that she very much wanted to spend the rest of forever with Lauren, and Lauren alone. If the doctor wanted her to wait, she would. But Bo needed to make sure that the doctor understood with absolute clarity, that Bo wasn't going anywhere. Which was why, she could damn well do all the processing she needed to, with Bo! Instead of skulking and brooding around in her lab..ALONE..most likely!

As if sensing Bo's less than charitable mood, Bo's phone began to buzz. Picking up the gadget, she saw the Doctor's smiling face displayed on the screen. Quickly swiping the screen, Bo accepted the call and growled "Lauren?! Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for you to call, for hours now!"

Realising that a lot of ruffled feathers needed to be smoothed, and smoothed pronto, Lauren replied soothingly "I am sorry honey! I meant to call earlier, but I got a little caught up"

Sighing into the phone, Bo said "Lauren…Are you sitting alone in your lab right now?"

Confused by the non-sequitir, Lauren asked "What?! Why?"

Bo snatched her car keys, and grumbled into the phone "Because I am not letting you sit there all by yourself, brooding over what just went down! If you want to do any processing, you are going to do it with me! I am coming over to get you, right now."

Amazed and turned on by the succubus's protectiveness, Lauren remained silent for a moment too long. Mistaking the silence, Bo continued grumbling "That's it! I just died and came back to life. Like hell, I am gonna spend even a minute away from you"

Laughing into the phone, Lauren said "Honey! Calm down…Oh and also, just so you know?... I have never been turned on by you, as much as I am, right now"

Bo felt a smile threaten to break out, and disrupt her most menacing scowl. Lauren continued "Besides.. I am not at the lab right now"

Stopping in her tracks, Bo frowned in confusion. That was unexpected. "Where are you then? Please don't tell me you are the Dahl! I have no interest in celebrating our victory.. or comforting a tearful grandfather.. or being challenged to a game of beer pong by a drunk wolf and Valkyrie!"

Lauren replied quickly, before Bo really got into her tirade "No Bo! I am not at the Dahl"

Bo asked, instantly worried "You are not in trouble, are you hun? Where are you?"

Lauren spoke fast, wanting to stop Bo "Well I would tell you, if you would just listen to me!"

Sheepish, Bo went quiet for a second "I am sorry hun. Tell me"

Breathing deeply in relief, Lauren said "I am at the meadow"

Puzzled, Bo asked "THE meadow? As in the meadow where we first..you know.. made love, after we got back together?"

Smiling, Lauren replied "Yes."

Exasperated, Bo said "You have been there the entire time? Why? You know I wanted to be with you. We could have just hung out in the club house or your condo..or hell Lauren! You could have just taken me with you! I don't really care where we would have gone to, as long as we could have spent the last 5 hours together. Why are you at the meadow, anyways?"

Chuckling at Bo's impetuousness, Lauren said "Because its OUR meadow, Bo. I was getting things set up, so we could spend the night here..you know? Away from all of it..this meadow is OUR place. Its somewhere that neither of us have shared with anyone else…not past lovers, or enemies or even the closest of our friends..it's a place that exists, only for you and me"

Bo felt her heart sigh. She said quietly "Ok then. I'll be there as fast as I can. Love you"

Smiling into the phone, Lauren replied "Yea. Love you too"

Bo hung up and looked at the picture of her girlfriend. How Lauren was able to turn her mood 180 degrees, from foul to happy in a span of few seconds, she would never understand. Shaking her head in amusement, Bo strode quickly to her car and hopped in.

xx-xxx-xx-xx

The minute Bo pulled up next to the meadow, all she could see was Lauren. Her entire attention was transfixed by the beautiful woman, who had turned to welcome her with a broad happy smile. Lauren was wearing a sexy sexy red dress! And she was wearing fuck-me-now black heels that made her calves pop out gorgeously. But it wasn't the dress or the heels that had made Bo's heart stop. It was the wide welcoming smile on her girlfriend's face that had made Bo suck in her breath. Her girlfriend, who looked just like she had in Valhalla. Years younger, and absolutely angelic. Sweet baby Jesus! Was the woman actually trying to kill her with all that gorgeousness?

Approaching the car, Lauren opened the door for Bo, and wrapped her up in a huge hug. Bo closed her eyes and buried her face in Lauren's neck. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Bo registered that the doctor's wide smile, was her way of trying to make amends for being AWOL, the past few hours. Stepping back, Lauren grabbed Bo's face and pulled her into a deep and lusty kiss.

Feeling her knees go instantly weak, Bo clenched her fists, bunching up Lauren's dress at her hips, as she tried to remain upright. Breaking their kiss, Lauren smiled and brushed her nose gently against Bo. Still clasping Bo's face in her hands, the doctor leaned against Bo's forehead, and breathed quietly "Do you like it?"

Cupping the doctor's face in her own hands, Bo pulled her in for another kiss. And inch by inch, deepened the kiss maddeningly, until she felt the doctor go completely limp with surrender. Pulling back, she started kissing down Lauren's cheek, whispering as she did so "What's not to like? You look absolutely gorgeous. And that dress and heels? I can't wait to get them off you"

Chuckling, Lauren pulled back, and laughed even more on seeing Bo's disgruntled expression at being interrupted. Shaking her head in amusement, Lauren gestured behind her shoulder. "I didn't mean me, Bo!…I meant the meadow..but thanks anyway! You look..you look amazing! I have never seen that dress on you before. Is it new?"

Bo's mind had switched off the minute she had looked past Lauren's shoulder. Her mind briefly registered that Lauren was complimenting her on her dress, and nothing else. Because when Bo's eyes landed on the meadow, her heart stopped, and her breath caught somewhere in her throat. The meadow had been transformed in typical Lauren Lewis style.

Bright fairy lights twinkled from the top of trees surrounding the meadow, illuminating the entire space in a soft, mellow glow. Red and golden ribbons weaved through the branches of the trees, creating a blatantly sensual atmosphere to the entire setting. A small foldable table stood at the center, with a spotless white tablecloth. The table was laden with dishes covered in fancy stainless steel domes, and the place settings were arranged beautifully with a doctor's precision. Her doctor's precision.

Bo's gaze wandered away from the table. An ancient gramophone stood in one corner of the meadow. Waiting for one of the oversized records placed next to it, to go on top. And by the gramophone was a make shift dance floor, covered with red and white petals. A pallet of white sheets, with boldly colored turquoise pillows was arranged at the far end of the meadow, right by the tiny brook that cut across the meadow. To Bo, the scene in front of her, looked like something straight out of her childhood fantasies. Dreams of a time long forgotten, when Bo had still held hope that someone would love her enough, to do something like this.

Bo turned to look at Lauren. Her heart still refusing to accept that the scene in front of her was real. The doctor looked back with anxious eyes at Bo, her teeth beginning to worry her lip, as she took in the blank expression on Bo's face.

Bo took one unsure step forward, her hand half extended to the angelic woman standing in front of her. Lauren took Bo's hand and closed the distance quickly. She began babbling worriedly "It's too much, isn't it? I am sorry Bo. Guess I went over the top! Haha!.. But you know me..over achiever and all!..i just couldn't stop myself..nothing ever seems to be enough when it comes to you!..we can go back if you want?…yea! Let's do that! Let's go to the clubhouse..i am sorry I wasted so much time"

Bo shook her head silently. When Lauren's hand had found her own, her heart had exploded into a billion pieces. Lauren had done this. For her. For Bo. She squeezed Lauren's hand, signalling her to stop her rant. Bo's eyes conveyed a thousand questions that her tongue was unable to articulate. In those chocolate brown orbs, Lauren read wonder, disbelief and hope. Swallowing past a throat that had gone dry, Bo jerked her head in the direction of the meadow, and just asked questioningly "Lauren?"

Lauren's eyebrows knit in confusion, from Bo's prolonged speechlessness "What is it Bo? If you don't like it, we can go back."

The doctor saw Bo's eyes become abruptly glassy with unshed tears. Bo shook her head and asked hoarsely "You did this..for me?"

The last part coming out in a voice half choked with tears. Lauren smiled slightly, and tilted her head to better study Bo's expression, as she tried to remember everything she could about body language. "Of course Bo. Who else would I do this for?"

Nonplussed, and still refusing to believe, Bo asked "Why?"

Lauren looked down to capture Bo's eyes, and asked questioningly, not at all understanding what was going through Bo's mind "Because I ..love you?"

Bo nodded and let out a huge breath. She turned to look at the meadow, half in wonder and half in bafflement, and nodded again. "Because you love me" she whispered to no one in particular

The doctor tentatively stroked Bo's forearm "Bo? Honey..You are scaring me"

For the first time that night, Bo took in the doctor's worried frown and her furrowed brow. Lauren continued "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Bo looked at Lauren intensely and said quietly "That this looks like something straight out of my dreams"

The doctor grinned back happily, and then frowned remembering Bo's lack of reaction "Then why don't you like it? Were they bad dreams?!" she asked in utter bewilderment.

Bo shook her head. "No..This looks like something out of a dream, I had done my best to forget.." Lauren frowned and looked down.

Closing the distance, Bo cupped Lauren's chin and brought it upwards, so she could see into her whiskey brown eyes again "Because I thought the dream too good to ever come true"

Lauren smiled uncertainly, and stroked Bo's bicep "Then why are you so upset?"

Bo looked at Lauren and said quietly "I am not upset."

Arching an eyebrow, Lauren said in an attempt to introduce some humour "Sure could have fooled me!"

Bo looked seriously at Lauren, and said quietly "I don't know how to tell you what I am feeling. Let me show you"

Breathless by the sudden intensity and plea she saw in Bo's eyes, Lauren nodded.

Bo leaned down and kissed the doctor gently and tenderly with so much love, that the doctor felt tears begin to prick her eyes. Lauren let Bo cup the back of her head and tilt it up slightly, just as Bo's tongue lightly swiped across Lauren's bottom lip, seeking permission. Sighing into their kiss, Lauren opened her mouth and let Bo's tongue slip in and claim her own. Bo kissed her with everything she had. She kissed Lauren with love, gratitude, wonder and a happiness so immense, that it was painful. Lauren held on to Bo for dear life, as she felt Bo's tumultuous love for her, spill over and threaten to wash her away, onto the road of forgetting her own name.

Pulling back, Bo gently squeezed the fistfuls of Lauren's hair she held in her hands. She rested her forehead against Lauren, and waited for the doctors eyes to open. When whiskey brown eyes filled with love and lust, looked into her own, Bo let out a sigh. She said in a voice, made small with her limitless gratitude "Thank you."

Smiling into Bo's eyes, Lauren closed the distance and kissed Bo in relief. She pulled back and chuckled "I am happy that you don't hate it"

Smiling in disbelief, Bo said "What's not to like? This is perfect."

Lauren took Bo's hand and smiled back at her. "Good to know! Now c'mon. I am starving" she said pulling Bo forwards.

Bo stood her ground. Lauren looked back to see their arms interlinked and fully extended. She smiled back at Bo questioningly.

Bo said quietly "Do you remember the first time we made love."

Lauren walked back and peered intently into Bo's eyes, trying her best to decipher the succubus's unusually quiet mood "Of course I do! How could I forget?"

Bo felt a slight shiver shoot down her spine, as she remembered the feeling of being struck by lightning, when she had kissed Lauren that first time. She cupped Lauren's cheek " I told you that, back before you told me I was a succubus, I had hope that I would at least find someone, who would want to spend their life with me. Do you remember?"

Lauren nodded spell bound by the gravity in Bo's voice "Lauren. Ever since I knew I was Fae..ever since I knew that I was a succubus, and I didn't have some curable disease, i..I never really believed that someone could ever love me, as much as you do."

The doctor made a small distressed sound in her throat and opened her mouth. Smiling gently at Lauren, Bo covered Lauren's mouth with her hand. "Let me finish sweetheart. What I am trying to say is, I never thought anyone would love me enough, to do something like this. And I was okay with that. Because really, who could ever completely love a succubus, and not resent the fact that they had to share me with others? And I thought it but natural, that it would be up to me, to bring the romance to the table. Because the other party was more than entitled to slack off. I thought that it would be up to me, to prove how much I loved them, you know? And that it would be on me to keep the relationship running smoothly?"

Lauren gently removed Bo's hand from her mouth and frowned, wanting to stop Bo from this terrible train of thought. She said sternly "Bo. There is no one I know, who deserves to be loved, more than you."

Smiling slightly, despite the tears in her eyes, Bo pulled Lauren forward until the doctor's head was resting against her heart "Thank you sweetheart". She dropped a kiss on to Lauren's hair "When we got together that first time, it was such a revelation to me. Everything I thought I knew about how my life was going to be, flew out the window. You loved me Lauren. Really loved me. You never slacked off. You never made me feel small for being who I was. You accepted all of me"

Lauren smiled and rubbed soothing circles into Bo's back. Bo continued "My mind understood that this was what true love was supposed to feel like..but my heart? My heart refused to believe that I could ever have someone as good as you"

Lauren pulled back and frowned into Bo's eyes. The succubus gave her a half smile, and looked a Lauren with wonder suffused into every plane of her face. " I..I think I fell in love with you all over again, today.. Just now, when I saw what you did to the meadow..what you did.. for me?!" she finished breathless with wonder. Cupping Lauren's face, she looked at her with disbelief and hope. In a voice that was heart breaking, because it was filled with so much uncertainty, Bo asked "Do you really love me Lauren? Tell me. And I'll..i'll believe you this time! Tell me that you are real, Lauren. And not some dream that I am going to wake up from!"

Feeling tears leak out of the corner of her eyes, Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and lunged forwards, kissing Bo sloppily.

Bo merely closed her eyes, and lost herself to Lauren's love. Pulling back, Lauren looked at Bo with eyes that were filled with heart ache for the succubus "Of course I am real!..And of course I love you! "

Bo gave Lauren a teary smile, and hugged her tightly. Stroking the back of Bo's hair, Lauren said "Do you know what I told Dyson once?" Bo sniffled into her shoulder and shook her head. Smiling slightly, Lauren squeezed Bo "I told him that I had a hard time believing that I had ever found someone like you. That I had a hard time even believing that you exist. Not because you are a succubus. Because you are you, Bo! Strong, sexy, warm, fiercely loyal..and hands down, the most admirable person I have ever met in my life!"

Bo smiled into Lauren's shoulder, and dropped a kiss onto the bare skin she found there. She grazed her nose up Lauren's neck and reached her ear. Whispering a quiet thank you, she pulled back and smiled down lovingly at Lauren. Reaching up she wiped away the tears from her face, and kissed Lauren gently.

"I am sorry about the water works!" she said with a wry smile. Beckoning over her shoulder to the table behind them, she said "C'mon. I can't wait to get this date started. And find out what's underneath those dishes. I am absolutely starving from saving the world!" she finished with a cheeky grin

Lauren laughed, and let herself be led to the table. Letting go of Bo's hand, she pulled out a chair for the succubus, and waited for Bo to be seated. Making her way to the other end of the table, she sat down and lit the candle in the middle of the table. Bo smiled at her, and waited for Lauren to reveal whatever was inside the fancy dishes.

Lauren shot Bo a nervous look, and uncovered the dishes slowly, one by one. Bo looked down in disbelief at the dishes, and shot Lauren an incredulous look.

And that made Lauren resort to her favourite method of coping with nervousness - Rambling "I know that you have good taste Bo, and that you like French food..but I thought you would enjoy this more..i mean I have NEVER seen you go at coq au vin like you do at pancakes, and waffles… or really any food that in general, constitutes something warm and cooked, which is considered appropriate to be served during breakfast. It doesn't matter whether its eggs or an omelette or French toast or hash browns or..Mmmpphhh!"

Seizing Lauren's wrist, Bo reached over the table and quickly kissed Lauren hard, effectively stopping her rant. The doctor responded helplessly, making the succubus smile as she happily felt Lauren's pulse, skyrocket beneath her fingers.

Leaning back, she looked at Lauren in adoration and smiled "I LOVE it!"

Smiling like a dork, Lauren said "Good. I mean great! Well then..dig in!" She said waving at the spread in front of her.

Bo happily piled her plate with bacon, eggs, and Belgian waffles. Moaning slightly as she saw that the doctor had also provided a banana pecan maple syrup, to go with the pancakes. She thoroughly enjoyed the sight of the doctor's wide eyes, when she picked up the whipped cream and spread a generous dose over the waffles. Picking up a small container of cut berries, she said happily "This is awesome babe! Breakfast of champions!"

Lauren chuckled and said "Are you really gonna eat all of that? You're gonna make yourself sick"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bo shot Lauren a suggestive grin, and said saucily "Well..i guess I am just gonna have to find a way to channel all that excess energy, later tonight"

Grinning in response, Lauren leaned back and took a sip of wine. Surveying Bo over the rim of the wineglass, she said "I guess you should"

Bo looked hungrily at Lauren, turned on by the doctor's knowing and mischievous eyes. Laughing, Lauren broke Bo's intense stare "Eat Bo. We have all night to do that".

Leaning forwards, Lauren picked a sensible portion of fruit, and oatmeal and began eating sedately. Rolling her eyes at Bo's disgusted expression, she said "Not all of us have the fantastic metabolism of a succubus"

Shrugging, Bo muttered "To each their own"

The two women ate in silence for a while, realising that they were actually quite ravenous after their ordeal. Bo looked up, mid bite through a pancake and asked "How are you holding up, hun? Feel any different, after Valhalla?"

Lauren frowned contemplatively and swallowed her mouthful of oatmeal. Setting her fork down neatly, she spoke thoughtfully "I feel..i feel younger Bo. And new?" she looked questioningly at Bo, seeking her understanding.

Bo nodded and smiled at Lauren. Reaching forwards, she ran a thumb gently over Lauren's cheek "You definitely look younger and more..more angelic, Lauren."

The doctor blushed furiously and looked away. Smirking slightly Bo continued "I know that I said, I wanted to see you grow old and distinguished looking…but seeing you like this now..so beautiful..and so young!..it kinda makes me wish I knew you back when you were a small kid. You must have been adorable"

Lauren laughed and said "Absolutely not. I had mousy brown hair, retainers and thick glasses. I didn't peak until I was in college. You should have seen all the girls who literally threw themselves at me, back then. I was quite the party animal!"

Bo's eyes lit up, as she imagined the staid doctor, dressed in a leather top and tight pants, strutting about the dance scene in college. "I bet you were one of those people, who could write an exam with an extreme hang over, and ace it anyways. And that you were one of those kids who would mess up the curve for everyone else, and yet be so cool and hip, that everyone else secretly loved and hated you?"

Shrugging her shoulders cheekily, Lauren smiled at Bo "I was pretty awesome"

Bo's eyes twinkled and said "Not was..Is. You are still very very awesome"'

Lauren smiled back happily at Bo "How are YOU, sweetie? Nik was right. I should do a physical on both of us, and make sure that everything is running the way it's supposed to"

Bo shrugged and said "I feel fine. I actually feel better than fine. Lauren…we need to..we need to test our new powers..agni said you would have power over fire, and jal said I could control water"

Lauren laid her hand over Bo's gently "Yes sweetheart. We will figure it out soon, I am sure. Let's talk to Akira, and get her help. Since she has already been a guardian for so long, I am sure she will be able to walk us through it"

The succubus nodded. "I wonder what it's gonna be like. Being a part of a trinity and all.."

Lauren frowned and shrugged "Akira is awesome, so I am sure it's gonna be great! But as for the actual responsibilities, I just want to take it one day at a time, you know and concentrate on us, as much as possible."

Bo smiled and said "That sounds very wise."

The doctor smiled at Bo, and took a sip of wine. "You know I like them both. Akira is very warm and very open, but has this underlying quality of steel. Nik is the opposite. She looks scary and tough on the outside, but has an absolute heart of sentimental mush on the inside. They make a very good couple. I have certainly never seen a pair, who actually love to squabble with each other as much as they do. I guess it's probably because they started out as best friends."

Bo smiled dreamily and said "It must be some kind of weird foreplay thing. I bet they have great sex." She ended with a sigh.

Shooting Bo, a look of utter revulsion, Lauren threw her napkin at her "BOO! That's your grandmother you are talking about!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bo smirked at Lauren and said "Sex is sex is sex!"

Lauren burst out laughing. Bo smiled back goofily at her, happy at being the cause behind Lauren's laughter. Tired of their physical distance, and wanting to feel Lauren in her arms, Bo took a hold of Lauren's hand. She ran circles around the back of Lauren's hand, and waited patiently for her laughter to subside. Regaining control, Lauren chuckled quietly and squeezed Bo's hand.

Lightly tugging on Lauren's hand, Bo grazed Lauren's knuckles with her lips. She looked at Lauren, and smiled softly at her "Wanna dance, babe?"

Lauren gulped nervously, and nodded stiffly. Bo looked at her girlfriend curiously "Everything ok, hun?"

Lauren nodded her head, a little too fast for Bo's liking. Frowning, she looked at her girlfriend "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Lauren looked at the ground "nothings wrong..You'll understand soon enough"

Shooting Bo, a warm but nervous smile, Lauren led Bo to the dance floor.

Resolving to bring up the matter later, in case Lauren forgot, Bo decided to just enjoy the moment and smiled back at Lauren.

She watched as Lauren put on a record on the gramophone. Frank Sinatra's voice oozed out, and the music from the song "The way you look tonight" filled the air.

Her heart beat quickened, as she watched Lauren slowly make her way back to Bo. The succubus wondered if she would ever get over, how heartbreakingly beautiful Lauren was.

Every feature was sheer perfection. Be it her wide intelligent forehead, or her soulful whiskey brown eyes, or her aristocratic nose, or her pale pink lips or that strong jaw line.

Lauren's eyes twinkled, and she revelled in Bo's frank admiration. Smiling bashfully at Lauren, Bo stepped forward and took Lauren into her arms. Resting her cheek against Lauren, she felt her entire body exhale in relief, at the feel of Lauren's body against her own.

Bringing her arms up to circle Bo, the doctor quietly closed her eyes and began swaying gently to the music. Happy to be in the arms of the person, who was her sanctuary and her home.

The two women swayed gently. There was no urgency to their movements. Both of them were completely only in that moment. At peace and blissfully happy, to just be in each other's arms.

Lauren murmured in Bo's ear "It feels so good to be just me again, so I can enjoy this moment, without needing to worry if Athena is going to misbehave"

Bo kissed Lauren's shoulder "I know. I can't tell you how great it feels to have Nyx out of me"

The doctor leaned back and looked at Bo "You are so amazing! And so strong, to have been able to control and withstand Nyx for as long as you did! You know, I heard of this story once. About a tribe and how they used to collect wood from the forest. This tribe used to hug a tree and hurl venomous words and insults at it. And the tree would rot and die quickly. The tribes would then find it a lot easier to cut down..i guess what I am trying to say is that.. Bo..it takes a lot of spirit and strength, to stand up and resist the despair that Nyx must have been causing you, every minute. I can't tell you how proud I am of you"

Pulling Lauren back into her body, Bo closed her eyes for a moment "Lauren... If I hadn't had you, I don't think I would have survived. If I hadn't been able to hear you, tell me and show me just how much you love me, I would have given into Nyx a long time ago. There was nothing going for me in my life Lauren. Nothing to look forward to. Until you."

Lauren felt her heart clench painfully at Bo's admission. She turned her face and kissed Bo on the cheek "Now that I know that Athena was only testing me, it all seems so irrelevant now..but I was so scared Bo. So scared, that I was losing the one thing I could always count on, to help you out of a tight spot..my mind"

Bo held Lauren tighter and frowned into her neck. Lauren rubbed Bo's back soothingly, and chuckled "I used to think about you so furiously, with every fiber of my being..i don't think I concentrated that hard, even when I was trying to cure the Fae plague, you know? I think that's why Athena hates you so much..because I always used to think about you and drive her away. I even formed a mental catalogue of all our times together, to use in case of emergency"

Bo chuckled and said "Oh yeah? Well then..What is your favourite kiss?"

Lauren swayed with a little more gusto, her eyes twinkling as she thought of their shared past "I think when you kissed me right before fighting the garuda. I knew without a doubt then that you had fallen for me just as hard as I had fallen for you"

Smiling at the memory, Bo turned and kissed Lauren's hair "Want to know mine?"

Lauren nodded eagerly against Bo's neck. Chuckling, Bo squeezed Lauren a little tighter "When you first kissed me at the clubhouse? I thought someone had dropped an anvil on my head, like in the cartoons. It was like the universe was telling me, that I had found the one person who was made for me. My lips fit yours so perfectly! Do you have any idea how much will power it took, to not rip your clothes and take you furiously that day?"

Chuckling, Lauren said "Well as I recall, you did take me furiously, the second time we made love. So your self-control ain't all that great, succubus"

Bo laughed lightly, and asked her suggestively "What's your favourite memory?"

The doctor took a deep breath. Here at last was an opening for the very thing, she had planned for the night. For the very event that had made her nervous, when Bo had unexpectedly surprised Lauren. Asking her to dance, before Lauren was fully ready.


	28. Epilogue - Part 2

**A/N: I really have no excuse! Sorry guys...Enjoy!**

_Bo chuckled and said "Oh yeah? Well then..What is your favourite kiss?"_

_Lauren swayed with a little more gusto, her eyes twinkling as she thought of their shared past "I think when you kissed me right before fighting the garuda. I knew without a doubt then that you had fallen for me just as hard as I had fallen for you"_

_Smiling at the memory, Bo turned and kissed Lauren's hair "Want to know mine?"_

_Lauren nodded eagerly against Bo's neck. Chuckling, Bo squeezed Lauren a little tighter "When you first kissed me at the clubhouse? I thought someone had dropped an anvil on my head, like in the cartoons. It was like the universe was telling me, that I had found the one person who was made for me. My lips fit yours so perfectly! Do you have any idea how much will power it took, to not rip your clothes and take you furiously that day?"_

_Chuckling, Lauren said "Well as I recall, you did take me furiously, the second time we made love. So your self-control ain't all that great, succubus"_

_Bo laughed lightly, and asked her suggestively "What's your favourite memory?"_

_The doctor took a deep breath. Here at last was an opening for the very thing, she had planned for the night. For the very event that had made her nervous, when Bo had unexpectedly surprised Lauren. Asking her to dance, before Lauren was fully ready._

Leaning back, Lauren looked at Bo and said "There are a billion and one memories to choose from Bo. But as much I would love to revisit them all with you someday..right now, I don't want to look at the past..I want us to look to the future. Bo..i know that it's probably too soon to ask you this, considering that we just died and all..but…I am not doing this right!" Lauren huffed, angry with herself.

Bo looked at Lauren, instantly worried by the look of abject self-loathing, she saw in the doctor's eyes "What aren't you doing right, hun? Everything's fine from where I am standing. It's pretty perfect actually"

Smiling slightly, Lauren went to the gramophone and retrieved an object hidden in the shadows. Clenching the item within her hand, Lauren made her way back to Bo,

Dropping down to one knee, she revealed the velvet box in her hand, and the ring within, to Bo. "Bo Dennis. When I first met you, I felt like I was waking up from a long sleep. I fell in love with you the second we met, and I have loved you and only you, since then. Through everything that we have been through, my heart refused to let go of you…And my soul? It knows that you are my missing half. You reminded me of who I really am, when I was lost during my long years with the Fae. And you inspire me to a better, stronger person every day, just by being you. I am yours Bo, and I promise to be only yours, forever. Will you have me? Would you be willing to let me stand by your side, for the rest of eternity? Will you marry me, Bo?" Lauren asked in a voice that trembled with vulnerability and dread, as she waited silently for Bo's answer.

Bo's eyes filled with tears. How could this be happening to her? How was it, that it was Lauren begging Bo to get married, and not Bo begging, pleading with Lauren, to give her a chance? What had she ever done to deserve the love of this woman?

Covering her mouth with her hands to try and hold back her sob, Bo sank down to her knees, and choked out "Yes! YES! HELL YES!"

Lauren smiled at her hugely, through tears that threatened to spill out of her own eyes. She broke eye contact with Bo for a second, wanting to take out the ring, so she could place it on Bo's finger.

But Bo was going to have none of that. Seizing Lauren's waist, she yanked the doctor forcefully into her own body. Lauren lost her balance, and they both tumbled to the ground. Bo captured Lauren's lips, unwilling to allow the doctor to even catch her breath as she landed on top of Bo. Flipping them around, Bo kissed the doctor hungrily, pouring every bit of her infinite happiness, and limitless love, into their kiss.

Lauren broke the kiss, laughing and desperate for a chance to breathe in some much need air. She only had time to exclaim an amused "Bo!" before the succubus left her spot on Lauren's jaw, and recaptured Lauren's lips. Sighing and feeling, Bo's happiness resonate with her own, Lauren opened her mouth, and let Bo in completely. Because there was nothing left to hold back anymore. No more doubts. No more fears.

Lauren grabbed Bo's face and began responding with just as much fervour. The succubus moaned headily, as the doctor's hands snaked into her hair, and her tongue began duelling with her, threatening to win. Pulling back, Bo whispered "I love you" before pinning down Lauren again, and grasping her jaw, imprisoning her, so Bo could kiss the doctor and love her, the way Bo wanted to so desperately. Lauren moaned headily and pushed her hips against Bo, unable to withstand the torrent of love and passion, the succubus was unleashing upon her mercilessly.

Bo's lips gentled at the sound of the doctor's heady moan. She wanted to take this slow, so that they would remember this night forever. She kissed Lauren again slowly and thoroughly. The feel of a box, digging into her knee, reminded Bo that she hadn't even so much as looked at the ring. She kissed Lauren softly, her hands stroking soothing trails down the side of the doctor's face. Lauren's body arched up, instinctively trying to recapture the pressure of Bo's body against her own. Bo cupped the back of Lauren's head, as the doctor moved up, trying desperately to taste all of Bo again. The succubus sat up slowly, bringing Lauren up with her, without once letting go of the doctor's lips. Moaning with heady arousal, the doctor tightened her arms around Bo's shoulders and deepened their kiss.

Grasping Lauren's bottom firmly in her hands, Bo lifted Lauren until she was sitting firmly in her lap. Groaning at the sensation of Bo touching her so intimately, Lauren crashed her lips against Bo's. Wanting to slow down, Bo caught Lauren's hips and squeezed gently. She opened her mouth, and let Lauren take whatever she needed from Bo. Feeling the succubus slow things down, Lauren writhed unhappily for a minute, and kissed Bo deeply. Before changing her angle and kissing Bo deeper, trying to coax the succubus into heating things up again. Bo merely smiled into their kiss, and pressed one last firm kiss into the doctor's mouth. Separating, Lauren looked at Bo, with eyes that were completely glazed over with want and need.

Bo stiffened, wanting nothing more than to give in to the need she saw in Lauren's eyes. But she knew that they needed to make other memories tonight, before they headed to the grand finale. Pulling back slightly she rested her cheek against Lauren's heart, and waited for the doctors heart beat to level. Lauren held Bo, stroking her hair gently, and buried her face into brown tresses.

Feeling a sense of bliss and peace wash over them again, Bo pulled back and looked at Lauren. The succubus's eyes filled with wonder and love, when she took in the sight of her flushed and happy fiancé. Stroking Lauren's cheek, she said "Isn't this the part where you give your fiancé her ring?"

Lauren's eyes shone with joy and love. Laughing slightly, Lauren said "I was about to, until my impatient fiancé decided to kiss me, until my brains turned to mush"

Bo's eyes twinkled in amusement and happiness. "Well what's your excuse now? Are you gonna give me the ring or not?"

Mock pouting, Lauren made as if to get up so she could retrieve the ring box. But Bo held her waist firmly, preventing her from moving an inch. The doctor raised an eyebrow, to which the succubus merely shook her head. Lauren chuckled at Bo's antics, and leaned over Bo's shoulder trying to reach behind Bo.

Immensely enjoying the feeling of Lauren rubbing up against her body, Bo hummed and kissed the chorded muscle of Lauren's neck, right in front of her face. Aroused by the unexpected sensation, the doctor clutched Bo's arm tightly in response, so as to not fall over. Lauren didn't think she would survive for a second time, the experience of falling on top of the succubus that night.

Grasping the box quickly, Lauren straightened up and looked into Bo's eyes once again. Opening the box, so Bo could see inside. The succubus's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. Lauren watched and analysed carefully every minutiae of Bo's expression as she took in the jewel. The ring had a white gold band. And the face setting had an amethyst and a black stone, facing each other like the two bulbs of an hour glass. Two tiny diamonds flanked either side of the hourglass, at the portion where the two bulbs meet. A round band of pure gold encircled the hourglass like structure. "It belonged to my mother. If you don't like it, we can get you a new one"

Bo looked at the ring with her mouth slightly open "Lauren. It's beautiful! And BIG! Are you sure you want me to have this? I mean I would be just as happy if you gave me a ring from the dime store. This was your mothers! You should probably keep it safe."

Chuckling, Lauren said "Well I only plan on getting married once. So I am afraid you're gonna have to keep it." Bo smiled happily. The doctor smiled back and rotated the ring until the face setting was completely in view. She continued more seriously "This ring has been in my family for centuries. My great great grandfather was one of the first settlers of America. He was a very respectable Englishman, who gave this ring to his sweetheart, a native Indian. They were married very happily for many many years. It's been handed over since then to the eldest offspring. After I joined the Fae, the Ash retrieved this for me from my family vault. You see the black stone, opposite the amethyst?"

Bo nodded.

Lauren continued "That's a black diamond. And the two other stones flanking the amethyst and black diamond, are actual diamonds of course. You see my great great grandfather wanted to reassure his bride, that opposites could remain happy in a marriage, just like the stones on this ring. He had blonde hair which is what the amethyst represents, and she had black hair like the black diamond. Just like us." Lauren said gently playing with a strand of Bo's hair. Bo's eyes immediately went to Lauren's hair that shone like spun gold in the moonlight. Lauren smiled and said "I want you to have it, so that it would remind you in those times when you might get frustrated with me, that the reason why we are so happy together is because we are such polar opposites."

Smiling, Bo leaned in and pecked Lauren. She extended her hand and wriggled her fingers, raising an eyebrow playfully. Lauren chuckled and took the ring from its box. Holding Bo's hand in hers, she looked intensely into Bo's eyes, as she slowly slid the ring down Bo's finger. The succubus looked back spell bound, understanding that the doctor was claiming her forever, and looking into her eyes to make sure that this was what Bo wanted. The succubus smiled happily, her heart settling firmly in her throat.

Relieved by what she saw, Lauren cupped Bo's cheek, fully intending to kiss her and pick up where they had left off. But Bo stopped Lauren from carrying out her intentions.

"Honey. Trust me I want nothing more than to make love to you right now. But would you mind if we went back home? I want to make love to you in our bed"

Lauren pulled back, looking disappointed "You want to go home? Now? Why? Don't you like it here?"

Kissing Lauren's palm gently, Bo said "I love this. And I love you, for doing this for me. For us… I can't even begin to tell you how much I love everything you have done, and the amount of thought you have put into each and every detail. But Lauren…I want the rest of forever to start today. I want the first night that I spend with you to be back in our house, in our bed. I want to make love to you in that bed, in which I will continue making love to you for the rest of my life. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms in the same bed that i intend to share with you, until the end of eternity. I want to hold you in that bed, in which oneday, our children will crawl into when they get nightmares."

Huffing out a breath, Lauren bit her lip and got up. "How am I supposed to resist you when you get like this?" She held out her hand to help Bo get up. The doctor continued "C'mon, let's get this show on the road. I don't think I can wait even a minute longer to touch you." Bo grinned happily and took the doctors hand. Basking in the aura of the doctor's obvious desire, she followed the doctor to her Camaro.

**A/N: Yay! They got engaged! Please review and let me know if you like it. Hope you are all still following the story**


	29. Epilogue - Part 3

**A/N: I really have no excuses. Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys are still reading. One more chapter and then we'll be done with this story!**

* * *

Bo opened the door to the clubhouse, letting Lauren walk in ahead of her. She watched, as Lauren entered the living room, and stood stock still.

Bo walked up behind Lauren, and wrapped her arms around the doctor. She gently brushed Lauren's hair away from her shoulder, and placed a kiss on the soft skin she found there.

Leaning back into the succubus's embrace, Lauren smiled and whispered "Bo? What's this?" She pointed to the trail of rose petals that led from the middle of the living room, and snaked all the way up the staircase. Bo bit Lauren's earlobe gently, and sucked it lightly into her mouth. Her hands retracted from Lauren's waist, and snaked down slowly, till they were resting against Lauren's lower abdomen. Pressing there gently, Bo changed her angle and kissed Lauren underneath her ear. The doctor gasped, and covered Bo's hands with her own, gripping tightly. Releasing Lauren, Bo whispered quietly in Lauren's ears "Why don't you go upstairs and find out?"

Lauren shot Bo a playfully distrustful look, before making her way upstairs. Bo watched Lauren's legs disappear out of view, before she headed over to the kitchen and retrieved the strawberries and melted chocolate.

Leaning against the door frame of her bedroom, Bo watched Lauren look open mouthed around the entire space. The doctor's eyes trailed over the scented candles, the bucket of champagne, and the petals on the floor, until they finally lingered on the white cotton sheets on the bed. Chuckling, Bo walked over to the iPod and played the jazz number. Placing the bowl of strawberries and melted chocolate, on the bedside table, Bo turned and looked at Lauren.

The doctor smiled at her and said "No wonder you were so crabby when I called you. I would have been too, if I had set all this up, and you hadn't even called."

Making her way over to Bo, Lauren smiled happily into Bo's eyes and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. She whispered a quiet and heartfelt "Thank you", before leaning forwards and kissing her. Bo placed her hands on Lauren's hips, and smiled into their kiss.

She broke their kiss and cupped Lauren's cheek "This is nothing compared to what you did"

Lauren chuckled and said "This is perfect Bo. I absolutely love it! Let's not turn this into a competition"

Bo smiled back gratefully and led Lauren to the bed, seating the doctor on its edge. Lauren ran a hand over the high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, and said "I didn't even know you had white sheets. Why the change in color?" Bo rummaged around in her drawer, until she found what she was looking for. With her hand still clasped around what she was looking for, Bo turned to look at Lauren and said quietly "I told you that I wanted forever to start tonight"

Lauren felt her breath catch, as she abruptly realised why Bo had really insisted that they come back home. "I wanted to show you that I wanted a fresh start at something pure, like the white of these sheets"

Kneeling in front of Lauren, Bo continued "I wanted to show you that I am ready to be just your wife, and not a succubus, even though I know you will have me either way. What I am trying to say is that Lauren, I want a normal life with you. One where you'll come back home to me, here to this clubhouse. And lie next to me every day in this bed. I want to share your dreams and hopes. And I want to give you all of me, baby. I love you.. so much!..i so wish I could tell you the exact moment I fell for you! But I can't. Because everything I felt for you just snowballed, until it was like an avalanche that buried me deep under. I fell for you Lauren. I fell so deep, that I can't imagine a life without you in it any longer. Will you also have me, doctor? To hold and cherish until the end of time itself, and maybe even after? Will you also marry me?"

Extending a trembling hand, Lauren nodded and choked out "Yes Bo!"

Smiling at the doctor, Bo put the ring on the Lauren's finger and stood up, bringing Lauren up with her. She wiped away the tears falling from Lauren's cheeks and kissed her softly and deeply.

Pulling back, Lauren stroked Bo's cheeks and said wonderingly "I wasn't even sure that you wanted to get married. Let alone propose! How long?..how long have you been planning this?"

Bo chuckled and said "I knew that I wanted to marry you, even before the dawning happened. But with everything that was going on..Kenzi disappearing, the dawning, and the tickbelang..i didn't really have the time to plan anything..even my vision during the dawning was about you and me, in the suburbs..you had Dyson's face alright, but it was still you..because you were just as much an adorkable doctor in my vision, as you are in real life"

Lauren playfully swatted Bo's arm. The succubus smiled and asked, "How about you?"

Shrugging, Lauren said "The minute we got together that first time."

Bo felt her jaw drop open "Wow..Really?.. Wow!"

Chuckling, Lauren said "That's my line Succubus!..But yeah..What can I say? I like dem long odds"

Laughing, Bo pulled Lauren into a tight hug. The doctor sighed into Bo's shoulder and swayed gently to the music, making Bo unconsciously begin dancing with her.

"When you asked me if I wanted kids that day in Hecuba, I knew that maybe one day you wouldn't be so averse to the idea of settling down.. settling down with me, hopefully" Lauren said quietly turning them around.

Bo matched Lauren step for step, and turned her face more into Lauren's neck "I thought my heart had exploded, when you told me you already had baby names picked out"

Smiling slightly, Lauren sighed "I am so glad that we are not dead, and in Valhalla right now, Bo. We would never have had the chance to have kids someday, if we were still there"

Bo squeezed Lauren "Do you want kids with me? Someday?"

Pulling back, Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and said "Not someday, but someday soon, Bo. Yes I do. Absolutely!"

Smiling tremulously, Bo leaned down and kissed Lauren deeply. The doctor grasped her jaw and kissed her firmly. Pulling back, Bo once again brought Lauren into her arms.

She whispered quietly "I want to get married to you as quickly as possible. No more waiting"

Lauren sighed "It's gonna take a while to get the preparations underway. How about a spring wedding next year?"

Bo said glumly "What's wrong with a Fall wedding? We could well be on the way to our honeymoon, in two months' time. It's just summer now. Spring next year, is SOO far away!"

Chuckling into Bo's shoulder, Lauren said "Alright. But you are gonna have to pull your weight, succubus. There's no way I am handling all this wedding business on my own."

Bo squeezed Lauren happily "Of course babe! I'll get everyone in the gang to pull double duty. We'll get things organised in no time. You'll see!"

Lauren smiled and said "Okay Bo."

The two women swayed for a minute longer, in silence. Enjoying the slow and steady rhythm of their synchronised heartbeat.

Bo was the first to break their silence. "Hun?"

Lauren hummed in response, breathing in Bo's scent at her neck. Bo leaned back and looked into Lauren's eyes. "Can we get married at our meadow?"

Lauren smiled, and nodded. She said quietly "I would like that"

Bo pulled Lauren back into their embrace. Kissing Lauren's temple, she whispered "I love you"

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes. She said "I love you too"

The two women continued swaying, unaware that the song had stopped playing a while back. And they kept dancing to a song, that only they could hear.

Bo broke the silence again "I was so afraid you would say no"

Lost in their dance, Lauren couldn't muster the energy to understand. She said confusedly "Hmm?"

Bo sighed and said "I was afraid that you would ask me to wait..because..because we haven't talked about.." the succubus gulped nervously. Feeling Bo stiffen in her arms, Lauren pulled back and asked worriedly "Bo?"

Looking down at Lauren, Bo said quietly "About the feeding thing"

Understanding, Lauren said "Oh!" She chuckled reassuringly, "Bo. That wasn't an issue before. And it isn't now, either."

Shaking her head vehemently, Bo said "Lauren. When I recite my vows to you, I want you to know that I'm gonna mean every single word of it. I AM going to be faithful to you. That's why we need to talk to Nik and Akira. I need Nik to teach me how to curb my hunger. And I need Akira to help me figure out how to get chi from water."

Stroking Bo's face gently, Lauren said "Honey..There's no rush. Besides there is something that I had wanted to bring up..but I didn't really know how, without sounding presumptuous"

Bo looked back questioningly at Lauren "it's alright babe..whatever it is"

Lauren looked back nervously at Bo. Sighing she said "Honey…I asked Akira to spell the necklace so it could contain chi..but I also asked her to spell some other artifacts to contain chi..you see, these objects had to be intended as tokens of love..so naturally, I thought that the replacement gift to your necklace, your engagement ring, would be the best possible token of love.."

Bo looked back at Lauren speechless with wonder "Wowww! Really? You had everything planned out, didn't you? God, you're amazing!"

Lauren grinned and continued "So your ring? It can store chi, Bo. You can keep storing it with small amounts of chi that you pull from everyone, everyday..it will act like a battery, storing all the small deposits that you squirrel away into it. And then when you really need to feed, you can just do one large withdrawal. If there's an emergency, you can just use the chi reserve in your ring. You won't need to hunt for someone to feed on"

The only thought that ran through Bo's head as Lauren continued to speak was that, she didn't need to be a succubus anymore. Her genius girlfriend..no.. Bo corrected herself..her fiancé had saved her again! Saved her from her worst enemy. Herself.

Lauren smiled nervously "But of course, I understand that you are a succubus, baby. And that you might feel the need to maybe, vary your diet? And that's ok! If that's what you need, I understand..Mmmph!"

Bo swooped down on Lauren and kissed her deeply, interrupting the doctor's anxious ramble. She pulled back and licked her lips. Opening her eyes she looked intently into Lauren's eyes "You are enough."

Lauren swallowed painfully, and asked breathlessly "Bo…are you sure?"

The succubus nodded and stroked Lauren's cheek "Absolutely. You just solved my problem! Even if I need variety, all I am gonna have to do is chi suck the entire dahl when I walk in. Everybody will lose only a small amount of their chi, and i will get a full well balanced meal, with all the variety I could ever ask for."

Lauren nodded and sighed. Still seeing some apprehension in the doctor's eyes, Bo gathered her into a massive hug "Baby! I don't need to feed anymore. I won't have to do a full feed from anyone that isn't you anymore! Surely you can see that now? I mean, you ARE the genius who figured it out!"

Sighing into Bo's shoulder, Lauren closed her eyes and said "I know, I know! It just feels too good to be true, you know?"

Bo swayed gently with Lauren in her arms "I know."

Lauren asked questioningly "Are we really gonna live forever?"

Bo smiled and muttered into Lauren's shoulder "Yes"

Lauren opened her eyes and looked past Bo's shoulder "And we are gonna get married and live happily ever after?"

Pulling back, Bo smiled into Lauren's eyes and cupped her cheeks. She said quietly and firmly "Yes!"

Lauren smiled back with tears in her eyes. The succubus leaned forwards and kissed Lauren deeply and slowly. Sighing in relief, the doctor kissed her fiancé back happily.

Pulling back, Lauren took Bo's hand and examined it. Looking at the ring, she said enthusiastically, switching back into her nerdy ways "We should test it out Bo! Do you want to see how much chi it can store? Quick! Take some chi from me now. I wonder if it will glow like the necklace did?"

Bo smiled, feeling like her heart could explode with the amount of love it held right now. All for the woman who had single handedly saved her. Her fiancé. Her Lauren.

She leaned forwards and kissed Lauren gently. Interrupted mid rant, the doctor circled Bo's wrist and kissed her back helplessly. As she pulled back, the doctor said "You know that you don't need to kiss me every time you want me to shut up, right?"

Bo smiled in amusement, before leaning in to kiss Lauren again. Deeper this time. When she pulled back, Bo asked the doctor quietly "Did you know that there are different kinds of chi?"

Lauren swallowed, as she felt Bo's lips drift to the crook of her neck. She said breathlessly "Yes!"

Bo smiled against Lauren's shoulder. Tilting her head to graze Lauren's neck, she said "And you already know that the chi that comes from true love, is the most powerful…Don't you?"

Lauren nodded jerkily, feeling Bo's lips slowly reach behind her ear. The succubus pressed a moist kiss there and whispered "So don't you think we should fill this ring with the most powerful chi possible, this first time?"

Lauren exhaled pleadingly. Wanting more from Bo, but not knowing what that was exactly. She whimpered "Boo!"

The succubus slowly circled the whorls of Lauren's earlobe, before she drew the tip of Lauren's earlobe into her mouth, and sucked it gently. Cupping Lauren's cheek with one hand, she slowly moved and kissed a trail across Lauren's other cheek. She said between kisses "I think..i am gonna..fill it.. with the chi..i take from..my fiancé.."

She pulled back when she reached the corner of Lauren's mouth, and waited for the doctor to open her eyes "After I make love to her with everything I have, in our bed."

Bo watched in fascination, as the pupil of Lauren's eyes dilated with wanton need to Bo's quiet and intense speech. Bo didn't close her eyes, even after the doctor lunged and pulled Bo into a desperate kiss, filled with all of her longing.

The succubus let Lauren take what she wanted. Running a possessive hand over the doctor's back, Bo slowly and steadily unzipped Laurens red dress. Sliding her hand back up, teasingly over Lauren's sides, she swallowed the gasp that the doctor let out, when her hands brushed against the underside of the doctor's breasts. Reaching up quickly, Bo cupped Laurens face in her hands and pushed her tongue deeply into the doctor's mouth.

Lauren moaned, overwhelmed by the taste of the succubus, and the feel of Bo's elbows brushing against her breasts, as she held her face captive. The doctor clutched Bo's back trying to pull her closer, as she shakily undid the zipper on Bo's tight black dress.

Releasing Laurens lips, Bo quickly pressed a wet kiss into the doctors neck before she slid down Lauren' body, tasting Lauren's clavicle, sternum, and navel as she did so. She yanked on Lauren's dress until it lay pooled about her ankles. The doctor smiled at the sight of Bo kneeling before her, and ran a hand lovingly down Bo's hair. The succubus stroked Lauren's calf, wordlessly asking the doctor to step out of the dress. Placing her hands on Bo's shoulders Lauren complied. Bo waited till the doctor was free, and then leaned in to place a wet kiss on the inside of Lauren's thigh. The hands on her shoulders flexed, making Bo smile and kiss the inside of Laurens wrist where she tasted the doctor's rapid pulse. The doctor seized the back of Bo's head and pulled her up. Bo grinned naughtily at Lauren, as she stood up.

Capturing Bo's lips in a needy kiss, the doctor tugged Bo's dress. Sliding down, she took the time to cup Bo's breasts and kiss them through the black satin of Bo's bra. The succubus whimpered and sank her fingers into the doctor's hair. The doctor unclenched Bo's hands and held them firmly within her own, as she plunged her tongue into Bo's navel. Sinking down on her knees, Lauren tugged until Bo was completely free of her dress. She buried her nose into Bo's thong, revelling in Bo's obvious need for her. Pulling back, she pushed the thong out of the way and stroked a finger across Bo's wet center. Growling in frustration, the succubus seized Lauren's hair and pulled her up, silencing her with an all consuming kiss when the doctor's lips neared her own.

Firmly placing her hands on Lauren's hips, Bo walked them backwards, never allowing Lauren's lips to separate from her own. She kept walking until Lauren's legs hit the back of their bed, and the doctor fell onto the bed, losing her balance immediately.

Bo stood watch over the bed, silently taking in the appearance of her dishevelled fiancé, flushed and wanting, and in nothing more than her underwear. She raked her eyes over every inch of Lauren, wanting to commit the memory of this night filled with such monumental promise, to her heart forever.

The doctor stared back at the succubus, her heart beating wildly in her throat, as she took in the intensity of her fiancé's gaze. The look of love, lust and need she saw in them, cemented itself into her heart. And the beauty of Bo's exquisite form made her heart ache with love, and her fingers tremble with want.

Finishing their slow visual exploration of each others bodies, the two women finally looked into each other's eyes. In that moment, when eyes filled with intention and love met, both women felt the need to slow down, and make their love making last as long as possible. Even though their love for each other had never been so overwhelmingly devastating, and desire for each other had never before felt this consuming.

Bo slowly crawled over on to the bed, never breaking their shared gaze. Lauren rose up to meet her. The two women met in the center of the bed. Looking into each other's eyes, both women were captivated by the promise of forever, they saw up close. In unspoken agreement, they reached for each other, and kissed slowly and deeply. There was no urgency to their movements. No desperate need to possess. And no wanton greedy touches. They kissed leisurely, because they now literally had all the time in the world.

Bo buried her hands into Laurens hair, and deepened their kiss. The doctor let out a slow whimper, feeling the first slick of arousal run over her center. She opened her mouth letting Bo in, to take how much ever of Lauren she needed.

The succubus parted from Lauren's lips and kissed across the doctor's cheek, until she found her favourite spot under Lauren's ear. The doctor sighed and ran her fingers through Bo's hair, revelling in the sensation of soft silken strands brush against the spaces between her fingers. Bo leaned back and smiled down at Lauren. The doctor returned the smile, and brought Bo down to another kiss. She nudged Bo's hips and pushed Bo down on to the matrress without breaking their kiss.

The succubus kept one leg upright wanting to feel Lauren's center against her own skin, as Lauren settled firmly on top of Bo. The doctor cupped Bo's cheek, and kissed her softly and deeply. Bo yielded and tilted her face upwards to the pressure on her chin, sighing inwardly at the feeling of Lauren's long eyelashes brushing against her cheek. Bo ran a hand down gently across Lauren's back, and trailed the other hand up until it was buried in thick and heavy golden hair.

The doctor released Bo's lips, and began kissing a soft trail up Bo's cheek to her eyes, as the hand on Bo's chin began soothingly stroking Bo's other cheek. The succubus shivered at the gentleness of Lauren's touch, and the soft and warm pressure of Lauren's body against her own. Lauren kissed Bo's closed eyes and brushed her nose against Bo's, before moving up to place a soft wet kiss on Bo's forehead. The hand on Bo's cheek drifted upwards to rub a soothing trail from Bo's temple to the base of her scalp.

Bo sighed and squeezed Lauren tighter to her body. Reaching up, she gently kissed Lauren's neck right above her lips. The doctor trembled slightly and slid down slowly, kissing Bo's cheek once again. Before capturing Bo's lips in a soft deep kiss. The two women kept their eyes open as they kissed, taking in every nuance of love, devotion and desire coursing within each other's eyes.

Lauren moved her hand from Bo's scalp to her neck, and stroked a soft smooth trail, as she changed the angle of their kiss. The doctors hand slowly smoothed down Bo's neck until it rested at the space between Bo's breasts. The doctor smiled into their kiss when she felt the staccato of Bo's heartbeat thrum against her fingertips. Bo's hand released Lauren's hair and covered Lauren's hand on her chest. The doctor kissed Bo deeply, and moved to rest more firmly on top of Bo, until Lauren's own breasts pressed against the back of Bo's hand. Letting Bo feel that the doctor's heart, beat in perfect unison with her own.

Unbearable love and need coursed through Bo's veins. She pushed Lauren, and sat up. Grasping Lauren's hips, she lifted her until the doctor was seated firmly in Bo's lap. She cupped Lauren's face and kissed her passionately. Lauren gently circled her wrist, rubbing soothing circles over Bo's pounding pulse. The succubus reached behind Lauren and undid the doctors bra. Wrapping one arm firmly across Lauren's back, the succubus tilted Lauren back, so she could reach the doctors breasts. Drawing Lauren's breast firmly into her mouth, the succubus felt her heart seize as she tasted the rhythm of Lauren's racing heartbeat. The doctor grasped Bo's hair firmly and cried out the succubus name.

Gently laying the doctor back down, Bo released Lauren's breast from her mouth, and covered it with her hand. She thumbed Lauren's nipple and rubbed soothing circles around it, watching spell bound as the doctor threw her head back and clutched at the bed sheets. Bo covered Lauren's hands on the mattress with her own, and pushed the doctors fingers apart, grasping the doctors hands firmly within her own. She leaned over rubbing her breasts sinuously against Lauren's nipples, as she raised their joined hands to either side of Laurens head, and pushed them down into the mattress. Sitting back up, she pinned Lauren with her hips, and bent down, taking Lauren's breast into her mouth. She suckled slowly and ran wet arousing circles around her pebbled nipple.

The doctor cried out Bo's name brokenly, as she found herself completely captured. Her body arched in vain, her fingers flexed uselessly against Bo's hands, and her stomach seized convulsively, tingling with anticipation, as it desperately searched for Bo's weight to quell its exertions. The succubus suckled slowly, as if she were trying to slowly draw Lauren's heart from its fleshy confines into her own body. Wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over Lauren, until her body finally slumped in exhaustion. As if it was unable to muster anymore energy to quiver even once more to the tune to Bo's touch.

Smiling against Lauren's breast, the succubus suckled one last time and squeezed and kneaded Lauren's hands. Before she settled firmly on top of Lauren, and began her ministrations on Lauren's other breast. Moaning headily, the doctor writhed languidly, as sweat beaded her forehead anew, and her own center became inundated in a fresh tidal wave of pleasure. Releasing Lauren's hands, Bo snaked an arm across Lauren's back and lifted her slightly. Until the lines of her ribcage came into view, firmly defining the shape of the doctors taut stomach. Lauren seized Bo's head and pushed down, urging her for more.

The succubus happily complied and began tracing the outline of Laurens stomach, making sure to pay special attention to the dip at the doctor's hip. She trailed her tongue enticingly down the V of Lauren's hip bone, and then when she reached the base of it, she agonisingly began kissing a path up to Lauren's navel. The doctor whimpered as Bo went in the direction opposite to where she needed her the most.

Kissing her way back up, Bo ran her tongue gently into Lauren's navel and then pressed a kiss to Lauren's sternum, before circling her tongue against the hollow of Lauren's throat. She found the chorded muscle of the doctor's throat and bit it gently before kissing and sucking on it. Pressing one more kiss against the underside of Lauren's chin, she finally found the doctors lips and plunged her tongue into velvet warmth. The doctor moaned into Bo's mouth, and scrabbled her hands against Bo's back.

Knowing that the succubus would not concede control willingly, and already at the brink of madness, Lauren firmly trailed her hands down Bo's back until she cupped Bo's bottom. She squeezed firmly, causing Bo to pull back from Lauren's mouth with a gasp. The doctor pressed her advantage and flipped them over, taking Bo in a deep kiss and swallowing her whimper of protest.

She cupped Bo's cheeks and insinuated her tongue firmly into Bo's mouth, before sitting back up slightly without breaking their kiss. She reached a hand behind Bo's back and unhooked her bra, when Bo was still preoccupied with finding all the hidden crevices of Lauren's mouth. Pushing Bo's bra down impatiently, the doctor pulled back and bent down. She firmly pulled Bo's breast into her own mouth, with a whimper of relief. The succubus cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Lauren's waist bringing her even closer, as her hands buried firmly into Laurens hair, pushing her down. The doctor obeyed completely, and suckled passionately and yet tenderly, wanting nothing more than to love Bo with all she had.

Moving to Bo's other breast, Lauren repeated her ministrations, as her fingers began gently kneading Bo's other breast. She rubbed the kiss she had left there into Bo's heart with the back of her hand, causing a fresh new litany of endearments to rain from Bo's lips. Unwrapping Bo's legs from her waist, the doctor ran her hand against the back of Bo's thigh and pushed until Bo's legs were over her head. She reached the back of Bo's knees, and pressed down, making Bo instinctively fold her legs over Lauren's hands, until they were bent at the knee. Lauren quickly kissed a trail down Bo's abdomen, and sat back up. So she could kiss the underside of Bo's legs where her thigh met the shapely curve of her taut posterior. Bo called out Lauren's name in acute need, and her finger clutched uselessly against the back of Lauren's fingers on her legs.

The doctor pulled back and smiled. She pressed a kiss to the tender skin on the back of Bo's other knee, before she ran her tongue enticingly down the inside of Bo's thigh. Finally reaching Bo's center, the doctor gently traced her tongue over the damp wetness staining Bo's thong.

The succubus grasped Lauren hair and pulled up firmly, unwilling to come undone alone. The doctor complied with a frown of annoyance. When the doctor reached Bo, the succubus pulled Lauren into a deep kiss and wrapped her legs and arms around Lauren. She pushed with her hips until Lauren was flat on her back again, and Bo was on top. Pulling back, Bo kissed hungrily down the doctors throat, just as the doctor let out a frustrated sigh.

Making her way back up, Bo looked at Lauren and kissed her headily. The doctor kissed her back, moaning into Bo's mouth as she gripped fistfuls of Bo's hair. Pulling back, Bo grasped Lauren's forearms and freed herself. She sat up and tore the doctors thong into shreds, and quickly rid herself off her own underwear.

Sinking back on top of Lauren, Bo looked into the doctors eyes and growled one word "Together". Lauren swallowed and nodded jerkily before claiming Bo's lips in another passionate kiss.

The two women plunged into each other at the same time, their fingers instinctually setting the same pace of push and pull. Bo opened her eyes and kissed Lauren with everything she had, as she swiveled her hips slightly into the motion of her thrusts. Lauren whimpered and began kneading Bo's posterior with her free hand in time to the rhythm of her fingers.

Bo's mouth fell open and her eyes filled with liquid want. Lauren looked back spell bound, her heart captive to those chocolate brown eyes filled with so much love and desire. The succubus rested her forehead against Lauren reveling in the wonder and want she saw there. She kissed Lauren's cheek and curled her fingers touching the softness within Lauren. The doctors fingers twitched and curled hitting Bo reflexively in her own spot. The two women increased their pace now, egging each other and racing to fall off the final precipice of their love together. Lauren watched in fascination as Bo whispered her name breathlessly before coming undone in her arms. The succubus saw the doctors body exhale its relief at the same time, and felt nothing but joy as whiskey brown eyes became temporarily blind with the force of Lauren's release.

Bo slumped over Lauren, her head buried into the crook of Lauren's neck. The doctor turned her face slightly to rest against the side of Bo's head. Both women waited for their breathing to come back to normal. Lauren stroked the back of Bo's head and muttered "Feed, love"

Turning her head until she could see Lauren, Bo reached a hand from its resting place on Lauren's heart, and cupped Lauren's cheek. Tilting it until the doctor's mouth was aligned with Bo's.

Smiling gently at Lauren, the succubus extracted a slow steady stream of chi. And this time, it felt like she was coming undone all over again in Lauren's arms. Every bit of Lauren's love poured through her, and filled every nerve ending of Bo with energy. Her entire body hummed and sparked. But her eyes still drooped, content in the safety and warmth of Lauren's love.

Lifting her hand from Lauren's cheek, she brought it closer to her mouth. She exhaled a bright stream of her own chi along with Lauren's, and watched it combine into a familiar beautiful golden stream that moved happily into her ring, like a river gushes into the sea. The ring twinkled and glowed with the chi, like sunset over water.

Closing her eyes, Bo pulled Lauren into her arms and turned. Until the doctor was safely nestled against her chin, and against her heart. Murmuring a quiet "Sleep baby. I love you", Bo felt herself slip into a restful sleep, as she slowly listened to the sound of Lauren's breathing, even out.


	30. Happily ever after

**A/N: This is it guys! The very last chapter of this fic that's been so cathartic to me on a personal level...Hope you guys leave a review..tell me your thoughts if you liked this chapter!**

* * *

Bo woke slowly, cocooned within the warmth of a soft embrace. She breathed in deeply, and felt the scent of Lauren, diffuse into her body. Without opening her eyes, the succubus cuddled Lauren tighter and pressed a soft kiss on to Lauren's head. The doctor stretched lazily in Bo's embrace, and tightened the leg she had thrown over Bo's waist. Pressing a soft kiss to Bo's languid pulse, Lauren rubbed Bo's back soothingly. The two women lay content and half asleep in each other's arms.

Unaware of time and its passing, the two women happily continued sleeping, utterly content to be in each other's arms. Hours or days could have passed. Bo was the first to feel the rays of sunlight, illuminate the back of her eyelids. Waking up fully, Bo smiled down at the peaceful form of Lauren.

Finally! Things were back to normal. Bo was waking up before the doctor. With Athena gone, the doctor was now able to sleep longer. Which meant Bo got to stare and study Lauren's exquisite features, by the morning light. One of her absolute favourite things to do. She leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Lauren's forehead, and nose. Reaching up with her hand, she gently trailed a thumb across Lauren's lower lip.

Feeling Bo stir in her arms, the doctor woke up and feigned still being asleep. When Bo's thumb grazed her bottom lip, Lauren could hold back no longer. She playfully bit the thumb moving across her bottom lip. Blinking open sleepy eyes, Lauren looked at Bo and sighed. Closing her eyes once again, she buried her face into the crook of Bo's shoulder and murmured "Good morning baby"

Bo held Lauren tighter and whispered back her own good morning. Pulling back slightly, Lauren reached up and cupped Bo's cheek intending to pull her in for a good morning kiss. The light of the morning sun caught her ring, and glinted. Reminding Lauren that she was now engaged. And that this was the first time she was looking at the ring. Examining it closely she gasped at the sheer elegance of the ring. "It's really beautiful Bo!"

Bo chuckled and kissed Lauren's ring. "It belonged to my grandmother. Trick gave it to me. Looks like we are both, wearing hand me downs"

The succubus stroked her palm up Lauren's hand and tilted it, as she brought up her own left hand next to their joined hands. Holding their hands side by side, the two women looked at the rings adorning each other's fingers.

Sighing happily, Lauren turned into Bo and said "The sapphires remind me of you Bo…they look just like your eyes..Guess we really are getting married, huh?"

Bo chuckled and dropped a kiss on to Lauren's head, murmuring "Yeah.."

Bo breathed deeply, and smiled happily, her thumb drawing slow lazy circles on the back of Lauren's hand. She lay in bed, content to do nothing, but bask in the afterglow of their engagement.

Lauren turned and rose up on her elbow. Draping an arm across Bo's waist, she rested her head in her hand, and smiled down at Bo. Happy to see the same joy and contentment she felt, reflecting in her fiance's chocolate eyes. Her gaze travelled over Bo's naked arm to her palm and then finally on to the ring. Lauren reached up, and caught Bo's hand, and fiddled absent-mindedly with the ring on Bo's finger. Bo smiled adoringly at the doctor, and ran a hand across Lauren's naked back.

As she lay admiring the ring on Bo's hand, Lauren caught the small golden glow of liquid light, gleaming from the rings edge. The combined chi of their love twinkled merrily at Lauren, dancing in tune with the song of happiness, playing in Lauren's heart. Abruptly remembering Bo's feed last night, Lauren felt her mind switch back into overdrive. "Honey? Feed from the ring! I wanna know if it works!"

Rolling her eyes, Bo smiled in amusement at her fiance's nerdiness. Chuckling lightly at Lauren's overenthusiastic and eager expression, Bo held the ring to her mouth and withdrew a tiny wisp of golden chi into herself. The stream settled warmly into her abdomen, warming her all the way to her toes. And yet this chi felt different. She felt utterly content and full. For the first time in many years, Bo did not feel the need to feed, which was something that had always been a constant presence in the back of her mind. She felt completely sated and peaceful. Almost like she was basking in the rays of sun, while floating adrift on a raft. While Lauren's chi tasted amazing and electric, the combined chi of their love, felt as pure as water and just as soothingly refreshing.

Lauren looked at her curiously, with eyebrows raised anxiously. Smiling at the doctor, Bo leaned and kissed her. Pulling back, she said "That felt so good. I wonder if I'll be feeding anymore in the next few years. Our combined chi, tastes absolutely awesome! I feel like I just ate McDonalds entire menu!"

Grinning broadly, Lauren said "AWESOME!" and held her hand up for a high five from Bo.

Bo grinned back, delighted by the goofy doctor, and high fived Lauren. Linking their fingers together, Bo pulled Lauren until the doctor was lying on top of her.

"Now. If there are no more questions for the day, then it's time for me to administer a test.."

Humming contently, Lauren trailed a finger down Bo's sternum "Oh?"

Bo stroked Lauren's back "I am gonna test if you're really ready to be married to a succubus."

Smirking at Bo, Lauren asked. "Oh? And what are you going to grade me on? "

Bo grinned back saucily and flipped them over. Kissing Lauren on the nose she said "Mostly endurance. Then your luscious curves. Oh! And on your ability to withstand lots and lots of sex, without melting into a puddle of goo"

Lauren smirked and said "Bring it succubus! I have always been an A+ student"

Bo grinned and eliminated the distance between them, taking Lauren in a deep deep kiss. Lauren smiled happily into the kiss, and prepared to pass her test with flying colors. The two women continued to make love that day, uncaring of time, or of the world outside. They kept on showering each other with lavish kisses, and firm possessive touches, well past the time when day finally gives way to night. So relieved were they, at finally having a shot at the future, and at having finally left behind their painful pasts, that nothing held importance in their thoughts, except the idea of loving each other to the maximum extent possible. Their love making was sometimes playful, sometimes hot and passionate, and at times slow and lazy. But it didn't matter, because it was Bo and Lauren. And their love had always been unpredictable, all consuming, and capable of subduing the chaos of eternal night itself.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Lauren's voice sounded muffled, a she lay face down with her head buried well into Bo's pillow "You've gotta stop. We can't stay in bed all day long!"

Bo smiled against Lauren's naked back, before she resumed kissing and stroking every inch of its smooth expanse. Murmuring against the edge of Lauren's hip she said "Why?" before placing a soft wet kiss there. Breathing out heavily, Lauren muttered grumpily "Because I can't feel my legs. Or anything below my neck really. You have completely outsexed me. I give up. You win"

Chuckling, Bo quickly kissed her way up Lauren's back quickly, ignoring the doctor's whimper of protest. Reaching Lauren's face, Bo lay down on top of Lauren, letting her breasts press firmly into the doctor's back. Smiling as the doctor shivered in response, Bo brushed back Lauren's hair from the crook of her neck, and placed a soft kiss on the skin she uncovered.

"That's okay. You still passed with an A+ doc" she said, smiling against Lauren's ear. The doctor turned until the side of her face came into view. Looking sideways at Bo, she grinned "Told ya!"

Bo grinned back and kissed Lauren's exposed cheek. Rising up on her haunches, and giving the doctors shapely rear one last longing squeeze, the succubus turned the doctor around, until she was lying on her stomach again. The doctor watched in amusement, as Bo's eyes grew hungry again, at the sight of Lauren's naked torso. Stroking her hands up Bo's forearm, she said "We need to spend some time with the others. They haven't seen us since yesterday, when they thought we were both dead. We need to show up and look alive. Something which I wont be able to do, if you keep that up"

Looking disappointed, Bo longingly stroked a path across Lauren's toned stomach and said sadly "Do we have to?"

Chuckling, Lauren pulled Bo back on top of her. Wrapping her arms firmly across Bo's back, she smiled into the succubus's naughty eyes and said "Yes"

Bo pouted adorably, making Lauren laugh even more "But I promise you some one on one time, after we get back."

Bo smiled and kissed the doctor "Promise?"

Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair "Yes. Besides I have one or more tests of my own to administer. I need to see if you have what it takes to be married to a doctor"

Quirking an eyebrow, Bo said "Really? And what would these tests be?"

Tracing a finger gently over Bo's eyebrow, Lauren said "Well..i am gonna give you an anatomy test. The human body has over 600 muscles. I am gonna test you on how many of those you can find on my body."

Grinning happily, Bo said "You've got yourself a deal babe". Kissing Lauren firmly one last time, Bo rose up and began searching for her clothes. She watched in great amusement, as the doctor tiredly ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She watched admiringly as the doctor stretched, removing the kinks from her tired muscles. And the she watched the doctor with utter love and happiness, feeling the intimacy of having the naked doctor pad lazily around their bedroom, wash over her.

Brushing her dress, Lauren bit her lip and sighed. She really did not want to go to the Dahl, dressed in a red heart stopping number. Bo's eyes crinkled in amusement, as she took in the Doctors dilemma. Walking over behind Lauren, she wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist and kissed her shoulder. "We can stop by your place first, and grab some clothes for you."

The doctor sighed and leaned back into Bo. Nervously biting her lip, she turned around and said "Honey..You don't have to say yes if you don't want to..but I was..well wondering..if I could move in with you?..or well you could move in with me..if that's what you would prefer.."

Bo grinned broadly, and leaned down to kiss Lauren soundly on the lips. Leaning back, she said "Well well! Does the doctor want to play house with me?"

Chuckling, Lauren stroked Bo's shoulder and said "It's only logical to try cohabitation before we get hitched."

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Bo said "I have no intention of TRYING cohabitation. I am GOING to cohabit with you, and do it so successfully, that cohabitation gets knocked on its ASS!"

Lauren laughed "Alright then. C'mon lets go. And oh honey? Call Akira and Nik. And ask them if they want to meet us at the Dahl. You did say Akira wanted to meet for drinks. Might as well get to know them, while we are at it. Cause it looks like we are gonna be seeing a lot of them from now on."

Bo nodded, smiling at the doctor "Sounds like a plan. I like that you are trying to maximise our private time." Lauren grinned and winked at Bo, grabbing jeans, and an old start trek shirt.

At the Dahl

Bo and Lauren stood laughing at the bar, with Dyson and Tamsin. The last hour had been amazing. Dyson had taken one look at Lauren's ring, and gathered her into a warm embrace. Tamsin had rolled her eyes, when she saw that Bo also had a ring on her finger. But she had smiled genuinely nevertheless, and congratulated the two women in her signature wry style. Trick had come running across the bar, and gathered his granddaughter in a tight embrace. He had thrown Lauren a calculating look before telling her sternly, that he expected grandchildren. And soon. Before a large grin had spread across his face. Gathering Lauren in his arms, he had whispered a very warm "Welcome to the family".

Dyson now stood with his arm draped casually across Lauren's shoulder. The doctor stood underneath his strong arm, sipping her drink in amusement, listening to Dyson and Bo exchange one liners.

"So Bo, you do realize that as the doctor's honorary bro, I am gonna have to kick your ass if you break the doc's heart?"

Bo rolled her eyes and said "Geez! How the tables have turned."

Tamsin grinned and said "Don't worry Bo Bo. I'll protect your ass from getting kicked by this old wolf"

Scoffing Dyson said "Old? I am about the same age that you are Valkyrie. In fact, I think that I might actually be younger"

Standing straight and facing Dyson square on, Tamsin said "I can still kick your ass, puppy."

Dyson leered back at her "Prove it."

Tamsin smirked at him and said "I challenge you to a one on one POOL SHOWDOWN!"

Dyson laughed and said "Bring it Valkyire! Winner buys the loser a round of drinks, and takes over paper work for one month straight"

Tamsin held her hand out and shook Dyson's "Done"

Dyson winked at Bo, and squeezed Lauren in a manly side hug, before following behind Tamsin.

Bo came to stand closer to Lauren, and grinned amused at their retreating backs. Curious, Lauren asked "What's so funny?"

Bo looked down at Lauren and grinned "Oh! Those two have SOO been hooking up behind our backs"

Lauren looked open mouthed at the two of them, and saw Dyson not so subtly checking out the Valkyries ass, when she bent over to cue her shot. She gulped and looked mildly disgusted "So that's what this game is about? Some kind of weird foreplay?"

Laughing, Bo gathered Lauren into a warm embrace "Well, not everybody is an expert when it comes to foreplay, like you doc"

Lauren laughed back and hugged Bo. "You're not so bad yourself, Succubus"

Leaning back, Bo pulled Lauren into a kiss, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was making out with her fiancé in public.

A wry, smooth and sexy drawl, sounded behind her "Well well! You work fast!"

Lauren leaned back to see the extremely mouth watering sight of Nik glancing amused at Lauren's ring on her left hand, which was currently resting on Bo's cheek.

Rolling her eyes behind Nik, Akira said "It's rude to interrupt people when they are kissing. Not to mention, completely annoying."

Turning to Lauren, she said warmly "Hi Lauren!" and pulled her quickly into a warm comforting embrace.

Nik said wryly behind Akira "But it's not at all rude to interrupt someone when they are kissing, and grab them in a hug"

Akira merely turned up her nose, and ignored Nik. Turning to Bo, Akira winked at her, and exclaimed cheerfully "Hiya Bo!"

Bo grinned back, remembering how Akira had played along with Bo, when the succubus had asked if Agni was mated with Jal or Bhoomi. The succubus had known then that, the magi queen would be someone fun to hang out with. She nodded and made her way over to Akira "Hiya back!" she said before embracing the magi queen in a hug of her own.  
Lauren watched Bo with narrowed eyes, as she saw the succubus enjoying the hug a little more than she should.

Nik bit her lip trying her best not to laugh. Tapping Bo's shoulder, she said "Back off Bo! This one has already chosen her succubus."

Bo pulled back and winked at Nik "I am just presenting her with one more option."

Grinning, Nik opened her arms to Bo. "Why you little rascal! C'mere kiddo!"

Bo shook her head and hugged Nik,muttering "I am 33 years old! I am definitely NOT a kid."

Pulling back, Nik smirked and said "Awww…That's so cute! But you're always gonna be a kid to me, sweetheart."

Winking at Lauren, Nik said "Anytime you want to see for yourself, just how much age and experience is better, you give me a call. And I will take you out to drinks"

Rolling her eyes, Akira said "Why don't we just ditch the pair of them, Lauren? Lord knows, Succubi are more trouble than they are worth!"

Chuckling, Lauren said "I would love to Akira!"

Bo made her way over to Lauren, and swung an arm casually about Lauren's shoulder "Get in line, magi queen! This one is spoken for"

Nik made her way over to Akira and swung an arm, mimicking Bo's stance "So is this one."

Lauren winked at Akira and muttered "There's nothing as funny as a jealous succubus"

Akira grinned and said "Oh this is gonna be fun! You and me, against the two succubi"

Nik looked down and shot Akira a mock glare. "Always trying to ditch me, aren't you love? C'mon. You did say you wanted to have "Drinks" with the children..well here we are! Why don't I go grab us a booth, while you get whatever fun non-alcoholic beverage, you want"

Akira grinned back at Nik, and kissed her on the cheek "You are like wine, darling!"

Cocking her head, Nik smiled and asked "Is that, because I am aging well?"

Akira grinned up cheekily at her wife "No. Its because you keep getting fruitier and fruitier!"

Nik let out a delighted laugh, before she leaned down and cupped Akira's cheek gently. Kissing her deeply and happily, she released the magi queen and stroked her thumb over her wife's cheek. She looked over at Bo, obviously wanting to say something saucy, only to be stopped by the expressions on Bo and Lauren's faces.

Cocking her head, Akira asked curiously "What's wrong? The two of us were just joking. We grew up together as best friends, which is why we enjoy bickering as much as we do."

Nik looked at her wife in amusement. She said "Their auras just flared up. I think they enjoyed the sight of us making out."

Akira laughed loudly in disbelief and amusement. Lauren coloured furiously and looked down. Bo just shrugged and said "It was like watching Angelina Jolie make out with Lisa Ray. What's not to like?"

Lauren looked open mouthed at Bo. She chastised her immediately "Booo! That is your grandmother!"

Nik smiled at Lauren and said "It's okay, doctor! We are both very flattered. It's still good to know that we have got it, right honey?"

Akira shrugged coolly at Nik "What are you talking about? I have always known that I am very VERY attractive"

Nik shot her wife an unamused glance. Smiling slightly, Akira reached up and stroked Nik's cheek, her green eyes turning as soft as moss "I know, because you haven't so much as looked at another woman in all these long years"

Bo watched in wonder as she saw her cool and sophisticated grandmother, transform into a soft, vulnerable woman, whose deep blue eyes became at once alit with a deep irrevocable love.

Lauren smiled slightly as the diminutive magi queen stood up on her toes to kiss the tall succubus, softly on her lips. And smiled even more when it took Nik a full minute to open her eyes after Akira kissed her.

The doctor chuckled "SOOO that's where Bo gets it from"

Nik smiled at her, looking curious. Lauren smiled affectionately at the ancient succubus and said "Bo's heart is complete marshmallow, underneath all that badassery"

Akira laughed, greatly enjoying her wife's discomfort at being called a marshmallow. She reached forwards and grasped Lauren's hand "C'mon doctor. Help me with the drinks. We'll let these two grab a booth for us"

Lauren smiled back at Bo, and let Akira lead her over to the pub.

Nik rolled her eyes, smiling softly at her wife's retreating back. She snorted and said "Watch out for that woman! She will run circles around you, and the worst part is, you won't even know it until she's got you completely wrapped around her pinkie"

Bo looked back amused at Nik. The ancient succubus responded with a shoulder shrug and an eye crinkling smile, before leading her over to a booth by the back of the bar. Sitting down, Bo and Nik looked over at their respective partners.

Nik snorted when she saw Trick do a double take, as his eyes landed on the magi queen. Akira graciously greeted him and placed her drink order. Trick gulped nervously before bowing unnecessarily deeply to the magi queen. Getting their drink orders quickly, Trick bowed to Akira one last time, and promptly fled the scene. Nik shook her head in amusement, and smiled admiringly at her wife's back. As though sensing Nik's eyes on her, the magi queen turned around and winked at Nik, who responded with a huge grin. Lauren and Bo's eyes met, and the two exchanged an amused and soft smile of their own, at the other pair's antics.

Bo looked over at Nik and said "You love her a lot, don't you?"

Nik merely shrugged and said "I don't even remember a time when I didn't love Akira. I have known her since I was 5 years old. And I have loved her every second of every day, since then. Even when she didn't love me back as much as I loved her"

Surprised by this new piece of information, Bo asked "I thought you both grew up, and realized at the same time that you were in love with each other?"

Nik laughed "Is that how Akki put it? Clever, that one" she said throwing her wife an amused glance, as she walked over with their drinks in hand.

Sitting next to Nik, Akira looked up and threw her wife a half amused, half curious smile "What did I do now?"

Nik threw an arm behind Akki's seat and looked at her, amusement and affection warring for precedence in her face "Apparently you told the good doctor that we both fell in love with each other at the same time"

The magi queen looked as guilty as a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. She looked down and nervously stroked the outside of her glass. "We did fall in love at the same time. I just didn't know that I was in love with you, until you pointed it out to me, and oh SOOO charmingly!"

Nik played with a strand of her wife's hair, and smiled down at Akira, sighing when the magi queen's eyes met her own "Well, to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure that you loved me the way I loved you. I just played a hunch. It was a very risky gamble now that I think of it"

Rolling her eyes, Akira scoffed "Please! How could you have not known? You, who have always known me better than anyone, including myself!"

Chuckling, Nik leaned down and kissed Akira's cheek. Looking at Lauren, she grinned seeing the doctors curious expression. "My wife is more lethal than she realises. She has no idea what a simple smile from her, can do to the hearts of those around her."

Akira swatted Nik's arm in embarrassment. Nik grabbed Akira in a side hug, and squeezed her tightly against her own body "As I was saying, I was 5 years old, when Akira and i became friends" Akira smiled fondly and stroked Nik's thigh. The magi queen sighed "Nik was so beautiful as a baby. She looked so innocent and angelic. Of course it wasn't until much later that I found out that Nik was anything but innocent" She looked up and shot Nik a glare. Matching the magi queens glare with a mock glare of her own, Nik said "May I continue?"

Akira bit her lip to keep from grinning and nodded.

Shooting Akira one last distrustful look from the side of her eyes, Nik continued "I was 5 years old, when Akira first told me that she loved me. In the way that every child innocently declares to a beloved friend. I, of course took those words to heart. For me, my entire world was and still is, Akira. Those words helped put in perspective, what I felt for her."

Akira smiled and looked at Nik adoringly. Nik smiled back at her lovingly and tweaked Akira's ear playfully. "Of course, this little monster had no idea! We grew up, and i slowly came to realise that Akira only meant that she loved me as her best friend. You should have seen Akira back then, when she was 15. All the boys flocked to her, wanting to take the most beautiful girl they had ever laid eyes on, home to meet their parents. So they could eventually obtain their approval and marry Akira."

The magi queen looked at the ceiling in embarrassment, at Nik's description of her. Lauren smiled and reached over, squeezing Akira's hand soothingly.

Nik smiled at Lauren, her eyes twinkling at this gesture of friendship. She continued "I watched utterly jealous from the sidelines. My only consolation being that Akira had no clue that the boys wanted to court her. How could she? She is so pure of heart, that in her head they were all merely her dear friends. And she had many of those. There was not one person in my village, who did not adore my Akira. For her goodness, her cheer and her willingness to help all those in need, without any discrimination."

The magi queen's cheeks were a subtle shade of pink now. She said in a low warning voice "Nikki…"

Nik chuckled and merely stroked Akira's hair soothingly "Then one black day, when Akki turned 16, and became of marriageable age, one of the boys proposed. And of course it had to be the most handsome, the most beloved, and the most heroic lad of the entire village. Akki came to me in a tizzy! She had no idea what to do. Thoughts of marriage were far from her head. As they should have been, for she was the most talented healer, the entire county had ever seen in centuries...I was furious."

Akira laughed and looked up at Nik, her eyes shining with adoration "Nik yelled at me. Which was nothing unusual in itself, because we fought all the time. The two of us are so different, but we have always been united in our purpose to do good, and above all to love each other no matter what."

Nik smiled and kissed Akira's hair. The magi queen squeezed Nik's hand "What was so unusual about Nik's yelling this time around was that, it was the first time I saw her crying as well as yelling. Like I had mortally wounded her somehow, with just my words. She told me in no uncertain words, that she did not approve. She told me..when you want to cry, you come to me..when you want to laugh, you come to me..yet when it comes to marriage, you seek someone else? Have you even wondered, if your husband will allow our friendship to continue? Did you even pause to consider, that we may never be allowed to spend as much time together, as we do now?"

Nik looked at Akira a little guiltily, as she recalled her outburst. "I saw tears drip down Akira's face. Tears that I had caused. I, who had sworn to always protect her heart..the most precious thing in the world to me..and I had made her cry. I was the lowest of all beings. Unable to bear the pain I caused her, I fled to the woods. To a spot that only she and i knew of. And of course she followed me. I still recall that day so vividly"

Akira looked up at Nik, and squeezed Nik's thigh fondly "As do I"

Nik tucked a piece of hair behind Akira's ear "I sat crying on our tree stump, which overlooked this huge valley of flowers. Akira came to me. She stood behind me, leaning against a tree. Her entire face frozen, as if in shock. She told me in a voice that was trembling with fear... She told me that she had not even thought that by marrying, she might lose the most important relationship of her life. She looked me in the eye, with a gaze filled with so much love, desperately trying to convince me of the truth in her words..she told me… I will never marry, if it means that I must be parted from you, Nikki."

Akira smiled and looked down at her hand resting on Nik's thigh "I expected to see relief on Nik's face, when I told her that I would not marry. Instead Nik's face looked as haunted and troubled as ever. I took a step towards her, wanting to console her, as I repeated my words. More loudly, more firmly, thinking that perhaps she did not believe me. I told her again, in as clear a voice as I could muster. I told her.. " I will never marry if it means that I must be parted from you."

Nik tilted her wife's chin so she could look into Akira's eyes "And I told her..Then marry me, so you may never be parted from me"

Placing a hand behind Nik's neck, Akira smiled and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Bo and Lauren looked at each other lovingly. Akira and Nik's love for each other, reminding them of the love they held for each other.

Leaning back, Nik smiled at Akira, and then looked at Bo "And then of course I told her that I loved her..that I had loved her since I was 5, and she was 4. And Akira looked back at me, like someone had clubbed her on the head"

Laughing, Akira said "I had no idea that the friend who stood by my every day, was the woman I had come to rely on being with every day. I had no idea that somewhere along the way, Nik had become as vital to my survival as air."

The ancient succubus smiled happily and ran her hands underneath Akira's hair, cupping the back of the magi queen's neck, massaging it gently. Akira sighed and continued, "I just remember telling her that there was a good chance that what I was feeling for her right now, was love. And of course that was all it took for Nik, to swoop down and kiss me, till I felt my knees go weak, and my head spin"

Nik laughed, and continued "Head spin? You fainted on me, Akki!"

Akira shrugged and smiled shyly "I had never been kissed before. What did you expect?"

Smiling fondly at her wife, Nik said "I thanked all the gods when you came to quickly and did not look at me like I was a monster. I thanked every god in the universe, when you looked at me like I was the most precious thing in existence"

Akira said quietly "You are.."

Nik kissed Akira's temple. Bo noted fondly that Nik was much like herself. She couldn't resist touching the woman she loved. Reaching for Lauren's hand, Bo gripped it tightly and squeezed. Lauren squeezed back, silently conveying her love to Bo.

Nik continued "Akira kissed me back. It was a wonder I didn't faint too, after having only dreamt of what it would feel like to be kissed by my best friend. And then of course in true Akira fashion, she went from completely innocent to jumping me, before I was even ready!"

Akira scoffed "Excuse me! I remember that part very differently" Looking at Lauren she said imploringly "Who is the succubus here? She or I?"

Nik chuckled and said "Alright! Alright! I might have gotten a little carried away! But I had waited over a decade for you, Akki!"

Akira rested her chin in her hand and rolled her eyes "A ring…Flowers. A nice walk by the river. Anything else would have been nice following a proposal. But no! You had to make love to me, right then and there. And ruin me completely for anyone else"

Nik laughed "Again...You did make me wait ten years!"

Akira smirked "Had I known just how much torture you would be putting me through the next thousand years, and through the birth of our three children, I would have made you wait much much longer, succubus"

Lauren interrupted surprised "You have children?"

Nik said proudly "Yes! Three. All grown up now of course. But they all come back flying to their mama.." she jerked her head in Akira's direction "at least once a month"

Bo grinned at Nik. "And of course, you are the one who summons them..because their other mama misses them. And not you of course!"

Akira laughed loudly "You have gotten the correct measure of this one, haven't you sweetheart?"

Lauren still curious about the fact they had children, asked "But how did you conceive? Did you have a sperm donor, back then as well?"

Nik and Akira looked at each other in disbelief. Smiling gently, Akira said "No Lauren. All succubi can impregnate their mate. Didn't you know of this already?"

Lauren and Bo looked at each other a little nervously and hopefully. Bo addressed Nik "How?"

Nik's eyes twinkled "Planning on making me a great grandma now, are you? Excellent! Well..you need the chi of true love to make a baby..so naturally you take Lauren's chi, combine it with your own, and then breathe it back into her, if she is the one who will be carrying…or breathe it back into yourself, if you intend to carry the baby."

Akira chipped in "You can use your ring as a temporary receptacle for your combined chi, if you would like." She looked at Bo and Lauren's pale and shocked expressions.

Lauren unfroze first, from the spool of memories of their last night, playing in her head. Reaching across, she gently grasped Bo's chin. Turning Bo's face until she could look into Bo's eyes. She whispered "Bo?"

Bo snapped out of her trance, her eyes filling with happy tears at once "Lauren? Do you think that we are..? Do you think that I..that I may be..?"

Nik understood what was going on at once. She laughed uproariously. "Well! Looks like congratulations of a different sort are in order!"  
Akira looked speechless between the two of them.

Lauren addressed Akira "How likely is it that Bo is pregnant?"

Nik addressed Lauren with a merry twinkle in her eyes "100% certain, my dear. I am afraid that this is exactly how I got my wife accidentally pregnant the first time"

Lauren exhaled a huge breath, and then turned to smile brilliantly at Bo "Well then honey..what do you say to a shotgun wedding?"

Bo laughed and leaned over to kiss Lauren, soundly and happily in her mouth "Hell yes!"

Nik and Akira looked on happily. Bo and Lauren separated. Lauren said "Excuse us. But I want to take Bo to the clinic. And run a few tests on her."

Nik and Akira nodded at once in understanding.

Bo stood up taking Lauren's hand. And whispered "Bye guys. See you soon"

Akira winked at Bo and smiled affectionately at Lauren. Nik grinned and nodded at Bo, shooting Lauren a cheeky grin.

The two women made their way out of the Dahl.

Lauren sighed and looked up at the stars. Bo paused and stood next to her, happily taking in Lauren's content expression.

Opening her eyes, Lauren smiled intensely at Bo. Her eyes filling with absolute love and joy "I can't believe that this is how the story ends!"

Bo smiled and grasped Lauren's arms. Pulling her forwards, she waited till Lauren's arms wrapped around Bo's waist "Believe it baby. So are we gonna live happily ever after?"

Lauren chuckled and said "Yes we are. We are gonna live happily ever after!"

The two women smiled and leaned forwards, to kiss each other. Completely oblivious to anything but the feel of each other. Overhead a shooting star blazed across the star filled night, promising to make Bo and Lauren's wish of a happily ever after come true.

xx—xx—xx—xx -THE END- xx—xxx-xxx-xxx

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review guys and let me know if you enjoyed this story..its been excruciatingly hard to finish, and come to terms with the fact that i won't have another chapter of this fic to look forward to write and finish..Did you like Akira and Nik? They were my favorite characters to write, apart from doccubus ofcourse!**


End file.
